Surf Into Mass Effect
by BlackCat3978
Summary: 2012 Twist in the Mass Effect Universe. Outside of the ME1/ME2/ME3 Timeline. After the death her father, 21 y/o Shea Nelson is pulled into into a universe that will challenge and fulfill her in ways she never expected. When three Asari crash on her beach, her life changes dramatically, while one Asari captures her heart in the process. Sequel now available, titled The Turning Tide.
1. Introduction

Mass Effect and its characters are property of Bioware.

This story brings together my own coping with personal loss and my love of the Mass Effect Universe. Being disgusted with how the series ended, I stumbled upon because I feel the story isn't over. I haven't written for pleasure since high school, and this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.

* * *

According to several prophecies throughout the ancient world, December 21, 2012 will begin a period of great revelation to the people of Earth. Marking the end of the Mayan long count calendar, on December 21, 2012, the Milky Way will come into perfect alignment. Some believe it will bring about the end of the world, others believe we are on the verge of new age of enlightenment for mankind.

Well, something happened, but it wasn't a natural disaster. It was when I was immersed in the Mass Effect Universe.

* * *

December 10th, 2012

My father was fighting pancreatic cancer for the past 8 months. Whenever I spoke with my father however, he would tell me he was fine, not to worry, the treatments are working. Little did I know that he was not only keeping the severity of his condition from me, he had somehow convinced the rest of the family not to disclose to me the severity of his cancer. When I my Aunt Samantha called to inform me dad had been taken to the hospital and was in critical condition, I raced to the airport taking the first flight to Seattle. Samantha picked me up at the airport, taking me to my father's house first. As I arrived just after midnight, I would not be able to go to the hospital until 8am.

"Thank you for coming Shea, he's not looking good" Samantha looked at me with sorrow as we pulled into the driveway.

"What do you mean not good, he told me last week he was in remission!"

"I'm sorry honey, but your father is dying, initially he was responding well to the chemo, but when he went in two months ago for the last pet scan, the cancer spread to his bones and lungs."

"Why didn't he tell me it was this bad, I would have been here the whole time!" I said softly, tears forming in my blue green eyes, futilely attempting to maintain my composure, but I was losing this battle. I was never one to cry hysterically, rather to channel my feelings into something useful, but losing my father was not something I was prepared for.

"Shea, I am sorry, but that is what he has wanted. He didn't want you to see him like this. You have always been strong Shea, but he wanted you to stay in LA. You were doing so well, just starting your career at the radio station, using that beautiful voice your father gave you. He was too proud to let you see him as anything less than the strong man you grew up idolizing. And he has not been alone, your cousin has been here every other day helping him, as your father said 'better his nephew to do the dirty work than his beautiful daughter'" said Samantha, as she put her hand over my should as we walked into the house. "Now, there is nothing we can do at this late of an hour, so you need to get some sleep, I will be here in the morning and we can ride to the hospital together."

"That's alright Sam, I think I'll take Dad's car to the hospital. I want to go for a drive on the way to clear my head. You said 8am right? I'll see you in the morning"

"Are you sure Shea, you don't have to do this alone."

"I'm sure Sam, thank you for your help, but I'll be alright. Besides you can Consider it highway therapy" I attempted to chuckle, holding back tears.

"Okay Shea, but call me if you change your mind" Samantha said as she hugged me before leaving.

Upon entering the house, I went straight to my old bedroom and threw my bags on the floor haphazardly on the ground, not caring where they landed. A burning rage at the demon of cancer began to build in me as I walked to the den. _'Why didn't you tell me it was this bad Dad, I should have been here! You shouldn't have had to go through this alone!_

After pouring myself a healthy glass of my Dad's whiskey, setting both bottle and glass on the end table I sat began to build a fire in the fireplace. Dad and I would always sit in front of the fireplace when I was younger, talking about everything. As the flames begin to warm the room, I sit down in my father's favorite chair. After drinking the whiskey in one gulp, I pour myself another. Tears quietly streaming down my face, I begin thinking back to last conversation we had a few weeks prior about our upcoming vacation"

_" The station is doing a renovation, and we be running on barebones during the construction, so I have the December 15th through January 15th off. I've booked a beachfront bungalow just north Half Moon Bay, California. They are only charging me $500 for the entire month...It's totally off grid, no neighbors for two miles. Fully stocked fridge, restaurants and shops are only 20 minutes away, and hospitals are much further, just in case, But I'll have total peace and quiet for us Dad, so we can bring in the new year, what do you say" _

_"Sounds like fun kiddo, but why take your old man on a vacation when you can hang out with your friends." Dad chuckled ._

_"Cause its 2012 Dad! Remember the jokes we used to make when I said...if there's a tidal wave I'm just going to grab a surf board and right that sucker to Armageddon!"_

_"Hehe, you know that's not really going to happen kiddo, it's just a galactic alignment, no natural disasters are going to destroy the planet, but you still plan on surfing on that day?_

_"I don't see why not. It may be cold as hell but it will be fun for both of us! I know you haven't been surfing in awhile, but I did some checking, and if we are careful, you should be able to" I pleaded_

_"Always thinking of your old man eh kiddo?" my father grumbled._

_"You got it!" _

_"Alright, guess I'm going to California for a month. You'll get tired of me after two days!"_

_"No chance Pop!"_

This wasn't going to happen. During our the ride home from the airport, my aunt had informed me that the doctors estimated dad would pass within the next week, as his organs were beginning to shut down. At 6'5 and 300lbs my father was always an imposing man, To those who didn't know him, he may have appeared as a bear of man, someone not to be crossed. But not even his strength or courage could defeat cancer.

Here I was, barely 21, facing something I wish on no one. I continued to think about the endless nights my father and I would talk. And we would talk about almost everything, from science fiction to politics, and of course radio. Radio, my passion, kept me from my father while he was dying. Curse my fucking voice! My father himself wanted to go into radio, but never had the opportunity. My mother died when I was a toddler, so he took a job as an aircraft machinist, raising me with the help of his sister, Aunt Samantha.

After finishing the bottle, I threw the empty bottle into the fireplace, got some water, and put the fire in the fireplace out. Tomorrow was going to be hell, and I needed to sleep if I was going to drive. After taking a quick shower. I put on the clothes I planned on wearing to the hospital, laid in my bed, and fell asleep just after 2am.

I awoke to my phone's alarm at 6am. While not hung-over, as I probably should have been after all I drank, I only woke with a slight headache. Perfect, time to drive. There it was, my dad's 1969 Dodge Charger, the beast as I used to call it. True my dad's daily driver was his truck, but this was his baby. He said one day it would be mine, but I moved to California, and gas was too expensive, so the car stayed with him.

While the Charger may have looked like a trailer queen, it definitely was not. Dad built it to run. The 400 horsepower 426 hemi would be my therapy today. I needed it. To his displeasure and my request, Dad had added one detail to the car that was not really necessary, a high end stereo system. I said _'Dad I gotta roll in style! I need to be able to hear the engine true enough but I need my radio...you know this!'_.

With my 120 mph 'therapy session' now over, I arrived at the hospital, just as my cousin Caleb and aunt Samantha were walking into the lobby.

"Hey Shea, I'm sorry about your dad" said Caleb, as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Thanks Cal, and thank you for taking care of Dad when..." I couldn't say any more, my voice breaking.

"It's okay, Shea, that's what family's for" he said.

"Let's go, he's on level 4, room 425" Samantha said, gesturing to the elevators.

As we neared the room, my heart was racing, blood pumping in my ears.

"You must be Shea" the young nurse said so quietly, as we approached the door I thought Dad was asleep "He's awake, but we just gave him something for so he will not be awake long"

And then I saw it. He looked so frail, he must have lost more than two hundred pounds, because he looked emaciated. His once muscular frame was now thin, tan skin ashen from the cancer.

Glancing at Caleb, Samantha and the nurse "Would you give us a minute, I have something for Shea" Dad said.

"We'll be outside, just call of if you need us" Caleb said as they walked to the waiting area.

Once the door closed, I lost it "Daddy, why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" I cried.

"Oh honey, I didn't want you to see me like this Shea. Watch me waste away, I couldn't do that to you. I want you to remember the good times we had as a family, not to remember me like this" he said.

"But I should have been here! This isn't right, I should've been here!"

"Shea, on the counter behind you is my bag, will you bring it over here please kiddo, I have something for you"

I handed him the bag, and he took out a lock box and opened it. In it were the deeds to the house, title for the vehicles, and bank account information, all in my name, as well as $50,000 cash. There was also another deed and set of keys.

"Shea, I do not have much time left, but I wanted to make sure that everything was in order for you before this cancer beats me. I spoke with your boss two months ago, and you now own the station. You will have the next year off for a sabbatical, as I know you are going to need it to deal with this entire situation. I have also made arrangements at Nelson Mortuary for my cremation. I do not want a funereal. Don't waste the money. But I want you to go on your vacation, and I want you to spread my ashes on the waves as you ride the waves on December 21st. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how bad everything was kiddo, but I did not want you to go through the emotional roller coaster of this disease. I love you, and I will always be with you, remember that."

"Thank you Dad, I love you too!" I whispered

I hugged him as best I could, then sat back in the chair, holding his hand as he drifted to sleep. About 5 minutes later, the heart monitor started beeping slower, than it flat lined. I screamed for the nurse, and everyone came in. My father had signed a do not resuscitate, so they just did their best to console me, even offering sedation to my aunt, but my cousin refused, taking me out of the room.

"It's going to be alright Sh**e**a, he's not hurting anymore"

"Caleb, let me go" I yanked out of his embrace and pushed him away "All of you lied to me! You told me he was getting better" I turned away, staring at the wall. Letting out a ear piercing cry, I punched the wall, shattering the knuckles in my index finger and thumb. I fell to my knees, sobbing, Caleb, came and sat behind me, putting his arms around me in attempt to soothe me.

"He told you why Shea. He didn't want you to see him suffer. He couldn't bear it. He said the worst thing about this disease wasn't what it would do to him, but what it could do to you. And you did nothing wrong, you were simply honoring his wishes"

"I know Cal, it just hurts. Why does this have to happen now. He was only 56, now he'll never see me get married, never see me have kids, never...God I have to get out of here. When will they have the cremation done?"

"In three days" he said, as we stood up.

"Ok, I'm going to the house, you can come over later, but please leave me alone at least until tomorrow. I need to think" I said.

"Are you sure Shea? I can come over now if you need it"

"No Cal, I just, I just need to be alone. You know me, I won't do anything stupid, I just need time." I said.

"Alright, but I'll make sure you get home in one piece, let me tell Mom where leaving" with that Caleb told Samantha we were leaving. Samantha was staying to complete paperwork with the hospital on my behalf. Caleb grabbed the bag Dad had given, put his arm around me, and walked me to the car.

Caleb drove home, I guess he thought I was in too much of an emotional state to drive. On his way he had called his wife to meet us at the house. Sarah was already at the house when we arrived and greeted us at the door

"Oh Shea, I am so sorry. I know there's nothing I can say, but know we are here for you if you need it. I know it isn't much, but I brought you some lasagna. I wasn't sure what you remembered to pack last night, so I also brought you some toiletries and put them in the bathroom. I wasn't sure what to get you, but I remembered you liked that Vanilla stuff from last Christmas"

"Thank you Sarah, you didn't have to do that, but thank you very much. I hate to be a bitch, I told Caleb that we can catch up tomorrow, but I really need to get some sleep." I sighed, giving Sarah hug.

"Okay Shea, will see you tomorrow morning." Caleb nodded, and the left in Sarah's van.

I lied, I can't sleep. I am exhausted, but sleep is the last thing I want to do right now. So Dad wants me to go on this vacation? Fine, I'll drive there. I cancelled my flights, and proceeded to go through the house taking stock of what to take with me. I couldn't get much into the Charger, so I thought to stick with basics. It didn't want any of my clothes, as most were gifts from my Dad, so I just packed the surfing gear, a shotgun, and Dad's .357 magnum. Dad always said if I'm going to the middle of nowhere, take protection, because anything can happen. I also cleaned out Dad's liquor cabinet. Dad wasn't a heavy drinker, but he kept it well stocked for entertaining.

I put all the items from the house into two boxes in the garage. Then I went to the basement. I loaded up dad's laptop with about three dozen movies, along with all the music I could put on it. I opened the safe, and took out all of Dad's cash, another $20,000. Dad always kept money in the house, he hated banks, used them, but would rather have cash on hand. I put everything into my hard side case, $2000, then headed out to go shopping. I picked up all the toiletries I would need, and I also bought several new outfits for my trip, including a new leather jacket and boots.

I changed wore one of the new outfits out of the store, new figure flattering blue jeans and halter top out of the store. With green eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, and a sultry but athletic figure at 6', some would say I was a knockout. But I have always been reserved and self conscious, especially as I had weight issues as a teenager. While walking to the car, I received several cat calls and whistles. This brought a smile to my face. 'I may be miserable but at least I look good doing it' I thought as I got into the car and drove away. I didn't consider myself pretty, but many people have said otherwise. 'It's what's on the inside that matters Shea, good looks are only an accident from going away. You make people see who you are not what you are' Dad would say. He was right.

Several days later, I piled everything in the trunk of the Charger, being sure to secure Dad's ashes in another hard side case in the backseat. The drive to California took me a little over 12 hours. Obviously I was not even considering observing the speed limits, going well over 90 for most of the trip. Once I arrived at the bungalow on the 18th, I unloaded everything into the front bedroom.

In addition to the other items, I also brought along my xbox, a portable 20" LCD, as well as Mass Effect games, ME1, ME2, and ME3. I needed to grieve in my own way, but I didn't want to go to a shrink, I didn't want to complain to Caleb constantly. That wasn't my style. Unpacking the games and console, I took them into the bungalows back room, which had a view of the ocean, and hooked the system up. I played ME1 for almost two straight days hours, only stopping late on the 20th. I was exhausted, and needed some sleep because tomorrow I would take my board out to put Dad's ashes in the surf.

I must have been really tired, because I didn't wake up until 6:00pm on the 21st. I showered, got into my wetsuit, grabbed my board and the small plastic urn with Dad's ashes, and headed out to honor Dad's final wished. I paddled out to the waves, but there wasn't much of a current tonight, so surfing wouldn't really be much. sitting on my board about 30 feet out I opened the small urn, said a prayer for my dad, and poured the ashes out. Tears, flowing, I stayed still for a few minutes to collect myself, and began to head back to shore.

Just as I started walking back to the bungalow, a bright light like a headlight suddenly shown on the bungelow, it was coming from behind me. I turned around and though I was hallucinating at first. _'Okay...no more whiskey...I'm done' _ I thought, because there in front of me is what appeared to be small spacecraft resembling the Kodiak from Mass Effect. I turned back around thinking I was just seeing things, and started to head toward the house, then I heard a small explosion. I turned back and the craft was now making a not so gracefull landing about 50 yards away from me. Near the beach, but still in the water.

'Holy shit' I thought, "Well," I said to myself "Guess I should make sure no one drowns" as I threw down the board and ran toward the Kodiak. As I neared the Kodiak, the door began to open and flooded with water almost immediately. I heard several women speak in a language I did not understand. Whatever they were saying, it sounded like they were in trouble, and I was damned if I was going to let anyone drown.

I made my way to the craft, with my eyes barely open, I was taken aback. The three beings were not women, but I recognized them as Asari from the game. This isn't possible, I thought, but I shoved those thoughts aside, because they needed help. They all appeared to be suffering from different injuries from the rough landing, so one by one pulled them out of the Kodiak toward the beach. Once I had everyone on the beach, they appeared to be very cold, I did my best to gesture to them to follow me into the house, and they followed me. I got everyone into the living room, gestured for them to stay, then ran to the bathroom to get my first aid kids and some brandy from the liquor cabinet.

Each of them appeared to be around my height, one was 5'11, the other two my own 6', all various shades of blue that I could not quite describe. The "short" one must have been there medic, as she was using what looked like and omnitool and applying medigel I remembered from the game to treat the other three and herself. Looks like they didn't need my first aid kids, but I offered them each a glass of brandy, which they took. I then excused myself, gesturing I needs to take off my wetsuit.

"this is impossible, " I whispered to myself as I took a brief shower to get the sea smell off of me. While changing into my jeans and t-shirt "I seriously should get some counseling to deal with Dad's death if I'm thinking Mass Effect is real" then think to myself what the fuck, at least if I'm dreaming it's a good dream...they are hot!

I was only gone 10 minutes, but when I returned to the living room they were still there. Maybe this wasn't a dream? I need to figure out how to communicate with them, because grunts and gestures only get you so far. I probably look like an idiot to them. Two of them were speaking to each other, but I didn't know what they were saying

"Lenea, you realize we would have drowned if this creature hadn't gotten us out of the Kodiak, it's now completely under water" Tiana huffed.

"But can we trust her, she was wearing what looked like a quarian's suit with no helmet? Have you ever seen something like that" Lenea.

"I think she has a nice ass" Antalya smirked.

"All of you be quiet, she's back from the other room, and she IS NOT wearing that suit any more"

"I take that back...she has a nice ass and a nice rack!" whispered Antalya.

'This is going to suck, how can I communicate with them' I think to myself.

_"Oh that's easy" _I heard, but no one spoke.

_'What the fuck, I think I need a drink' ,_ I grabbed the brandy bottle and took two long swigs.

_"Don't drink too much" _ I heard again,

'Are you speaking to me telepathically, and if so how are you speaking English' I think to myself.

_"We do not know this "English" but as we do not yet speak you language, nor you ours, this is the most effective way to communicate" _said another voice.

'Okay, but this is freaking me out. What happened, why did you guys crash on my beach? God I'm going crazy I am seeing things and talking to myself'

_"You are not going crazy and you are not seeing things. We are quite real." _said the voice _"We were surveying this planet and decided to come down to take some mineral samples, however upon approach one of our thrusters malfunctioned, hence our crashing on your beach. I am Tiana" _the tallest one pointed to herself _"This is Lenea and she is Antalya. Thank you for pulling us from the Kodiak, we certainly would have drowned if you had not"_

'No problem, it was just the right thing to do. I'm Shea. So what now, are you stuck here or something since you crashed.

_"No, we were able to send a distress beacon, and another shuttle will be hear within the next hour to pick us up. However, we will have to ask that you come with us. As this is an uncharted planet and your are an undiscovered species, we cannot risk others knowing we were here"_

'Why not, can I at least take my stuff with me?' I joked. I still think I'm going insane, but why not play along with the dream. I'm sure I will wake up with a hangover...how much did I drink today?

_"Of course, but first I would like to make it a little easier to communicate as the telepathy is rather tiring" _said Tiana.

'How', I asked, raising my left eyebrow in confusion.

Tiana got up from the couch and walked over to me, as I was still standing in the doorway. She got within a foot of me, and put her hands to both temples, her pale blue eyes went black "_Embrace Eternity"._

"What the fuck" I said, as I felt a an minute electrical charge as she entered my consciousness. My entire life played in my mind like a movie on super fast-forward five minutes. At the sixth minute, Tiana's eyes returned to normal.

"You have a beautiful voice Shea, you shouldn't harm it with harsh alcohol" said Tiana,

"Thanks, I guess. Hey wait a minute, why can I now understand you?" I said. I must have looked like I saw a ghost, because Tiana guided me to sit in the chair I was standing beside.

"Through the meld, we are able to learn the languages you speak, as well as teach your our language. Right now we are speaking what is called Galactic Standard, but you will also know Asari, while I now know your English. You look very tired Shea, however we must prepare to get going. Please, Antalya and Lenea go with Shea and help her collect those items we will take."

"Hey what about my car, I can't leave that, its classic and its my..." I stopped before saying it was my dad's a tears formed and I turned away. My back to them, "I can't leave the car"

"I will secure your vehicle, it will be a tight fit, but we will be able to bring it" Tiana said.

"Fine, I'll get my stuff and put it in my car. I'd rather sit in my car it you wouldn't mind" I said, walking with the other two behind me toward the bedroom.

"I'm pretty much still packed because I got here yesterday, so just let me grab my stuff from the bath room and my surfboard, and you can grab those suitcases and boxes."

"I do not think you will need a surfboard in space" jibbed Antalya "There aren't many beaches on the ship"

"I'm not leaving this, my Dad made it!" I barked with a subtle anger.

We put everything in the trunk of the Charger, and I went back in and grabbed my liquor and electronics. Once everything I was taking was in the Charger, I got in and started the card.

"Man that's loud" said Antalya.

"Not that loud, you should here it on the road..she sings"

"She?" Lenea appeared confused at the reference of the vehicle as a female.

"Yea, she. Sometimes I call her the beast, but she's my beauty. My Dad' bought it back when I was born. Said it reminded him of me, I have no idea why, but hell, it's mine now"

Lenea and Antalya both got into the car, with Tiana following suit in the front seat.

"I can take us as far as the grade but I can't get completely on the beach, can the shuttle land" I said, pointing to the solid place on the beach where a vehicle would not get stuck in the sand.

"Yes, and she should be landing soon so we should get moving" Tiana said.

"I told you she was hot" Antalya whispered to Lenea.

"You do realize I can here you right" I said, laughing at the comments.

Antalya blushed, as I saw through the rear-view mirror. I raised an eyebrow, winked briefly then chuckled. If this is a dream it's a good dream.

The shuttle met us on the beach, and very carefully I pulled into the bay. It wasn't much bigger than a garage, but the car fit. I cut the engine, but left the radio on, it was playing "Atomic Dog" by George Clinton.

"I like music for my ride" I said, smiling as I put my hand behind my head and dozed off. If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN **Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I plan on having lengthier chapters as the story progresses and ideas come to mind.

Also, to give you an idea of what Shea looks like, she is 6', posses an athletic physique while the retaining very feminine curves. She has shoulder length ash blonde hair, green eyes, slightly tanned with a youthful complexion. At times she is oblivious to her good looks, and never uses it as an advantage.

* * *

'What time is it, why I'm sleeping in the car. That is the LAST time I drink whiskey. I've heard of acid trips, but whiskey trips?' I thought, the pounding migraine beginning behind my right eye. I began to slowly wake, but I have not yet completely opened my eyes. Now this IS NOT a comfortable car to sleep in. It is a car designed for speed, and the seats are designed to cradle the driver in the event of a crash. They are not conducive to a good night's sleep. Looking at my mp3 player in my left pocket, it just a little after 3am. Well, I can at least sleep off my hangover in bed. Opening the car door to get out, at first I could not tell that I was not in the bungalows garage. That is until a hear a chuckle from behind my left.

"Welcome to the land of the living" I heard a woman's voice say.

Pulse beating in my chest as heavily as my forehead, I turned around to see one of the Asari from my dream. She is just a little shorter than me at 5"11. Her skin tone was a similar blue to what one would see on a south Pacific shoreline. Her subtle facial markings, while similar as I remember from the game of Aria T'Loak's, they were lighter, and absent was the stripe on her lower lip.

"Thank you" pinching the bridge of my nose, still believing I am seeing things, "Lenea is it?"

Nodding, "Shea. You looked thoroughly exhausted when we arrived on the ship, so we all thought it best to just let you sleep. I hope you don't mind but we put most of your belongs in one of the storage rooms behind your vehicle."

"This isn't a dream is it?" I smirked - I might be hung-over and hallucinating, but I'm still a smart-ass.

"No it isn't. Come with me, I've set aside quarters for you to stay in. I suspect a bed will be much more comfortable to sleep in that your 'Beast'?

"Beast?" lifting a eyebrow, they must be reading the license plate "You mean the Charger? No, it isn't. Let me grab a couple bags though, please?"

"Second door to the left" Lenea said, walking me towards the storage unit. I grabbed my duffle bag, which held my electronics, a suitcases with my clothes and toiletries, and my backpack of course. I was wearing blue jeans, form fitting tee-shirt and the leather jacket I bought a few days ago. Lenea offered to help me carry my bags, but I declined, needing the pull of the straps on my hands to know I'm awake.

"Where am I, or I should say, where are we?" I asked as Lenea lead me toward the elevator at the far end of the cargo bay.

"Well, you are on the research vessel Cyone. We have a crew of 25, including the three of us you met earlier. Right now we are currently headed toward Omega for resupply and shore leave." She grinned as we entered the elevator.

"So what brought you crashing onto my beach, I mean Earth?"I was still in shock, and wondering why me, why my beach of all the places for mankind to make first contact with alien life?

"Well, we had been mapping this solar system as it was recently discovered, during a fuel expedition a few month ago. The Matriarchy sent us to catalogue any natural resources, life forms, or lack of either, on their behalf. We concluded that your planet most likely contained intelligent life as we saw many satellites in orbit. After our brief observations and having studied your 'Internet', we determined that your species is not prepared to receive a first-contact at this time, further investigation would be warranted. To better gauge if official contact should be made, we engaged in a 48 hour recon to place an observation beacon in your northwestern hemisphere. While returning to our ship last night, our main thrusters malfunctioned, resulting in a rapid loss of both altitude and control. Thank you for rescuing us from the crash. While none of us were severely injured, I do believe we all would have perished had you not pulled us from the wreckage before it flooded."

This is way over my head, I talk shit and play music for a living. "You don't have to thank me, You were in trouble and needed help It was the right thing to do" gazing directly into her ice blue eyes. Nervous and blushing, I quickly shifted my gaze to the floor as I adjusted the grip on the heavy bag duffle bag, hefting it over my right shoulder. "I'm no hero, just drunk on a surfboard."

Placing a her hand on my left bicep, she gave the muscle a light squeeze "Well, you are my hero." _'She is quite muscular. I shall have to find out the extent of her physical fitness'_, Lenea thought _'Goddess, what did she do to her right hand? She must be in immense pain, but she has not mentioned it at all. _

The ride up the two floors was slower than the elevators in the game, it felt like ten minutes had passed. On reaching the 3rd deck, we exited into what must be the mess area with three rectangle tables, each with seating for 15 people, with a kitchen off to the left, and living quarters behind.

"Here is your room, it isn't much, but it's the least _I _can do for you. You will have your own bathroom and extranet terminal" She took me to a room on the port side of the ship. It was not much bigger than my high school dorm room, about 15'x15'. It had a good size bed, a room long observation window, with storage units below the window sill. The room also had a small desk and what looked like a computer terminal. I set my bags next to the storage unit, and sitting on desk chair

"Thank you for the room, it is certainly better than sleeping in the car. But I don't want to keep you, and I need to deal with this hangover.

"Goodnight Shea. If you need anything, I'm just across the way in the mess hall." Lenea said, leaving the room

Well, I guess I may as well get comfortable, looks like I'll be here awhile. Digging through my electronics, I pull out my MP3 player and speaker dock, and set the player to my Hip Hop R&B mix. Gathering some clean clothes and my toiletry bag, I head toward the bathroom to take a shower. Having changed into my shorts, tank top and sandals, after about 20 minutes of listening to the music, I head to the mess to get some water.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside Shea's room, Leana is speaking to Antalya as they walk toward the mess area.

"What do you the Matriarchy will want us to do with the human? I suspect they may require a full report if not an in-depth examination as she is the first contact a newly discovered species. The Council will also have something to say regard her as well I suppose" asked Antalya as they sit at one of the dining tables.

"Shea appears exhausted, so at this point we should just give them the basics. The Matriarchy and Council can wait. She does not need to be subjected to interrogations simply because she is a new discovery. She will however medical attention soon. I did not really notice until I walked her to her quarters that her right hand appears to have been badly injured recently. She also appears to have not slept for quite some time, she is beyond exhausted." Antalya addressing Lenea.

"Shea? Are you sure you were only looking at her hand Lenea?" Antalya chuckled.

"Unlike you Antalya, her physical beauty is not the first thing on my mind. She saved our lives, and deserves a little more courtesy than to be ogled as if she were just a dancer at Afterlife."

"Really, than why are you blushing?"

"That's enough you two" Tiana approached the two junior Asari "I've scheduled a physical for our guest in the morning with Dr. T'Lanin. The doctor will assess the damage to her hand at that time I'm sure. Also, I will agree with you Lenea, I will do what I can to have her added to the roster as crew."

"Thank you Captain. Are we still on course for Omega. I still would like to visit my sister if possible?"

"Yes, we should be there by tomorrow morning."

"Where is that music coming from?" Antalya asked.

"Sounds like its coming from Shea's room" Leana smiled, trying to hear the muffled voice singing along with up tempo melody, that abruptly stopped just before the doors opened to reveal somewhat refreshed Shea.

"Excuse me please, Lenea" I asked "Where could I get some water? I need to take some pain meds for my hand before I go to bed"

The three Asari appears to be looking me up and down. They must not be used to seeing someone in shorts, I don't think I ever saw any character in the game wearing them.

"Something wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lenea blushed, "No no, it is just your clothing is unexpected."

"Thanks I guess," nervously rubbing my forearm.

"What happened to your hand" Tiana asked.

"I got into a knock-down drag out with a brick wall and lost" I joked trying to lessen the embarrassment of how I broke my hand. Holding my pill bottle "It happened about a week ago. I have to wear the cast for 6 weeks, and take these every 12 hours for pain until it heals."

"Why did you hit a wall?" Antalya smirked "Certainly you did not think it was going to hit back?"

"I was dealing with some bad news and reacted poorly" I didn't know these Asari well enough to tell them my father died just yet, let them think it was just something stupid.

Lenea handed me a water bottle, lid off so I didn't have to strain my hand "Here Shea. The food and beverage synthesizers are along the back wall of the mess. The smaller one on the right is the water dispenser. Help yourself to any of them should you need anything."

"Thank you" not wanting to appear helpless, I gripped the pill bottle as best I could with my left hand and got the lid off with my teeth. Far from graceful.

"Shea, if you wouldn't mind, I have scheduled a physical exam for you in the morning with our ship physician. She can take a look at your hand as well."

"What kind of exam?" thoughts of probing come to mind but that's ridiculous.

"We just want to make sure we address any allergies you may have, administer immunizations, etc.

"Fair enough, well thank you ladies, but I need to get some sleep, I will see you in the morning." I go back to my room, falling asleep immediately upon laying on the bed.

"I knew it, you were checking her out Lenea" Antalya teased, "Can't say that I blame you though, those muscles are edible.

Lenea's face flushed with purple "I was not checking her out, I am just concerned that she is not feeling well."

Tiana simply shook her head, smiling in amusement at the younger Asari. "While I will agree she is pleasant to look at, there is no need to tease Lenea Antalya, Shea is our guest and is to be treated as such. I will see you in the morning as well, you two also need to get some sleep, a we have a full day tomorrow."

Lenea and Antalya walked back their individual sleeping quarters. "Don't worry Lenea, we can take her to the club with us tomorrow when we dock. I'm sure you want to get to know her better."

Lenea simply blushed and said goodnight. Tomorrow they would reach Omega to resupply and for brief shore leave before heading to Thessia.

* * *

**AN: **Again, thank you everyone for the Favorite Story Adds and Reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Chapter 2**

"It's 0900, and she still hasn't come out of her room, should we check on her?" Lenea asked Tiana.

"Yes, as she will need to be in the medbay for her physical by 0930." replied Tiana, as she was reviewing her datapad for the list of supplies they were to pickup while on Omega.

I've been staring at the ceiling for about two hours. I awoke early as usual, at 6:00. No use trying to sleep when I can't. 'Dad would have loved to have seen this ship' I thought. Clasping the small locket I wore which held the last part of my father's ashes I whispered. "I know everything happens for a reason, but what is the purpose for this? I'm not a scientist, not an astronaut. My only experience with this world is a damn video game. I'm a DJ! So please Dad, if you're out there somewhere, just tell me what I am supposed to do in this situation. Show me a sign that I made the right choice." Tears began to slowly fall, but I would not allow my grief to grow loud enough for anyone to hear. This is my pain, no one else's.

The intercom on my door comes to life, its Lenea "Shea are you alright, may I come in?" I push myself off the bed, wipe my eyes, and buzz the door open.

"Mornin, again." I said softly. I haven't changed, I am still wearing my shorts and tank top. Lenea is still blushing at what I can only guess is my lack of clothing.

"We're you able to get any sleep? How is your hand"

"Nah, couldn't sleep. As for my hand, throbbing some, but otherwise it's okay. Thanks for asking. Excuse me a second, I guess outta be decent and get outta my pajamas" I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. Still talking to Lenea "What time do I need to see the doc?"

"In thirty minutes," Lenea answered. Lenea glanced around my room, looking at those items I had around the room. I had already unpacked my XBOX and managed to hooked it up to the extranet terminal. I was surprised when the connections were similar to Earth' computers, so hooking it up was simple enough. The display was surprisingly clear when I tested the XBOX. Not wishing to reveal what I did know of this universe, I hid my ME games in the lining of one of the suitcases. I also unpacked my mp3 player and setup the speaker dock, and of course it was on, sounds of Stanley Clarke's masterful bass filled the room. I left everything else packed, as I wasn't sure how long they were going to let me stay, figured it may be a waste of time to get too comfortable too soon.

"Are you alright Shea, you only have had a few hours of sleep, you must be exhausted."

"I'm cool", I smiled to Lenea as I walked of the bathroom, blue jeans, purple t-shirt and black high heel boots. "Let's do this then."

_Goddess her eyes are beautiful, that voice, that body. Stop it Lenea..she is a guest!_ Lenea blushed "This way" she motioned for me to follow her toward the med bay.

"Welcome to the Cyone Shea. I am Dr. Kyra T'Lanin. I will be examining you today to determine any phobias, allergies, as well as looking at your hand. If you don't mind, may I ask how you managed to do such damage to your hand Shea?"

"As I said to the others Doc, it happened about a week ago when I had some...personal issues I was dealing with at the time that hurt me deeply. Instead of crying like a baby, I punched the closest wall. Not too smart cause it still hurts like a bitch."

"Well, you will need to refrain from punching inanimate objects in the future," the doctor smiled. I have no idea in how to guess Asari ages. Dr. T'Lanin looks like she's in her thirties, but she could be 600 years old for all I know. She is beautiful like all Asari, her complexion a teal-blue, with small light purple markings on her forehead and chin.

"I will Doc, trust me. So what do you need from me?"

"I will need to take a few blood samples, and you will have a full body scan. Please remove your boots. and lie back on the bed and we can begin."

I took off my boots and lay on the bed. The doctor inserted the syringe into my right elbow, filling four vials of blood and put them in the testing equipment. Next she pulled up the scanning equipment over the bed and quickly passed them over me.

"Now let's take a look at this hand of yours". Quickly removing my cast with a laser device, the doctor used her omnitool to assess the damage to my fingers. "You did some damage young lady, however, we should be able to remedy the damage rather quickly. I am going to inject you with some nanites, and they will repair the tissue and bone, giving you use of the hand by this evening, with full functionality by the morning. Again, . .Walls"

"Yes ma'am" I grumbled. I felt like I was getting a lecture from Aunt Sam.

"First I will be administering an anesthetic which will help you with the pain also aid in keeping you immobilized while the nanites repair your hand. You should be awake in about five hours." With that the doctor hooked me up to the iv, administered the anesthesia. As my eyes grew heavy from sedation, I saw Lenea in the corner of the room as I drifted to sleep.

Lenea left the medbay heading toward the captain's office.

"I wonder what could have happened to her to cause her break her own hand" Lenea said to Tiana as she left the medbay.

"First I do not want this repeated as this will be up to her to discuss this in her own time if she chooses to do so. No one is to bring it up unless she does, that's an order. During our meld, I discovered that her father died a little over a week ago. She was distraught not just with the loss but also being mislead. Her closest family members including her father kept the true severity of his illness a secret from her. This is also why she was drinking so heavily yesterday. She is still morning her loss. We can be there for her. Do not let her out of your site if you and Antalya are still planning on taking her with you while on Omega, but do not discuss this unless she decides to."

"Goddess, I can only imagine how she is feeling. To lose a family member must be devastating by itself, but to be deceived by those she trusted as well must be a terrible strain. I will keep an eye on her and I will not pry." Lenea said quietly, thinking of how she can comfort and help this human she has just met.

Dr. T'Lanin came out of the medbay to update Tiana and Lenea of Shea's condition. "The tests went well. She has no allergies. Her pain and strength tolerances are quite impressive. She also shows traces of element zero in blood, which is very interesting. This will warrant further testing upon our arrival on Illium to see if she may be biotic. Did her planet have element zero?"

"Yes. We discovered during our scans that many of the mountain ranges in what the human internet call North America contain pockets of eezo. While nowhere near the levels of those on Thessia, the amount is significant enough enough to warrant further exploration of the planet as a mining source for eezo." answered Tiana.

"What about her hand?" Lenea asked.

"Well, she did a good amount of damage to her hand, as if she punched stone. She broke the distal, middle and proximal phalanx of both her index and middle fingers. I have injected her with surgical nanites which will repair the damage done to her hand. She will not have to wear a cast any longer and will have the full use her hand by tomorrow afternoon. Considering the damage she did to her own hand, she must have hit that wall with extreme force, I would hate to be the one on the receiving end of a punch from Shea."

"We will keep an eye on her doctor. When will she be awake?" Lenea was anxious for Shea to be alright.

"The surgery will only take a few hours, but the anesthesia will not wear off until after 1500. She should be awake by then." With that the doctor returned to the medbay to monitor the progress of the nanites, which were successfully repairing Shea's injuries.

In the starboard observation lounge "So how's the new girl" Antalya as she sat down across from Lenea.

"She's fine. Dr. T'Lanin is currently operating on her hand as Shea broke two fingers quite extensively. The doctor also mentioned that she may be a potential biotic" Lenea smiled.

"How so?" Antalya asked

"She has eezo in her blood. The doctor and Tiana are going to set up testing for her when we arrive on Illium."

"Will she be alright in time to go out later tonight?" Antalya while determined to tease Lenea over her infatuation with the beautiful human, was interested in seeing Shea off the ship herself.

"Yes, but Tiana wants us to make sure she does not drink very much and we are also to not let her out of our sight. She may be having difficulty dealing with," Lenea hesitated, deciding not to tell Antalya to real reason "She may have limited mobility with her right hand tonight, and we have to keep her from potential re-injury". This wasn't a lie, but this was not the true reason of why they had to monitor Shea.

"So no mixing booze with her pain meds, easy enough. This is going to be fun. With how much she seems to like music I bet she can dance her ass off."

"We shall see, that is if she wants to go and wants to dance" Lenea smiled.

Later that day "Captain, will be docking at Omega Station within 10 minutes" the pilot announced over the intercom. I awoke from anesthesia a little over an hour ago, and while my hand was stiff and bruised, it felt surprisingly good as I repeatedly made a fist to test dexterity. I couldn't even tell that it was broken less than 24 hours ago. Guess the nanites worked. I'm starving, so I guess I should find out if there's a place to eat on this rock. I changed into some appropriate "evening attire", i.e. my black leather pants, matching lowcut sleeveless top and of course my boots. Not knowing if I would be allowed a weapon, I also slid the .357 magnum into my pocket holster. I played ME2 enough to know Omega looks as dangerous as parts of L.A. after sunset, and my daddy didn't raise a fool. And while this revolver may be low tech compared to the weapons of this universe, hollow points still pack an effective enough punch to kill.

Earlier, when I was testing the XBOX, I noticed on the side of the extranet terminal two blank credit chits. Not thoroughly understanding how money worked in this economy, I decided to see if I could add credits from my game saves. I now had two credit chits, each with over 2 million credits. I have no idea how much things cost in this universe, but at least I won't be broke. How that worked, I had no idea, but it did, afterward I made sure everything was securely stored way again. Satisfied with my attire, I slid the credit chits into my jacket pocket, leaving my quarters to find Lenea to ask her where I could get some dinner.

"Hi Lenea. I heard over the intercom we've arrived on Omega. Is there any place there I can grab something to eat and possibly go shopping? I need to pick up a few things" Knowing this place I needed to get weapons and armor, but I don't need to tell her that just yet.

"You look very nice this evening Shea. You are certainly dressed for a night out. Where to eat, I am not sure. My sister Aria runs one of the night clubs, I can ask her if there are any eateries nearby were we can eat. Afterward I will be happy to take you to the shopping districts. Is there anything in particular you need to get?"

That got me blushing, I'm trying to not stand out, guess all the leather did it. "Not sure yet, probably some new more appropriate clothes, other stuff too. I will see what the stores have to offer when we get there since I'm basically the new kid here."

"Okay, we will be leaving in about 10 minutes. Antalya will be coming with us as well, as she needs to pick up some new tech upgrades. She also may want to go to the club later in the evening if that is alright"

"Sure, looking forward to it." I may have sounded cocky with that statement, but I am nervous as hell. She's Aria's sister. I never would have guessed, sure she has similar markings, but I just wrote it off as possibly common tattoos, like so many common tattoos on Earth. Things just got a little bit complicated, if she's talking about our going out for drinks at Afterlife, that will make for a very interesting evening to say the least.

Following their lead, Tiana, Antalya, Lenea and I prepare to head towards Omega. The first thought that comes to mind as we exit the airlock to the dock is how enormous Omega truly is. The scale is in describable. Imagine a vertical New York City. While not the most sanitary or savory of environments, the size and complexity of the space station was an awesome site for someone who had never seen anything like this. The largest populations appeared to Batarian, Asari, Krogan and Vorcha, although I am sure that as this is the center of the galactic black-market trade that all sentient species would have numbers on this rock.

"Okay, I will need to the warehouse district to secure delivery of the supplies I've ordered. When that is done I will have other business to attend to on ship, however you three will be free to stay ashore for the next three days. I've made the three of you reservations at the Nebula Hotel. Just behave yourselves and do not cause to much damage. Shea, you are welcome to stay with them or return to the ship. Here is a 10000 credit chit for your use while ashore, this should cover anything you may need during your time on Omega. I am also giving you one of my spare omnitools. Use it to contact me if you will be returning to the ship. It also has a blade feature for self defense, just in case, but I do not foresee you having any problems as long as you stay with Lenea and Antalya" We parted ways as Tiana headed toward the warehouse district, the three of us heading to Afterlife.

"I thought we were going to a restaurant and hit the night club later?" I questioned.

"We are, but we first need to go see my sister if we want to find out where to eat" Lenea smiled.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." Smirked Antalya, who was obviously giddy about going to Afterlife.

As we walked into Afterlife, we were greeted by one of the Turian bouncers. "Lenea, Aria's expecting you. She's waiting for you in the VIP area."

"Thank you Tajik" Lenea said. We headed toward the area were Aria was waiting. She was not what I expected at all. Perhaps it was because of who I was with.

"Who's the alien Lenea?" Aria was staring me down like a panther stalking its prey before the attack.

"Remember in my message, I told you during our last mission we had a bit of a complication with the shuttle. Well this is Shea Nelson, the human who rescued us, " Lenea said, turning towards me "Shea this is my older sister Aria T'Loak"

Not sure how to greet her, I nodded and smiled, quietly voicing "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, have a seat. Care for a drink. It's the least I can do for saving the brat."

"Maybe later, thank you." We proceeded to take the offered seats surrounding Aria.

"How long will you be here this time. What's it been, two years since I saw you last?" Aria asked Lenea.

"We have do not return to Thessia until next month, but we will need to be to Illium by next week, so we are only here for three days. Sorry it couldn't be longer. We're staying at the Nebula. Do you still have your penthouse on the 50th level?"

"Yea. I think I can trust the boys to take care of things tomorrow night. Maybe we can get together before you leave. Anyhow, what are your plans for the next few days?"

"Not much really. Just unwind. However Shea has asked about restaurants in the area. As her species seems to be very similar to Asari biologically, one of the Asari establishments would be best. We all also need to do some shopping, you know how that goes."

"I put a call to Cafe Serrice, they'll take care of you and Shea" Aria smiled at me. She seemed so different in person, talking to her sister, than she was in the game. While she certainly carries herself in a "don't fuck with me" demeanor, Aria isn't the bitch I thought she'd be. She's actually pretty nice, very surprising to say the least. No matter, I'm still keeping my comments in check.

"Thank you. Well, we should be going then, we do have some shopping to get done before we eat. I'll see you later tonight. Can you save us a table upstairs?" Lenea asked.

"You got it. See you three later then. Aria hugged Lenea, smirking at me, and we left to go to the cafe. As we were walking away Aria blurted out "And stay out of trouble, I don't feel like killing anybody tonight."

Aria's gaze continued to follow the group as they left the club, taking particular interest in the aesthetically pleasing "human" with her sister. The eyes, her hips, her breasts, those muscles, all deliciously displayed in supple leather brought very hedonistic thoughts into Aria's mind. However despite her sexual prowess and centuries of experience, there were things even Aria would not do. Hitting on one of her sister's companions was one of those things. But that didn't mean she couldn't look or make them feel uncomfortable.

"Grizz" Aria called her guard "Shadow my sister and her friends and make sure no one bothers them. That alien has too nice a body for them to avoid trouble."

Babysitter duty, just great, Grizz thought momentarily, "You got it boss."

"So where are we going?" I asked Lenea.

"The Lower Markets. There a few clothing stores, as well as a couple of weapon and tech merchants, which Antalya and I would like to visit as we need to pick up some supplies. After that we will go to dinner"

"Sound like a plan" I said. After a few hours of shopping, I was able to pick up several causal outfits. In addition, I was also able to pick up set of armor with matching helmet similar in appearance to the Elkoss Combine Gladiator Armor, as well as two pistols, assault rifle, shotgun, several thermal clips, and grenades.

"Why do you need so much firepower? We are just on a science mission." Lenea asked

"We have a saying on Earth 'Better to be safe than sorry', which essentially means be prepared for anything. After the brief extranet searches I've done the universe is a very dangerous place if you are not properly prepared for a given situation. Not knowing exactly where it is we are going, I feel better knowing I can defend myself."

"You expect trouble" Lenea appeared a bit surprised.

"No, and I don't look for it either. But I do know how to react to it and stay alive" they don't need to know my uncle is an ex green beret and taught me how to shoot among other things.

"If you say so. Time to eat yet"

"Sure, but is there a shop here where I can get stuff to read and some new music? I've yet to see a book store of any kind." Feeling how silly that may sound, as everything here is electronic, I blushed a little.

"There is a small souvenir shop near Cafe Serrice that sells reading materials of all types. They also have a nice variety of music OSDs. I think too they sell snacks, we may be able to purchase some to take back to the ship."

Nearing Cafe Serrice. "you guys go ahead and grab a table, I'll be right over after I'm done". The souvenir shop, to my delight, Omega Curios looked like your typical bookstore. And Lenea was right, they have everything from classic Asari literature to Fornax. I picked up a few Asari books, poetry, history, even a cookbook (may as well figure out how to cook the food). I also shyly grabbed a few issues of Fornax. What could it hurt, I'm a healthy 21 year-old light-years away from any dick. They also carried a small selection of adult toys and liquor. That was a shocker in a souvenir shop. I bought a few "things" as well as a case of what looked like beer, and some Serrice Ice Brandy. They talked about it enough in the game, I figured why not try it. See if it has kick like Irish Whiskey.

The Asari clerk ringing my purchase was smiling seductively when ringing up my purchases. What the hell is it with all the Asari on this rock looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. Sure I experimented with kissing and a little petting in high-school with one of my friends at the time, visited a strip club on occasion...but I'm not gay!

"Welcome to Omega. You're the alien Aria has been talking about? I do not believe I have seen anyone who looks like you before, may I ask what are you? the clerk asked me, seductive grin plastered across her face as she was boxing up my purchases.

"I'm human, yes. Name's Shea." I smiled slightly, blushing, feeling uncomfortable considering what I was buying. "Would it be possible to have these delivered to the Nebula Hotel, room 1140?"

"Pleasure to meet you Shea, Nala Vasir. I will make the arrangements to have these delivered within the hour. And if you need any company or would like a product _demonstration_ , please call me" both of her clasping mine as she handed me her business card.

"Ah.. . I do appreciate the offer, truly thank you. But I don't think I will be here long enough to use anything" I mumbled as I rushed out of the shop.

"Let me know if you change your mind" she said in a called as I walked toward the restaurant. That was weird.

I found Lenea and Antalya toward the back of the restaurant, they had already ordered.

"Sorry I took so long, couldn't decide what to get"

"Riiight...that's why your blushing three shades of red?" Antalya chuckled, gesturing with her wine glass

"Oh that, no I'm not blushing, the clerk ah...she asked me to sample some new pepper snack. It was much hotter than I expected. Set my mouth on fire" I doubt she believed me, but I think I dodged a bullet from Lenea.

"That's not fun. Did you find everything you needed?" Lenea asked with genuine interest.

"Yea" I said, Each of them had what looked like smoked salmon with salad. Lenea ordered something that tasted like venison. It was actually a pretty good steak.

"I hope they gave you a good price. Sometimes that shop can be a bit expensive, but Nala is a friend of Aria's after all. I would think she knows that it would not be wise to overcharge one of my friends.

_Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit...Play it cool Shea_"I didn't spend too much, only 900 credits, and considering all the stuff I got, not a bad price.

"900 credits? Must be some damn good 'books'" Antalya jibbed.

"I didn't just get books. I also got a bunch of music OSDS, a case of Thessian Ale, some Serrice Ice Brandy, a few glasses, and other stuff" no way I was going to mention what else I bought.

"If you say so" Antayla said.

They had also ordered Armali Wine. Not wanting to get too drunk, I ordered some juice. It looked like blueberry juice, but tasted like lemonade with iced tea...my favorite beverage.

"Thank you ordering for me. I'd have had no idea what to get, this is great steak. Remind me to thank your sister for the suggestion as to where to eat. Gotta love older siblings for always knowing what to do huh" I changed the subject to get away from the awkward conversation about my shopping trip.

"Yes, but you will be able to yourself as we will see her again shortly. She has reserved a VIP table for us tonight, I suspect she will join us if she is not too busy tonight"

"Sounds like a plan" I said, as we quietly finished our dinner.

When the waitress returned with our check, I stopped placed a hand on Lenea's when she attempted to pay "allow me, its the least I can do. It was a _good steak._" I said to Lenea. Handing the waitress my credit chit, "please add a 30% gratuity for yourself. Also, could I get a few bottles of that juice to go? If so please send it to room 1140 at the Nebula Hotel."

" Certainly Ms. Nelson, it will be my pleasure. And thank you. Please come back to the Cafe Serrice soon, and I will make sure to take_ extra care _of you." the waitress beamed, placing a hand on my shoulder. Maybe I shouldn't have given her a such a big tip. but I'm a good tipper. Tip well and you get good service, dad used to say.

"So we ready to party?" I asked.

"Shit yea!" Antalya exclaimed.

"Let's bounce then."

"Bounce?" Lenea looked at me with confusion as we were walking slowly out of the restaurant.

"Oh, human slang, it means 'leave'"

"You shall have to teach me you human slang. It sounds "cool" as you say, when you speak in that manner"

"Hell, nothin' to teach really. Just listen to me talk shit enough, you'll pickup on it. I've may not have the best grammar, but I smooth tongue I do have." Oh shit, I blushed again., Nala's looking right at us. Did I just say I have smooth tongue while walking out of the restaurant with two good looking Asari. Shit...run Shea run.

"Thank you again Shea...Let me know if you change your mind..." Nala said as I tried to walk faster.

I said nothing, i was blushing too much and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"What was she talking about?" Lenea asked me.

"Oh, she ah, wanted to know if I wanted to order a case of the pepper things. I said no, I don't think my mouth can take it." I don't have the heart to tell Lenea she tried to pick me up, but I played poker enough to steel my emotions, so Lenea could not pick up how nervous I was.

"A case...is she trying to kill you?"

"Dunno. Let's head to Afterlife. Time for some fun"

AN: I am redoing sections of chapters 3 and 4. I've been rushing it to much. As much as I would prefer to get to the action of their relationship, more development will need to go into Lenea and Shea's friendship before I can push the jealous rage. Although, I have been to many a club were I have seen people who have barely known each other get all pissy with jealousy...must be the alchohol. More to come this weekend if I get finished in time.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN ** Okay, Shea's first party night at Afterlife, tried to add a little action. Hopefully its not to corny

* * *

While I was already club ready in my leather when we left the ship, Lenea and Antalya changed into their outfits in the restroom of the restaurant just before we left. Antalya was wearing a black form fitting cat-suit, while Lenea was in a low cut red cocktail style dress that did nothing to hide her ample curves. In an attempt to regain my composure after the embarrassment handed to me by the souvenir shop clerk, I trailed a few steps behind Lenea an Antalya as we made our way toward Afterlife. The club was all but empty when we there to see Lenea's sister earlier, as I would imagine only a few patrons went to a club in the middle of the afternoon. Now, it was packed, the three of us certainly turned quite a few heads as we entered the club, Aria herself greeting us as made our way toward the V.I.P. section.

"So you finally decided to join us? I almost thought you weren't going to come back Lenea. Good to see you brought your friends back with you." Aria gestured for us to follow her. "You have the area right next to mine. Drinks are on the house, so order whatever you'd like. Just don't pass out on my couch again Antalya"

"That was 10 years ago Aria. Shit you'll never let me forget that will you." Antalya complained halfheartedly.

"Never. Seriously, just don't drink anything green, it obviously doesn't like you. I have to make my rounds, but I'll be back in a few."

"Your sister seems pretty cool Lenea." I said.

"True, do not ever get on her bad side though. She can have a bit of a temper."

"Of course." This may be over a century before Shepard's time, but I already knew Omega's only rule, _Don't Fuck With Aria_, was in full effect "Where's the restroom in this place?"

"There should be one around the corner and two and the main level near the entrance"

"Alright, I shouldn't be long. Why don't you pick my poison"

"Pick your poison? I am not going to poison you Shea." Lenea's cute misunderstanding of my remark made me chuckle.

"Human expression, pick your poison means choosing a drink." I said, standing up from the table, removing my jacket, and am now down to the leather halter-top, "I'll be back".

Like any club on Earth. Finding the restroom that isn't occupied is almost impossible. By the time I found the VIP restroom, there was a bit of a line, so I decided to go downstairs to use one on the lower level. Lenea said by the entrance. Just outside the entrance, an Asari who appeared to be one of the club's dancers was being surrounded by two batarians who could seem to take a hint that she wasn't interested.

"How much for the two of us" the first one asked in a drunken slur.

"Please, I am a dancer not a prostitute. And even if I was I certainly wouldn't entertain someone so repulsive" she said as she attempted to walk away.

"That means your free" the second batarian laughed, gesturing to the sofa behind them.

I just shake my head, "Take a hint buddy, I don't think the ladies interested."

"Mind your own fucking business alien, this doesn't concern you!"

I didn't like this kind of thing in L.A., and Omega or night, I won't put up with it here either. I stand in front of the dancer allowing her to back away "You are an idiot aren't you. Why don't you go sleep it off punchy, before you get hurt" I turn to ask her if she's alright, b

"No one tells calls me an idiot alien" he pulls an knife. He's obviously beyond drunk, as he only manages to embed the knife in my right shoulder, missing everything vital. Not registering the pain, nor noticing the blood, I react with blind rage. Silly fool, didn't anyone ever tell these clowns don't bring a knife to a gunfight. With almost fluid motion, I draw my.357 magnum, putting two bullets in him. One in his groin, the other between his eyes. After dispatching his friend, the adrenaline is still coursing through me begins to fade. It seems the gunfire was drowned out by the music and has gone unnoticed, as I do not see any guards coming our way.

I ask the Asari "Are you ok, I don't think they'll be bothering you anymore." and before she can answer me, everything goes black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aria rejoined Lenea and Antalya "Where's your friend?"

"She wanted to use the restroom" Lenea said.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Aria looked at her sister with a puzzled look. "I would think that after how much were drooling over her this afternoon you wouldn't let her out your site."

One of Aria's guards approached the VIP section sheepishly "Boss, something's going on downstairs. Looks like someone jumped that alien."

"What the fuck Kylan, can't you guys take your eyes off the dancers long enough to make sure that shit doesn't happen."

"Sorry boss, it won't happen again."

"I know it won't" Aria said, shooting Kylan in the left knee "Because if there is a next time, I won't just shoot your kneecap off " with that Aria stormed downstairs with Lenea and Antalya in tow. They come upon the dancer applying medigel to the shoulder of an unconscious Shea. The gun is still in my hand, two dead Batarians not far away.

"What the fuck happened" Aria asked the dancer, as she scanned Shea's shoulder to assess the damage.

"It all happened so fast. Those two couldn't seem to take no for an answer, and she intervened. He must not have liked her answer. He pulled a knife, she shot them both, then she passed out."

Shaking her head "Kid's brave. Crazy, but brave" Aria addressed the dancer with concern "Take the next two nights off Kira. Don't worry about the credits"

"Thank you Aria" Kira looked over the alien who came to her aid "Tell her thank you for me would you Aria?" Kira said as she turned to leave.

That impressed Aria. The human had balls, she'll give her that. Aria saw her fair share of battle earlier in her life, field medicine was something that while she did not enjoy, was quite competent in. She quickly applied medigel, which stopped all bleeding, as well as providing sedatives and pain killers.

Lenea and Antayla just stared at the scene. Antayla concerned about the trouble they were going to get in with their captain, Lenea more concerned about Shea as she was developing an interest in the human.

" Aria," Lenea voice breaking slightly above a whisper "Will she be alright?"

"It's a clean slice, she should be fine. Grizz, I'm taking Shea to my apartment. Take over the club for tonight. Call the clinic and have them send a nurse to take a look at her to be sure." turning to address her sister "You two don't worry about your Captain. We go back, so I'll take care of it. I'll send someone by your hotel to gather belongings. Your staying at my place for the remainder of your leave."

* * *

I begin to come to. I'm in a bed, but this certainly isn't the hotel or the ship. Must be Aria's apartment. My shirt is gone and I'm hooked up to an IV. An Asari nurse changing the dressing on my shoulder. Aria and Lenea were sitting on a sofa at the other end of the room.

"You normally look for fights or do they just find you?" Aria smirked "First night here and you've already killed two people in my club"

"I wasn't looking for trouble. Shit just found me"

Lenea looked at me with what appeared to be pride mixed with concern "The dashing hero. Putting yourself in harm's way to help another once again Shea. That is an honorable trait." Aria just continued to smirk, I almost thought she was going to laugh.

"Nothing heroic about it, it was just the . I just can't stand by and watch a potential rape go down, sorry that ain't me."

"No complaints, those morons have been harassing my dancers for a few weeks now. Harmless, but it is bad for business. Impressive shots by the way. What kind of gun is that anyway, don't think I've seen one like that on Omega." Aria said as she pointed to revolver on the nightstand.

"It's a gun from earth, .357magnum revolver. Nothing fancy, no electronics, just lead bullet point-and-shoot. It got the job done though." Turning to the nurse. "So whats the damage?"

"No arteries or major organs were affected. Luckily for you it was a clean cut through and trough. I've injected the nanites. You'll have some scarring, but it should be completely healed by the morning."

"Thanks. Where are we?" I asked Lenea.

"We're at Aria's. We'll be staying here for the rest of our shore leave."

"Figured you'd be less likely to get into any trouble at my place then roaming around Omega. If you need anything, ask Grizz and he'll get it for you. I had him bring your stuff over from the hotel, it is in the closet. But for all intense and purposes, you'll need to stay here." Aria said. "Oh and the dancer, Kira, said thank you"

I started to get up, sedative wearing off "Sorry, guess this put a damper on what was supposed to be a party night"

"It is quite alright Shea. I am just glad that you were not seriously injured."

Blushing, I smiled, looking Lenea in the eyes "Worried about me?"

"Maybe" she said with a shy smile.

"When you two lovebirds are done fawning over each other, join us on the terrace" Aria laughed as her and Antalya left the room.

"What are talking about?" I asked Lenea.

"Don't worry about them, they're just joking around. My sister can be a little childish at times. Despite her centuries of wisdom and experience, she has a tendency to act like a maiden"

"All big sisters are like that. It's just in their nature." I said, as I got up from the bed to change into jeans and a tshirt.

"You have the wisdom of the matriarchs Shea, my mother often said the same thing. May I ask if you have any siblings?"

"No, just my cousin Caleb. He's like my brother though. We're pretty close, he was there for me when..."I trailed off "He's just always there for me when I need my butt kicked for doing or even thinking of doing stupid shit or to keep me from losing it when something happens."

Aria and Antayla were sitting around in a small lounge area. While completely enclosed, it had the feel of a penthouse terrace one would see in a Manhattan skyline. The view of Omega and the surrounding Sahrabarik solar system was breathtaking.

"Thank you for everything Aria. I do apologize for the trouble at the club."

"No problem, just don't make it a habit. Care for a drink?" Aria offered me a drink of what looked like beer or ale. I gladly accepted.

"Thanks"

Aria starts grilling me the way I'd expect any older sibling would. "Any family back home Shea?"

"Just a cousin and an aunt, but no one close. Parents are dead."

"Sorry about that Shea, may I ask what happened too them?" Lenea asked.

"Mom died when I was three. She was pilot, and from what my father told me her plane went down aroudn Crater Lake, its in a mountain range of western North America on Earth. And my dad, passed away two weeks ago."

"What happened to your father?"

"It's complicated" I said, quickly downing to shots. "I don't really want to talk about it"

"Fair enough. Anyone waiting for you back home? Boyfriend, Girlfriend?"

"No one serious, I always work too much."

"What do you do for work?" Aria was actually showing interest.

"I'm a DJ."

"Like at the club?"

"No, no that kind of DJ. A radio personality. I host an evening talk/music show." I doubt they know what hip hop is so I kept it simple."Basically I get paid to sound sexy, talk shit and play dance music."

"That explains a lot" Antalya laughs.

"Enough about me. I know why you guys crashed on my beach an all that, but what about you two" Looking at Aria and Lenea. "You guys have any family or is it just you two?"

"Our mother passed away some time ago. I have a daughter, she's currently at university." Aria.

"What? You look younger than me and I'm 21. How can you have a daughter old enough to be in college?"

"Ha, thank you. It is not polite for a lady to disclose her age. Let's just say I am not 21." Aria smiles at the compliment.

"what about you two, how old are you?"

"I am 156 and Antalya is 215" Lenea answered.

"Damn, I'd have thought 17-18. Damn y'all look good for being over 150, I'll be lucky to hit 60..."

"Only 60?" she asked.

"Humans typically only live to 100 at the most. With my luck I'll probably bite it long before I turn 60. Mom died at 34 and Dad only got to 56."

"Well, you never know what the goddess has in store for you" Lenea said. She knew about the eezo in my bloodstream, which more than likely would significantly lengthen my lifespan.

We continue talking for a couple of hours, until we all begin I start get sleepy.

"Well this has been a great night all things considered. I do appreciate it everyone. Think I should hit the sack thought. One question though. Is there a gym around here or something? I haven't worked out in a bit and I'm starting to get soft."

"There's a exercise room in the back and a pool upstairs. Knock yourself out. Just don't wake anyone one up at 4am" Aria said.

"Thanks, goodnight." I said as I went back to my room.

"She's cool. Where are you guys taking her when you leave? The Council?" Aria asked.

"No, Captain Tiana said that she will need to undergo biotic testing on Illium."

"Are the humans biotics?" Aria asked.

"From the scans we've done on the overall population, no. However Shea does seem to have it eezo in her bloodstream. Both the doctor and captain feel this may have lend to biotic potential. We will find out shortly."

"She can certainly use a gun. Let me know when you guys get to a planet side for a month-long stay. I'd like to see what else she can do in combat, and train her if necessart. Afterall, if she's going to have that hero attitude of "helping folks in trouble bullshit", she may as well know what to do with it.

"Following a two week stop on Illium, we are scheduled to be on Nevos for the opening a new University of Serrice extension, which should take a month or two. You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks, I will." Aria had other reasons to be around this human. If her sister was truly interested in her as Aria suspected, she would make damn sure Shea would be worth the time and effort. And if she wasn't, Aria would kill her herself.

* * *

_Walking on the beach in Half Moon Bay, wearing an bikini and sarong, and I see Dad sitting on his lounger further away from the tide. _

_"What no wetsuit? Never thought I'd see you actually wearing an actual swim suit." he chuckled as I walked closer to sit in the chair next to him. _

_"What, I can't dress like I girl one in a while? Just changing things up a bit." I said, sitting back with the offered ice tea. "although I will say lately I've been reconsidering my views on a lot of things"_

_"Such as?" he asked._

_"Well, I think I've found someone, but I am not sure if it's not a dream. If I am just imaging the whole situation. Everything seems too perfect, like it can't be real" _

_"True love can be like that sometimes kiddo. And always when its least expected. That's why it's so special. So who's the lucky man?" Dad quizzed. Despite my reluctance to admit it, Dad was always a good judge of who was worth my time and who wasn't. "Anyone I know"_

_"No" I was nervous. I had never dated a woman before "I've only known her for a short time, but its as if we've known each other forever. It's like we hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions. There are no barriers between us. But I don't know if its just lust or love. I've never even thought about someone, no man and definitely no woman like this, until now. I just want a sign something that I am making the right decision"_

_"Her? Well, as long as she makes you happy that is all that matters. _

_"If only it were that easy." I pause, tears forming "So where do I go from here?"_

_" Just follow your heart."_

I awake to the low beep of the alarm setting on the MP3 player. Time to get up. Aria's exercise room was is not your typical gym. Some of the exercise equipment looks as if it would be more at home in a BDSM shop that a weight room, but at least the basics are here. Weight bench, pull-up bars, and treadmills. There's even a heavy bag. Time for some pain I thought.

As a child, my uncle Travis, Caleb's father, believing his niece should know how to properly defend herself, began teaching me muay thai at an early age. And while I have never actually had to use it to defend myself, the exercise was very intense and therapeutic. And the gym had a heavy bag...just perfect I thought. Setting my mp3 player, I begin attacking the bag with ferocity, unleashing rage directed at no one, but pent up none the less.

After an hour, I lose track of time in the routine, sweat drenched, enjoying the pain. Taking a short break for water as I switch routines, I don't even notice the door opening and closing. My only thought is need to hit the weights. I move straight to the weight set, setting the weight on the machine to 150lbs, and proceed to continue my workout.

Lenea showers heads down to the gym herself about an hour after Shea had gotten up to exercise. The sight before her as she walks in to the exercise room is absolutely breathtaking. Shea is wearing only her short shorts and sports bra, exercising on the heavy-bag, oblivious to rest of the universe. Sweat glistens over sculpted muscle. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, curvaceous backside, ample breasts, hips, and those rock hard abs. Lenea swallows a lump in her throat as she enjoys the view that is her lover. Shea does not see or hear her, as she is in a zone and has her ear buds on. Gathering her composure, Lenea walks over to the treadmill nearest to Shea and begins walking.

Feeling as if I'm being watched I get up from my bench presses. With a wink I smile at Lenea, she is gorgeous in her skin tight jogging suit. "Good Morning Lenea, sleep well?"

"Yes thank you" She says, blushing "You look good this morning Shea, well rested I would imagine"

"Probably the sedatives." I knew it wasn't that, but oh well "Last night was quite intense, I'm not used to gunfights, but oddly enough I think that's the best I've slept in a long time" I get up, stretch into my cool down and towel off.

I sit on the weight bench waiting for Lenea, and we talk about the previous night while she finishes her run "Shit, I look like a mess. I 'm gonna hit the shower. Do you think Aria would mind if I made everyone breakfast this morning". Confident after my dream, I want to pursue a relationship with Lenea, but I do not want to push it. I have learned in the past food is always a safe way into someone's heart.

"That's a great idea. But wait for me so I can show you where everything is."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN ** Foodies...And before you say it, I know in games Aria's a grade A bitch...but hell we don't see her enough to know what she is really like outside of Queen of Omega mode. So in taking a page from one of my favorite shows, the Sopranos, even crime lords have a soft side...only family and close friends are allowed into that sanctum. Tiana and Dr. T'Lanin are going to be given some rather suprising news regarding their guest from Asari high command.

* * *

After showering and changing into jeans and tshirt, I headed toward the kitchen. It's still fairly early, not yet 0700. The penthouse still in various stages of sleep, Lenea and I as well as Aria's two body guards being the only ones awake.

"So, what do we got to cook with, or I should say, what would you like for breakfast?" I ask Lenea as she hands me a cup of tea.

"Aria usually keeps fresh fruit and pastries on hand." Pointing to the refrigerator. "There should be some eggs and sausages on the second shelf." I was surprised how similar to human food everything Aria has seemed to be; makes cooking breakfast a little simpler when I have familiar ingredients to work with. Surveying the refrigerator, I find the eggs, sausage, cheese, and mushrooms.

"Lenea would you do me a favor, please grab my backpack from my room. I have some stuff in there I'd like to use as well? Thank you."

"Of course, I'll be right back" she left to grab my back.

Coming back with the backpack, Lenea handed me the bag"This bag is extremely heavy, what do you have in here?"

"Stuff" I said unzipping the main compartment "Perfect, just what I needed!" I exclaimed, pulling out the bottle of juice I ordered last night along with my old hot sauce.

"Is that the juice you had last night at the restaurant?" she asked.

"Yea, I liked it so much I bought a few bottles. Tastes like something I get all the time back home. And this little devil juice is called hot pepper sauce. I'm making omelets, and for my taste this is as necessary as the eggs. Although I will recommend all of you use it sparingly. The heat is an acquired taste, so I'll let you judge how much you want."

After preparing all of the ingredients to my satisfaction, I sautéed the onions, mushrooms and sausage. Once everything was properly sautéed, I began to finish cooking the eggs, while heating up the pastries I had found. As I was plating everything, a robe clad Aria came into the kitchen followed by Antalya.

"Something smells good. Who made breakfast?" asked Antalya

"I did it's a way of saying thank you to you all for taking care of my shoulder last night"

"You certainly are full of surprises, you can shoot and cook. I might have to keep you Shea." Aria teased

"It was just me and Dad growing up, someone had to cook, and it wasn't going to be him. Ask him to put together a jet engine or rebuild a transmission, no problem. Ask him to make pancakes and bacon...That's asking for indigestion. Sides,." I said as Lenea and I carried everything to the dining room table. Looking at the two Batarian guards in the kitchen as I went back to grab the juice and hot sauce, "I made you guys some as well, where to you want it?"

"We'll take it right here, thank you." They each seemed surprised but thankful.

The four of us sat down to the table. Noticing Aria watch me apply a healthy dose of hot sauce to my omelet, I handed her the bottle "It's called Tabasco Sauce. Not sure hot is hot for Asari, but I use this on pretty much everything savory. Gotta have heat. Use a little as first to see how you like it before drowning your food like I did."

Aria dabbed a little on her pinky to taste "Has a kick, but it is good. Is this a human food?"

"Not really food, more like a spice, but yea, I will say though it is an acquired taste. Not everyone is a glutton for punishment of heat like I am. I have an even hotter sauce in my bag" giving Aria the habanero sauce would not be a very good idea "But I'll save that for some other time you'd probably kill me if I gave you that one. It's a bit intense. Anyway, I hope you don't mind me going through your kitchen. I tried to leave everything as I found it." Aria nodded with approval as she used some of the hot sauce, before eating her omelet. I'm not dead yet she must like it.

"Everything smells wonderful, and I'm sure it tastes as good as it smells." Antalya said. "You were one crazy ass last night, what possessed you to take on two batarians twice your size over some stripper?"

"No one deserves to be harassed by sleazy creeps who can't take no for an answer, I don't care what they do for a living. And besides, size is relative. The bigger they are the harder they fall. My only concern was that no one was hurt because of two idiots who can't keep their dicks in their pants."

"So it wasn't you just being a drunk hothead looking for a fight? That's a relief. Call me next time though. Don't do that kind of shit without backup. It's not like we have an endless supply of alien blood if you bleed out." Aria demanded.

Not knowing what to say I just shrugged, "Maybe I should bank some. I used to do it when I was back home as I do have a rare blood type, AB-. Only ones in the family who had it were my mother and her sister. They both died when I was 3, so my dad had me bank a pint once a year for safe keeping. That being said, I don't plan for there to be a repeat of last night. I don't think that type of shit is much of an issue on Illium, which the girls said is where were going tomorrow night."

"Don't let the cosmopolitan veneer fool you. Illium is just Omega with expensive shoes. Just watch your back and stay out of trouble. You won't have my guards there to pull your ass to safety." Aria added.

"She isn't lying. You will have to be on guard on Illium. But we shouldn't have any issues" Antayla added "Will be at Armali Council biotic testing facilities for the duration of our stay before heading to Nevos."

"I have a crazy question. Is there any place I can get liquid fuel? I only ask as I need it for my car. I got pretty much a full take now, but I'd like to take a drive soon as well get planetside, where it's safe to do so anyway."

"A few of the factories in and around Nos Astra still use liquid fuel in some of their machinery, so you should be able to find some there. Won't be cheap though" Antalya said.

Hoping it was gasoline I smiled "That won't be a problem, just as long as I can find some gas and oil I'll be happy. I need some...therapy sessions."

"Therapy sessions?" Lenea looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yea well, I like to push the car to its limit when I can. Helps me think. In an odd way I consider it a form of mediation. Maybe I'll take you guys for a ride sometime. I would imagine it's quite a different experience than riding in the vehicles your used to. And don't worry, I won't ever drive like a maniac with someone else in the car."

"Aria you should see this "Charger" of hers. While quite loud, it is beautiful."

I smiled., "Maybe you'd like a ride sometime? I can even teach you how to drive it."

"Sounds like fun, but we'll see."

* * *

Back aboard the Cyone, "Captain, I understand you currently have the human, Shea Nelson, with you correct?" Councilor Tevos addressed Tiana and Dr. T'Lanin via vidcomm, joined by Matriarch Lidanya "According to your report, Dr. T'Lanin's analysis indicated the Miss Nelson shows trace amounts of eezo in her blood stream correct?"

"It is not unheard of for non-Asari to show biotic potential when the inhabited planet shows signs of naturally occurring Element Zero deposits. From what our survey showed, there are several areas on the planet with Eezo mining potential. However being Miss Nelson is our first contact, I feel it wise to keep these discoveries within the Asari Republic for the time being Councilor Tevos. The young woman has been through quite a lot even prior to our encounter, and I do not feel is would be wise to subject her to any type of undue stress at this time."

"We can certainly confine her to Asari space for the time being. However she is not the first contact of her species." Matriarch Lidanya addressed the Captain Tiana with the startling revelation. "Are you aware of the expedition to investigate mercenary activity near the Charon Relay 18 years ago?"

"Yes ma'am, however I was not aware that we had made contact at that time as the reports only detailed to apprehension of the mercenaries prior to going through the relay. There was no mention of anyone actually heading to the Sol system at that time. Why was this not disclosed to my team before our expedition? The information would certainly have been helpful."

"That was at my request." Councilor Tevos spoke with hesitation. "This was done with the human's safety in mind, as she asked us not to disclose her existence for the safety of her family. Additional information will be forwarded to the Matriarch Lidanya's Illium estate, where your team is to take Miss Nelson. Biotic testing will be conducted on estate grounds."

"May I ask the way the change of venue?" Dr. T'Lanin spoke during the meeting for the first time.

"Unfortunately I will not be able to disclose that information until you have arrive to the estate." Tevos ended the comm meeting, leaving the Tiana and Dr. T'Lanin looked at each other as the both absorbed what was just discovered.

"It is not right for Shea to be used in such a manner." Dr. T'Lanin was worried about the young woman's health and well being.

"Agreed. We can depart as soon as the crew returns from their leave. Illium is going to be interesting."

* * *

December 28th, 2012

"40 credits per liter for gas, that's just under 2500 credits per fillup. Fuck, and I thought gas was expensive in L.A.. Shit, do they give you a happy ending with each tank full!" I griped I looked up information regarding fueling stations in Nos Astra. Surprisingly, there were a few places to purchase various kinds of liquid fuel, including gasoline. "At least I got a day or two before I'll need gas."

"Well, we have not had gasoline powered vehicles for centuries, as it somewhat of an antiquated technology with eezo powered engines. Production of liquid based fuels is primarily geared towards the industrial market, which often purchases in high volumes to get discounted pricing. Unfortunately for your "Beast", you are simply stuck with purchasing it from the docks for a convenience fee." Lenea explained why gas cost so much. "Did you find a fueling location?"

"This place, Armali Fuels. It says it is on North Serrice Avenue, just east of Council Drive. Where is it? Is it near the spaceport? I don't want to burn a ton fuel to get fuel. I guess I don't have much of choice on that though do I" I asked, irritated at the prices. I could buy a still of whiskey for less than I'm going to pay for gas. Damn it why do I have to be addicted to muscle cars!

"It is about 5 kilometers from the space sport, so not too far. There are a few restaurants in the area as well. We can go to one for lunch after you have purchased your fuel." Antalya added.

"Sounds like a plan, when do we land?"

"In about two hours. You may want to take this time to load your vehicle with any luggage you will be bringing with you as we will be heading to our destination after lunch"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Captain has informed us that we will be staying on the estate of Matriarch Lidanya." Lenea answered

"Why there and not at the University?" The change in location wasn't a big deal to me really, I am just curious as to why the last minute change. Seems a bit odd."

"Captain Tiana did not say, however I suspect it must have been requested by the Asari councilor, as she would be the only ones to authorize such a last minute change. Any way, I will leave you to get ready to depart. Let myself or Antalya know if you need assistance."

'Wonder why the councilor would be interested in that. I'm just a nobody DJ from L.A., Guess she has her reasons. I'll just go with it, it's not like I have anywhere to be or anyone to see anytime soon."

* * *

Filling my backpack with a bottle of rum, I also grabbed some one of my new "toys" from my trip on Omega. I did have two 500 round ammo cans in the trunk car when I left Half Moon Bay, .3457 rounds as well as shotgun shells, so I decided it best to take two boxes of ammo for my .357 magnum with me to Illium. I also purchased some armor and a few basic weapons while on Omega. After putting my luggage in the car, I felt that now would be the best time to try it on.

Grabbing three of my under armor outfits from my storage locker near the car, I took them along with my armor back to my quarters to change. Wearing armor was weird. If I had to describe it was as if I was wearing a more constrictive form of the catchers gear I wore when I played baseball as a kid. After putting on the armor I walked out into the mess area to find Lenea and Antalya to get their opinion. "So do I look like an ass or what in this get up? I think I got the right size. The guy said if I didn't like the fit I could get it adjusted."

"You definitely look like a bad ass Shea. But why did you get armor, you're not a commando."

"True. But with the little I have learned on while on Omega and in doing my research on the extranet, I'd rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it. Check these out" I asked them to come in my quarters "I got a few guns too. Can one of you show me how these damn heat sinks work. There a bit different than my revolver."

"Let me see the Carnifex. See this button right above the safety. Push this and it will pop out the heat sink." Antalya pushed the button, and the heat sink 'magazine' ejected "Putting in a new one is simple. Simply take a cooled heat sink, and pop it in like this" She then proceeded to reload the pistol. "Just make sure the safety's on when you load it, don't want to blow a hole through something when reloading."

"That's pretty simple, just like my Glock back home in a way. Thanks. I got two of those, a shot gun, some other crap and a new omni tool. Although I will say I'm kind of attached to the one the Tiana gave me."

"You do look very nice in your armor Shea. It fits you quite well. If I did not know better, I would say you looked as if you were born to wear it." Lenea said.

I'm blushing now, I chuckled a bit trying to hide my embarrassment "Thank you, but I'm no soldier, that was my uncle Travis. He was the green beret. I just hope I can manage to break anything and not get stabbed in the shoulder again. That shit still hurts."

"I hope you do not get hurt either. Do you have everything ready, as we will be landing shortly"

"Yea, lemme just grab my keys and my mp3 player then let's get to gettin." With that we left to go down to the cargo hold to wait for docking.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come with us Antalya?" I asked. "The furthest you've ridden in this thing was only about 50 meters, and I was barely doing 20, that's barely above idle."

"Yes, I'm sure, I will need to pilot the shuttle to the estate and drop everyone off. I can catch a cab to meet you two for lunch though if your still going later."

"Sounds like a plan." I said walking toward the passenger door "For you Lenea" I said opening the door for her "Now before you sit down, let me show you how the harness works. It's similar to the shuttle but slightly more complicated." I go on to explain to Lenea how to the five-point Sparco seatbelts worked, then got her into the seat and fastened everything. "Now don't worry, I won't drive like a nutcase with a passenger. But at least you'll get a little taste of what she can do."

I continue to explain the other details of the interior of the car, eventually coming to the stereo console "This is my mp3 player control. It works a little like the omnitool, minus the holographic interface, that and it just controls music. Track selection is right here and the volume settings are this switch is here to the left. Play whatever you find on here that you think sounds appealing."

"Thank you Shea. This "joy ride" as you say is going to be fun."

"I hope so"

When we land, the start of the engine makes everyone around the dock look at our bay. I guess they aren't used to loud engines here. And it's not even that loud. It's just a stock 426 hemi. I gun the engine twice to clear the exhaust, as it has been sitting for a few days. With a wicked laugh I say "I love that sound. Gets me going every time. Now which way are we going" Put the charge in gear as I pull out of the docks.

"Make a right at the end of the docks. That is North Serrice Avenue, we'll just have to follow that for 5 kilometers and the fueling station should be on the left side of the street."

"Guess I don't really have to worry about tickets here since everyone uses skycars huh!" I chuckled.

"There is no posted speed limit, no. They really only ever pull people over for reckless or impaired driving. And you already said you were not going to drive crazy, and you certainly are not inebriated so you should be fine."

"I like that idea." I wink at Lenea. The music selection she made was interesting, Metallica's Orion "Nice choice in song...wouldn't have picked you as a rock fan. Isn't that aggressive compared to most Asari music?"

"While it does have more of an industrial appeal, I do find it enjoyable. It is not so different than what Aria plays in here club. I should have you talk to her one of these days to see if she wouldnt mind having you DJ a few nights."

Not thinking Aria's going to be to keen on the idea of me choosing the music in _her _club "Sure, but that'll be a while I would imagine she would want to know what kind of music I like. And I typically do not play rock in a club setting anyway. I usually stick to techno, house, acid jazz, hip hop, etc.. Enough about that though. Now sit back, hold on and enjoy the ride" I smile as I hit the gas. I bring the car quickly to 80 mph, however I do not go any faster and quickly bring my speed down to a more respectable 6mph. I do have a passenger, and I think Aria would think of some interesting torture if I hurt her sister in a car wreck.

"Oh my Shea, this beast is amazing. I can see why you enjoy it so much. Do you always drive it that fast?"

"Faster. But I don't normally have passengers." Seeing the sign to my left as we approach. "That the place?" I ask "It looks like a dump, and they want $2500 for a tank...son of a bitch." The fueling station looks like an rundown old factory. But I do see several pumping stations, and the even have what appear to have fuel by the barrel. After negotiating with the clerk, I purchased what I felt was about a month's worth of gasoline, and motor oil as well, making arrangements to have the fuel cells delivered to ship.

"I've never spent so much money so fast. Ready for lunch?" I ask.

"Yes, let us go to the diner we drove past on the way here, I think it was two blocks or so back." Lenea asked.

The diner was fairly crowded, always a good sign that the food is good. Lenea again ordered as I am still at a loss on picking Asari food. She got us some soup and sandwich combos. they even came with fried bread bits that tasted like pita chips. I ordered some of the Thessian Ale, which tasted pretty much like any micro brew from earth. My kind a beer. I hadn't even opened the case I ordered on Omega, so this confirms it was a wise purchase.

"I forgot to tell you thank you and your sister for everything you did for me the other day. I've never been stabbed before, so that was a trippy experience. Three weeks ago would've never thought I'd be stabbed by batarians."

"I would imagine this whole experience is quite a shock for you. A non space faring species, you have been thrust into situations you never would have been had we not crashed on your beach. For that I do apologize."

"No need to apologize. I'm actually haven't a damn good time. I really don't have...anything to go back to anyway. Everyone that means anything to me is gone. Caught my ass boyfriend cheating on me with my roommate two months ago. Asshole said it because I worked all the time. Then may dad dies right before we were supposed to go on that vacation for December." I fight back tears, manage to keep my composure, not showing my emotions outwardly "Really I have had a very good time so far. I'm just sorry I'm such a burden. You get stuck dragging me along with you everywhere and you can't enjoy your downtime."

"We are not stuck with you. I enjoy your company very much. I will say you area quite interesting and unique individual Shea. Never think you are a burden, because you most certainly are not." she replies, putting her hand over mine. "Shea, if it is alright with you, I would like to help you with your grief. Losing a parent is very difficult, I am here for you if you would like to talk about."

"Thank you. There isn't much to talk about though. He got sick, didn't tell me what was going on and died. The minute he told me he got cancer, I shouldn't have listened to him when he said he was fine. I should have quit my job, moved back to Seattle and been there. But I was selfish, put it out of my mind as if it wasn't really happening. Dad said he didn't want me to see him wither away, so he kept the severity of his illness from me" but I manage to keep my voice calm "and I just excepted the lies I was told that he was ok. Then I get a phone call from my aunt telling me that he was in the hospital, that it didn't look good. I barely made to the hospital before he died. That when I broke my hand, I was so hurt and pissed, but there was nothing I could do, so I punched the wall. No I have no one. Sure I have my cousin and aunt, but they have their own lives that don't involve me. I'm just the wild and crazy cousin that sends cool Christmas presents and visits every other summer." I can't stop the tears now, and I bury my face in my hands. "I'm just a fuckup Lenea"

Moving closer to me in the booth, Lenea puts an arm around me "You are not a fuck-up as you say. Do not think such horrible things about yourself. You have wonderful gentle heart Shea. I know this because you went out of your way to save three individuals you did not know simply because it was the right thing to do. You saved Aria's dancer from what most likely would have been a brutal rape. You are a good person. And you most certainly are not alone. While we have only known each other a short time, I do consider you a friend because you are a courageous and compassionate person. Whatever you need I will be here for you. You can consider Aria and I family if you would like, because neither one of us would let someone who has done for me what you have go through such a challenging time in their lives alone. We have both been through it when we lost our own mother years ago. Do not worry and do not cry, for you have friends who do care about you."

"Thanks. Guess we should get going. Everyone's probably wondering what the hell is taking us so long."


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **Thank you for all reviews and story/author adds, it is greatly appreciated. My vacation is over so most likely updates will only be composed as I have time on the weekends. I'm far from running out of ideas, I just need to weed out the BS from what will actually make sense.

As we got up to leave the restaurant, I began to feel slightly better. Somehow simply getting the turmoil I have been feeling the past few weeks off my chest makes it a little easier to deal with. That's not to say it I'm okay, that would be a lie, but I think I can deal at least. "Thank you for lunch and everything. Sorry I bawled like a baby, I usually don't do that."

"You are most welcome Shea, as I said I am here for you if you ever need to talk about what is bothering you.." Lenea smiled, patting me on the back slightly. _Goddess, please help me to ease the pain in her heart, so is to beautiful a person to allow this to bring her down. And those eyes, they are a shade of green I have not seen. It is as if I am looking at emeralds. Stop it Lenea, she is grieving "_You do not have to deal with your grief alone, I am happy to help you in any way."

"Thanks" not wanting to talk about it anymore I change the subject "So, whatcha think about the car? I would assume that is it different then the vehicles you are used to. Are the seats comfortable enough? The stereo isn't too loud is it?" We get into the charger, and begin to leave the restaurant en route to the estate.

"While it is not as plush as Aria's cruiser, it is quite an exciting ride I must say. Also, I like the idea that you are able to open the window to enjoy the breeze, as that is not an available feature on a skycar or interplanetary cruiser, those windows are sealed shut. Turn left at the corner and go straight for about 8 kilometers, the estate is in the north east outskirts of the city"

"It's a classic even on Earth. Car is older than me even. My dad bought it when I was born. From the pictures I saw, it was a hunk a junk when he got it. He and my Uncle Travis put it together over a 10 year period. Dad wanted it to be my first car." I smile as a tear escapes. "He was always doing stuff like that for me. I'm sure it never crossed is mine I'd be driving it on another planet." _and with a beautiful Asari as a passenger no less _I thought.

"Were you and your father close?"

"Yea. My mom died when I was young, so it was just him and me for the longest. Sure we had Aunt Sam, Uncle Travis, Sam's husband and my cousin Caleb, but it's not the same. "

"That is quite the young age to lose one's mother. May I ask how she died?" Lenea with squeezed my hand on the shifter with genuine concern.

"No one ever talked about it much in the family. I started bugging my dad about it when I was 10 and he said mom was a private pilot, and her plane disappeared during a routine freak thunderstorm during a Seattle to Los Angeles flight. It was assumed the plane went down in Crater Lake as they never found any wreckage."

"That is horrible, do you miss her at all?"

"Yes and no. I missed not having a mom growing up. Being raised by my dad probably resulted in me being more of a tom boy than most girls. I'd rather take things apart and figure out how they work. But to tell you the truth I don't really remember her much. I guess thats probably for the best in a way. I could tell you what she looks like from the pictures I have, but I don't remember what she was like, her voice. Guess I was too young."

"Your father never took another bondmate?"

"Is that like a wife? No. He dated some, but whenever they started complaining about him spending too much time with me, he'd kick 'em to the curb. I came first he used to say. Aunt Sam, his sister, was like a mom though, she was there for Dad and me a lot."

"Do you miss them? Your aunt, uncle and cousin?"

"Yea, but we've haven't seen each other much the past four years. I was lucky if I went home once a year even. I think the few days I was in Seattle just after Dad died is the longest we've been together in a while. I've always been too busy."

"I am sorry for all you have been through Shea. That is a lot for anyone, let alone someone so young, to have to deal with. Add to that leaving your home world for the unknown must be overwhelming for you."

"I look at it this way. Aside from work, there is nothing for me to miss and I'm sure I can figure out a way via the extranet to send emails to Caleb every once in a while to let him know everything's cool with me. I believe that everything happens for a reason and that this is a once in a life altering adventure for me. Fate dealt me the cards, it's up to me to play them."

"Dealt you the cards?" I saw a puzzled smile cross Lenea's features through the rearview mirror

"Means it's up to me to deal with that which fate put before me. Make the best of the circumstances I've been given more or less."

"A very philosophical interpretation of the situation. You are wise beyond your yours Shea."

"Thanks. We make a left up here, then where?"

"You see that complex just ahead, that is the estate. Turn at the guard gate. They will most likely direct where to park your vehicle."

We pull into the estate. I park the car right outside the guard hut as two armed commandos welcome us.

"Welcome back Miss T'Loak. Is this the human the Matriarch informed us to expect this afternoon?" one of them asked.

"Yes, Lenexa, this is Shea Nelson. Shea this is Lenexa Calias and Asana T'Shan, they are two of Matriarch Lidanya's commandos.

Nodding, I greet them both "Pleased to meet you. So where can I park this thing?" gesturing back to the Charger.

"Near the skycar garage. One of us can park it for you if you'd prefer?"

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea. She takes a little finesse to operate" I was lying of course, they only knew how to drive cars with holographic controls. No way in hell I was giving them my keys! "Lenea I'm going to park this thing. I meet you up at the house. One of you is welcome to come with me if you'd like."

"Lenexa, please take Miss T'Loak to the main house, I will assist Miss Nelson." Asana answered.

Walking to the charger I tell Asana "Don't worry about the seatbelts, were only driving a little bit."

"I do not believe I have ever seen a vehicle like this. It has wheels like a rover, but it has a body similar to a skycar. Is this from Earth? And why is it called Beast"

"Yea, that's just my license plate. The car is called a Dodge Charger, and yea its from earth, but it is a bit of antique there even. Few people nowadays truly appreciate the feel of a hot rod."

"Hot rod? What does a hot piece of metal that have to do with the vehicle."

"Oh, hot rod is what this kind of vehicle is often called. Another term would be muscle car. It gets the job done as a passenger vehicle, but it's built for speed."

"I see. Why do you have cage inside the vehicle."

"Yea, that's a roll cage. It's supposed to protect the driver and passengers in case I get carried away going too fast and roll the car."

"That sounds like a needed safety feature. You may pull into the garage." She directed me to the large detached garage on the south end of the property. I park the car, and grab my stuff from the trunk, Asana offers to help but I only let her carry the lightest bag, as I grab everything else.

"Miss T'Loak will be with you shortly once I have shown you to your room" Asana said as we walked toward the main house.

"Thanks.I noticed the track across from the garage. Is that the only exercise facility and can anyone use it?"

"No, there is also a gym in the lower level of the commando building. We use it for weight training and martial arts sparring. You will need to be accompanied by a member of the estate staff, however you are welcome to use the track or facility as needed."

"Guess I'll have to set my alarm clock for the morning then. Thanks."

"You are most welcome. Should you need anything during your stay, you can reach me on comm channel 2." Asana smiled.

_That's odd I thought, why would a commando, which is essentially security, offer to help me with anything while I'm here. Guess she's just being friendly._ "Maybe you can join me in the sparring room, I haven't had a good sparring session in awhile, and I do not think a heavy bag counts. I get up early though, 0430 good for you."

That sparked her interest "It would be my pleasure, I will see you in the morning then. Do not worry, I will go easy on you." She must think I'm a push over. "Unless there is anything else, I will see you in the morning."

"Thanks." I say as I go to get myself settled into my room. This place is _nice_. I have large bedroom suite complete with bathroom. It is similar to what one would find in a luxury hotel. _Hell, they can do all the testing they want if I get to stay in the Plaza for two weeks _I think to myself.

First thing I want to do though is get out of this damn armor. After setting the armor in the closet, I take those items I need and head to the bathroom. The bathroom has a huge bathtub, big enough for three people, separate shower. On the vanity there are several baskets with plush towels, a variety of lotions, soaps, and bath salts_. I can get used to this_ I smirk.

As I start the water for my shower, there is a knock at the bedroom door. "Shea it's Lenea, I came to bring you to the Matriarch's office, we are to meet briefly with her and the captain."

"Come on in the doors unlocked. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in ten minutes." I yell through a crack in the bathroom door before closing it. Hearing the door open and close, Lenea must have heard me. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I quickly shower, changing into a linen pants suit. Jeans and a t-shirt might be ok when hanging out with Aria but they aren't appropriate here. After putting nm y hair in a quick braid, I exit the bathroom to find Lenea sitting at the small dining table.

"Sorry about keeping you waiting, I had to get out of that getup. What are we meeting the Matriarch for, I thought I was just having biotic testing conducted by the doctor and biotic implant specialists?"

Lenea blushed as she greeted me with a smile "You clean up nicely Shea. Tiana did not say what the nature of meeting, we shall find out when we arrive I suppose."_ Goddess she smells amazing. Those eyes, her lips...__**stop acting like a hormonal pubescent Lenea. **_

"Thanks. Let's go see what they want then." I say as we turn to leave the room.

The estate is a marvel. If I had to find an architectural style from Earth to best describe, I would think Mediterranean. The main house had to be at least 15000 square feet with 12 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, offices, a grand ballroom, library, etc. Lenea and I walked into the meeting room were Tiana and older Asari, her skin a purplish blue with pink facial markings, waiting at large desk.

"Good evening Miss Nelson" the older Asari spoke "I am Matriarch Lidanya, welcome to my home. Are your accommodations suitable?"

"Yes, thank you very much for your hospitality Matriarch" I'm acting as if I'm talking to my high school principal.

"Please, call me Lidanya, no need for the formalities while you are a guest in my home. In two days you will begin testing to determine if your are physically and mentally capable of receiving a biotic implant. While Asari are born with biotic abilities and do not require implants to use their abilities, we have found that other sentient species with biotic potential require the implants in order to properly harness and use those abilities. Do you have any questions or concerns regarding the procedures?"

"Nah, I trust the doc to know what she's doing. Besides its not like I'm going anywhere. But I am curious as to why the doctor didn't tell me this herself, not that I mind you telling me. But I can imagine that you have much better use than your time than wasting on me, you are quite busy or you not?"

"Tiana, Lenea will you excuse us for a moment while I talk with Miss Nelson" Lidanya directed the other two Asari to leave the room.

"Have a seat Shea. Would you like something to drink, tea, juice, something stronger perhaps?" she said, gesturing to the small bar beside her desk.

"Water if you have it. Thank you" she hands me a bottled water.

"What do you know of regarding first contact by Asari with your home world Shea?"

"As far as I know the first time any Asari were on the planet is when they crashed on my beach while I was out surfing? Why do you ask?"

Lidanya looked me directly in the eyes "While that is correct that the survey team did crash on your beach, it was not first contact. In fact first contact was 18 years ago."

"You were on Earth 18 years ago? How is that possible, Tiana said that my solar system wasn't even mapped until recently? There would have been something on the news about it. I mean I was a little kid at the time, but humans go gaga over UFO sittings. " I asked, curious but not concerned.

"Humans would not have seen any ship, as we used cloaking technology to remain hidden until which time it was determined your species would be open to contact. Due to our research of your satellites and internet, as well the individual we contacted, it was decided that was not the time for contact to occur. Your species was not ready to take its place in the galaxy. However the human we contacted chose to return to Thessia with the Asari."

"Okay...but why are you telling me this? What does any of it have to do with me?"

"What do you know about your mother Shea?"

"She died in a plane crash when I was 3, why?" My heart is pounding as this is making me very nervous.

"Your mother is not died Shea. She is in fact very much alive?"

"What, no that isn't possible. If she was alive she would've been there for dad and me. You've got me confused with someone else. My mom's dead." I answer, trying to be as respectful as possible, but my voice is breaking. I need a drink, I reach for the bar "May I?" I ask for brandy.

"Help yourself. I realize how difficult this is may be for you Shea." she said while calling her assistant via the intercom "Shayla, please send Jennifer in my office."

"Yes matriarch." her secretary answered. A tall woman with ash blonde hair and family green eyes walks into the room. I fill my glass with brandy, downing it in one gulp

"Mom?" I whisper as I begin silently crying.

"I will leave you two as I imagine you have many things to discuss. Dinner is in two hours."

"Thank you Lidanya"

"This isn't happening. How, why? Why did you leave Dad! Why did you leave me!"

"Honey, I did not have a choice." my mother said as you took me in an embrace "I am truly sorry I wasn't there for you, but I did it for your own safety. If I had returned, it would have put you both in danger."

"You didn't see what I had to go through with dad! Not even a year! He wasn't even sick a year before he died. You should have been there. He might've been able to fight harder. He might still be alive."

"Honey, I realize what you must think of me right now, but believe me when I say I left because I loved you both too much to say. You may not have remembered because you were only an infant at the time. But during one our camping trips your father and I came across a meteorite. At the time we just thought it some rock. Come to find out later it was actually what the Asari call element zero. I was the one who handled the meteorite when we found it, so I was exposed. What we discovered is that it can be very toxic to humans. So how, the Asari I met two years later was able to tap into computer records and discovered that you, you father and I all were exposed to the effects of the meteorite. It gave your father pancreatitis, which his doctors were able to treat. While it did not affect my health, I had higher level of the element in my bloodstream do to the exposure, so the Asari made the decision to take me off planet for treatment, but I could not return as it would have put you and your father's health at risk."

"Well, dad's dead, so I don't know what good that did." I'm bitter, but I am willing to see what my mother says, give her a chance. "It's in my blood too, that's what the doc said. It didn't make me sick. In fact I don't think I've ever really been sick. I get migraines every now and then, but I can't even remember getting the flu." I start pacing. "Mom, I...This is too much I can't deal with this right now, just give me some time. I'll talk to you later." I storm out of the room. I walk quickly past the three puzzled Asari waiting outside the matriarchs office, ignoring everyone as I head back to my room.

Lenea looked at Shea as she walked past the group "What happened? Why does she look so upset?" she said, getting up to prepare to go after and older slimmer version of Shea exited the office and addressed the group "I would imagine all of this is quite a shock to her." Jennifer turned to Lidanya "We just need to give her some time. She's as stubborn as her father."

"What about her father? Who are you?" Lenea tried to calm her anger at seeing her friend distraught, suspecting this person caused the state she was in.

"Lenea, that's enough." Lidanya said to the younger Asari. "This is Jennifer, Shea's mother. She has worked for the Asari Republic, directly under me as an advisor for about 18 years. Shea can fill you in on the details as to how she came to the republic if she chooses."

Lenea is beyond furious, but maintains a cool demeanor as she addresses the older woman "No disrespect to you or the Matriarch, but you tell Shea less than a month after her father dies that her mother has been alive all this time? Why would you do such a thing? At least give her time to mourn before you play with her emotions. This is not right." Lenea quickly turned around and went after Shea. Tiana left the two as well.

"Well, that went about as well as expected." Jennifer said to Lidanya, crying slightly herself.

"Don't worry Jen, she'll be fine. If she's anything like you she'll be alright in a few days, we just need to give her space. That is why I requested she be brought here in the first place." Lidanya said, hugging her friend "What did you tell her exactly?"

"I just told her why I left. I did not go into details of my life here yet. Li, she just found out I'm alive and took it hard enough. I do not want to even think how she is going to react when she finds out she has a younger sister."

"We just need to let her accept this on her own terms. Look at it this way. Two days ago all she essentially had no family. No she has a mother and a sister. She may not appreciate this right away, but give her time and she will come around. Don't worry. Everything is going to work out. Trust me my friend." Lidanya said, hugging the distraught human.

Back in my room, mp3 player on listening to jazz to calm my nerves, I take a swig of the rum, trying to numb my senses. Lenea doesn't knock this time as she enters my room.

"Shea are you alright? I heard what happened. I am sorry." Lenea said as she approaches me, taking the bottle out of my hand. Putting the cap back on the bottle, setting it on the table "But you do not need to drown yourself in alcohol. As I said earlier, if you need someone to talk to I am here for you." she said as she took in a sympathetic embrace, which I return.

"I'll be okay, it's just. I don't know. She said she left so neither dad or I would get sick, but I still feel as I did something to make her leave. That's stupid I know, but hell it doesn't make it hurt any less." My tears are soaking the Asari's shoulder.

" She is your mother and I am sure she loves you very much and made a decision she felt was in your best interest. I think you just need to get some rest Shea. I will stay with you if you would like some company."

"Thank you, I appreciate it, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm a crazy sleeper."

"Hush, I am just going to stay here to make sure you get enough sleep, as your friend." Lenea said as we sat down. "Where to you keep your pajamas?"

"I'll get them." I got up, grabbed shorts and a tank top out of my bag and went into the restroom to change. "I'm not really that tired though. Want to watch a vid or something?" I pull up my laptop.

"We can, what do you have in mind?"

"I got a few vids on my computer, so we can watch this one called White Chicks. It's kind stupid but I need to laugh. Here take a seat." I pat the spot on the bed next to me, Lenea takes off her shoes and sits next to me. I think we only got half way through the movie before I fell asleep.

Lenea looks at the sleeping human and smiles. She was right the movie was silly, but it is funny. She puts up the laptop, grabs a blanket from the foot of the bed and pulls it over the two of them, smoothing the stray strands of hair that have fallen out of Shea's braid. Lenea thinks to herself could get used to this, sitting with her friend this way. Shea looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **Thank you for all reviews and story/author adds, it is greatly appreciated. Sorry for the short chapter, I will hopefully add more by the weekend. Shea has a lovely dream and gets in a "fight"

* * *

_Moonlight dances across her features suite as we walk into the suite, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Desire overcomes me as I take her lips in mine, slowly at first, caressing her back as we embrace. Chills run down my spine as she grasps my hair, deepening the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Catching our breath, hands wonder as clothing is quickly shed. We kiss again, moving further into the room. As we near the bed, I bend down and pick her up, sucking on her nipple as I carry her to the bed. The beautiful Asari before me takes my breath away. Licking my lips in anticipation, I run my hands down her side. _

_"God you are so beautiful" I say in a low sultry tone. "I don't even know where to start, every part of you is perfection. I love you "_

_" I love you too Shea. Just relax and embrace eternity"_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. What the fuck, I quickly silence my low alarm from my mp3 player, resisting the temptation of throwing it across the room. I forgot I set my alarm for 4:30 to hit the gym early this morning. Why do I always wake up when it starts getting good. Pinching the bridge of my nose as I begin to stir, I glance down to see a very asleep Lenea, head resting on my shoulder, one arm wrapped around my waist. _'She is so beautiful. I can't fuck this up._' I think to myself. Gently kissing her on the cheek, I slowly extract myself from her embrace and get up for the day. A low moan escapes her breath, but she quickly goes right back to sleep, smiling. Without waking her up, after dressing I quietly head down to the commando exercise facilities.

Being the first one in the sparring gym, I quickly find the equipment station. After properly taping both hands, I discard my shoes and begin to tape my feet for the exercise. Placing my shoes and track pants in my duffle bag, I grab the safety pads and mouth guards before placing the bag in one of the lockers.

"Good morning Shea. You are certainly up early this morning. Ready for a match I see" the young commando smiled as she approached.

"Hey Asana. Yea it's been awhile, I haven't spared since high school, so I'm probably a bit rusty.

Sizing up the well developed form of the human before her Asana is intrigued. "You certainly do not look rusty Miss Nelson. It will be my pleasure to challenge you in a match."

"Miss nelson's my mom. Just call me Shea. Thanks, but you're probably gonna kick my ass, but it should be fun anyway. So to you don't kill me, let match is 5 minute rounds, best 2 out of 3 wins. Just not biotic, no hits while down. Sound fair?" I grin as I put on my head gear, thinking this commando is going to eat me for breakfast. Several asari begin to enter the gym for their morning routines, but seeing the two of us about to square off quickly catches their attention.

"Shea what the hell are you doing here so early, and what in Goddess name are you wearing?" Antalya asked as she approached us.

"Oh, this is just my fighting gear. Asana and I are going to work out a bit." I nod to Asana as she puts on her safety gear. I hand Antalya my stop watch "Wanna time us. Its three 5 minute rounds, no biotics."

"Okay." Antalya looked at me like I was crazy, but I just needed to work some shit out and a nice sparring match was good for that. Asana and I bowed to each other in the center of the fighting area. The fight began. Asana quickly delivered to stiff leg kicks to my left leg. As I scrambled to recover I quickly landed a solid right hand. Upon regained my footing feet and landed a huge kick to Asana rib cage. All Asari in the room are transfixed as the sight before them as we battled for leverage. I sunk a deep standing guillotine, but Asana pried free as we continued back and forth to entertainment of those watching. We continue to battle is this manner through the first two rounds

Gulping down water during the intermission after the second round, Atanlya came over "Are you crazy. She's a commando trained to kill. I hope you know what you doing."

"It's just for fun, and neither one of us is fighting full strength anyway, right Asana"

"Yes, you are correct, and this is quite enjoyable. You fight quite well Shea."

"Right, time to finish this up." I barreled into Asana at the open of the third round, scoring a single leg takedown. Working my way up I throw several punches to the body and face, which Asana counters. After landing a jab to my left eye, which began to quickly swell, a wicked smile crossed my face. So she wants to play rough huh. Ignoring the pain, I land a decisive roundhouse, knocking her off her feet. Pacing as I catch my breath, the round comes to an end. I walk over the bench, wincing as I sit down. I think I broke a rib or two. Placing the towel over my head, I drink my energy drink.

Shaking her head, Asana approaches "Your fighting style is quite impressive Shea. Very aggressive, but effective. Although, let me take a look at that eye, as it is beginning to swell."

"Ain't the first black eye I've had, just give me an ice pack and I'll be fine." Still sore as I get up, I go over to gather my things, and feel a sharp pain in my abdomen as I straighten up.

"Shea are you all right?" Antalya approached with concern

"I think I broke some ribs." I say sheepishly. "I'll be fine though."

Running the omni-tool over me as she applies medigel to my eye and abdomen. " You didn't break them, but you will have severe bruising. We'll need to get you to the infirmary so your abdomen can be wrapped properly.

"Yes mom..." I joke, following Antalya as we head to the infirmary.

"Did you see what the human did to Asana. I would hate to have seen the outcome if she was not simply sparring. She could have killed her. I would not want to get on her bad side to say the least."

"With that we would agree my friend, but I do not think we shall need to worry about Shea. From what I was able observe, she does not have malice in her heart. She is simply stressed and needed an outlet for release. I was happy to provide that for her." Asana mentioned to the group of Asari as she approached them "Do not underestimate her however, Aria has told me of her actions on Omega, she shows little fear when defending herself or others, she would be a formidable ally in any fight. It is our job to provide the proper training and support should she seek it."

Back in the infirmary, I lift my tank top so Antalya may wrap my ribs. As she is finishing applying the second set of bandages, Lenea enters to room, frowning at me with disapproval. "Shea, your are hurt? What happened to your face, to your ribs?" her voice laced with genuine concern as she approach.

" Asana and I were just sparring. I'm alright" I smiled at her.

"You are bloody and bruised, you are not alright" She said while shaking her head, getting the ice pack ready for my eye.

"Really, I'm okay. I was just exercising. I have a black belt in muay thai, a form of martial arts from Earth. When Asana told me there was a sparring facility, I asked her for a work out. Don't worry, nothing is broken except maybe her pride." I grinned.

"Alright, but next time do not leave me to go off to be beaten up. You should have woken me up to go with so I would know you were alright." Lenea applies the eyes pack as she rubs my back.

Antalya looks at her with a devilish grin "Did I miss something here? Wake you up?"

Lenea blushes at the insinuation, sensing her embarrassment I answer for her authoritatively. "We fell asleep watching vids last night. No funny business."

"Riiight" Antalya senses our fondness for each other, but will not push it beyond innocent ribbing.

"Let's get you back to your room Shea, you need to take it easy for awhile." Lenea helps me up an guides me back to my room, Antalya smiling at us as we leave.

"Are you always this sweet?" I ask Lenea as we near the room "All this pampering, taking care of me." I flash a toothy grin.

"Just doing what a friend would do Shea. Besides I do not mind, I like being around you whatever the reason." She said. "Have you eaten? If you have not I will go and get you some breakfast. I want you to lay down while I'm gone though, do not strain yourself."

"Yes, I would like some breakfast. thank you. I'm not going anywhere, but I am going to take a shower before I lay down, I gotta get out of these sweaty clothes."

"Alright, but do not leave the room. I will be back shortly.

* * *

After Lenea left me to get breakfast, I decided it was a better idea to soak in the tub after the ass kicking I just received. What the hell was I thinking, challenging an asari commando to a sparring match? I'm sore everywhere. Guess it shows I haven't sparred in months. At least I got her to agree to no biotics. That would have left me a bloody pulp on the gym mat. Grabbing my bag, I went into the bathroom to assess the amenities provided. My bathroom came complete with an assortment of bath salts, gels, and lotion; however these were not what I was after. Fortunately I had originally included bags of therapeutic bath salts when I originally packed for my vacation, expecting to need them at some point. I added both the scented bath salts and therapeutic salts as I drew the steamy bath. After setting selecting some Alicia Keys on my mp3 player, I set about slowly undressing, sore muscles making the task quite difficult.

Gazing upon my reflection in the mirror as I removed the bandages from around my ribs, I decided I would probably need to find a masseuse soon. Every muscle was tight or throbbing, I'm sure humans aren't the only species to get massages. I'll ask Lenea if she knows a place around here. Testing the water, I quickly discarded my remaining clothing and got into the tub; the intense heat welcoming my sore body. Putting a washcloth over my eyes, I sang along with the music of my mp3 player as I began to relax, not noticing the outer door opening.

Lenea smiled at the sensual she heard as she entered Shea's room. Setting the breakfast she brought for herself and Shea on the small dining table within the suite, the asari thought, _Shea must be in the bathroom still, She left the bath room door open, I will check on he to make as she was moving very slowly earlier. _As she got closer to the bathroom Lenea heard another voice singing along note for note with proper inflection and pitch. The human's hypnotic alto, deep and sensual, harmonized perfectly with the music filling the room. A small smile crossed Lenea's face.

Ever since they met Lenea has become intensely interested in getting to know the human better. Shea was an individual who was humble despite her accomplishments. This had been evident in every action Lenea has seen the human in since they literally crashed into her life. The statuesque beauty combined strength and femininity in a way Lenea had not seen in any Asari, with only her sister coming slightly close. She did not however, in stark contrast to Aria, use this as an advantage. The human held dear her compassion and innocence of youth; seeing the good in everyone and unselfishly doing what was right without expecting anything in return. This was evident in her actions in Afterlife when she intervened in what would have otherwise been a tragic end for the young dancer. She did not even know the dancer, yet she felt the need to protect an innocent.

"Shea, Are you alright? How are you feeling." Lenea spoke softly as she entered the bathroom to see the quite naked human soaking. Her pulse quickened and breath hitched as a purple flush enveloped her from neck to crest. "I am sorry" Looking down, she started to turn and but I quickly caught her attention.

Taking the washcloth off my eyes, I smiled looking directly at Lenea. "Don't be. It's alright. I really don't mind. Stay, please?" I pleaded as she met my gaze. I was actually not all that embarrassed by my nakedness, as I had been to Hedonism last year for Spring Break. "Besides, I will need help putting that stuff back on anyway, it took me awhile to just get it off in the first place" I gestured to the bandages on the counter. "Could you do me a favor though, I didn't bring any clothes in here, so don't worry when I bare ass it to my bags to change ok?"

Still blushing, Lenea smiled coyly at me "You are not concerned about me seeing you in such a state of undress?"

"Not really. Besides I was going to ask you to go with me later this afternoon so we can both get massages. And we'd be damn near naked doing that anyway, so this isn't any different."

"Why do you want a message?"

" Need to get the kinks out. I got my ass kicked by a commando. My Dad would have said 'the pain is just the evil leaving your body kiddo, suck it up'; but it hasn't even been a day yet and already my entire upper body is sore. I have biotic tests I need to go through and I want to go out two nights from today. And I thought you would know I could go since you know the place."

Eyes narrowing, but smile remaining, Lenea placed a hand on mine. "I would not recommend that you visit a masseur on Illium, as they would be interested in more than providing you with a simple massage." Lenea's voice firm yet gentle. She knew what the Asari at the so called massage parlors would most certainly attempt to seduce Shea. "I'm not a professional masseur, but I am sure I could 'get the kinks out' with you being subjected to such undesirables." Taking in the full view of the bruised torso and legs on body before her Lenea shook her head at the human "Shea, why did you seek out a fight? Asana is one of the matriarch's longest serving commandos. She could have very well killed you."

"It wasn't really a fight. It was just a sparring match. I practice a human martial art form called muay thai, or kickboxing. I have done so since I was about 7 years old. I used to compete regularly as a teenager, had a pretty decent record too. But, I haven't sparred or competed in about 2 years. With everything that has happened to me the past few weeks, I needed to blow off steam. When Asana told me there was a practice facility I asked if she would like to spar. We kept it clean, and she agreed to no biotics. And besides you should see her. She may heal faster than me but I gave her a black eye and other bruises as well I'm sure."

"I did see her speaking with the Matriarch this morning. Both she and the Matriarch seemed rather impressed with your performance. "

"Ok I'm starting to get wrinkled now" pulling the lever on the drain=stop, I slowly stood and grabbed a towel. "Just don't laugh if I fall on my ass"

"Next time, do be more careful. It is a shame that such a beautiful body is now covered in bruises because you wanted to 'blow off steam' as you say."

So she's flirting with me. well two can play at this game "Beautiful eh? Well your gorgeous!" flashed her a sly smirk as I walked passed her exiting the bathroom. I could feel the heat coming from Lenea as I walked past, echoing my own desire. I struggled, but I maintained my composure 'Not yet, in time, in time' I thought to myself.

As I was grabbing clothing out of my garment bag, Lenea brought over a packet of medigel and bandages. "Do not get dressed yet" propping a pillow up. "Lay face down across the bed . I am going to apply medigel to the bruises on your back and sides. I will then help you with those "kinks" as you call them."

"Thank you." I said, laying across the bed and Lenea proceeded to tend to my body. _'Keep it together dumb ass. It's just a massage not sex..It's okay to flirt..but keep your hands to yourself.'_

* * *

**_AN_**I was listening to Fallin' by Alica Keys when I wrote the bathroom part. Also, as I said I am no longer on vacation, so the only time I will have to do updates will be on the weekends. I hope to finish another chapter or two before the Monday.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: ** Okay, so we are winding down the last few days of 2012 in this part. Now will need to address the fact that Shea originally had plans of what she would be doing New Years Eve, she may be light years away from Earth, but why should that stop her from partying in some fashion.

* * *

The coolness of the medigel as Lenea applied it to the various bruises on my shoulders, lower back and hamstrings did little to dissipate the heat radiating from her touch. Bruises attended to, Lenea proceeded to delicately kneed the muscles around my neck and shoulders.

"Are you always this tense?" she asked softly.

"Not all the time, just have had alot on my mind the past few weeks." Answering as I dug my hands into the pillow under my head.

"I still do not approve in the way chosen to reintroduce you to your mother. You should have been given time and a choice to decide if you wanted to see her or not. You still have open wounds from your father's passing that be given time to heal before something like that was brought to your attention. And I was not hesitant in letting them Matriarch know of my displeasure either."

"I will say being here instead of Earth has made it somewhat easier to deal with losing Dad." Sighing as a small tear broke, but I did not cry fully.

"How so?"

"To be honest, seeing the galaxy outside of my own planet. Coming across things that months ago were simply fantasy to me. spending time with you, has made his loss easier to deal with. Truth be told despite how angry I did get when Dad passed, I dealt with a lot of the grief cycle when he was originally diagnosed. When his doctors told me how long, they pretty much said his chances of making it through the year would be less than ten percent. 'Make the time you have count' the doctor said. We spent every birthday and holiday together. The beach house I was at when you crashed into my life" I smiled at the thought "I rented that place for the last month of the year as vacation for my father and I. He always liked spending New Year's at the beach, but he didn't make this trip. I had just finished honoring his final wishes with his ashes when I saw you guys coming towards the beach. Seeing my mom yesterday for the first time in 18 years was weird. I guess I feel jilted because I lost out on all that time with a mother. Dad did the best he could; I did not have an unpleasant childhood. But at the same time, I don't really know her and she doesn't really know me. Like it or not though, she is my mother and I will try and make it work. It's funny, she gave birth to me and I can't really talk to her. You've known me a little over two weeks and I feel like I've known you forever. Unreal true, but thank you just the same."

"You are welcome Shea, I always enjoy talking to you. That is what friends are for are they not?" Feeling the tension release from my upper body my muscles felt much more fluid then they had hours before "We have been asked to meet with the Matriarch and your mother when we have finished breakfast. You should get dressed now Shea. You cannot lay naked all day, as tempting as I may find the view. Now sit up so I may replace your bandages. I asked Dr. T'Lanin - she was not happy with you fighting by the way - and she said you will still need to wear them for another day.

Turning as I sit up, I look at Lenea with my devilish grin and left eyebrow raised. Tempted to kiss her but I resist, it's too soon "Yes ma'am."

"I still need to spring for a day at a spa for the two of us. It will be fun. That or you can come with me when I get a tattoo tomorrow night. I noticed Asana has a few, do you think she'd know of tattoo parlor 'round here?"

" You are not Asari. Why do you want to get a tattoo?" she asked while I dressed in jeans, white long sleeve button up oxford, and brown riding boots.

"Not facial markings or anything like that. Here, let me show you." Taking m y laptop to the bed I pat the spot next to me for Lenea to sit. "This picture here." I show Lenea an image of a tribal style black panther tattoo .I want to cover up my knife wound anyway. And was going to get this anyway for New Years. A tat is a tat, so long as the artist is good, she should be able to do any design not just Asari facial markings."

After putting my curly locks into a ponytail, I grab my jewelry case. It's time to don my earrings which I haven't worn in a while. I have both ears, left eyebrow and some other sensitive areas pierced. I just tend to not wear the hardware very often. It was a teenage phase, but it does look sexy every now and then. Lenea silently watched as I put the 1 inch gold hoops in my ears, but spoke up when I put the small hoop in my eyebrow "What are you doing to your face?" she asked.

"Oh this. There called piercings. They are pretty popular on Earth. Don't worry though. I'm not a walking pile of metal. Just the two in the ears, this little one on my eyebrow and both..." I blush terribly and finish the sentence barely above a whisper "Both nipples are pierced, but I don't wear those very often, the kind of hurt if they get snagged on things."

"Why in Goddess' name would you pierce your nipples?" giving me a perplexed look, she appeared both slightly aroused and shocked at the same time.

Dropping my gaze as I smiled, "It's a sex thing " I answered. "Sorry, I know, TMI"

Lenea smiled, folding her hands over her lap "TMI?"

"Human slang for too much information."

Lenea she sat back and thought to herself_ So many layers to her, I want to peel away each one. But how much longer can I resist the temptation of this intriguing woman before me. The blush, her smile, that body. Goddess help me. _

"Hey, got another question. I know I'm probably going to have to stay in Asari space permanately, but would it be possible to go back to Earth so I can get my stuff. I mean I can probably send an email or something to my cousin to have everything I need taken to my place outside Red Wood City, CA. It's isolated and I can tell the caretaker to take a hike for a few weeks, we can go down and get my stuff. I need to some kind of transport, shuttle and a sky car too. Can't drive the charger planet to planet."

"I do not think the captain will be able to divert the Cyone from its next mission on Nevos. However Aria may be able to take us. She'll has a stealth transport, plus she can provide some of her people to help with security. And she did say she wouldn't mind seeing earth when we were talking the other night. When we're you thinking of doing this?"

"Well I suspect the biotic crap is going to take a week or two. And I would wager Aria can't just drop everything to leave just like that. But we can go after the testing is finished? Should only be there four days at the most. Have her make the arrangements, and I make sure everything that I need is at my property and waiting. And don't worry, the closest neighbor is about a mile away. "

"Alright, we can call Aria this evening to make arrangements. It will be fun to be on a voyage simply for fun." Lenea chuckles.

"Yea, I'll have to figure out what y'all want to eat and drink. I haven't ever had much company there because its so remote. It was my parents place to unwind. My dad used to take me there every summer as a kid, taught me to fish, hunt, work on cars, etc."

* * *

Lidanya and Jennifer were in the garden gazebo, waiting for Lenea to bring Shea out to speak with them "Have you had an opportunity to review her medical charts from Dr. T'Lanin Jen? According to her blood work, Shea will be eligible be implanted with a biotic amplifier"

"How is that possible, she is not Asari. I also have eezo in my blood but I am certainly not a biotic?"

"Dr. T'Lanin believes that Shea's body has adapted to the eezo in her blood so that is her endocrine and neological systems are responding as if she was born Asari. It would explain why she has not shown any ill effects of having been exposed to the compounds as a toddler. Even in Asari, biotic abilities sometimes do not manifest until their 25th year of life, and while humans certainly age quicker than Asari, it is not all that unusual that Shea has not shown any biotic tendencies yet." Lidanya squeezed her friends hand "Do not worry yourself about this. Not only will she be biotic, but most likely she will live centuries longer than any human. It is only speculation at this point, and while she will certainly not live a millennia as she is not Asari, some of the scientists back on Thessia believe she may live to be 400 or 500 as a result of the eezo in her bloodstream. But that is not the purpose of our discussion today, here they come now" Lenea and Shea approached the pair and joined them in the gazebo

"Good Morning Lidanya, Mom. Lenea said you wanted to see me, what's up?"

"You have been scheduled for surgery two days from now to have a biotic implant installed. You will be receiving Armali Council Prodigy X. Which will essentially make her the equivalent of a L5 biotic. It is a routine surgery, and you will be able to receive the translator chip at the same time. However the doctor has requested both you and your mother each donate a pint of blood to be synthesized for the surgery."

"What, why? I'm not Asari, I'm not even a biotic? Why do I need these implants" Slight panic overcomes me. "I don't the idea of having my head opened up like a sandwich on a operating table."

Lenea puts a hand on my shoulder, "Do not worry Shea, it is a safe an routine surgery. I have a biotic implant myself as do many Asari. The blood reserves are only a precaution."

"Lenea is correct Shea. " My mother says "Your recovery should only take a few days and you will have a small commando unit assigned to you. They will train you to use your biotic as well as keep you out of harm's way."

Great, so I need babysitters now. I'm 21 years old, I'm not a child. I haven't lived at home since I was 18. Hell I've lived in by myself for the past 4 years."

"Shea, we do not mean to stifle you. They are merely for your safety and so you may learn to harness and control your biotic ability. They will not necessarily take orders from you, they will answer to only you or the Matriarch." Mom smiles, feeling my displeasure at being babied.

"Can I at least pick through them? I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of uptight military bitches."

"You have already met one, Asana. After your interesting 'display' this morning, she has requested to be assigned to your team. And while she is not a commando, as she is under my employ, Lenea also will be on your team. As for the other two, I do not see why you should not vet them." Lidanya smiled, handing me a datapad which I quickly gave to Lenea. "Choose from those ten individuals, to are scheduled to meet with them within the next hour."

"No disrespect mom, matriarch, but I really need to get my stuff from Earth. When I left I have personal property, finances, etc. that need to be taken care of before I just 'abandon earth'. Now don't get me wrong I do like Illium a lot, and the idea of crisscrossing the galaxy is a hell of a lot more appealing than yakking into a microphone 3 hours a day. But can I please go back for a week so I can get my stuff and tie up loose ends?"

"I don't see why not, afterall the Cyone's last mission was over a month timeframe, and it was not detected." the matriarch answered. "I will suspect you would need resources for this correct? It isn't the fasted ship in the galaxy, but I have a freighter with stealth systems you may have as it is soon to be retired from the Asari Fleet. It is complete with pilot, engineer, ship doctor, one over, two shuttles, and a decent size cargo hold. You may keep the ship afterward as it will no longer be used by the fleet."

"Why are you just giving me a ship? Isn't that expensive as hell? What's the catch?" I am leery of this, but I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth, if she wants to give me a freighter, let her.

"You are certainly the daughter of Jacob Nelson Shea." my mom nodded. "You are not going to be treated as some lab experiment for the benefit of the Asari Republic. As a favor to me, Lidanya has agreed to give you the resources you need to figure out for yourself what you want to do and where you want to go in the universe. I suspect that you are just like your father in the fact that you are going to want to explore an map the galaxy as our ancestors mapped the United States so many years ago. It will be dangerous, but I'm sure it will rewarding. With this in mind I had requested you be given an 'official position' as surveyor for the Matriarch's estate. You will have a monthly salary, as well as the resources of the ship, its crew and your commando unit. And do not worry about not having experience as a surveyor. This is what Lenea's team has been doing for the past 5 years, so she will be able to teach you whatever you will need to know."  
This was a very interesting development. To explore the galaxy like Lewis & Clark explored. Cool I thought, smiling I answer "Thanks. So can I leave in a few weeks? It won't take long."

"Yes Shea" getting up "We will leave you to choose the rest of your team. "Please to not hesitate to find your mother or I if you have any questions." the elder Asari and elder Nelson leave Shea and Lenea as the exit the gazebo.

* * *

"Well" I huff looking at Lenea, "That was...interesting. Guess Aria doesn't have to foot the bill after all!" I chuckle.

"Yes, with that she will be glad I'm sure. However I would still like her to come. She could certainly use a vacation away from Omega. Are you alright? The idea of having surgery appeared to distress you so. Do not worry, it is routine and I will we be there with you."

"I just don't like being operated on. Aside from the broken hand and getting knifed in the shoulder, I've never really needed surgery. So it freaks me out a bit. I'll be alright though. But there goes getting a tattoo. I will not have time. Guess I could always do it on my birthday."

"Oh? When is your birthday."

Today is December 29th. "March 9th. I'll be 22"

"We will need to think of some sort of celebration for that then." She smiled.

"Fine by me. So anyone on that list you like, I'll leave the choice up to you."

"Yes, I know two of these commandos, Masika T'Selk and Sabah T' Renenet. Masi, Sabah and I were in many of the same classes at university. Aria knows each of them, as she investigated most of my classmates as a safety precaution, so I know we can trust them. If we could not she would have dealt with them when we were students together. Would you like me to dismiss to others?"

"Go ahead, guess we should meet them." Lenea signals to the matriarchs secretary that we are ready. Two commandos, both cornflower blue with pink tiger-like facial markings enter the gazebo, standing at attention

"No need for the formalities. Have a seat ladies." I smiled to both of them gesturing them to sit. I remember one of them from the gym this morning, as she was part of the crowd. "We meet again only this time I'm not getting my ass kicked. The matriarch said you answer to me correct?" they nodded. "Ok, I will then defer you to Lenea, as I will make her my "XO" if you will. She has more experience with this kind of thing." I pause briefly, then plastering a stupid grin acorss myself "So, ready to play babysitter to a 21 year old hellfire?" I teased. "because seriously, you need three things if you going to be around me 24/7. That's take the stick out of your asses, have a sense of humor, and know how to party when necessary. Do these things and I'm sure we'll get along nicely." this got both of them to laughing.

"See Masi, I told you she wasn't some uptight ass. You should have seen her. They way she kicked Asana I though she was going to take her head off. You definitely got some krogan balls human to take on Asana like that." Sabah said with smirking approval.

"It is good to see both of you ladies." Lenea chimed in. "I am glad to see familiar faces will be with us. Masi how is your mother."

Lenea and Masi continued to talk about their families as Sabah and I began to converse about the ship we will be receiving "Hey, Sabah, what do you know about this freighter we're getting" I ask as I had her the data pad with the ship information.

"It simplest terms, the Tevura it's essentiality a scaled down version of the Cybaen. It has fairly impressive armaments for a freighter. It has one common-area style crew quarter section as well as 6 staterooms for officers. It's cargo area is approximately 8000 square meters, not including the storage areas for the two rovers and shuttles onboard. Despite being a somewhat dated ship, it will certainly serve our purposes as a survey vessel" Sabah handed me back the data pad "Where will we be going first?"

"Earth, although it's not really a 'mission' I just need to get my shit out of my house."

"We can still use it as a dry run I suppose, test the stealth and ground team capabilities. When is the departure?"

"We leave two weeks from tomorrow. So get packin. But seriously, you guys and Asana want to join Lenea and I and hit a club tonight or something? If I gotta have surgery tomorrow I want to at least party beforehand. Say 20:00 tonight?"

"Sure. We'll see you by the garages at 20:00. We have training to get to, see you tonight." Sabah waved as the two commandos left.

"They seem nice. I asked Sabah if they want to join us to go out tonight. Guess I should have asked you if your wanted to go out first?" With silly pouting smile, I look at at Lenea "Feel like dancing and getting drunk with your favorite human?"

Giving me a smirk of her own, shaking her head, she lightly punching my good shoulder "Of course silly. I know just the place."

* * *

**AN **Thank you again for reviews and favorite adds. It is greatly appreciated. I'll try to work on another chapter tomorrow if I have time.


	9. Chapter 8

I'm thinking to myself while I cannot interrupt fate by altering events that will need to happen, everything happens for a reason. Shepard and Liara need to meet. Sovereign needs to attack, the races need to unite. What I can do is plant the seeds into Asari like Aria T'Loak and Matriarch Lidanya and make sure both Asari and humans live through the pending Reaper Invasion, and we can stop them for good as they attempt to enter the galaxy from dark space. There is over 100 years to prepare. "I certainly wasn't expecting that. One less thing to worry about I guess. Means I don't have to worry about actually 'finding a job' now. But even if this is a 'do whatever the hell I want because mom's paying for it' gift, we can actually do some good. Heh, I'll be the first human to surf on another planet?"

"I am certainly looking forward to it. I was not looking forward to the university opening on Nevos anyway, just political maneuvering, no real excitement. I will put in a request to have all of our belongings aboard the Cyone moved to our new vessel tomorrow. And once you have recovered enough from you surgery we can go an choose our state rooms."

"I don't care where you put me just as long as I get a decent bed, a window and working shower. Do you think Aria is going to want to go really?"

"Yes, I was planning on calling her when we returned to your room."

"You spending an awful lot of time with me. Not that I mind, I love having you around. But I'm sure you have things you need to do Lenea."

"Oh, this is down time for me really. I enjoy your company. And besides, since you have so easily forgotten, my room is right next to yours anyway Shea." She smiled at me. Entering my room, we go to the small table and sit down, Lenea pulls up the holo of her omni-tool and enters Aria's number, and the Queen of Omega answers the holo.

"Lenea, Shea. Enjoying the estate?"

"Hello Aria." Lenea looks at her puzzled "How did you know we were at Matriarch Lidanya's estate?"

"Being the ruler of Omega does have its perks even in Asari space. Lidanya told me yesterday, we've known each other for centuries. Were you surprised?"

"No, not really. However did she mention why we were here? Shea is having a biotic amp implanted tomorrow afternoon. She has also been given a ship and crew, which I am now a part of; we are to map the galaxy on behalf of the Matriarch."

"Interesting, but thats the same shit you've been doing for the past decade Lenea, just now it's on another ship. But why are you telling me?"

"Shea, you want to tell Aria? Lenea and the holo of Aria both look at me.

"You need a vacation." I started "When we were at your place the other night you said you wouldn't mind seeing Earth right? Well I got person to go back to get my stuff from my house. And since I've been basically given my own ship, we've got room for you and two guards. I would like you to join us. I'm sure you'll like my house."

"Sure, I'll go on your little trip. I could use some real fresh air. But what the catch?"

"No catch, not really any way. Just a few rules. None of the non-humans nor the ship can be seen, so you need to remain on my property. But this will not be horrible. The location we are going to is remote, is miles away from any town, hell the closest neighbor is at least two miles away, and the property itself is surrounded by huge trees. I will make arraignments so everything I need is in place and I'll also be sure the caretaker leave the property days before we arrive. Don't worry though, we won't be their longer than a week and I will make sure you enjoy it."

"Okay, when are you planning this 'vacation' of yours" Aria asked.

"In two weeks. Lenea will send you the details. You'll have to come to Illium though, we're leaving from here."

* * *

I left the sisters to talk amongst themselves and pulled up my laptop to send the necessary emails. One of the joys of satellite technology in the internet, no matter where you are in the galaxy, you can send an email to anyone anywhere. I need to tell Caleb I'm leaving, but I will not tell him the actual destination.

_TO: Caleb_Johnson _

_FROM: SheaBear _

_Hi Caleb, _

_Sorry I haven't called you. The last few weeks have been hectic. An opportunity has presented itself to me and I will be moving out of the country. As I now own the radio station as opposed to just being an on air talent, I have turned over my duties to the management. I can just "live off the profits" now. Anyhow, I have made arrangements for the contents of my LA condo to be shipped to dad's place in Redwood City. Please ship all of my stuff from Dad's house (the office, my bedroom, my guns, the kitchen stuff, my tools, all the charger parts, etc) to Redwood City as well. I have already hired movers to handle the move. I just need you to pack everything. You can keep his truck and the house. You and your wife will make better use of it than I will. Anyhow, please make sure that everything is in place by Friday, as I and a crew will be arriving shortly thereafter to move my belongings out of the country. We will not have time to socialize, we're just going to load up, turn and burn. Please inform the caretaker at Redwood that after he has stocked the bar and the kitchen, he is to take the remaining month off. I will be paying for him and his wife to take a vacation at the San Francisco Westin. I am sorry that I cannot go into further detail but I love you Cal, and I will stay in touch as best I can._

_Love ya cuz!_

_Shea _

_T__O: SheaBear _

_FROM: Caleb_Johnson _

_Hey Shea,_

_Moving out of the country? You always were a risk taker, but I trust your judgment is sound.. Sarah says thank you. She has always loved that house, she will keep it exactly as he left it. Everything has packed and ready sent to Redwood. I've spoken with the caretaker, and he has stocked everything per your request. He also packed everything he thought you would want of your fathers. Jeb says he's known you and your dad long enough to know what "Shea Bear would want to remember him by" as he put it. He also performed few maintenance on the vehicles, so if you will be taking any of those they should be ready to go. Jeb said Mary will be leaving you a few dinners in the refrigerator for your trip and to take care of yourself. I won't try to stop you from moving so far away, but if you feel you need to do this then do it. Just BE CAREFUL. As always call or email me if you need anything._

_Love Cal_

* * *

Several hours later, "Well, everything set at the Lenea. Aria seems cool about going with us."

"Yes, she does need a vacation. She will be bringing Anto and Grizz. Liselle is away at school, so she will not be able to come. She would enjoy it. But it will be fun none the less. We need to make sure we take plenty of holos. What is this place like we're going to?"

"My grandparents owned an ski lodge they converted to our own private family getaway just outside Redwood City. They left it to Dad and I when they passed. It's sweet There is a 5000 square foot main house, two outbuildings, hot tub and an indoor pool. It's surrounded by wilderness on all sides for about 10000 acres, or just under 15 square miles, as it is right against a nature preserve. It's a beautiful place, has a lake nearby and everything. My dad used to take me there every summer when I was a kid. It's a lot more "rustic" then anything on Illium I would imagine, but its quiet, secluded and peaceful. You'll love it This time of year it's even more secluded as a lot of the roads are closed for the winter, so we won't be bothered. Just make sure you pack for cold weather. You may want to let Aria know that too. I don't want her to flay me alive because her ass freezes off in those leather pants she always wears." I joked.

"Sounds beautiful. I will let Aria know. I will need to go shopping for cold weather gear though. We do not visit many planets with in climate weather."

"My stuff may be big on you, but I've got you covered. My closets full of gear. Just make sure you wear something warm when we land. So, now we have that taken care of, what's the name of this place were going to tonight? Do I gotta dress up for it?" Thinking of the short, low cut leather dress and stilettos I bought and haven't had a chance to wear yet.

"I suspect the commandos will be in there armor. But I will not be. I plan on wearing something less formal. Which I should probably start getting ready. We will be leaving in less than an hour. I will see you at the garage." Lenea left to change into her evening wear.

Satisfied that my outfit, hair and makeup were set you perfection, ever the cautious one, I slid my revolver into my leather clutch and headed out to join the rest of my party at the garage.

Just as Lenea said, the three commandos were in their leather armor. But it almost club quality itself with the form fitting cuts and low necklines. Antalya was wearing her usual catsuit. I on the other hand felt underdressed.

Leering with approval as I arrived at the sky cars, someone whistled "Damn! You look like you about to go dance on a table at Afterlife. You better watch out or someone's going to eat you up tonight." Sabah joked.

"Yea Yea, very funny. This is not what I wear when I'm not working. If I was DJing I'd be wearing jeans and a tshirt. Where's Lenea."

"You look lovely tonight Shea" I turned around as I heard Lenea's soft voice behind me. "Please tell me that it does not take the threat of surgery the following day for you to wear such a dress?"

"Glad you like it. I prefer not wearing them if I can help it. But no it doesn't take a knife to get me to wear them. I do every now and then. Tonight I plan on dancing and getting drunk. So I thought it would be appropriate. Now where are we going?" I asked as we got into the skycar, with Asana in the driver's seat.

"Eternity. You love it. And if we get to inebriated there is a hotel close by."

I smile wildly. I know exactly where were going. This is going to be a lot of fun. _Just remember Shea...don't drink the Ryncol like Shepards crazy ass did._

"Let's roll."

* * *

For a Thursday night, Eternity was packed. The vibe of the club was electric with Asari and Turian patrons alike dancing to the to the intense techno-style music.

"My kinda place" I say "Let's grab a table and get some drinks. I'm buyin." We quickly find a table off the dance with a breathtaking view of the Nos Astra skyline. The Asari waitress quickly delivers our orders.

"What did you order me this time Lenea? And why is it purple?"

"It is called Lacuna. It's a liqueur is similar to a drink you told me about from earth you called Jagermeister. It is very sweet, but it is guaranteed to get you "plastered" as you called it." She laughed. I grinned, downing the shot in one gulp, making a sour face, I told the waitress "Keep 'em comin!"

After my forth shot and beyond rational thought, I decided now was time to dance. I approached the DJ, handed the Asari an OSD of my music from one of my club nights, she agreed to play it. Must have thought...why not its' late, who'll notice. The extended mix of Danza Kuduro by Qwote & Pitbull begins t play. Apparently, despite not knowing the words, the crowd loves it. A good beat gets them everytime!

"This is my song" I say as I approach the table "Care to dance m'lady?" I asked Lenea as I in a silly bow.

"I'd love to."

Lenea and I quickly found the rhythm of the hypnotic, losing ourselves to the beat, dancing a flawless salsa that everyone seems to notice the dance and quickly emulates. _Haha...I've brought a little bit a salsa to Illium. Nice! _I thought. The entire OSD is an eclectic collection of Afro-Latin techno and acid jazz, perfect for dancing. Lenea and I continue to dance for at least an hour, losing ourselves in each other's embrace as we moved to the music. As drunk as I was, I could no longer resist the temptation before me, and I kissed Lenea softly as I held her close. Reacting with want, Lenea she ran her hands though my hair as deepened the kiss. We kissed for what felt like an eternity, hands caressing, exploring. When we eventually break to catch our breath, we found ourselves on the receiving end of knowing looks from Antalya, Sabah and Asana.

"Well its about damn time. I was wondering how long you were gonna wait to kiss her Shea!" Antalya said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I blushed, right arm still around Lenea, holding her close.

"Yes, Antayla, what are you talking about?"

"I knew you two were into each other. You've been inseparable since you met. It was only a matter of time before you.."

"Hold on, we haven't done anything." I said, leaning closer to Lenea I whispered to her "But that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it." Lenea smiled and giggled softly.

" Shea and I do enjoy each others company, but we are taking things "one day at a time" as she put it, correct Shea?"

" Yes, now quick gawking you guys, shit. You act like you've never seen anyone kiss before." I said as we returned to the table. I ordered another round for everyone.

"Well, that is because most are is usually too scared Aria will kill them to try anything with Lenea"

"I don't understand why y'all are so scared of Aria. Yea I get that she's big bad, but she's cool by me. She's no different than a hundred other people I've met on earth. Sides Aria likes me anyway, I'm not 'trying' anything." I said, winking at Lenea.

"Aria is not the devil everyone thinks she is, Antalya." Lenea added "If she finds my suitors to be honest and trustworthy, so never interferes with my decisions."

"Yea, well Shea you got balls that's all I gotta say. Just don't break this one's heart or Aria will rip yours out." Antalya added.

"Point taken. So, I'm having surgery tomorrow, time to get fuuuuuucked up."

After the 6th shot, I really lost count. How I managed to even get in the skycar, let alone back to the estate is beyond my comprehension. But somehow, Lenea has managed my drunk ass back to my room. She only had two shots, so she is much less drunk than me...Thank god.

"I had a very nice time tonight Shea, I enjoyed our dance. Thank you." she said, setting my shoes on the dresser. "We should probably get you into your night clothes. Where do you keep them?" She asked as I fell flat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Slurring my words, "The big suitcase next to the dresser. Shorts and tank top should be right on top."

Lenea opens the bag and gasps "Oh my" she says, to low for me to hear. Apparently I forgot to put my uh, toys in the bottom of the suitcase. Because right on top of my shorts and t-shirt for Lenea's viewing pleasure was the adjustable sextoy right next to the all Asari issue of Fornax, both of which I bought as the Omega gift shop. She smiled wickedly, but feeling I was too drunk to do anything, she put the offending items away brought over my night clothes. As she helped me undress to get into my shorts, I reached out an cupped her cheek. I'm drunk, but I'm not about to take advantage of the situation

"You are so beautiful" I whispered as I lightly kissed her "And as much as I want to, and believe me I _really_ want to be with you right now, it is still too soon. We will in time though, I promise."

"I know Shea. There is no rush. I have never met anyone quite like you. So confident yet so shy, strong yet vulnerable. I think about what you are doing whenever we are not together. But I am patient, I am willing to wait until you are ready." she leaned in to kiss me fully before standing upright "Now you need to get some sleep, your surgery is at 1200 sharp tomorrow."

Dressed for bed, getting under the covers "Can you sleep in here?" I ask.

Lenea doesn't answer, but undressed and puts a large tshirt from my bag and climbs in bed behind me ."Sleep well Shea" she says before we both quickly fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

December 30th, 2012

Well, today is the day of my surgery. Both Lenea and I slept fairly late, not even contemplating getting out of bed before 10:00. Once awake, we both quickly showered and dressed for the day, myself choosing track pants and a tshirt as being most comfortable for to wear post-surgery.

"So, where are they performing this surgery?" I asked Lenea as we walked to the skycar.

"We will be going to the Armali Council Research facility. I believe both the Matriarch and your mother are already. It should only take about 15 minutes or so for us to get there. Are you ready?"

"As well as I can be I guess, I mean, I'm comfortable with being sliced open. But it shouldn't be too bad, I mean no ones panicking." Except me, and I try to hide my fear behind my bravado.

Lenea sees right through it and pulls me into a warm embrace "Do not worry. I will be there the entire time waiting for you, as will your mother. You will be fine. Dr. T'Lanin will be supervising the surgery, she will not let anything happen to you."

"Let get to it then." I say.

One hour later, handing me a surgical gown, Dr. T'Lanin goes over the pre-op instructions. "Shea, please put on the gown and place your clothing on the dresser, get into the hospital bed. Push the green button for the nurse when you are finished."

Now, one would think that a mono-gendered species such as the Asari would figure of a better way to design a hospital gown than the lovely ass-hanging out for everyone to see nonsense we have on Earth. I have no such luck. Gown on, I get myself info inform the nurse I am ready. The pre-op team proceeds to connect all the necessary IVs and begins to administer fluids; after which I am wheeled into the operating room, face down as they will be operating on the back of my head. Catching a brief Lenea through the observation glass, I notice how worried she looks. Even though it does pain me to see her in pain, at the same time to have someone so concerned in my entire being with delight. Something so wake up to I guess.

"Shea, the anesthesia you will be receiving today will be a bit more potent then what you received for the procedure on your hand, however this is only do to the nature of the surgery. This will ensure that you will remain still for the proper length of time. I will see you in the morning." Dr. T'Lanin assured me, squeezing my hand as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"She's going to be fine Lenea. Pacing back and forth like that isn't doing anything but succeeding in making yourself nervous." Antalya said as she placed a comforting hand on Lenea shoulder in attempt to cease her pacing.

"You are right, I guess I do no good worrying in such a manner, but I cannot help but be concerned when Shea is so vulnerable. I know it is supposed to be a 'routine surgery', however surgery is surgery. Anything can happen. What if something goes wrong and she does not wake up. Goddess, I cannot even think what I would do if that were to happen."

"Yep, you've got it bad T'Loak" Antalya shook her head, smiling as she guided the distraught Asari to Shea's recovery room "But don't worry, she is going to be just fine. Dr. T'Lanin already said if you'd like you can wait in her room for her. Come rest in the loungers. The surgery is going to take another two hours."

Lenea did not protest, but silently prayed to the Goddess that her friend's surgery went without complication.

* * *

Several hours later, Shea was brought back to her room for post-op observation. Implanting both the biotic amp and translator went smoothly, however Shea would not be released until the following morning. At first, Shea continued to sleep, not waking until close to 2200.

Vision still cloudy from the sedation, I finally spoke "Hey you." I smiled, squeezing the hand of the exhausted Asari sitting next to me.

Lenea's face instantly lit up, but she managed to keep her voice low, combing back the curly locks from Shea's forehead with her fingers. "Hello Shea. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Just some water, thanks. How long have you been waiting?" Drinking the water offered, I handed the glass back to Lenea.

"Since 13:00."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that, you need your rest too."

"I wanted to be here. I did not want you to wake up alone."

All I can do is smile. "So when can I bust out of this joint?"

"Dr. T'Lanin said that as long as your vitals are all at their proper levels, you will be released tomorrow morning at 0800."

"Guess that means I have to spend the night here then. Ain't so bad, least I got the green button." I joked as I hit the dosing button to administer the pain medication. "Why don't you go back to the estate and get some sleep?" I ask, caressed her cheek.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Lenea said in a playful lighthearted tone, suppressing a low chuckle. "The lounger I am sitting in converts into a bed anyway, and the doctors have already said I may stay. So I will be taking you home in the morning Shea."

"Ok, but I'm not going to be very good company." I was already feeling the pain medication kicking in "See you when I see you" I added, quickly falling back to sleep.

* * *

While Shea slept, Lenea pulled up her omni-tool to make a call.

"Hello Lenea. How'd the surgery go?" Aria looked at her sister with concern "No complications?"

"No. Thank Goddess for that. She will be released in the morning."

Noticing the background of the call Aria smiled at her younger sister "You camped out in the hospital?" she asked with a teasing tone, but not taunting.

"Yes, she should not be alone; I wanted to be here when she wakes up at the morning."

"You know Lenea, I don't think I've ever seen you this infatuated with anyone."

"It is not simple infatuation, it is much deeper than that. Shea is not just anyone. It is hard to describe, but I think about her all the time, and find myself wanting to be around her whenever possible. I am interested in everything about her."

"You fuck her yet?" Aria asked.

"What ! No, of course not. " Lenea was blushing intensely at the question Aria posed.

"Why not? Your obviously attracted to her, and it sounds like your falling for too. She's got a hot body. So why shouldn't you sleep with her? What's stopping you."

"It is not as if I have not thought about, it is just too soon. We've only known each other a short time. I cannot rush her."

Aria shakes her head, " take your claim on her now before anyone gets any ideas. Otherwise, while you're busy waiting to make a move, another Asari might decide they can do her better than you. With all the young commandos on the estate, I am surprised they have not started to stalk her. She is very attractive, even for an alien. She is oblivious to how attractive she is. And from what I could tell she's a decent person."

Narrowing her eyes at her sister, " I do not think that is any of your business". She was not going to tell Aria that she had in fact already seen Shea naked; already kissed her. And Shea even said she wanted to be with the Asari. It would only be a matter of time before their relationship was taken to the next level. Lenea was hoping that it come about during their pending 'vacation'. "But for your information that will be a problem. I will call you next week. Good night Aria."

"Love you sis."

"I love you too". Lenea sighed, ending the conversation left her flustered and thinking about Shea. She could still taste her kiss from the night before. The intoxicating mixture of mint and liqueur. She smiled at the memory, thinking how neither one of them had wanted the kiss to end; the promise of things to come when she got Shea home. Looking over at the sleeping beauty, she again ran her fingers through the soft blonde curls, moving them away from her face._ Soon, Shea, soon' _Lenea thought as she herself drifted to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Lenea awoke to find Dr. T'Lanin going over conditions of release with Shea.

"...So aside from the occasional headache, you should not experience any ill effects from the implants. As of tomorrow you are to begin daily biotic sessions. You crewmember, Asana T'Shan has been assigned as your instructor per the Matriarch."

"What will the training entail? And why can't Lenea teach me?" I asked, not that I was complaining about Asana, I just preferred Lenea. Because I know from the game, Aria is one of the most powerful biotics in the galaxy, so surely her sister is pretty high up on that list too.

"It will be daily skills training as well as mediation. And while Lenea is quite capable of teaching you, she is not a commando, and the Matriarch has insisted that you be trained by a commando."

"Asana will be able better to show you technique Shea. Lenea, Shea should be able to meditate with anyone, she can certainly do so with you if that is her preference." Lenea herself looked pleased with this assertion by Dr. T'Lanin. Handing Lenea a data-pad of instructions "Lenea, I have already informed Shea of what will need to be done for follow up care. She may experience light headedness from time to time for the next two weeks while her body adapts to the amp. Make sure that she has plenty to of fluids and does not skip any meals as that may cause potentially debilitating headaches." Turning back, Dr. T'Lanin addressed Shea once more "I will however perform a follow-up examination in three weeks".

"Uh, we aren't going to be in Nos Astra then" I said. "We are scheduled to go back to earth for a week toward the end of the month"

"This will be conducted aboard the Tevura." Dr. Tanlin smiled in response as I and Lenea look puzzled. "When it was revealed that you would be receiving you own ship, I requested the transfer. Both your mother and the Matriarch quickly agreed that it would be best if I were Tevura as I was the first Asari physician to treat you."

"Cool. Better digs I guess huh doc?"

"Much. The med-bay aboard the Cyone was nice. But as the Tevura as it is essentially a scaled down cruiser, is a much nicer in terms of facilities. Besides someone needs to keep you children in line, and keep you from punching things you should not." Dr. T'Lanin shaking a finger at me.

"Thanks mom." In a childish face, head down I smiled while Lenea giggled.

"You're welcome. I will see you both in a two weeks when we are ready to depart."

* * *

Left alone with Lenea, I quickly got out of the uncomfortable hospital gown and into my street clothes. "Man every time she talks too me I feel like she's my mom...ugh."

"Dr. T'Lanin has always been fond of her crew. She essentially sees as 'her children', so I understand the feeling." Lenea laughed.

"All of our belongings, including what you had down in the storage locker and in your quarters, has been moved to Tevura. Would you like to see the ship today?" she asked.

"Yea, but let's go back to the estate first and grab the charger. I feel like taking a drive today."

"We can see at the estate how your biotics work now. According to the datapad Dr. T'Lanin provided, you should now be able to perform wide variety of biotic feats, including lift, throws, barriers, and possibly others. And while the maneuvers will not be as proficient as an Asari, they should still be quite impressive"

"Yea, we'll see how well that worksout" I was not looking forward to having my ass biotically kicked instead of just plain kicked.

Arriving at the estate, we quickly made our way to the biotic training currently underway. With Sabah and Antalya in tow, Asana quickly began my training. The first series of exercises were designed to emulate a "shooting range" if you will, to practice focusing on a target, control, and release. I was surprised I was able to do anything at all, but as the session progressed, I managed to lift and throw all of the fifty targets placed down range. "Not bad for your first day rookie!" Antalya slapped me on the shoulder as we finished the session.

"I still feel silly. I don't half as graceful as any of you guys doing this. I look like an ass!" I said.

"You'll get the hang of it" Asana said "No one expects you to be an expert overnight. "Just make sure that you have a decent dinner and plenty of fluids tonight, as your metabolism is now at least 3 times what it was before."

"Thanks"

Lenea and I quickly change and head to the garage to get the charger. "That was fun."

"You did very well Shea. The 'smiley face' as you called it, that you made with the darts was very amusing."

"Yea well, figured if I was gonna look silly at least make it fun"

"You were not silly. As I said, you did very well. I along was very impressed to see you perform so well your first time." _I wonder what else you will perform well...Goddess stop it...give her time!_

"Thanks. So, you ready to learn how to drive this thing?" I asked as we approached the charger.

"I do not think that would be such a good idea. I have never driven a vehicle using manual controls."

I grin "Get in the car, I have an idea." We both get in the car.

"What do you have in mind"

"Meld with me."

"What, Why?" Lenea flustered, blushing immediately.

"Not _that _kind of meld silly. Remember the meld you did when we first met so you could speak English. Look, do that same kind of meld with me while I'll drive. Just feel me, watch what I do through my eyes, and I'll teach you what you need to know."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. Trust me. Here, just put your hand on my arm." Lenea lightly grasped my arm as the 'drive meld' as I called began.

"OK to start it, you put the key in the ignition , foot on the break and turn the crank." as I started the engine. "Ok, your in luck because this is not a manual transmission, its an automatic. "You see these letters. Each corresponds to a different function, P for Park, D for Drive, 1st, 2nd, 3rd Gears, and R for Reverse. The basics you need to know are park reverse and drive. To back the car up, I'll put it in reverse, foot pressed lightly and on the gas and turn the steering wheel, angling the car in the direction I want to back into, and proceed to backout. Ok, now that I've backed out, I put my foot back on the break and put the car into drive. Once in drive, foot goes on the gas. Now you feel how I am holding my foot, not all the way down. These gauges on the dash tell you how fast you are going, and the harder you push on the gas, the faster you go, so you need to be very careful with the gas pedal. I want to keep it at 60, so I'll keep my foot angled as such." I continue to discuss the finer points of the "driving lesson" as we make our way to the spaceport.

* * *

"The Tevura is the last ship to the left Shea." Lenea said as we approached the docks.

Nodding my head as I pulled up I was in awe_."Niiiice!"_ The ship was massive, at least twice the size of the Normandy SR2, although it was still considered small by Asari standards, as the typical cruisers were built to house crews of 1000.

"They are expecting us, just park within the cargo hold." I was like a kid in a candy store. Every level was a technological marvel of engineering and aesthetic beauty.

We were approached a teal Asari in a pilots jump suit "Welcome to the Tevura. Flight Lieutenant Damia T'Sotira at your service Miss Nelson. Miss T'Loak"

"I'm not military so just call me Shea."

"PLeasure to meet you Shea. I will be giving you a tour of the ship, please follow me"

Over the next hour, Damia took us through every section of the 4 level ship. While significantly larger than the Normandy, it's interior layout was very similar. Just more abundant and larger spaces. However, unlike the Normandy, the captain and officers quarters were all on the same level, level 5. Lenea and I chose quarter next to one another. We each had full wall windows with retractable shutters. Each room of the officers quarters cam complete with built in shelving, office space, bedding, and of course, our own bathrooms complete with showers. The rooms were not much larger than those of the Cyone, just more of them. Good sized rooms must be another Asari design quirk. We took a few hours setting our rooms up as we wanted them, once done returned to the estate.

"I can't believe they gave us such a huge ship. We have our own gym, labs, armory, med bay, shooting range. Hell there's even a lounge separate from the mess area. And the mess, you could fit 100 people in there and not get crowded. We got us a party boat! This is almost as bad as when the radio station send me to Las Vegas for Spring Break. Oh the things I can do with this ship"

"Las Vegas?" Lenea glanced at me, puzzled look on her face.

"Yea, uh, it's a gambling and party Mecca on Earth where people go to engage in all kinds debauchery they wouldn't or couldn't elsewhere, without fear of legal or moral consequence. There's even a term "What Happens in Vegas Stays In Vegas."

"That sounds a lot like Omega."

"Yea, I guess Omega is a bit like Vegas, excpect its in the desert and there are no hot Asari "

"Hot Asari?" she grinned "Just who are these hot Asari you refer too?"

"Well, the dancers at Afterlife are nice for the club... But I like a more intelligent, regal and refined Asari." I whisper with a wink.

"Is that so? Who might that be"

"Lenea T'Loak, who else."


	11. Chapter 10

January 11, 2013, Nos Astra, Ilium

I awoke to a flash on my omnitool around 0800. It was a message from my mother.

_TO: Shea Nelson_

_FROM: Jennifer Nelson_

_Good Morning Shea,_

_I hope all is going well with you. I apologize for not being on Illium during your operation; however there were some matters requiring my attention on the Citadel that required my immediate attention. While this is not something to discuss via email, I am so very happy that we are back in each other's lives. Never doubt for one moment that I love you Shea. I would like to get together for dinner with you this afternoon on the Citadel. You are welcome to bring Lenea if you'd like, as she seems to care a great deal about you. Please meet me at Armali Gardens on the Presidium at 18:00 ._

_Love Mom_

_TO: Jennifer Nelson_

_FROM: Shea Nelson_

_Hi Mom,_

_I haven't been to the Citadel yet, so this should be cool. We are leaving later this week so this will give me the opportunity to do some shopping for the tonight _

_Love Shea_

* * *

Grabbing a quick shower following my morning workout, I decided to go find Lenea, as I want to go to the Citadel early to do the tourist thing. Walking across the hall, Lenea's bedroom door opens just as I am about to knock.

"Oh, I was just coming to see you Shea. We have free time today, would you like to go out for lunch or something today? I need to get a few things for our trip before Friday."

"Actually, I wanted to see if you wouldn't mind going to the Citadel with me. My mom's invited us to dinner at Armali Gardens 18:00. I've already made reservations for a hotel room, so we can take our time getting back, But I've never been to the Citadel, so I would like to get there early to do some site seeing and go shopping. "

"Armali Gardens? I wonder what the occasion would be for such an invitation, as their waiting list is about 6 months unless you know the owner." Grabbing her overnight bag Lenea smiles. "We should probably get going, it will take us a few hours to get their via shuttle, unless you'd like to take the Tevura."

"Actually, let's take the ship, then we won't have to stay in some hotel, we can spend the night aboard the ship."

"Ok, let me grab my bag and let's get going."

Arriving at the Citadel docking bays was amazing. The sheer scale of the space station is beyond words. Each arm of the massive structure represents a population the size of any of earth large metropolitan cities, such as New York or Tokyo. The artificial climate of the Presidium and other areas of the Citadel give it a feeling of being planet side, even though there are no planets within its solar system. After docking, as employees of Matriarch Lidanya, we were given immediate clearance, passing through C-Sec with little more than a body scan. We spent the day wondering around the various wards. You could really tell I was in tourist mode, considering I spent the day taking holos, buying souvenirs, If it wasn't for the armor I wore, one would think I was already on vacation.

Arriving at the Presidium just before 1700, Lenea suggested we relax by the lake before heading to the restaurant. We quickly find a park bench across from the Krogan Rebellion Monument. I am very nervous about impressing my mother. Random thoughts race through my mind are going through my mind as my anxiety continued to build. "So where is it we are going exactly? Mom said this place was on the Presidium, but she didn't say where?"

"It is not far from council chambers." Lenea puts her arm around me, resting her head on my shoulder "Do not be worried Shea. I'm sure your mother is very ecstatic to see you."

Sighing, caressing the hand over my left shoulder, kissing Lenea's forehead. "In all fairness, I don't know what to expect What will she ask about? What was living on Illium like? Miss Dad? Did she miss me? Did she remarry? Did she have other children? Does she love me?" The last statement barely above a whisper.

Lenea kisses a tear from my right cheek. "Whatever reasons your mother had for leaving so many years ago may have , I know for a certainty they had absolutely nothing to do with you. I am sure she loves you with all her being. Any mother would be proud to have such a compassionate, intelligent, loving and beautiful daughter. Everything will be alright, and I will be here for you."

"You're right., I shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity anyhow. " After sitting silence for several minutes, enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other I ask Lenea "I will not make any promises in how my behavior tonight, but thank you for coming with me. We should probably get going, we need to be there in about 20 minutes."

"I have no where I would rather be than with you Shea. Let us go see have dinner."

* * *

Armali Gardens was reminiscent of the fine-ding seafood restaurants in Seattle. Elegance was in abundance in the decor of the restaurant. Artwork from Thessia displayed throughout while quiet jazz type music played. As we enter, we are greeted by the Asari hostess "Welcome to Armali Gardens, you must be here for the Nelson-T'Sanudo party."

"Yes, we are meeting my mother" While the hostess leads us to a private dining area, I look at Lenea with confusion "T'Saudo?"

"It must be Delaney T'Saudo. She is Matriarch Lidanya's younger sister. She is the only T'Saudo I know who presently lives on the Citadal, as the rest of the family currently resides in Asari space."

"I wonder why she would be at what essentially dinner with mom. Guess we'll find out soon enough."

Entering the private dining area, we are greeted by my mother who is accompanied by a light purple asari, as well as an Asari child of about ten years of age - speculation on ages. My mother quickly approaches me, pulling me into a heartfelt embrace. "Its good to see you Shea. I am so glad you decided to come, as there is so much to tell you. I see you have brought Ms. T'Loak with you" Nodding to Lenea "Hello again Lenea. Shea, Lenea, this is Delany T'Saudo. Delany this is my daughter Shea and her friend Lenea."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss T'Saudo."

Delaney speak up, "Please Shea, call me Delaney. This young one is Stacy T'Saudo." Looking to the Asari child I smile.

"Hi Stacy"

"Shea, honey. Delaney and I are bondmates. Stacy is your sister. " A puzzled look comes across my face as I look again at the young Asari, and there it is. My eyes, my lips, my cheekbones, are better yet mom's features, looking back at me from the face of the curious little Asari. Hesitant at first, I accept my new family. It's what fate brought me so why be an ass about it.

"I'm your big sister huh?" my heart is doing a double take, but it is not the young one's fault. "That's cool. Guess I got someone to spoil rotten and corrupt now. How old are you Stacy? 8? 9?"

"I am 15." the young Asari giggled .

"I am so happy you are not angry with me Shea. I know what you must be feeling, all of this being so new to you, but know now that you always have a place in our family. I love you."

"Jennifer has told us alot about you Shea. I understand when the scientific expedition was on Earth you we're responsible for the rescue of the survey team after shuttle failure. We are indebted to you for your bravery."

"Well, I guess that explains why I received my own ship and such a cushy job." I smirk as we take our seats. Meals have already been ordered, and the waitress brings out our meals along with wine for the adults and juice for the youngster."

"Guess we have alot of catching up to do huh mom?"

"That we do, although I don't expect that it is something we can do over night. I love you Shea. And I am glad to say Jacob did a fine job in raising you. You have turned out to be everything we could have dreamed of and more. I'm just sorry that I was not there for you growing up or at his passing, I do hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Mom looked at me with genuine pleading.

"There's nothing to forgive. I hold no resentments, no ill will. I did my mourning a long time ago, those feelings are gone. I look at this as I lost my Dad but now I have more family. I'll make the best of the situation, its a good thing. After all I gotta kid sister now!"

"That you do Shea" Answered Delaney. "Shea, your mother and I do have a request for you. We know that you will be going to Earth later this week for a two week vacation. Jennifer has told us many wonderful things about your grandparents lodge, and Stacy has not been quiet about her interest in going there these past weeks. Would it be too much of a burden for you to take her with you? Do not worry about her care, as one of your commandos, Asana, is also Stacey's teacher, She has agreed to watch her during the trip."

I look to Lenea, she smiles and nods with approval. I look down at the young asari "You got snow gear Stacy? "

"Yes I do. Icantwaittobuildasnowman. , and skiand sled" the child spoke at FTL speed."

"Slow down Stac, your gonna give yourself a heart attack. Yes yes, we can do all that. " I look up at the adults "I don't see why not. Just make sure to pack snow gear. Weather reports said we will be flying into a snowstorm, so will be inside most the time the first few days, but I don't see why we can't have a little snow fun while we there. Whatcha think Lenea, think we got room for a stowaway?" I chuckle.

"Yes, it will be a fun trip."

"YES!" the little asari squeals with joy. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Okay, we will be leaving at 12:00noon on the 12th. We'll take her with us tonight, so she's well rested. Do you want us to swing by and grab her bags?"

"No need" mom answered "I had a feeling you were going to say yes, so I took the liberty of sending her luggage to the Tevura when you landed. Asana should already have everything Stacy will need during the two weeks. Thank you Shea."

"No problem. Sister bondin time huh Stacy."

"Shea, I can't wait." she smiles. Leanea watches Shea's exchange with the child, delighted in how Shea's entire demeanor has improved around the child, thoughts of what could be come to mind. _Shea would make a wonderful parent. She has known her sister less than an hour, and the child already has her full attention."_

* * *

11:00AM, January 12, 2013, Tevura cargo hold.

"Aria knows we're leaving in two hours right? Did you tell her about our stowaway?"

"Yes and while I must admit she is known to be fashionably late, I do expect her to be here shortly. She said she was Taking few of a few things on her way. And I did tell her your sister would be joining us. I told her. She chuckled a little about it, saying you and I are acting as if we have been bondmates for centuries, going family vacation complete with Asari daughter. Do not worry yourself."

"I'm not. I just don't know what to expect from her highness about kids being on the trip. Anyway, as for the lodge. The bar and kitchen should be fully stocked. Sleeping arrangements will probably need to be you, me and Aria staying in the main floor as there are three master suites, each with their own bathroom and fireplaces. Asana and Stacy will be sharing one of the fourth suite on the on the lower level. Aria's guards can stay in the guest bedrooms on the second floor. As for the rest of the crew, there welcome to stay in the bunkhouse as it sleeps 12. Or they can stay on the ship it's their choice. As for meals, I'll just cook for whoever is in the house, and give my recipes to the ships cook if they want to make whatever on board."

"This place sounds almost as opulent as the matriarchs estate? Was your family a dynasty?"

"Nah. Nothing like that. Gramps just bought an old ski lodge back in the 40s. It was a real dump, but he fixed it up and turned it into something the family can use for vacations. When they passed away, I inherited the property along with a decent chunk of change. So I took that along with the money from my first radio contract and turned it into my 'mountain getaway'. Turned the basement into "the dungeon", as I call it. It has exercise room complete got weight sets, heavy bag, speed bag, pull up bars, cycle and treadmill. There's a wine cellar, although I keep more distilled spirits then wine though. I'm not much of a wine drinker. Gimme a good brew or a shot of something nasty and I'm happy. The entertainment room is the kicker though. Full bar with its own separate kitchen for entertaining, pool table, built in entertainment system with 120" screen. "

"Sounds like your home could give Afterlife some competition?"

"I don't think so. Because Afterlife is open to the public...This is invitation only. Which reminds me, I was thinking idea since our quarters are right next to each other, I think I am going to put a door in one of the interior walls."

"Oh and what purpose would that serve"

"We won't have to sneak through the hall to each other's rooms, just open a door. Looks like everyone's here now, Aria's skycar just pulled up. Damia, go ahead and make the announcement we will be taking departing in one hour."

Lenea and I great Aria as she enters the airlock "How'd you manage to snag such nice ship Shea?"

Leading Aria to her room, it was obvious that she was impressed by the ship."That's simple" I joked "My mom bought it for me. "Grizz and Anto can bunk in the second floor crew quarters. We've given you one of the staterooms on the officers deck.

"Did you make sure to bring cold weather gear? We won't be outside much other than when going from the shuttles to the lodge, but there is a snow storm expected to drop about 40 centimeters of snow by the time we touch down, and the temp will be about -2 C. "

"Shit. Where are we going a fucking freezer."

"No, just mountains in the middle of nowhere" I smiled, but she looked at me like I had a pyjack on my head "Look, because of he sensitive nature of 'first contact' and the fact that only myself am my mother even know the Asari exist or that humanity isn't alone the galaxy, this entire trip must be discrete. MY place is pretty remote. The property is on about 38 square kilometer. The closest neighbors, if you want to even call the forest service a neighbor, is at least 25 kilometers away. So we won't have to worry about causing a galactic incident because the humans freak-out."

"You think the humans would try something?" she asked.

"No, but humans can be irrational and short sighted. They will see a threat before seeing an opportunity for peace. I seriously believe the rest of the galaxy needs to give them a few decades to work out their own problems before bringing them out of the nursery. But don't worry, there are plenty of things at my place to keep everyone entertained while I pack up my stuff. Anyway, I'm glad you are coming, this should be a lot of fun. I have a lot to do when we land, so I'm going to get some sleep. Just buzz me if you need anything, but we should be ready to land just after 2300. I'm going to make sure Stacy's settled for the trip then I'm going to bed. y'all in a bit"

"You did good Lenea" Aria beamed with pride for her sister "This is a much nicer ship than the last one you were assigned to."

"Yes, that is correct, but I am more interested in the crew than the ship itself. We will be able to map the galaxy on behalf of the Asari, which is a great privilege. " Entering Aria's cabin, the sisters began to admire the view of the stars as they travelled. "Shea has said each us will be staying within the main lodge suites. The lodge, as she called it is rather luxurious from the holos she showed me. You should like it. The bathroom in your suite is larger than your almost half the size of your apartment on Omega." Lenea pulled up the holo showing the timber-frame lodge. The lodge contained 4 master suites, 3 sets of servants quarters converted to guest suites, large professional style kitchen, full basement complete with entertainment and exercise areas.

Aria was impressed "Nice place. So you got a girl with money it seems?"

"It would appear so, although she does not act like it. One would think she doesn't have a credit to her name in how she carries herself. She does not flaunt her affluence. But that is not what I am interested in. You should have seen her interact with her sister yesterday, they stayed up very late last night, just talking and playing something Shea called an 'XBOX'. It is some sort of game interface she brought with her from Earth. I actually had to turn the system off myself as they both fell asleep playing same game called Sonic The Hedgehog"

Aria shakes her head at her sister's enthusiasm "Yes, Lenea my dear, you are in love."

Lenea only answer is a blushing smile.

* * *

**AN** Yes Shea was smart enough to hide the "games". I will get to the vacation soon and should have another chapter or two by the weekend. Thank you again to everyone for reviews/favorites. It is greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:** Thanks again everyone for the reviews/follows/favorites. Crazy day at work so I'm not sure how well my funny bone came across.

* * *

I did not remember falling asleep with a controller stuck in my back. Not necessarily the best way to get a good night's sleep, but I was able to act like a big kid and get to know Stacy better. We played all the kid friendly games I had. Midnight Club LA and Sonic the Hedgehog were enough to keep her occupied without her asking if I had any other games. Not being one good at guessing Asari ages, when we met, my inital assumption was way off. Based on her build, voice and mannerisms, I would have guessed Stacy was at most 8 or 9, maybe a tall 7. However her size does nothing to diminish her level of intelligence. While only 15 her intelligence is equal to that of a 35 year old human, even though she still possesses the innocence and naiveté of a child.

Getting up, I smile at the sleeping Asari child. Stacy must have decided sleeping on the small sofa in my quarters was not any fun, and she managed to crawl into the bed, bunched up in the covers. It is 0600, but I do not want to wake her yet, as we do not land for a few hours. I quietly grab my outfit clothes and toiletry bag, and head down the hall to Lenea's room and knock.

I am greeted by smiling Lenea "Good morning Shea." We kiss lightly. "Stacy did not look comfortable sleeping in the position she was in when you two fell asleep, so I placed her in your bed. I hope you did not mind. Did you two have a good time last night?"

"Yea, she kind wore me out that one. It was like 20 questions all night. The kid's a smart one that's for sure. She figured out pretty how all of my gadgets worked without my showing her. She even fixed that skipping glitch on one of the music OSD's I got on Omega. Looks like Callia is going to have a shadow in engineering before too long."

"Well, she is _your sister _after all. I am glad you two are getting along so well. Seeing the two of your interact is quiet endearing Shea."

"Someday I guess. I used to babysit a lot when I was teenager, and it never seemed hard, the kids have always liked me for some reason I can't quiet explain. Maybe its because I don't talk down to them and I try to get them to think instead of just vegging out. Of course, it helps that I can have as much fun acting like a big kid myself."

"You are going to make an excellent parent Shea,. Your loving, patient, kind, "acting like a big kid" as you say is just a bonus in the child's eyes, Is Stacy still asleep"

"Yea, I didn't want to wake her. We have a big day today, as we didn't fall asleep until after midnight, hence why I'm here to use your shower this morning. I'll make us breakfast when I finish my workout. Want anything in particular? And is Aria awake yet, I'll make something for her too if she is.'

"She should be up shortly, as she typically works out around this time to, she should be down in the gym."

"Alright, think of what you want to eat. I'll see you in a bit." Kissing Lenea on the cheek, I head down to the gym on the crew deck.

"You're up early." Aria said as I headed toward to ceiling brackets that looked like they could bare my weight, exercise bar and leg clamps in hand. "What's that shit for?" she asked.

"Kind of hard to explain, I made it myself from some inversion boots and a pull-up bar." I pull a weight bench over to the best spot and place the bracket. After setting my contraption, I put on the inversion boots, pull myself up, then flip so I am hanging upside down."

Aria looked at me as if I was insane, hanging upside down, then I starting my makeshift situps. "That explains why your abs are so cut. I was wondering how you managed that."

"Yea, been doin' this for a few years. It's the easiest way to work my entire core. I'll do this then hit the weights for about an hour then I'm done for today. Tomorrow I'll swim."

'You plan on swimming in the snow?"

"Indoor pool"

"Interesting, so what do you have planned for the next two weeks?"

"Well I've got packing to do. But everyone is pretty much welcome to do whatever they want, aside from wondering off in the wilderness. I don't want anyone to get eaten by something. But I've got plenty of snowboarding and cross country skiing gear. Except for the guys, all of you should be able to fit in the gear. There are a few snowmobiles, sleds, and ice skates.. I'm probably going to go hunting tomorrow, see if I can't bag us dinner."

"You hunt?"

"Not much, but I figure if I bag a deer, will have enough venison for the entire crew. I want to make it one night for dinner, and its not like I can just run to the store to get what I need. The road's gonna be closed."

"You plan on cooking for everyone the entire trip?"

"Not everyone, but those staying in the house yea, got a professional kitchen. I had the kitchen and bar fully stocked, so there should be enough for everyone. I typically use this place for party weekends and entertaining, so we should be set, at least for two weeks anyway."

"Aren't you quite the host?"

"Just trying to make sure everyone enjoys themselves." We continue to talk throughout the remainder of our workout, returning to our quarters one hour later."

"Lenea, this human of yours is crazy." Aria said, as we approach the cabins.

"Oh, how so."

"Hanging upside down to do sit-ups, then she hits the weight machines as if she's krogan,"

"It's not a workout if you don't sweat Aria." I said.

"Yea, I'll stick to the treadmill"

"Ok. Let Lenea know what you want for breakfast, I'll whip something up after I hit the shower."

After my shower, I go into my room to wake up my sister."Hi Stacey, time to get up. Go ahead and wash up then join us in the mess for breakfast. I'm going to make waffles."

* * *

Waiting for Shea to finish, Stacy and Lenea join Aria in the mess area for tea.

"Aria, I would like you to meet Stacy T'Saudo. She is Shea's little sister."

"Hi Stacy, I'm Aria, Lenea's sister. Lenea how does Shea have an asari sibling?"

"Shea's mother is bond mate is Delaney T'Saudo, Stacy is their daughter."

Eyeing the small asari, Aria notices many similarities to her human older sister-same green eyes, same high cheekbones, same nose, same smirk, and tall for her age. "So Shea's your sister huh kid? Delaney's your mother?"

"Yes ma'am" the young asari answered.

"Just call me Aria squirt. How old are you?"

"15"

"Tall for you age, I guess that kind of runs in the family huh?"

"Dad always said I was built like Shea."

"Who's built like me?" I asked, entering the mess hall, working my way toward the kitchen.

"For an asari the kid looks an awful lot like you Shea. You'd think she was your kid and not your sister." Aria said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Everyone always said I looked like mom, so guess she does too. Anyhow, who wants waffles?"

"I do! I do! I do!" Stacy answered.

"Well of course you do kiddo. How bout you two? Waffles sound good to you." I say, gathering the ingredients from the pantry and refrigerator.

"Sounds good," Lenea smiled "I've already made some tea if you'd like some.

"Domestic badass huh?" Aria joked.

"Nah, I just like to cook. Always have. Dad couldn't cook very well, so if I wanted to eat something decent, I learned to make it myself." I continued to make waffles for everyone, even making a simple fruit syrup with some berries I found. Good thing I made extra batter, as the aroma of breakfast cooking spread to the rest of the officer deck, and I soon making breakfast for Masi, Sabah, and Asana as well.

"You made all this Shea?" Masi said, looking at the spread on the counter.

"Yea, good thing I don't know how to not cook for a crowd huh?"

As everyone gathers around the tables, now is the time for me to lay the ground rules for the property.

"Ok, when we land the outside temp will be just below freezing, so make sure you're bundled up properly. About 20 centimeters of snow fell overnight, and we're expecting intermittent snow showers throughout the week. Now this property is in a very remote location, so I'm not concerned about humans knowing were there, however I do not want ANYONE going out by themselves. This is prime cougar and wolf territory, and we are a meal to them. As for everyone's sleeping arrangements, I, Lenea, Aria, Stacey and Asana will be staying in the various suites on the main level. You two will have access to the lower level guest rooms, as will Aria's guards. The rest of the crew is welcome to stay in the bunkhouse if they'd like to, however they may be more comfortable remaining on the ship. I have plenty of winter sports gear, so everyone enjoy themselves, but stay safe. If you don't want to go outside, there is plenty to occupy yourselves in the game room and indoor pool."

"Will you need help packing?" Lenea asked.

"Some, but I don't expect you guys to want to pack my crap. I do appreciate any help though. There are some rooms I'll want to pack myself." I lean into Lenea, wink and whisper "Not things small eyes should see." Lenea blushed at the reference.

"I heard that" Aria said displaying a mischievous grin.

"And? As I said, not for little eyes, I didn't say not for Aria."

"What's not for little eyes" Stacy asked.

"Don't worry about it kiddo."

"How big is this place" Masi asked with interest.

"The main lodge has four master suites, and five servant quarters converted to guest rooms. The bunkhouse is about 1500 square feet, has locker-room style bathrooms, and sleeps 20. There is also a garage where all my toys and tools are stored. The property itself is about 30 square kilometers of wilderness, so no worries about nosy neighbors."

"That is good to know from a security standpoint." Asana added. "And it sounds like you have a frozen paradise of sorts."

"You should see it in the summer when the lake isn't frozen over. The waterskiing is great. Alright, looks like we're nearing the Sol system now. Stacy you want to come to my room to see the view?"

"Yea, this is going to be so cool!" Stacy ran toward the room in excitement, dragging me along. Lenea and Aria followed, both smiling at the scene before them. Stacy pulled her vidcam on her omni-tool to record our approach to Earth. The breathtaking view of Earth from orbit has everyone in awe. The beautiful blue marble, blends of green blue and white as we begin our decent. It take us a little under 30 minutes to land. As we are in stealth mode, we are undetectable to any radar or visual surveillance.

"What kind of trees are those Shea? They're huge!"

"They are called sequoias. They can reach over 200 feet tall and live for centuries; some are over 2000 years old."

"They are quite impressive Shea." Asana said "It should provide adequate cover."

"That was the idea." Pulling up the com "Damia, bring us in quiet and set down on the field next to the barn,"

The asari gathered in the room looked out the winter land before them as we made are approach. The property could have easily passed for any hallmark card winter landscape; surrounded by the regal sequoias, the lodge was nestled in a 100 acre clearing in the middle of the property. The meticulously maintained grounds could have easily been used as a ski resort, but this was the Nelson family's family getaway, and per her grandparents' wishes, Shea would never use it for monetary gain.

"Shea this is your home? It's beautiful." Lenea said, impressed with the view before her eyes.

"Thanks, I inherited it from my grandparents. Made it mine though. Even got a small studio set-up installed I could remote into work when I wanted to."

"Studio?" Masi asked,

"I was a DJ, now I just own the radio station. Can't very well host a radio show when I'm not on the planet can I? Guys, once we set down, I'll need to get into the barn to get the snow plow. I'll need to clear all the walk ways, so you can hang back while I do that, no sense standing around for an hour."

"Are you sure Shea?"

"I'm positive. The caretaker plowed before he left, but it's been snowing the past few days, so there is a decent accumulation to clear. That'll give time for the power plant to start anyway"

"Power plant?"

"We're off grid, everything's run on propane and solar power, I just need to press start."

"Got your own little fortress Shea?" Aria asked

"No fortress. But it's private. I enjoy the solitude, helps me think."

I quickly plowed the walkways to allow clear access to the lodge, bunkhouse and other outbuildings. I also unlocked the bunkhouse and main lodge. Afterward, I called Lenea on my omni-tool "Come up to the lodge, everything is ready and unlocked. Make yourselves at home in the great room, I'm gonna grab some firewood. I'll be inside in a few minutes."

"Alright Shea." Lenea ended the call. "Shea says everything's cleared and we are to make ourselves at home. She's getting firewood and will be inside shortly. Put your jacket and gloves on Stacy. Aria, would you please take Stacy and the ladies inside, I am going to help Shea, she went to get firewood."

"No problem. Come on squirt."

Everyone departed the ship with luggage in hand, heading toward the lodge. Lenea found Shea outside of the barn as she was loading firewood onto a cart to bring up to the house."

"You know, there is an easier way of bring that inside?" Lenea said, and with a flick of her wrist, gathered the firewood, lifting in the air, then placing it back into the cart. "You want to try it, this will be a good lift test for you. You should be able to carry this the 50 meters to the house."

"Guess there's one way to find out." Concentrating on the cart of firewood, my hand lit as the biotics began to build in strength. With focused determination, I slowly maneuvered the firewood to the house, Lenea opening the door, as we walked toward the fireplace. "Guess the rookie isn't so helpless with her biotics after all!" I exclaimed to Asana.

"No, but you still have much to learn before you become proficient. Patience is the key."

After setting the firewood down, I quickly built a fire in the great room before giving everyone a tour of the property, ending in showing everyone to their rooms "Each of the suites should already be stocked for firewood, as I asked my caretaker to do that before he left. Aria you're in the first suite to the left. Stacy and Asana, you're in this suite. Lenea yours is next to mine at the end of the hall. Everyone get settled and meet me downstairs at the bar." I said as I went back to my room, not hearing Lenea behind me until she closed the door to the suite.

"Actually Shea, if you would not mind I would prefer staying with you" she said in a low tone, displaying a seductive smile.

"Oh yea?" I turned around, embracing Lenea, kissing her softly. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh many things, however those will have to wait until later, as everyone is waiting for us downstairs."

"Not before this…"I say as we kiss once again, time slowing.

Everyone has gathered in the great room. "Follow me guys, the funs in the basement" I say and we all head down to the game room. My game room, my sanctuary, was designed with entertaining in mind. Taking up over half of the lowest level of the lodge amenities were certainly abundant. The was a full-size fully stocked bar, similar to one you would find in a sports lounge, just not as big. There was regulation size pool slate table. Further into the room was the viewing/gaming area, with sunken floor and built in circular sofa that seated 10 easily. The entertainment center consisted of a 72" LED LCD display, blueray player, built in surround sound, and of course, the XBOX360, PS3, as well as a Falcon Mach V gaming PC. There were also a large number of plush floor pillows as well for anyone who didn't wish to sit on the sofa.

"Welcome to Casa de Shea. Take a seat. I'm going to make some pizza, but please let me know if you'd like anything to drink from the bar...and Stacy before you ask...soda or juice only for you."

"Damn Shea...this is your house? This is better equipped than the VIP at Afterlife. What the hell do you with a place like this anyway? And is that what I think it is on the corner?" Aria exclaimed as she view the very visible 'pillar' near the bar area."

"Party, what else. No seriously this is where I bring my friends to chill. And yes that's a stripper pole."

"Stripper pole?" Lenea looked at me quizzically. "Why would you need that?"

"Actually, it was a structural brace, but I had it replaced with a pole for a party I had a few years ago. It seemed to be rather popular do I never took it down."

The asari took in the room, looking at all the room offered. Lenea and Aria we drawn to the trophy wall, which contained all of my awards from radio as well as my athletic achievements.

"You were a fighter?" Aria asked.

"I competed in youth muay thai, or kickboxing, until I was 17. Tried pro but only lasted a few fights before I quit to go into radio. Just not enough time to train and work a radio gig you know. Any y'all drinkin'. I got all kinds of liquor, a couple brews in stock, and there's a wine cellar under the kitchen."

"Whatever you suggest is fine." Lenea said, with the rest in agreement. After putting the pizzas that my caretakers wife made into the oven, I made mint mojitos, including a non-alcoholic version for Stacy, taking them to the cocktail table as everyone sat on the sofa.

"These are called mojitos. They're my favorite. Stacy yours is the one in the blue glass, with refills in the blue pitcher. The grown folks stuff is for the rest of y'all, and the refills are in the clear pitcher. Help yourself...but uh don't drink to fast, it is pretty damn strong."

"What is that you are cooking, it smells wonderful Shea." Lenea asked.

"It's called pizza. It's made with a doughy type of flatbread, with seasoned tomato sauce, cheese and whatever toppings people want on them. These are made with pepperoni and spicy sausage, although both are really sausages when you come to think of it. My caretakers wife's an awesome cook, so she made pizzas and other stuff for us that should last the entire trip. There in the walk-in, they just gotta be cooked. Don't worry though, I do plan on cooking some stuff from scratch while we're here. In fact I intend to head out bow-hunting in the morning to see if I can't get a deer. That should last an entire week by itself. And there's a greenhouse behind the barn, the caretaker grows fresh veggies and stuff year round, but I'll show you that stuff in the morning."

"You hunt?" Asana asked, everyone else looking at me intently. "Do you need assistance with it at all."

"No, I'm just gonna head out to one of my blinds and take my chances for a few hours. With my crossbow and knife I'm not too concerned about not catching anything, there's plenty of deer in the area. And I'm not a big hunter, but I will take a deer or two in season for the freezer. With thousands of acres it's not like I can get in trouble for poaching."

"You're going hunting alone. That's foolish." Lenea said

"Don't worry, I will take a gun in case I come across anything that wants to eat me. I'll wear that winter camo armor I picked up at the Citadel yesterday. That's got a built in locator so you'll know exactly where I am. And I'll have my omni, so it's all good. I hunt better alone anyway, less distractions."

Lenea looked at me with apprehension, but understood why I needed to do this alone "Alright, but I want you to keep the communicator up the entire time you're gone. And the minute you're late we will come looking for you."

"Yes mom," I groan, with a silly grin. "Okay so feel free to play pool or do whatever. I'm going to pop in a dvd, it's what we call vids on Earth. This one's called Fast Five. Hope y'all like it."

* * *

**AN **I'll critique the movie and the asari will eat their first pizza in the next chapter. May or may not have sexy times when everyone retires for the evening, depends on when I do that, whether before or after Shea goes hunting.


	13. Chapter 12

"What is this Fast Five about."

"Truthfully, it's essentially pure escapism. It's about a former cop/FBI agent and his ex-con buddies pulling an over-the-top heist against a powerful crime lord after he double crossed while on a job. Its full of firefights, fist fights, car chases, safe cracking, etc. IT also shows off the Brazilian car scene, and plenty of T-n-A, but the best part of the movie are the cars."

"Why does an action vid seem like the type you would pick Shea?" Lenea joked.

"Maybe it's because I love gratuitous sex and violence." I say sarcastically. "But really, it's just a cool movie. I usually prefer comedies, horror or action flicks over drama. I got enough drama in my life; don't need to watch it too." The movie begins as I retreat to the kitchen area to check on the pizzas, another 15 minutes and they should be ready. Having finished my drink, I grab myself a beer; everyone else is still drinking the mojitos. The movie begins with the opening scene with the prison bus chase.

"Why are the breaking the guy out of the prison transport?"

"In the prior movie, Dom was arrested and convicted on multiple counts grand theft, etc. associated with his previous crime sprees spanning North America. They are breaking him out, because he was arrested after the feds used them to bust a drug cartel, and gave them 25 to life anyway, which is bullshit. The Brian character got so pissed he quit the FBI and they bust him out."

"That one vehcile looks like yours Shea, is that a 'Charger' as well?" Lenea asks

"Yes, different model year I believe though. That and I don't have a supercharger either. Oh and mine is carbon fiber metallic black not flat black."

"That's your vehicle Shea." Aria commented, seemingly surprised I had such a brutish vehicle.

'Yea, kinda suits me I'd like to think. Although up until recently it wasn't my daily driver, I have another car in the garage here I drove most the time. That's a charger too, just a 2011 model. It does me no good on Illium though, so I've already ordered a skycar. I'm already plotting how I can get more speed out of it though."

"That explains a lot actually. That 'pizza' or whatever it is you're making smells good. Is it ready yet?"

"It's about done, but we have to wait for it to cool off some before anyone eats it." After adequate cooling time has passed, I serve everything up on the bar."

"Pizzas ready. Come help yourself. There are two pepperoni and sausage, the one on the end is cheese. I've got red pepper flakes too if you want. Stacy, what kind would you like, cheese the pepperoni?"

"One of each?" she answered.

Everyone got their slices and returned to the sofa. "This is good. We should sell it at Afterlife, we'll sell more booze." Aria stated.

"Yea, pizzas good drinking food, glad you like it. There's plenty if you want more" I said, grabbing my plate to sit next to Lenea.

"Did they not realize that something was up with the job on the train when they met the other crew. I mean they give off a vibe of 'you can't trust us' but they pull the job anyway. I would have killed them before making off."

"Yea well, there wouldn't be movie if they did that."

"What is this Reyes person and what is his purpose." Lenea asked.

"He's like Aria in that he runs Brazil from top to bottom. Everything he says goes. But unlike Aria he's a dumbass, and underestimated Brian and Dom's vindictive streak after he double crossed them."

"There's no way I'd have let some ragtag group of nobody' get away with my money. I've bombed their asses quickly." Aria said nonchalantly. "And that Krogan looking guy, Hobbs, looks like a real asshole. They should have killed him the first time they saw him and thought nothing of it. Hobbs and his lackeys were significantly outnumbered so what threat did they really pose to Dom and Brian's group?"

"Well, they were representatives of their government, so engaging them would have brought the entire DEA down on them. It would have ended badly for all involved if they had shot Hobbs. It was a wise decision to let him go."

Further into the movie, where the break-in to the police station occurs "Why would you leave the station parking lot unguarded with no surveillance like that? I thought C-Sec was incompetent!" Asana said.

"It's a vid." Antalya smirked, taking another bite of her third slice."It's not supposed to make sense."

"This is true" I added as I downed my first beer, opening the second. "It's a guilty pleasure so any plot is secondary to the action and eye candy"

"What the fuck! They're dragging the safe through the entire city, destroying shit? Where's the damn army? I have better security on Omega. Those cops are so stupid." Aria laughed as the scene where the safe destroys the bank. "What's that you're drinkin?" Aria asked, pointing to my Heineken. She already had 4 mojitos at this point, so giving her beer did not seem wise.

"It's called beer. It's like Thessian Ale only stronger. But it doesn't mix well with hard liquor, so I wouldn't recommend it for you unless you want a massive hangover in the morning. I got brandy if you want?" I got up to fetch a glass for her.

"Just bring the bottle!" She yelled as I neared the bar. I was starting to get worried about a drunken Aria. This is going to be interesting.

"Aria, you should probably slow down a bit. I don't want you to throw me against the wall tomorrow because you have a hangover. Besides, we still haven't had desert yet." I took the cannolis Jeb's wife made out of the refrigerator and took them to the group.

"These are called cannolis. They are cream filled pastries, and they are really good. There are chocolate and cream filled." Stacey's eyes widened as she saw the delectable desert before her, grabbing three "One at a time Stacy, those are pretty rich. Don't need you getting a tummy ache the first night here."

"This is delicious Shea. You will need to give the cook aboard the Tevura the recipe." Lenea enjoyed her second chocolate delicacy.

"Aria, this is the best stuff I got, hope you like it. But like I said, take it easy. Don't need you to get a tummy ache either." Teasing he Queen of Omega was foolish, but I couldn't resist as I handed her the sifter.

"Yea yea, just give me the booze smart ass!"

We spent the next hour and a half watching the next movie. Having fallen asleep before the second movie ended, it was clear Stacy needed to go to bed. I carried her to her bedroom, Lenea following behind with her shoes. As we returned to the game room, Lenea put her arm in mine as we walked.

"You are a natural at that." Lenea said, smiling as I placed the sleeping child in her bed for the night.

"Thanks. Had plenty of practice while babysitting" I replied as we exited the room, heading back to the join the others.

"Do you see yourself having children someday?" she asked.

"Yea, I want three or four kids someday. I'll want the first before turning 24. I grew up without any siblings; it got really boring at times."

"Four children will certainly keep you busy." Lenea said, thinking _will those four daughters be with me? Will they be like Stacy, whose personality mirrors that of her sisters so well? _The brief moment warmed her heart as she thought about children with Shea.

"True, but I won't do it alone, so it'll be cool," I said, winking at the glowing asari as we enter the game room.

"What are you two so happy about?" Antalya asked as she and Aria watched the human and asari enter the room.

"I was just telling Shea how good she is with her sister. The little one seems to have become very attached to her in such a short time."

"Sounds familiar" Aria said, drunken smile lightening her features as she looked between Lenea and I "You seem to have that effect on asari Shea."

Both Lenea and I blush, but I quickly change the subject "Up for another movie. I got one called Pulp Fiction. IT's kind of out there, but you should like it Aria, might remind you of shit you'd see on Omega" I joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad, this brief case is stolen from him, and all kinds of craziness happen to the people who have contact with the case, but as much as they show the case itself, they never show what's inside."

We quietly watch the movie through the majority of the scenes, until we come across the pawn shop scene.

"Why didn't he just shoot them both when they broke into the store?"

"Just keep watching" I say, not wanting to give away what's going to happen.

"Why are they tying those men up with the red balls in their mouths? What do the plan on doing to them?" Lenea asked, her innocence making both Aria and I burst out laughing, and after catching my breath I say "Just watch."

The scene we all know and love plays out, and after Butch barges into the captors' room, saving Marcellus Wallace, a shocked Lenea gasps "Oh that is just disgusting"

"To each their own" Aria added "Some people get off on shit like that."

"Are you speaking from experience there Aria?" I asked, she just glared at me and took a swig of her brandy. "Are you?"

"Nah, I don't get off on bondage much." I'm blushing already, but I am not about to reveal further details.

"Much?" Lenea perked an eyebrow marking at me as she blushed as well.

"No comment."

"Busted! I bet you got a whole room full of whips, chains, toys and all kinds of shit" Aria was clearly amused at my squirming.

"It's nothing like that no….no comment" I grab the remaining mojito mix and quickly down it. "Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden? Did the heat get turned up?" I say, taking off my over-shirt, I'm now down to my tank top.

"Sure, that's why you've turned three shades of red in the past minute and a half."

* * *

Our banter continues for another half an hour before everyone begins to tire, and Aria has passed out.

"We should probably get her to her room, I do not think she will enjoy falling asleep on the floor like that." Lenea motioned to her sister.

"I got her, just open the door and get her bed clothes, I'm right behind you," I cautiously picked up the drunken asari, trying desperately not to waken her. Lenea walks quickly in front of me, getting to the room well before me. As I'm walking up the stairs, Aria stirs, eyes fluttering openm, smiling she puts her arms around my neck.

'The dashing hero is taking me to bed?" she said with a seductive leer.

"It's not like that, I couldn't leave you passed out on the floor" I said, blushing as I ignored her drunken flirtation.

"Aren't you sweet" she said, attempting to kiss me as I entered her room to see a waiting Lenea.

"Are you trying to hit on my girlfriend Aria?" Lenea joked with her older sister; she knew how she got when drunk. Aria just shrugged and smiled "I can't help it if she's hot. You better get in her pants before I do."

I just smile and shake my head "We definitely do not need to give her any more mojitos or anything with rum in it if she's this touchy feely afterward."

"With that I would agree Shea. Just set her on the bed, I'll see you back in our room."

"Yes ma'am. Good night Aria" I say, placing Aria down, and quickly making my exit and head toward our room.

Back in Aria's room "Aria I love you, but that was a bit much. Please do not put Shea in a position like that again. I would appreciate it if you would keep your hands to yourself when it comes to her" Lenea said as she got Aria set in her bed.

"I didn't mean anything by it kid. You know how I get when I'm drunk. I couldn't help myself, she is very strong and very sexy, but your right, sorry bout that.."

"Just don't make a habit of it as she is not someone I am willing to share. Good night Aria."

"Night" Aria said as she fell back to sleep in her drunken stupor.

Melodic sounds of Sade playing softly in the background, and now undressed as I am getting into the bathtub, I quickly felt blue arms encircle my waste "You handled Aria's advances well Shea. Most people are quickly swayed by her. You seemed indifferent" she said, lightly kissing the scar on my shoulder.

"There's a T'Loak that's got my attention, but her names not Aria" I said, turning around. "Want to join me? The tub's more than big enough for two" I say, kissing the nape of her neck before she has a chance to answer.

""Yes, I would enjoy that very much" she whispered.

"You an me both" our eyes locked as we gaze into each other's soul. Leaning in to capture her soft lips in a kiss, I slowly begin to unfasten remove her shirt and bra, exposing supple flesh. Pupils dilated, nostrils flaring as we succumb to the scent of our shared arousal. "Shea" Lenea cries in a breathless whisper, as her hands grasp my bare bottom.

"Hmm?" I mumble as I kiss my way down her chest, continuing to slowly undress her. Bending my neck slightly, breathing deeply I take in her subtle seductive fragrance, her scent that of the delicate Asari floral body wash she typically uses. Running my left hand along the supple counters of her backside, with my right hand I cup one of her breasts. I move further down, capturing the firm nipple with my lips as I lavish it with tongue, causing Lenea to moan, pulling me closer. Moving lower still, kissed her navel, I run my hands slowly over her hips, then I gently pick her up, setting her the lip of the whirlpool tub. Once I've knelt between herlegs, I move in to kiss her deeply running my right hand down toward the apex of her thighs, feeling the heated moisture collect on my figure tips. Wrapping her legs around my waste, Lenea cries again with pleasure as I enter her, first with one finger, then two, building a rhythm that quickly cause her to scream _"Goddess Shea, don't stop, mmm, Harder."_ As I add a third finger, she no longer holds back and begins the meld. Instantly I am hit with the immense pleasure my own movements are bringing to Lenea, causing me to briefly lose control as I feel the intensity in my own core. Sounds of increasing ecstasy neither one of us has ever experienced before carry throughout the room over the next several hours we continue to explore each other's bodies, kissing, caressing, probing as we embrace eternity.

Meanwhile, one room down, Aria's sleep is interrupted by the moaning and loud thumps from the other room. "What the fuck, do I have to listen to this shit all night!" Aria rubs her thighs painfully together as she gets up to take a cold shower. "I'm the Goddess damn Queen of Omega. But I'm the one taking a cold shower because I have to listen to my sister get thoroughly fucked all night. I got to see about switching rooms tomorrow." While she complained to herself, Aria smiled as she thought of the bright future the couple in the next room had before them. She was pleased that Lenea found someone that loves her this much, making her so very happy. Her sister is certainly a lucky Asari. Cold shower, that's what Aria needed.

* * *

The following morning, a very well rested Lenea woke, finding herself in an empty bed. A handwritten note was left on the night stand on her side of the bed.

"_Morning beautiful, I didn't want to wake you up, you were too peaceful sleeping. Anyway, I've gone out hunting. I synced our omni-tools and left the comm channel open if you want to reach me. I should be back before lunch. Oh, and I left you some breakfast in the kitchen, you just have to heat it up. XOXOXOX– Shea'_ She smiled as she put the note back on the night stand.

Dressing in a casual outfit of jeans and a sweatshirt that Shea had given her, Lenea headed toward the kitchen. She found an exhausted Aria already at the table with something Shea had left her. _I left you something in the kitchen that'll cure any hangover´_ the message on her omni-tool said. "Good morning Aria" Lenea glowed as she smiled at her apparently exhausted sister.

"I should tell you good morning. You look like you slept well enough, although I don't know when you slept. I think the entire house heard you guys last night." Aria said as she drank the green herbal remedy Shea left for her.

Asana and Stacy entered the room, Asana quickly said to Lenea, in a low tone the young one would not her "We fortunately did not hear you, as we were at the opposite end of the hall.

"Shit, it must've been good if you were loud enough to keep me up all night."

Lenea blushed, skin turning several shades darker with the flush reaching the top of her crest and down her chest "Well, Shea is very attentive."

"So I heard" Aria added, "Seriously though I'm happy for you. It sounded like you both enjoyed yourselves quite a bit."

"We did. Did she speak to you this morning? She left a note saying she had gone hunting and left breakfast in the refrigerator I just needed to reheat."

"No, but I imagine she can take care of herself. She didn't wear the armor though, she left it downstairs."

"Goddess, any manner of beast can injure or kill her. Well, at least she took her omni so we will know if anything happens. I do not like her being alone."

Aria just chuckled, shaking her head at her love struck sister. "Don't worry Lenea, you've got a good one. She'll be fine."

* * *

Several miles away from the lodge, I took position in my blind, settling in for my hunt. I decided to wear my white fatigues, as they were more lightweight and easier to move in. Besides, I am high enough off the ground that I'm not worried about being attacked by a wolf or mountain lion. Scanning the area with my binoculars for about an hour, I finally find my target, a nice 12-point buck within range. I quickly take aim, firing two quick shots, instantly killing the deer. As I exit my blind, I hear a gunshot. Poachers, poachers on my fucking land. And they aren't very good shots. The idiot hit me in the leg, but I reacted quickly, biotics intensely flaring, covering me in a barrier as my anger grew. I was smart enough to bring my Desert Eagle. I quickly emptied my magazine into the two idiots who made the mistake of trespassing. Ignoring the pain, I scanned the area. I saw there were no other tracks than those of the two poachers, and there are no signs of any others. Thank God for that. I bring up my omnitool and send Lenea a quick alert with my coordinates. _Been shot by poachers. five miles out, I'll stay with the kill, Bring cleanup equipment." _After sending the message, I took off my belt and tied it around my left leg to stop the bleeding. Quickly as I was able to move with the injury, I made my way to the deer and began to field dress it, which would keep my mind occupied as to ignore the pain until help arrived.

"Goddess, Shea's been shot. We have to go. Masi call Dr. T'Lanin and have them prep medbay," Lenea shouted as she ran out of the lodge, with Aria and Asana following close behind.

"What the fuck happened. How would she have gotten shot, we're in the middle of nowhere." Aria asked gently, seeing the horror and worry in her sister's eyes.

"She said poachers. She already killed them."

"Don't worry" Asana said to soothe the worried maiden "Shea has the strong spirit of a warrior, she is alright. You will see."

Back at the kill site, I loaded the dressed buck onto my snowmobile as the trio of Asari approached. Lenea ran towards me, taking me into a tight embrace, which soon ended as she felt the blood oozing from my left leg.

"Goddess Shea you're bleeding. "

"It's just a flesh wound, I'll be alright. These fuckers couldn't shoot their dicks if they had too. Goddamn muthafuckin poachers!"

"Grizz is patrolling the area, if there are any others they will be quickly dealt with" Aria said as her biotics flared to incinerate any evidence that the poachers were ever there. "You're a tough bitch Shea. Get shot and you still dress and quarter your kill."

"Thanks. You don't look hung-over anymore, take it the remedy worked."

"Yea, tasted like ass, but it worked. Thank you." She leaned in closer to me as Lenea cut my pant leg to apply medigel to the gunshot wound. "Try to keep it down some will you, you two kept me up all night with your antics." I blushed as Aria winked giving me an approving grin.

"Aria!" Lenea gasped, playfully slugging the elder T'Loak on the shoulder. Asana watched the whole ordeal, pleased to see the new and unlikely family dynamic in the making, and smiled. Lenea and Aria placed Shea on the snowmobile, Lenea driving "We need to get her to the ship. Her wound is not life threatening, but the doctor will need to treat it none the less."

"Put the deer in the walk-in refrigerator outside the game room It'l need to age a bit before I can cook it. There should be meat hooks and wrapping in there for it" I said as nodded off from the pain and sedation provided in the medigel.

The group quickly brought the human the medbay aboard the ship, Dr. T'Lanin awaiting her patient. "Masi and Sabah are currently with her sister in the lodge. She does not know her sister has been shot, and I feel it would be best for that to remain the case as Shea is not seriously injured. No sense in worrying the girl unnecessarily." Sensing Lenea's distress, the doctor comforts the younger asari. "Lenea, Shea will be alright, but I need to treat her wounds. Aria please take Lenea to the mess and I will call you two when Shea is awake." Looking again at Lenea, Dr. T'Lanin added "She'll be alright Lenea. Trust in the Goddess."

"Thank you doctor" Lenea whispered, eyes filled with unshed tears as she left the room. Aria comforted her sister as Lenea was beside herself with worry. As hardened as Aria's reputation may be, she was always there for family, and as Shea was now essentially part of that family, she was no exception. "Shea's a tough kid Lenea. She's going to be fine. You saw yourself; her injuries are not too serious. She just in shock right now, but she'll be fine."

After a few hours of surgery to remove the bullet from Shea's left leg and inject the nanites to repair the wound, Shea was released from medbay and allowed to return to the lodge. "She needs to stay off her feet for a couple of days, but she'll otherwise be fine Lenea. You can take her home now."

"Thank you Dr. T'Lanin. Ready to go back to the lodge Shea.' Lenea asked.

"Yea, I'm sick of surgery, no offense Doc."

"None taken."

"Guess I won't be making dinner tonight huh?"

"Do not worry about that Shea, Aria and I have that covered."

"Aria cooks?"

"What, you think I got to this age without being able to cook." Aria chimed in.

"Just sayin, you strike me as the type to dine out, not cook yourself."

"Well, I do have a grown daughter, and you don't think I raised her take out and restaurants do you?" I shook my head "That's what I thought. Don't worry, human food is not that different from Asari, I think we can figure out what to do."


	14. Chapter 13

When Lenea, Aria and I returned to the house I decided I probably should watch the local news, if only for the weather reports. This was a mistake.

_"This is Gayle Henderson reporting for KRP-TV. Redwood City's own Shea Nelson has recently acquired of the KRKT-FM Los Angeles. Since 2008, Nelson has hosted Nelly's Block Party during the 6pm-10pm segment on the popular urban station, with syndication in over sixty cities throughout the western United States and Canada. In a recent statement released by station management, Nelson will be leaving her popular program, which has been running in reruns since early December. Nelson's fiancée Tony Granderson told KRP-TV that Nelson, still in mourning over the recent death of her father, has decided that she will take hiatus for an undetermined amount of time, leaving daily operations on the station in the hands of current station management..."_

"That lying sack of shit! I'm not on hiatus. I'm not going back." I said, as I quickly changed the channel, throwing down the remote. Storming over to the bar as fast as my sore left leg would carry me, I quickly downed two beers.

"What was that about Shea? Fiancée?" Lenea asked.

"Former. Remember how I told you I caught my ex cheating on me. Well that was the bastard I caught with my former best friend, Gayle, that bitch reporter. I haven't seen either or talked to either of them since October, when I caught them doing the deed. God knows why they interviewed that limp dick motherfucker! I told my producer to keep the press release simple, and to not disclose it to that bitch, give it to an anchor. And they pull this shit! Dad never did like either one of them. Said they were just using me for my celebrity to get their names in the paper, I should have listened to him from the beginning" I take a deep breath, trying to calm down before Stacy comes into the room.

"Take it you don't like the guy, right Shea?" Aria found the whole situation amusing.

"You think? If a truck runs over either one of them I won't shed a tear." I'm so angry I'm shaking. Lenea can sense this, hugging me from behind.

"Do not let these people bother you. It is just media. No different than the rabble on the Citadel.

"You deal with this kind of shit on Omega Aria? Or are they smart enough to not risk death by pissing you off?"

"That's the price of fame of infamy Shea. Every hundred years or so some rookie tabloid reporter looking to make name for themselves tries to do a story on who I'm fucking or what government ties they think I have with the Asari government, bullshit like that. But they somehow mysteriously disappear after not too long. They're like flies on varren shit, not worth my time."

"Well, at least they leave alone most of the time. I'm glad I'm leaving Earth, otherwise I think I'd case a case."

"Catch a case?" Lenea asked.

"Oh, means getting arrested for doing stupid shit. But I'm not like that. Enough about that, lets find another station to catch the weather. I want to know if it's going to snow again tomorrow. cause I want to take Stacy out on the snowmobiles."

"Your certainly spending a lot of time with her Shea." Lenea smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Just getting to know my sister. She's a good kid. Reminds me of myself when I was a kid. I'm sure she gives Mom and Delaney just as many headaches and cases of heartburn as I gave Dad. God help whoever takes her on her first date. They'll have those two and me to deal with."

"Back to the story though Shea." Aria chimed back in. "Your were on broadcasting in over 60 cities? And here I thought you were just some small time weekend DJ."

"Yea, the show grew fast. I played off format a lot. Got me in trouble, but made the show blow up. Management couldn't argue with the ratings. My crew is good though, they know how to run it to keep the show going, at least in California."

"What are you planning on doing once everything's done with your survey mission."

"Haven't really thought about it. I already purchased warehouse/loft conversion on Illium for all my stuff. But as far as what I will do work wise, probably open a club or restaurant and do what I do best."

"Well, you're welcome on Omega whenever. I heard about what happened with you and the DJ at Eternity a few weeks ago. Covers damn near doubled after they changed the playlist to your set."

"Shea certainly has a way of making people comfortable Aria" Lenea said as I turned on the barstool.

"Thank you." I said, lightly kissing Lenea on the lips. The weather forecast confirmed only light snow showers the rest of the week, so I decided we would go out tomorrow.

"Where is Stacy by the way?"

"Right here Shea, I heard you screaming from the bedroom. What's wrong?" Stacy said as she entered the game room, puzzled look on her face.

"Just some silly people on TV. Nothing to be concerned about."

"What happened to your leg, were you hurt?"

"Got a little banged up hunting this morning, nothing serious. I do have to take it easy a few days though, so the snowball fights and stuff will have to wait a little bit. There's plenty to do inside though. Come on, I'll show all you guys how to play poker. Maybe you and me can win some creds off those two troublemakers." I said as Stacy and I made our way to the card table."

Both Lenea and Aria smile as I interacted with my sister. They both knew I did not want her to worry but telling her about things that would make her frightened for me. "What is this poker." Lenea asked. I proceeded to explain the rules of Texas Hold 'Em. Apparently all Asari are damn card sharks, because by the end of the game I was down 600 credits to a kid.

"What the hell, I thought you never played this?"

"You didn't ask, Mom taught me Shea. Asana and I play all the time."

"Aria, are hustlers supposed to start this young? I thought they'd have to be 200 before trying to swindle people" I say with a shy smirk.

"Must be that human DNAs she's got." Aria answered.

"Uh huh.. I go to the fire place and start a fire before we walk into the viewing area to sit on the sofa. As Lenea walked passed me, I pulled her onto my lap, causing her to blush and giggle. "So what's for dinner. Whatever it is smells delicious?" I ask, burying my nose in her neck, gently kissing the exposed skin.

"We found something marked "LASAGNA" in the walk-in. The instructions were on the paper your caretaker left. It is cooking now. IT should be done in about 15 minutes" she answered as she leaned down, tilting my chip up to capture my lips in a breathless kiss.

"Oh please. Get a fucking room you two." Aria said as she plopped on the sofa after putting in a vid she found in the rack. Stacy laughed at the elder Asari's assertion, after which we break the kiss, both blushing.

"Did you find the garlic bread?" I said, running my hand up Lenea's knee.

Lenea shivered lightly at the touch. "We did. I also saw a cake in there as well. I set it on the counter to thaw" she said, reluctantly getting up.

"I guess I can make a salad then." I got up and limped over to the bar area. Now, essentially the lodge had two full kitchen. The main kitchen upstairs, and the bar kitchen. "Stacy, can you please help me grab some items out of the fridge?" We entered the walk-in gathering the ingredients for a Caesar salad, which I quickly put together. I also uncorked a bottle of red wine for the adults, grabbing some juice for Stacy.

"Stacy," I said, handing her the salad bowl, "Take this to the table. I'll get the place settings." Selecting the proper tableware and flatware, I finished setting the table just as Lenea brought the lasagna out.

"Smells great" I said as we gathered around the table. "Mary always did make the best lasagna. Alright everyone, dinner's up." We all take our places at the table. Knowing how to properly portion the lasagna, I quickly serve everyone on the table. In all, dinner consisted of the spicy-Italian sausage three cheese lasagna, fresh baked garlic bread sticks, Caesar salad, with red velvet cake for desert.

We begin to dine, the Asari all appearing to enjoy the savory pasta. "How is it Stacy?"

"This is great. You have got to give Mom this recipe."

"Seeing her take huge bites, I can tell she is still a child, despite being 15 "Well don't get yourself too full on lasagna or you won't get any desert. You do want cake don't you?"

"Yes. What kind of cake is it."

"Red Velvet. Probably the best kind of cake outside of chocolate you'll ever have. It's sinfully good."

As look around the table at Lenea, Stacy, Aria a very comforting thought came to mind. This is probably the first time I have had a family dinner in a long time. Even when my father was alive, we rarely sat down to dinner together. With my workload preventing me from traveling home much, it was only on holidays that we were together. But just thinking about how I have a new sister, new love, and even Aria, because she family now too, makes me smile. The old saying that when one door closes another opens could not be more true than it is in this case.

* * *

Later that evening, dinner finished, cleanup complete, Stacy went to bed as we three adults gathered in the game room to watch a vid. I had already asked Asana to make sure that the three of us were left alone as there were things we needed to discuss. "Aria, did your guys find anything in the area or were those two clowns it?" I asked as I sipped my wine.

"They didn't see anything, but we've set up a full perimeter now, undetectable of course, so there shouldn't be any more issues like that for the reminder of our stay."

"Good. Thank you for taking care of that for me, its certainly a weight off my shoulders."

"No problem."

"Listen, " I begin, putting down the wine glass, speaking in lower tones as I face the two Asari. "There are some things I need to tell both of you that while they do not affect anyone immediately, they can and will have devastating effects on not only the galaxy as a whole, but your family personally, especially you Aria."

"What is it?" Lenea asks.

Trying to figure out the best way to do this, I figure honesty, at least with those I love and trust, is my best course of action. I went on to describe in great detail the Mass Effect Universe as I know them. We discussed not only the games themselves, which seem to be a roadmap of what needs to take place for the space time continuum to remain intact, I also disclosed the far off murder of Liselle and attack on Omega.

"This is bullshit, how can this be true." Aria said "Liselle is not that stupid."

"It's not about her choices, it's about people wanting to take advantage of her and manipulate the situation so they can control you. Now many of the things we discussed, we cannot do anything about. Benezia's daughter, the humans and Sovereign, that MUST HAPPEN, or the future will be irreversibly damaged. However, we can and I will make sure nothing happens to Liselle, or to anyone in the T'Loak family as long as I am alive and can do something about it. This is why I told you this in the first place."

"Aria, what Shea has said, it is frightening, but she is telling us the truth. She did not hide anything when we joined last night. Shea what are you suggesting we do with this information?"

"Well, first. Everything we have discussed MUST remain confidential, it stay between the three of us, period. I will not tell my mother, Delaney or Lidanya. Aria, what you can do is when the time comes, provide any and all assistance to Liara T'Soni and Commander Shepard that they will need. No matter the cost. IN addition, you can make sure Omega is secure as well as use your powers of persuasion with the Asari Councilor so that when needed, the Reapers are taken seriously, and the Asari support the Commander with full military and diplomatic power. What we will do now, is make sure that during our survey mission, we are surveying those areas already laid out for us, and convince the Asari to build a back up relay network, so we can shut the reaper network down. Is this something we can all agree on? "

"We've got over a century, so I don't see why not" Aria replied "I told you she was crazy Lenea, but she's a good kind of crazy."

"Oh thank you your highness?" I joke "But seriously I can't let anything happen to you two or Stacy. Not now not ever. If I gotta figure out some way to live 500 years longer to be certain of it I will."

"Actually Shea," Lenea spoke "When Dr. T'Lanin was discussing the findings from your bloodwork, it appears that the amount of eezo that has bonded itself into your bloodstream as "altered you" so to speak. In the simplest terms, it has altered your DNA and has affected your aging process. Dr. T'Lanin indicated that she believes that you will age as an Asari would, and will live several centuries as long as you do not get shot."

"There can be only one huh? Just don't chop off my head." I joked

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aria scoffed.

"Cheesy '80s vid called the Highlander. The whole premise of the story is there is a race of human immortals who cannot be killed by conventional means. Nothing short of cutting the head of one would cause death. But part of the story is also that they fight each other for power, for in the end, or so the story goes there can be only one. Bad joke?"

"You human's and your shitty vids." Aria just shook her head.

"You know you love me." I joke to Aria as Lenea cuddles close to me, her arm wrapping around my waist.

"Don't get me confused with that one Shea," Aria said, but the smile on her face told the truth. We're family even if only at the beginning of our journey.

"Yea yea, I love you too. What vid did you pick anyway?"

"Tombstone"

"A western. This outta be interesting."

* * *

The following morning I woke up to a very naked Lenea lying across my torso. Reaching down, I began to gently kiss the sleeping Asari, pulling her close. Delicate lips part, welcoming my tongue as blue eyes flutter open, gazing wantonly into my own. A hushed moan escapes Lenea as I move my hands down her body, caressing the sensitive spot on the small of her back, causing her to arch into me. We break to catch our breath, I whisper against her "Good morning, sleep well?"

"Goddess Shea, yes. I do not think I will ever get used to how good you make me feel. Last night was amazing."

I chuckle softly, "Glad you approved." We kiss again, Lenea cupping the back of m head as we our passion ignites. With a seductive smile, Lenea straddles me. Sitting up, the enchanting hue cast upon her blue skin makes my pulse rise. A shallow growl escape m lips as I sit up, burying my face in her ample bosom. Massaging one breast in a methodical rhythm, I cause Lenea's breath to hitch. She digs into my shoulder, her delicate fingers drawing the smallest amount of blood, as I circle her nipple with my tongue, enveloping the bud in my mouth. I suckle until I leave a purple mark on the engorged peak. "Shea, please fuck me" Lenea cries.

I pause briefly, she looks at me bewildered "Don't worry babe, I want to try something. I need to grab something from the dresser."

Walking to the dresser , I feel Lenea's eyes on my bare backside. The room is scented in our lovemaking, Lenea's biotics combining light of dawn combine to make her look angelic as I look over my shoulder to her. "Enjoying the view?" I said.

"Always."

As I opened the dresser drawer to pull out the toy I purchased on Omega, Lenea breathed softly "Was that why you looked so flustered when you met us for dinner that evening. Does that mean you have been thinking of me in this way since then."

"Yes". Rubbing the base of the toy along my slick heat, collecting moisture, I slid the base in to secure it, causing a chill to run down my spine. The toy was size and texture adjustable, with a full-function sensation transmitting base. The box said 'so you can feel _everything_'.

"I saw that in your bag before we left Illium, the night you had a little too much to drink" Lenea purred as I returned to the bed.

" I told you, I want to be with you, I just need time. Now is the time." Lenea lay back, parting her legs as I settled into her as she began the meld. Cries of passion filled the room again and again as we worked toward our shared release. The toy was worth the embarrassment in the shop.

Several hours later, after we both showered, I made the suggestion we go to the pool . "It's not like I can go outside yet, and it will be fun. Here, you should be able to wear one of my suits" I said, handing her a revealing red swimsuit. "Tell everyone who want to swim to meet us down their I've got to find my bikini."

Everyone seems to like my pool suggestion, as Aria, Asana, Masi, Sabah and Dr. T'Lanin were all poolside with Lenea and Stacy. I entered the room still wearing my robe, with several super soakers. "Ready to play?" I said, devilish grin across my face as I tossed the water guns into the water.

"What are those things for?" Stacy asked with excitement.

"They're called super soakers, or water guns. They're children's toys. There's also a water polo net at the other end if you want to try that later." I added, finally disrobing, to the shock of everyone in the room

Lenea was not the only one blushing this time, as apparently everyone liked the black thong bikini. Aria let out a brief whistle "Damn Shea, is that's supposed to be swim suit or a stripper outfit. Hell, my dancers show less skin."

"Goddess, Shea the suit certainly compliments your figure." Lenea said.

"Thanks. Okay ladies, enough gawking" I dove into the water, splashing everyone, causing Stacy to laugh loudly. We loaded our super soakers, while swimming to the other end of the pool "Okay" I whispered, "You get Lenea and I'll get Aria. Did will be a swim by. Follow me." Stacy and I swam quietly under the surface, when we neared the two asari seated poolside, with Stacy on my shoulders, we popped out of the water, and let them both have it, laughing hysterically in the process."

"I'm going to get you two!" Aria said playfully.

"Gotta catch us first!" I smirked as we swam away, both diving under. From there on, our playful water fight lasted a good hour before I got out of the pool. Aria and Stacy remained in the pool, still shooting each other while Lenea and I retreated to the hot tub to relax.

"That was fun" I said.

"It was. I don't think I've seen Aria act so childlike in sometime. It is good to see. She is always so serious, I am happy she was able to breakaway and be her normal self, however briefly. Thank you Shea."

"She needed it. True she may run a successful enterprise that provides her with many luxuries in life. But from what I can tell Aria's a friggin workaholic. If we gotta make her relax now and then, so be it." I say as we sit down in the hot tub, allowing the massaging jets to relax the muscles in our bodies.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN:** Added a few more paragraphs. More tomorrow if I have time

* * *

After spending the better part of the day lounging around the pool, I sat at the bar to review what I was and was not taking to Illium.

"We'll eventually come back. I'm not selling this place. It a property we all, including you Aria, will be able to use as we sit in the future when humans get their shit together and join the rest of the galaxy. With that in mind, I just want to take what's necessary. Jeb and his wife already packed up the majority of the items, such as most of my photo albums, trophies, books, tools, etc that he figured I 'd want to take. I also want to take the entire contents of the bar. I won't be able to get any of this stuff once we leave, so better I take it now. We can pack that later on though. Aside from that, most of what is here in the lodge will stay, as the contents of my condo and my stuff from dad's house are already boxed up, waiting in the barn to be loaded onto the ship."

"Anything else you want to take from here?" Lenea asked, surveying the room.

"I already have the pool table and game table from dad's house in the garage. From here, I just need to get my clothes, all my outdoor gear, and other miscellaneous crap. And I also want to take one of each plant from the green house. Can't go have way across the galaxy without have my herb garden, how would I cook. It should only take the crew at most two three days to load everything. That should have us set to head back next week. That said, I'd like to do a party night for the crew. We can do it her or on the ship. However space allows. You think they'd like that?"

"I think they would enjoy it. However, if I can be selfish, I would like to spend a few days alone with you before we leave." Lenea leaned back into me as I sat on the bar stool.

" Hello, am I not part of this conversation, or am I just some statue on the wall. You two act like to varren in heat! Lenea I'm surprised Shea hasn't bent you over the bar yet."

"Is that a request Aria?"I replied, she said nothing in response, just shaking her head. I couldn't help but rib Aria. So few people were allowed the amount of leeway with her that I have been granted. True I would never push it, not my style. But that does not mean I can't enjoy our banter.

"Well, don't worry, show's over. I have to go to the garage." I said as I got up to head outside. The temperature had risen some, and it had stopped snowing. The air being just below freezing made it a little easier to do what needed to be done in the garage. Throwing on a jacket as I was heading out, I handed another jacket to Lenea "The garage is heated and insulated, but you should still put this on."

* * *

"What do you need to do with the items in the garage?" Lenea asked as we walked the short distance to the detached garage.

"Since I wasn't the one doing any of the packing, I just want to know what is in each box. I don't want any surprises."

"That sounds reasonable. May I ask what is in the thermos?" She asked, pointing to the container in my hand.

"Coffee. I don't suppose you guys have this do you? It's made by filtering hot water through ground roasted coffee beans. Packs a bit more of a punch that your tea, well, most of your teas any way. Some people take it plain, I like it with cream and sugar. And I _love _lattes!"

"What's a latte?"

"It's a drink made with coffee and steamed milk. coffee is prepared differently to concentrate the flavor into a lower quantity of liquid using a cappuccino machine instead of a standard coffee maker. If they packed Dad's place right I should have all I need to make coffee/lattes as I want for the next year. I bought a lot of coffee when I was in Seattle."

"Everything you have served us thus far has been delightful, so I look forward to it" she replied as we entered the garage. True to his word, Caleb packed everything I asked him too. Looks like he even added a few things for me I didn't expect, as there were three boxes labeled _SHEA GOT YOU SOME STUFF FOR THE ROAD - CAL_. Contained within the boxes were various spices, coffee syrups, candies, etc. Seems he thought of everything.

"Aha. I knew it!" I exclaimed as I opened the first box labeled COFFEE STUFF, next to Caleb's parting gifts. "Looks like he even got me some new reusable gold filters, sweet! Okay" I started, pulling out the small "This is the cappuccino machine. I'll take this back up to the house and make some for everyone. Oh, and my boy, he remembered the Kahlua!" I said with an excited chuckle.

"What is Ka lew a?"

"Coffee liquor. We'll have to hide this from Aria. You think she was bad with the mojitos? This is even sweeter, which means you can drink ALOT before you realize you've had too much. I like it though. Usually serve these as a desert drink at dinner parties. Or, the middle of the afternoon" I added as I opened one of the bottles, pouring a little in to each of the two mugs I pulled from the box. After adding some of the coffee from the thermos, I handed a mug to Lenea "Now, it's just as hot as your tea, don't chug it."

Lenea smiled after taking sip of the offered beverage "This is very good Shea. And I do believe you are correct, we shall need to hide this from my dear sister. "

"Okay sexy, take a seat." I said, unfolding one of the folding chairs in the garage. "We're going to be here awhile, you may as well be comfortable."

"Do you have to go through each box?"

"Pretty much. I trust my housekeeper and Caleb packed everything properly, but I need to know what's where." Over the next several hours, I went through each box, compacting and rearranging as I went along. By the time we finished I had been able to empty three boxes, which I would now use elsewhere. But this was extra, as Jeb left me ample packing supplies, including boxes, tape, bubblewrap, etc. Hell, he even left me a bunch of furniture pads.

" Jeb organized all my tools and got me enough supplies for the charger to last a long time. He even put a set of replacement tires in there. I'll have to do something to thank him. I didn't even think of that. The man knows me too well."

"Who is this Jeb?"

"Oh, he's the caretaker of this place. He was a friend of the family. He knew my dad since he was a kid. When he retired from the army ago, Dad hired him to take care of this place for us. He's and his wife Mary were like my aunt and uncle in a way."

"That would explain why he was able to easily pack items even you forgot about."

"True true, anyway everything's ready here. Go on back to the house, I need to split some firewood. I'll be up shortly."

"Oh no, I will come with you. After what happened with you earlier, I am not letting you out of my sight until we leave Earth. "

"You love me don't you?" Taking the mug out of her hand, I pulled her into a warm embrace, green eyes gazing into blue.

"Yes I do, so I do not want anything to happen to you."

"I love you too." I said, punctuating the statement with a long passionate kiss that left us both breathless as we broke the kiss. "Ok, let's take this stuff to the house first" I said, Kahlua, pound of coffee grounds and cappuccino machine in hand. Depositing the items in the game room, Lenea and I headed to the barn.

Taking off my jacket, as I knew I was about to work up a sweat, Lenea raised her eyebrow marking as she asked "It is too cold for you to go without a jacket is it not?"

"True, but I'm about to get a workout. My body heat will do just fine in keeping me warm." I said as I grabbed the axe from the tool rack. I must admit to see me in only my under armor thermal top must have been a sight. I could feel the sensuality emanating from Lenea as she followed my movements while I worked. Satisfied with my work, sweat pouring from my brow, I turned. Devilish smirk on my lips as I looked at Lenea "What's got you so worked up?" I already knew the answer, I just wanted to hear her say it.

"Just thinking of what I am going to do to you when we return to the house."

"Oh? What do you have in mind" I said suggestively as I closed the distance between us.

"Let me show you," she said breathlessly as we kissed, her eyes obsidian as the meld. Images of our bodies writhing in ecstasy instantly cause the moisture and heat to build within my core. Maintaining what little control I retained "Oh, I think we can manage that, but we really should get back to the house. I don't think you want to do...well that in here." This drew a whimper from Lenea in protest. "Oh, you won't have to wait long, after all I do have to uh.." My breath hitched as her hand slid down the front of my jeans "I mean we do have to take a shower."

Lenea reluctantly ended the meld, breathing heavily as she looked into my eyes as she guided me back to the house "You are mine."

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

Barely through the door of the lodge, Lenea's lips descended upon me. Much to our dismay, we had an audience. This wasn't stopping us. Briefly I managed to say "Uh, Aria can you get the firewood from the barn, I ah, have something I need to handle." Not waiting for an answer, I quickly picked Lenea up. Her legs wrapped around me as I carried her up the stairs to our room.

Back near the door, Aria and Asana simply looked at each other and laughed. Ever inquisitive asked "Are they bonded?"

Aria stifled a laugh as she nodded "They may as well be. Come lets go get the firewood. Stacy, go play a video game or something, I need to talk Asana." Aria turned to Asana and quietly "How many creds you want to bet Lenea is going to be pregnant before the end of that survey mission your going on?"

"I would be willing to say no matter the amount, that would be a safe wager. They have become quiet close in such a short period of time. They are inseparable. How do you feel about Lenea and Shea as bondmates?"

" I'm happy for my sister. Besides, if Shea fuck's up I'll just kill her. But I don't see that happening, hell I actually like her. In the past Lenea was always attracted to, well idiots for lack of a better term. Shea's certainly not an idiot. And from how she is with Lenea and Stacy when they are together, it's like we've been family for centuries already. It's weird. Good, but weird."

"So you approve?"

"Yes I do. They're good for each other." Aria said as they returned to the house, firewood in tow.

* * *

Breathlessly, I roll on my back, basking in the afterglow of our union. "That was...fuck I can't even describe" I said as, caressing Lenea's crest as she rested her head on my chest. "I love you"

"I love you too."

Looking at the clock on the night stand, dinner hour is fast approaching. "I guess we should get up. I gotta go cook. What do you feel like having for dinner?"

"Surprise me." Lenea said, hugging me tightly before getting up.

Tossing Lenea sweats and a t-shirt, I smiled "We're not going out tonight, so we can bum it."After we were comfortably dressed on our loungewear, we headed downstairs to the game room kitchen, greeted by the smiles of the Asari in the room.

"Have fun?" Aria asked, knowing full well the answer. "Honestly, I thought you guys were going to be gone all day."

"Well, you did say get a room earlier" I said. Aria just shook her head. She knew true love when she saw it, and it was clearly displayed between the human and Lenea.

"So, time to make dinner. I can't cook the venison yet as it still needs to age another week, but I have beef. I was thinking of making a roast. That sound like something y'all want?"

"Yes, while we do not have bovines on Thessia, we have similar livestock. Roast is quite common."

"Sweet, so pot roast it is."

"Shea' what's this machine" Asana asked, pointing to the cappuccino machine.

"It's a cappuccino machine." I went on to explain the beverage and coffee in further detail to Aria and Asana, stating I would make lattes after I had the roast in the oven. "Okay the roast should be ready in two hours," I said as I closed the oven door. "Let me introduce you my addiction..." I said as I proceeded to whip up lattes for the four of us, being sure no Kahlua went into Aria's. "Tell me what you think. It's good isn't it." All three nodded in agreement.

"It is quite strong, but I like it. Thank you Shea."

"My pleasure. My cousin sent me a few cases of coffee, so we'll be able to have this on the ship whenever." I chuckled at the thought "I've created coffee addicts haven't I."

"It would not be the only thing of yours that I am addicted to my love, and not nearly as pleasant" Lenea replied. "But I will say it is quite enjoyable in its own right."

"Aria, these aren't cheap on Earth by the way. In many places, good coffee can cost more than good booze. Just an idea for the club, because not everyone drinks alcohol."

"I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

As the four of us moved down to take our places at the sofa to watch a vid, I noticed Stacy was flipping through one of the leather bound photo albums on the coffee table. "Whatca got there?"

"Printed holos. I saw some of you and Mom. I cannot believe how much you look like her when she was younger." Stacy added.

"Let me see" I said, as I sat between Stacy and Lenea, both intently looking at the photos. "Blue skin and crest aside, you look a lot like Mom too kiddo." The photo album contained of myself and the family from the time I was an infant. Page by page, we went through as I explained each picture. "This one, I was about 12." I said pointing to a photo of me my baseball uniform. "See, Lenea doesn't Stacy look like me. Same eyes, same nose, same cheek bones. She even has my height. You get the picture."

Lenea smiled, thinking of how their first daughter would also resemble Shea, as many of the features Stacy shared with her sister were quite beautiful. "She does favor you a great deal Shea. You were quite beautiful even at young age." Thinking as I looked so much the tomboy in that picture, to be called beautiful made me blush.

Aria leaned over, critiquing the pictures. "She's right Shea. Good looking kid. Looks lik4 you were quite the athlete too. Just how many sports did you play?"

"Not a lot really. Just baseball/softball, kickboxing, track, and basketball. How about you Lenea, play any sports as a kid?"

"We both played sky ball for a few decades. Aria played professionally for awhile."

"Cool. You play any sports Stacy?"

"Not yet. Too young. Mother said I can't play until I'm 20. She doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Nonsense. I was kickboxing by age 7. I'll talk to Mom and Delaney."

"Thanks Shea."

We continued to browse the photos for awhile, then settled down to watch the vid, sipping our coffee. Enjoying the memories we were creating, Asana thought to preserve the moment as she pulled out her holocam, snapping a few shots of the four of us on the sofa.

* * *

Several days later, just about everything that I plan on taking with me has been loaded onto the ship. We depart in two days, so this is the last chance to throw a party for the crew. After much debate with myself as whether it ought to be on the ship or within the lodge, I finally I decided. The lodge is certainly big enough for a crowd, after all it was designed for entertaining.

"Ok" I said to Lenea "I've already let Damia know to make the announcement to the crew to come to the lodge at 18:00 dressed casually the party. You think I have enough food for them." Lenea nodded, as I in fact went overboard. I went with a Mexican theme, providing a full nacho and burrito bar along with several trays of mini-taquitos. I also broke out tequila and several cases of Corona...that's going to be hard to replace.

"You have provided quite the bounty, the crew is certain to appreciate what you are doing for them."

"It's the least I can do." I said as I continue to slice the limes. Finishing the drink prep, I store the margarita pitchers in the refrigerator. "Again, the one in the blue pitcher is for Stacy, the rest is for the adults. I gotta go get ready myself, it starts in an hour."

Taking off my half apron, setting it on the counter, I turn speaking to Lenea and Aria as the elder Asari approaches, and surveys the rooms with approval. "You certainly know how to throw a party don't you" she comments as she glances at the variety of refreshments available.

"Gotta keep 'em happy. Ain't a party without decent food and lots of booze, and I think we've got them both covered. I'm going to go get ready." I said as I left the room, heading upstairs. Rummaging through my suitcases, as most of my clothes have already been packed, I pull out a pair of jeans and t-shirt, setting them on the bed. I shed my clothes as I hear the door open and close. Lenea has joined me.

"Thought you might need a hand" she purred seductively as she wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I hum and lean into her embrace, eyes clothes.

"If we keep this up will miss the party" I said, in a low voice "Because once I get my hands on you I won't be able to control myself."

"I am looking forward to that, but you are right. We should not keep our guests waiting." She said, backing. Lenea removes her own clothes, carelessly tossing them on the floor as we walk into the bathroom.

"You think everyone has had a good time?" I asked as I turned on the showerhead.

"This has been wonderful vacation for all of us Shea. Speaking for myself and Aria especially, this is the most fun we have both had in quite some time. Thank you." She replied as she applied the body wash to the poof in her hand. She begins to takes the poof from my hand and beginning to lather my entire body. I shake when she slides her hands across my back, over every intimate inch of my form. Taking the poof from her, I turn around and return the gesture, dutifully cleaning every supple curve of Lenea's gorgeous body. Once we both thoroughly lathered, I took the showerhead down and began to rinse us. Placing the shower head back on the mount, I turned around to catch Lenea's beautiful blue eyes studying me with wanton devotion. Gently caressing the folds on the back of her neck, I pull her into a passionate kiss. Slow at first, the kiss intensifies as Lenea wraps her arms around me, are bodies fitting together. Breathlessly, I break the kiss, our foreheads touching and say "we really need to get dressed, they're waiting for us downstairs." Lenea whimpers in protest. "oh don't worry, I do intended to finish what I started later tonight. That's a promise." I say, giving her backside a playful slap for emphasis.

"I will hold you to that Shea" Lenea smiled with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

Everyone is beginning to file into the lower level of the lodge as Lenea and I return. "Alright everyone," I say "Help yourselves. Just take it easy on the stuff labeled margaritas. Its sweet but packs a hell of a kick. As for the food, everything that's hot has a red flag above it, so if you don't like spicy, don't eat it." I take my place behind the bar and begin to start the music. Looking at everyone stand around, "Well, don't just stand there it's a party. Eat, get drunk, dance. If you want some...privacy, there are two rooms down the hall, just don't break anything!" with that the music begins.

"Hey Shea, this is a nice place you got here" Damia said as she made herself a plate. "And thanks for the party. The crew needs it."

"No problem. And like I said. I will run a tight ship, we do have a job to do, but we'll have plenty of fun too. All work and no play is no way to go about life."

" I hear that. Rumor on board is you and Lenea have become quite the item."

"You could say that. I'm lucky to have her. She means a lot to me that's for sure."

"I'd say you got krogan balls for that" Masi said, chiming in the conversation for the first time. "You even have Aria talking how much she 'like's Shea can handle herself in a fight, and that bitch can cook.' Never would have thought Aria would actually like someone Lenea brought home, let alone embrace them as much has she's done with you."

"Y'all just don't understand Aria. Yea she's a hard-ass, ruthless, and will kill you as much as look at you if you cross her. But deep down, she's gotta heart of gold just like Lenea. She just likes everyone to think it's made of stone."

"Just remember not to get on her bad side."

"Dually noted. So did you get the coordinates I submitted for the first ten stops our expedition?" Our first destinations were going to be the Argos Rho cluster, to survey the Gorgon, Hydra and Phoenix Systems. Deciding that we needed to be meticulous and visit every location listed within the game, I figured we can start from the beginning and work our way through the entire galaxy.

"Yea. Seems rather ambitious, going to each system like that. Expect will find anything?"

"We will find out as we go along, just have to remember to prepare for anything. Alright, lets enjoy the party." I said as I grabbed my own beer and head toward the building crowd. Hearing various crew members talk as I get closer, certain words stick out, although I can't quite pick up who says what "...yes she has a stripper pole in her house...I don't know ask her...you don't think...Aria probably did..." the talking stops as I approach the group, three of the younger crew members, well they look young they're probably over 200, look at me blushing. "You ladies were asking about the pole I take it?" I chuckled. This was going to be fun to rib the maidens.

"Yes, ma'am, Selene Tavik, pleasure to meet you. We were just wondering why you would have one installed you home. It is something we may have expected from Aria, but you mother is bonded with Delaney T'Saudo, we wouldn't think her bond mate's daughter would have something such as that in her home."

"Yea well, I'm a Nelson not a T'Saudo. Delaney may be my...step-mom ..for lack of a better term. That doesn't mean I gotta stick up my ass. Besides, that pole was installed more than 5 years ago, well before I knew I even had a 'step-mom. Why are you so interested in it anyway, Selene?" I asked, smirk on my face, I notice Aria and Lenea out of the corner of my eye, looking to see what I say to the flustered crew member.

"Oh we were just wondering if you danced?" she said, turning three shades of purple.

"Hey Aria, they wanna know if I pole danced. Think we should give em a show!" I yelled, figured why not. Lenea just looked at me shocked. I walked over to her and Aria, leaning into Lenea, I whispered "It's for you, and besides, you're the only one who gets to touch." She smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

"This will be interesting to see I shall say. You may break many hearts though I'm afraid."

"It's all in fun. They know I'm taken" I straighten up, and approach Aria "So, whaddya say? I've got some outfits we can use. You game?"

Aria downs the remainder of her margarita "Let's do this before I change my mind."

Having changed into the appropriate outfits, Aria and I are walking back toward the game room. I have put on a black thong bikini, having given Aria a red one. "I'm surprised I have the guts to do this." I said, blushing.

"It was your idea. I like to make people squirm anyway. This will be fun. Nice ass by the way." Aria said, smacking my behind as we walked downstairs.

"Hey, that's Lenea's remember." I took the back way toward the pole area, so we would not be seen. Now as I said, the house was designed for entertaining, and as such, I had a small scale lighting that provided the perfect ambiance for what we were about to do. Cutting the overhead lights I activated the sound system to play E.T. by Katy Perry, setting it to a one minute delay so Aria and I could sneak onto the stage without being seen. Then the music started. Aria was first to the stage, he biotics glowing in their purple hue, bathing her in a erotic light as she dipped and gyrated to the music. Then I entered. No biotics, Aria's providing enough light for both of us as I mount the pole and our strip tease began. Moving to the music we could feel the pulsing rhythm as every eye descended upon our bodies.

Making eye contact with Lenea, mouthing 'this is for you' I move higher, gripping the pole securely between my legs as I flip down. My writhing upside down like night makes even Aria do a double take. Now she sees the benefit of exercising the way I do. We continue our dance, and when the music ends, the entire crowd erupts in raucous applause.

Lenea she came closer, staking her claim by encircling my waste before anyone gets any ideas. "This will be only for private showings only." Lenea said, handing me my jeans and tshirt..

I nod in agreement, kissing her firmly "I should probably get dressed?"

After Aria and I dressed, we returned to the rest of the party, each with a beer. "Shit Shea, you need to do that at the club! I would make a fortune off that ass of yours."

"I do not that will be happening. Ever." Lenea said. "Shea, much as I love your body, I do not want to share it with anyone."

"Yes dear".


	16. Chapter 15

A hangover is a terrible thing to wake up to. However, when I have something as beautiful as Lenea by my side, the throbbing in my head subsides. Not yet awake, Lenea is peaceful in her slumber. Caressing her back gently as she rests her head on my chest, I kiss the top of her crest. My smile encompasses my entire being. Lenea begins to stir moaning ever so lightly at the loving contact. Eyes fluttering open to meet mine, I greet her with the same lazy smile. "Good Morning" I whisper before taking her lips in mine in a delicate kiss.

Squeezing me tightly, Lenea returns the kiss with increased passion, hand cupping my breast. "It is a good morning. I love you Shea," She said in low seductive tone.

"I love you too" I reply, hands exploring, touching, caressing ever curve, every fold of her body, quickly igniting our wanton desire. Sounds of pleasure and love greet the morning as the sun peaks through the window shades. After we are both spent, I breathlessly say "We should probably get up soon, there's a lot to do today. We've got to get all the remnants of what I am taking aboard. And I have a little bit metal work to do this morning. "

"Metalwork, what in the Goddess name for? Surely the engineers can..." Lenea started, before I put a finger to her lips.

"I want to connect our cabins. We're together, so there is absolutely no reason why we shouldn't be sharing quarters. However with the amount of space we both need, making the cabin larger by combining the two makes sense."

"Is that wise, I mean are there not structural beams?

"I've already talked to engineered to make sure the modifications not compromising any structural integrity. I am just adding a door. I have my own tools and welding equipment for my cars, using them on something else mechanical isn't a big stretch. It will only take me a few hours, besides, I never get to weld anymore. No reason to ever since we finished putting the Charger together."

Smiling, Lenea concedes to the validity of adding a door. Smiling she remarks, "It will certainly give us more privacy. I cannot argue with that."

In all it took everyone about two hours to gather those remaining items from the house. Aria was instrumental in supervising the work by ensuring nothing was missed from either the main lodge nor the garage. This allowed Lenea and I to focus on the remaining items in my bedroom and the work on our cabins. The door retrofit took less time that I imagined, as there was no welding/cutting necessary. Apparently those sections were modular, designed to be interchangeable, so all I had to do was unbolt a section of the wall and replace it and its seals with the door. The entire process took me less than an hour using air tools.

To make our quarters more like home, Lenea had brought over several items from the lodge, including two lamps, several books, photo albums, some radio swag, as well as the quilts and pillows from our bed.

"It's almost like you moved our room from the lodge to the ship. I love it." I said, hugging Lenea in appreciation.

" It will be our home for the foreseeable future, it seemed only fitting that we treat it as such. I believe Aria and Asana also picked up all of your "toys" for Stacy. I hope you do not mind." By toys, Lenea was referring to all of my sports gear, the video game systems, (minus the Mass Effect , that was put up), movies, etc. They even included the mini jukebox from my office, which Stacy managed to hack and load every song imaginable.

"Not at all, I'm glad they thought of it" I said as I organized the 'coffee corner' I created using one of the built-in shelving units, my coffee pot, mini fridge, a few colorful tins holding the coffee beans and grinder."There, now you know Shea Nelson lives here now the coffee pots hooked up." I said, starting coffee to brew. This was not a large coffee pot, only brewing six cups, however it was certainly big enough to suit our needs. I already sent the larger industrial size coffee brewer from the bar to the mess hall, as that seemed more suitable for the crew.

"I must admit the scent from the coffee certainly makes the entire room smell wonderful, although I still think the drink itself is a bit overwhelming."

"No worries. It is an acquired taste." Pointing to the two footlockers I brought aboard, which she did not see earlier, Lenea inquired "What is in the chest?".

"Well, the smaller one has our "toys", can't very well leave those lying around. As for this one," I said, unlocking the padlock on the second chest "Have a look." I opened the chest to reveal several smaller containers from the master bathroom. "I took all the stuff from the bathroom as well as all my jewelry. There's a safe in this room right?" I asked.

"Yes, it is in under the center seat near the window" she replied, leading me toward the built-ins along the window. "The default lock code can be reset to any combination you desire using your omni-tool."

"Cool." After setting the combination, I placed my jewelry boxes as well as any materials, electronic and printed, related to the ME games and published materials. For now, only Aria, Lenea and I are aware of their existence. Until we can determine how accurate information regarding future events even made their way into being manufactured on a planet whose inhabitants appeared to be unaware of sentient life beyond Earth, they will remain our secret.

"Let's go clear the house, make sure we haven't forgotten anything." I said as Lenea and I left our cabin. Walking past the mess hall as we exited the ship, I asked everyone to meet us in front of the lodge in 45 minutes. Final walkthrough of the lodge completed, everything accounted for, Lenea and I joined everyone on the front steps of the lodge.

* * *

Approaching Aria's turian guard I handed him my holo-cam "Would you mind taking a few shots."

"As long as I ain't 'em I'll take as many holos as you want" he replied.

"Thanks Grizz" turning to face Lenea and Aria "Ok, Aria since you and i are the tallest, we'll stand in the back. Lenea you and Stacy stand in front."

"What's this for?" Aria asked.

"Family pictures" I said, rewarded with smiles from Lenea and Stacy. "Don't worry I'll take some with the whole crew too, but I want a few of just us." In all we managed about 10 holos of the 'family', including a few of just Lenea and I.

"Now , Grizz you'll be in this one too, just set the timer for :15 second delay. All tall people in the back, get on the top step, shorter folks stand on the ground." As we bunched together for the photo Grizz set the timer, then ran to spot in the back. "Everyone say Asari". Everyone saying Asari made more sense than cheese as we preserved the moment of our vacation.

"Well, I hope everyone had a good time on this trip. Trust me this may be a rarity that we will visit Earth, but it will not be our only vacation. Of that you can be sure. See y'all on the ship." Everyone returned to the ship, leaving Lenea and I behind as we secured the property.

Walking hand in hand as we boarded the ship, I asked Lenea "You think they enjoyed themselves? I mean, we couldn't leave the property, so they didn't get to really experience everything, but it seemed they had a good time, right?"

"While I cannot speak for the entire crew, I know that as far as myself, Aria and Stacy, this is certainly a vacation we will never forget. We had a wonderful time." She said, squeezing my hand.

"Good. I'm glad we even got Aria to relax. Hopefully we can do this more often, as a family I mean. You, me, Stacy, and Aria if she wants to go. If I can plan it right I'd like to have our schedule as one month survey, two weeks of R & R planet side or on a space station. Figure that's the best way to keep everyone from getting cabin fever."

"I would like that. How long do you think your mother and Delaney will allow Stacy to remain with us?" Lenea asked.

"When I talked to mom last night, I told her of the discussion Asana and I had. Asana was quite confident that even if Stacy remained with us, her education can continue at the pace she would on the Citadel. Asana was adamant this arrangement would allow Stacy to properly bond with me and see the galaxy at the same time. So, as long as she behaves herself and calls home twice a week, Stacy can remain aboard as long as she wants."

"That is good news. Have you told her yet?"

"Mom did last night. She was about as excited and hyper as she was when she ate that entire jumbo bag of M&Ms." I chuckled, remembering the nasty tummy ache the child got after she discovered the candy stash in my office. "Oh, Mom said hide the chocolate from her by the way."

"Yes, that was quite amusing. I did have the cook secure all sweets in storage inaccessible to Stacy, so that should be an easy accomplishment. Will we need to pick up her belongings at all?"

"No. Mom said she's going to ship some things, her clothes and school stuff, to my place on Illium so we just have to grab it when we put everything from Earth in storage. That's not to say we won't swing by the Citadel on a occasion, I planned on doing that anyway."

Lenea is amazed at the human she is considering as her bondmate. In less than two months, Shea has gone from an unknown in the galactic community to becoming someone she cannot imagine her life without. They already are a family, bonding ceremony or not. The time they have spent together has proven that. And now they even have a child in a manner of speaking. When will they have their own, Lenea wonders. Soon, she thinks, we have to get bonded first.

The human voices what she is thinking, resting her head on Lenea's shoulder as she approaches from behind. "We have a beautiful family don't we."

"We do." Lenea sighs. While it may be unconventional, even by Asari standards, the words could not be more accurate.

* * *

Several hours later, as the Tevura entered orbit around Illium "Stacy, you want to stay on the ship or do you want to go with us to my place? We're going to be gone most of the day, but we'll be going out for dinner later? It's up to you."

"I'd like to go with you. I haven't been to Nos Astra for years."

"Ok, get dressed but leave everything except one bag here. We're coming back after dinner. Meet us downstairs in the cargo hold in twenty minutes."

Dressing in my armor, I follow Lenea and Aria down to the cargo hold. "You sticking around or are you going back to Omega right away?"

"As much as I'd love to stay on Illium, I've got to get back. Can't be gone to long, gives the Eclipse bitches ideas that they can do what they want if they don't see my beautiful face."

"I hear that. Thanks for all your help by the way. Couldn't have done a lot of this without you." I said as Stacy and Asana approached. "Asana, can you and Aria take the shuttle and escort the crew with the moving transport to my place. I'm going to take these two with me. Ready ride in a hot rod squirt?" I smirked at Stacy.

"This is SOOO COOL! This is like the vehicle in that movie we watched, what was it called FAST FIVE!" the young asari bubbled with excitment.

"It is" Lenea spoke "However I do not think your sister is going to drive quite like that."

"No, I'll keep it tame," I said putting up my hands in defeat, winking."I promise. Let's go. Y'all follow me, if you can."

With that, everyone got in their respective vehicles as we departed the ship. The place I selected on Illium was logical for a number of reasons. While not simple warehouse, it had a point in time been converted to loft,. Included in the floor plan were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, kitchen and office on the second floor, with ample secure storage on the main level. The rooftop garden completed the space, making it perfect for our needs. It's location was ideal as well, as it was halfway between the spaceport and the estate, giving access to both.

"Looks like the fuel company installed the pump I asked for. " I said as we pulled into the property. "Least I won't have to go far for gas or oil anymore."

"How did you manage to get that installed?" Lenea asked.

"Delaney knows the owner of the fuel company I bought the gas from. She hooked me up. Got me a reduced price to, she said 'if they want to do business with the fleet, they better give me a good price'. I take it they listened." We got out of the charger just as the rest of our caravan arrived at the property.

"You do know how to pick a property don't you Shea? I should have you take a look at my real estate investment portfolio." Aria said.

"We'll be doing a lot of exploring. You know me, I'll hook you up." Turning to Masi and Sabah "thanks for this guys, being overs really isn't your job description. I do appreciate it."

"You're welcome Shea." Masi replied. "Where do you want everything."

"The furniture and boxes marked by room on this data pad, you can put those in their designated areas. As for the other stuff, just lock it in the storage room, I'll go through it later. Thanks again, and let me know if you guys need anything." The furniture for the apartment area is comprised of my belongings from my condo and Dad's house. In a few hours, we have the apartment looking like my condo. "When we aren't on the ship, this is home. So what do you think Lenea?"

"It is very nice. Who will look after it while we are gone?"

"The Matriarch had a security mech reprogrammed to function as a "housekeeper" of sorts. If will have no fighting capabilities. It will be able to keep the place clean and send notification to my omni-tool if the security alarm is triggered. We don't have to worry about dusting or someone breaking in. She also said someone from the estate will ride by once a week to do a visual check. So it should be fine."

"Are you not concerned about the items in the storage unit?" Lenea asked.

"No. The locks are biometric, set only to my handprints. I can add a second and third individual of my choice, but that will only be you or Aria. Most everything I own is of sentimental value anyway. I don't see anyone wanting to steal my stuff. Those items of true monetary value stay on the ship anyway. Including the Charger."

"Seems you thought of everything." Aria added.

"I try. Want to join us for dinner or do you have to head back tonight?"

"Where are you planning on going?"

"The place we went to on the Citadel, Armali Gardens, has a location here. Thought we'd go there. The owner is considering selling it, as they said they want to focus on the Citadel location only. They said it has brewery capabilities, so figured to check it out, I might just buy it, turn it into a pub."

"Always looking a business angle aren't you kid?" Aria smiled, "even if its...all legit."

"Of course. While I may not have your ambitions, I learned at an early age...make the creds work for me not work for the creds."

"That's a sound philosophy."

"Thanks. Don't care if I get wealthy, just as long as I take care of mine."

* * *

**AN **I've got a fairly busy week ahead at work. I'll still write as the ideas pop into my head but I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update. Again, thank you to everyone following the story and for the reviews. Its certainly a motivater when I know people like it.


	17. Chapter 16

All items that were to be delivered to the loft had been accounted for, the crew having returned to the ship to take advantage of our brief shore leave. Lenea and I planned on staying on Illium a couple of days to unpack and do some shopping. Having completed the little unpacking that was needed at the loft, we hopped in the car, Stacy and Aria included, and drove the short distance to the shopping district.

"What are we going shopping for" Stacy asked.

"Mom said you needed some stuff for your school work, she said you'd know what it was. We need to hit the drug store to stock up on toiletries. I also want to get some groceries and stuff for the officers mess."

"What, you don't want to eat military food Shea?" Aria joked.

"Not on your life!" I stated emphatically "One week of eating that crap was enough. I swear I don't know how the crew eats that shit. It makes me gag."

"Years of practice Shea, years of practice" Lenea laughed, but she agreed with me, as she didn't much care for the standard food either. "Do you think we could request alternate provisions for the expedition. I am sure the crew will be very grateful to not be subjected to that...food if you want to even call it that."

"Don't see why not I've certainly got the creds for it. I just don't know what to get 'em."

"Let me worry about that. You just get what you need to cook for us and I'll order what the items for the crew."

"Alright, I don't want to be here forever. Aria, here's some creds for Stacy. Can you take her to get her school stuff while Lenea and I get the groceries. We'll meet you back at the car in one hour?"

"Yea, come on squirt " Aria headed toward the school co-op with Stacy.

"This place, is different. Where are the shopping carts?" I asked as we entered the store.

"There are no 'carts'." Lenea said, grabbing the scanner from the kiosk at the stores entrance. "Other than produce, which we select to have bagged, if you wish to purchase an item, simply scan its barcode, enter the quantity you want, and it will be delivered to the location of your choosing."

"What no samples. Takes a little bit of the fun out of browsing at the store. Well at least I get to pick my produce." Walking through the store, Lenea and I scanned all the items we needed, including a few frivolous items such as smoked varren jerky, a few cases of Thessian wine, and of course the ale. As Aria mentioned to me earlier, Asari food is not all that different from human food. Sure things do not have the same names and coloration, but all an all I was able to find ingredients I could use to make Earth recipes. They even had a type of red-meat similar to beef which Lenea pointed out to me, Serrice Buffalo. I purchased two entire buffalos, having it butchered to the required cuts I would need over the coming months. Then there's varren, and well varren tastes like chicken so I treated it as such and ordered some of that too. With the scanner, all of our shopping took less than 20 minutes, leaving ample time to browse the drug store.

"What do you plan on buying here?" Lenea asked.

"Body wash, lotion, deodorant, stuff like that you know the usual." I wasn't even going to contemplate razors. No one in Asari space even has hair. Good thing I packed plenty of razors, both electric and manual. And I had electrolysis a few months ago otherwise I'd be screwed. "Since I don't know what to get, surprise me. Just get lots of everything. Its got to last a few months."

"I know just what to get you," she said with a impish grin. 30 minutes later, and about 10,000 credits lighter, it seemed as if we bought everything in the store. So we were more than well stocked for the coming months. Asari beauty products are of extremely high quality, similar to what you would find in a high-end department store in Beverly Hills. However the prices are reasonable. I guess if quality is the standard, prices reflect that. I was able to get Lenea to stick with items which fragrances most closely resembled what I typical purchased back home, vanilla and cinnamon.

"Looks like were set then" I said, carrying two bags full of various items Lenea purchased. "Let's go find the other two and head to dinner."

* * *

Meeting up with Aria and Stacy at the car, something was clear in their Aria's stance. She was PISSED, with a shy looking Stacy leaning against the car. "What happened?"

"Well, Miss T'Saudo her decided it would be fun to hack the muzak controls in the store to start playing some of your rather erotic music from the party the other night. I had to put the asshole volus manager in stasis and threaten his testicular health to keep him from having security throw us out."

Trying to hold my laugh and maintain my poker face I looked at Stacy "Well, is what Aria said true young lady?"

"Yes" Stacy said quietly, not looking at me in the eye.

"Well, then Aria, since you're the experienced mother here, what do you think is a suitable punishment for such an action? Confinement to her room for the next two solar months without extranet access. And dare I say...NO XBOX. Sound fair?" I asked.

"More than fair. Kid you're lucky you her sister, otherwise I'd have warped your ass against the wall for that stunt." Aria said. While she was angry, and she had every right to be, I could tell, that just like me, she found the entire incident hilarious.

"Get in the car Stacy. And hand Lenea your omni tool."

"Yes ma'am. Aria I am really sorry."

"Yea, just don't do it again." She answered.

Once Stacy was in the car, I looked back at Aria "You know, when I was her age I was sneaking into clubs, skipping school, and getting into all kinds of trouble. Guess it runs in the family."

"It was funny. I thought the Asari at the counter was going to have a stroke when she played that 2 Live Crew from the party."

"While you two may find this amusing, now is the time to curb her rebellious behavior, not encourage it." Lenea chimed in "No matter how entertaining it may be."

"Yes dear."I answered as we got into the car.

"She's already got you whipped doesn't she" Aria whispered to me "May as well give her the bonding bracelet now."

"In time, in time." I said, as we got in the car, Aria sitting behind me.

* * *

The restaurant was the perfect size. With seating for 120, a decent size dance floor, two bars, the property also came with all the equipment necessary for a small scale brewery. This would be perfect for me to make my own ale.

"So how much is the asking price again. And does it include all of the fixtures and equipment?" I asked.

The matron Asari owner answered "We are asking 450,000 credits, all inclusive."

Aria fixed the Asari with a steely glare "450 for this dump. We'll give you 200 and you include the advertising."

"200 is not enough to even cover the equipment in this facility. But, as we are looking to move we are willing to negotiate . 400,000?"

"How about 295,000. And you can keep the advertising campaigns" I counter offered. Aria is good as negotiations, I am glad I brought her.

"We have a deal Miss Nelson. I shall have the ownership documentation transferred to your ship by tomorrow afternoon." Turning to Aria, the Asari addresses her "Miss T'Loak, as always, it is a pleasure doing business with you." the now former owner said as she left us with our server.

After dinner was ordered I turned to Aria and Lenea "That was awesome. You just saved me a shit load of creds. They were talking a full million when I was on the Citadel. Thank you!"

"Just remember that when this place explodes with business."

"Oh no doubt. Since we're going to be traveling quite a bit over the next year, I was hoping you'd be able to help with the pre-launch remodeling, or at least send one of your people to supervise. I'll even include you as a 'silent partner'. "

"See I knew you would know how shit works." Aria laughed. "And don't worry, I'll make sure this place launches without a hitch. You just take care of those two while you're out exploring the galaxy"

* * *

Returning the docks to see Aria off, Stacy has made it a point to again apologize to Aria. "Miss Aria, I am really sorry about what happened at the co-op. Please forgive my immaturity, I didn't mean to create a scene"

"It's alright squirt, what's done is done. Just remember don't ...don't mess with Aria ok." She winked at Stacy "Just warn me next time to decide to express yourself musically."

"Yes Miss Aria."

"Just Aria, save the Miss bs for your teacher."

"Thank you Aria." With that Stacy went back into the Tevura to put her things in her room.

"Didn't know you were such a softy Aria. Might melt that ice queen image everyone has of you." I joked quietly so only the three of us heard."

"Yea , well she's an exception to the rule. She is YOUR sister after all. And she's a good kid. No need to be a bitch to her."

"Thank you Aria, you handled her quite well. I do not think we shall have any problems in the near term from her." Lenea said as she embraced her sister "We will call you later this week. Shea said we should be making a stop past Omega in a few months. You take care of yourself. I love you."

"Love you too sis. Shea, I'll see you two in a few months. Until then." She nodded as she entered her shuttle with her two guards.

"Later Aria, thanks again."

Turning to Lenea as we walked toward the Tevura, I asked in a low growl, grabbing her from behind in a warm embrace "Do you want to stay on the ship tonight or would you like to stay at the loft?"

"Oh? What would you manner of activates do you have in mind?"

"Any and every way I can make you mine." I whisper as I lean into her, delicately kissing along her neck folds.

"Goddess Shea, Aria's not even gone three minutes and already you have me flustered. Whatever will I do with you?" Lenea purrs, tilting her head back allowing me better access as I continue to kiss her neck.

"Love me. Just love me." I say, guiding her toward the parking lot. Driving faster than I ought to, after we arrived as the loft, I quickly sent a message to Asana to let her know we'll be back on the ship tomorrow and the conditions of Stacy's punishment.

No sooner had I locked the door than Lenea was on me with a vengeance. Hands clasping buttons, zippers, shedding all clothing. We didn't make it to the bedroom, instead our passion brought us to the floor in front of the sofa. Looking down at Lenea as we lay on the ground, I looked into Lenea's eyes. In her eyes, I saw sheer desire with and indescribable amount of love and adoration I have never felt from anyone. I knew at that moment I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the Asari beauty. Before I continued to pleasure her in every way I asked, "Lenea, I have something to ask you." I said with apprehension.

"You may ask me anything Shea, I love you" She said as she ran her hands through my hair.

"I love you too...more than I've ever loved anything. Lenea, I don't even know what to call it or how will do it. But I want to spend forever with you. Will you be my wife, my bondmate?" Still unsure, a single tear falls down my cheek.

"Oh Shea," she whispered, whipping the tear away. "Yes, Goddess yes! " All I could do was smile the biggest smile I was capable of. Tears continued to flow, but tears of joy, as I kissed my future wife, bringing both of our bodies to ecstasy as we embraced eternity.

* * *

Later that evening, Aria received a incoming call on her omni-tool "Hi Lenea. Why do you look as if your glowing. Happy night I take it."

"Goddess, it has been the perfect evening. Shea proposed."

"And what did you say?"

"Yes, of course I said yes."

"Judging by your excitement I take it that's not all that happened tonight...did you...are you?"

"Pregnant? Yes."

"Well shit, that's great news. I'm going to be an auntie now! This calls for celebration." Aria looks away from the Omni, _"hey Grizz, tell the bartenders drinks are on the house tonight. What? No don't give me that shit, all booze is free till closing...No, I don't need to give them a damn reason, this is my club. Just fucking do it. And send me a bottle of Serrice Ice."_

"That was rather generous of you Aria. You have never offered drinks on the house before." Lenea said.

"It's not every day my baby sister gets pregnant and engaged. I know this all just happened, but you guys tell me when and where and I'll be there. I'll also send you the information on the OB/GYN I used when I had Liselle." Aria beamed with pride and excitement while the sleeping human grumbled in her sleep, eliciting small laugh from the Queen of Omega. "Go take care of her Lenea. Call me later."

"I will, thank you Aria." Lenea cut the connection as she looked at the sleeping form of Shea; her bondmate, the father of her daughter.

"Thank you Goddess for bringing her into my life" she said as Shea, in her sleep, reached out and pulled Lenea closer.

* * *

The following day when the couple returned to the ship, everyone noticed the aura of love and devotion the couple exuded as they made their way toward the officer deck.

"Good morning Asana," Lenea smiled as Shea poured them both coffee.

"Good morning Lenea. I must say there is certainly something different about you this morning. You both look rather happy."

"We are." Lenea responded as she wrapped her free hand around Shea's shoulders "Shea proposed last night."

"I would say congratulations are in order, but as quickly as you came to the officer's deck I would imagine you wish to postpone any announcement to the crew correct?"

"Yes, I would like to tell my mom before I tell the crew. And there are a few things Lenea and I need to discuss beforehand. Rest assured though, we will be telling everyone within the next few days" I answered, finishing my coffee. "Did Stacy behave herself last night?"

"Yes, she told me what happened at the co-op. I spoke with her at length about consequences of her actions. She seemed genuinely remorseful."

"She learned in a not so subtle way to not fuck with Aria." I said.

"It is good she learns the repercussions of her actions as a child, as this will prevent her from being an irresponsible adult." Lenea added "You handled her discipline quite well. "

"Practice for the future." I smiled at Lenea, "Hate to be rude Asana, but we have some things to attend to in our cabin. Please inform the crew to expect a few deliveries this afternoon, as we made several purchases, both personal and for the ship yesterday. Let us know if you need anything, otherwise we will see you when it's time to cook dinner."

Entering our cabin, I guided Lenea to one of the loungers I brought from Earth. "I have something for you, for both of us" I said as I took one of the jewelry boxes out of the safe. In my hand were two gold bands, identical in everything except their size. They were both emerald incrusted gold wedding bands. "These rings belonged to my grandparents. Dad gave them to me when I turned 18." I said as I placed the smaller band on Lenea's ring finger. "I realize we still need to do a ceremony and all that, but I love you and want you to wear my ring." I said as I kissed the ring on her hand.

Her answer was a smile. "I spoke with Aria. She said congratulations on both. She also said that she would like to be present when we do get married. When were you thinking of doing this?"

"We can do it the next time we're on the Citadel in four weeks. Nothing fancy, just family and friends. Shit this means I need to dress up doesn't it."

"Do not worry, I am sure you will look lovely no matter the attire. I will place a call to the Asari embassy. As we employees of Matriarch Lidanya's, they will be more than happy to provide an officiate as well as location. Their offices have a beautiful atrium we may use. That will allow us to use our credits to provide a reception at one of the local restaurants, which I am sure Aria will want to plan, knowing her."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call Mom in the morning and let her know." I pulled Lenea off the chair, into my waiting arms "We're getting married!" I whispered as I kissed her.

"Yes we are." she whispered, briefly breaking the kiss before her eyes went black.


	18. Chapter 17

"Hi Mom. How's everything?" Stacy and I sat in the ship's comm room, directly in front of the holocam, Lenea sitting off to the side, out of camera view while I first address Stacy's behavior from the day before.

"Everything good here sweetie. Did you get the items at the co-op that Stacy needed for her classes?" asked a polite Jennifer Nelson.

"Yes, Mom we did. However there was an...incident at the co-op. Seems Miss Stacy decided to hack the stores sound system. Too fair I've done some crazy kids in my day. But so your aware because of this she is now grounded for two solar months. I've also restricted her extranet access, only allowing the use for her class work and to contact home. I'll spare you the details, as it's between sister and sister. But needless to say, her skills need an outlet. She is quite the technical expert. I would like to know if I might have her apprentice the engineering staff while aboard. Give her a proper outlet for her genius so she is not hacking into public broadcasts."

"Stacy, we have discussed this in the past. You know how your mother and I feel about your hacking. However I do agree with Shea. If we cannot prevent you from using your technical expertise, we should harness it for your benefit, not just your personal amusement." Jennifer said addressing the younger sibling. "She do what you feel is necessary in this instance and let me know if you need additional resources for her training."

"Thanks mom." I whisper to Stacy_ "say thank you"_

"Thank you Mom. I'm really sorry and it won't happen again, I promise."

"We know it won't" I said waiving Lenea into view "Mom, I have some other news." I start, looking at Lenea with devotion "Yes Mrs. Nelson, Shea and I are engaged. And we will be holding the bonding ceremony at the Asari Embassy in three weeks time."

"Oh that's wonderful news Shea, Lenea. I am happy for you. What brought this on so soon?"

"Well, it's like Dad always told me '_I'll know when I know'_. Guess he was right. It's difficult to explain, but I know in my heart I want to spend the rest of my life with Lenea. And there's one more thing. We're expecting." I added, grinning ear to ear.

"WHAT!" Stacy looked at us excited. She knew we were engaged because she saw the ring Lenea was wearing, but we were saving this nugget for the whole family."I'm gonna be an auntie, I'm gonna be an auntie! This is so cool!"

"I take it that means she's happy about it huh Mom?" I laugh.

"Yes I suppose so. Well congratulations you two. Send Delaney and I the information and will be there. I'd imagine Lidanya will want to come as well so don't forget to send her an invite."

"Will do. Well, we don't want to keep you too long. I'll let you talk to Stacy for a bit. Love ya Mom." I said as Lenea and I left the comm room.

"Love you too Shea."

* * *

"That was nice of you to stick up for your sister. I was sure you were considering sending her home after her behavior."

"I didn't see the point. Look we've already spent 15 years not knowing each other existed, so I can forgo this issue. Besides, if I was sent packing each time I did something wrong when I was 15, I would have never been as successful as I am now. We just need to make sure we pay attention to what she's doing, where she's going, who she's talking to and that she makes good decisions. She has to make them on her own, but we can guide her to the right ones."

"Shea, it is hard to believe you are so young when you speak of wisdom expected of a Matriarch."

"It's not that. I was a kid once too. Hell I'm still pretty much a kid. But I can honestly say in most instances anyway been there done that got the t-shirt." I look at her with seriousness now, "But that doesn't mean I'll let things slide either."

"I know you will keep her out of trouble. She is not an only child anymore. The more time we spend with her the greater influence we will have. If we remain vigilant, everything will turn out for the best."

"Your right, as always. So how many people are we talking for this shindig?" I asked.

"Well there's Aria and Stacy of course. Liselle will want to be there as well, if she is able to get the time off from her studies. We should also include your mother, Delaney, Lidanya, Asana, Masi, Sabah, Antalya, Dr. T'Lanin and probably our former captain Tiana. So not a large group, but big enough to make the day memorable."

"You ready for this?" I say with apprehension, pulling Lenea onto my lap as we sit on the lounger in our quarters.

"More than anything. Goddess, you make me so happy Shea, I cannot describe it adequately other than to say I love you more than anything or anyone in the galaxy."

"I love you too." Breathing in her delicate scent, I enjoy the embrace, eyes closed as Lenea runs her fingers through my hair. "You know, this means I owe you that spa day. And do not say no. You deserve to be pampered."

"Well, we are going to the Citadel. Their spa facilities are much more respectable than on Nos Astra. At least there I can rest assured that the masseuse will not attempt to offer you elicit services."

"I don't want anyone but you, so that won't be a problem honey. Trust me." I said, running my tongue along her neck.

* * *

_TO: Aria T'Loak_

_FROM: Lenea T'Loak_

_SUBJECT: Ceremony_

_Hello Aria,_

_I apologize in advance for the informal notice, however as we are having a small ceremony with a limited number of guest, Shea and I have decided to forgo the formal printed invitations. Shea and I would like both you and Liselle to join us the evening of Friday, February 1, 2013 at the Asari Embassy Atrium, with reception to follow at Armali Gardens on the Presidium. Attire is semiformal, but please no leather. We look forward to seeing you._

_Love your sister,_

_Lenea_

_P.S. Shea has asked and I quote 'tell Aria to keep her credits, I don't want a damn party'. Please respect her wished for both our sakes. I do not want to kill some poor Asari who could not keep her hands to herself._

_TO: Lenea T'Loak _

_FROM: Aria T'Loak_

_SUBJECT: RE: Ceremony_

_Hi Lenea._

_How the fuck did you pull off the Asari Embassy? Nevermind, I don't want to know. We'll be there. Are you series about the no leather thing? You need to loosen up a little. I hate to say this considering how much you two already go at it, but you and Shea need to fuck more. Working for the Matriarch has made you so prissy, maybe Shea can screw some sense into you. See you at the wedding.  
_

_Love Aria_

_P.S. Tell Shea the party isn't her decision, she's just a 'guest' so to speak. Don't worry I keep the bitches off your woman. _

* * *

January 30th, 2013 - Two Days to the Ceremony, Citadel

"By the Goddess, she is still insistent about throwing you that party." Lenea shut her omni tool as she walked into the restroom as I am brushing my teeth. Her and Aria have been going back and forth regarding the party, but Lenea finally conceded to let Aria have her party as long as I do not have drink too much.

" let Aria have her fun, although I'd rather be at a party with you. You don't need to worry, I'll just have a few drinks and leave early. I come home to only one Asari." I reply, gently caressing the blue hand wrapped around my waste.

"Are you and Stacy all set with your dresses." I asked as Lenea played with my golden locks.

"Yes, your mom was very helpful in providing both her dress and shoe size to the shop. We were able to purchase both outfits they are to be delivered to your mother's apartment."

"Can't wait to see it...Better yet can't wait to get you out of it" I teased.

"Have you purchased the dress we discussed"

"Couldn't find one I liked to tell you the truth. Nothing fit right. Think I can get away with wearing a suit, since ah...I'm your baby daddy?"

"Oh! That would be an excellent idea. I have seen the holos from your photo album in which you wore that suit to that costume party. You looked very elegant and edible" Lenea whispered in my ear, tongue grazing the outline of my ear. "Will you be wearing the same earrings?" she asked, referencing the emerald studs I wore in the picture.

"They're in the box, so why not. And its good your approving the suit, because I bought one. I gave the Salarian tailor a copy of the holo, and he was able to recreate it, although in a different color, using my measurements. It's in the closet now." I said as I finished up at the sink, as Lenea guides me to the bed. "So how many are we expecting? You said just over 20 including Aria and her people? Does that mean we are still doing plated dinner or the buffet?"

"Plated diner. If someone brings a guest last minute, we can certainly accommodate them. Remember your mom did inform us of the human custom of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding, so Stacy and I am spending the night at your mom's apartment tomorrow evening. "

I arch an eyebrow "You ready to do that with the monster-in-law?" I chuckle.

"Monster-in-law? What in Goddess name is that?"

"Just an Earth reference for the crazy mother-in-law that tries to run everything. I don't think you'll have problems with Mom though, she's too laid back for that kind of shit anyway."

"Your mom is certainly not a 'monster-in-law' as you say. She has always been quite pleasant to me." Lenea answered in a prideful tone. "I like her in fact. She is your mother after all."

"Lenea," I say lightly kissing her as we settle down into the bed "I was only joking. But you are so sexy when you're so serious. I love it."

"Oh, what else do you love?" She teased, her hand trailing down my stomach as she positions herself atop me.

"Everything." I answer, hands cupping her backside as we kiss.

"Show me" she breathes, eyes darkening with burning desire or the meld.

* * *

January 31th, 2013 - 17:00 Serrice Arms Apartments- Citadel

Knocking on the door to apartment 24A, overnight bag in hand, Lenea is greeted by a warm smile of her mother-in-law -to-be, Jennifer Nelson

"Lenea, it's good to see you again. you didn't have any trouble with the doorman did you? Roderick can be such a pain in the you know what.

"No no, the doorman was quite pleasant. And thank you again for allowing me to stay in your home tonight Mrs. Nelson, your hospitality is greatly appreciated."

"No need to thank me honey, your family now. And none of that Mrs. Nelson mumbo-jumbo, just call me Mom Lenea."

The blushing Asari is touched that this woman has so graciously accepted her not only into her home but her heart as well "Thank you Mom".

Taking the Asari's luggage, Jennifer guides Lenea to the guest room and informs her a light dinner will be served in 30 minutes. What she did not tell Lenea, is that Stacy and Asana decided to throw a surprise bridal shower for Lenea, inviting several other Tevura crew members as well as her niece Liselle. Setting her dress back into the closet after trying it on to double check the measurements, Lenea headed toward the dining room, which was oddly dark considering it was dinnertime.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone shouted as the room illuminated, displaying tastefully decorated room. Included amongst the party conspirators were Stacy, Lenea, Jennifer, Delany, Liselle, Masi, Sabah, and Dr. T'Lanin.

Glancing at elaborate decor, table full of gifts and refreshments, Lenea felt tears of joy at the care her friends and family had shown her. During the following two hours, Lenea had amassed enough gifts to fill their quarters aboard the Tevura. "Thank you everyone. I was not expecting for you to go out of your way I like this. Thank you cannot adequately express my gratitude at what you have done for Shea and I."

"Lenea, you are our family now. This is the least we could do. May the Goddess bless your union, your daughters and your future." Delaney answered as she toasted Lenea.

* * *

January 31th, 2013 - 22:00 Nebula Lounge, - Citadel

"Fuck Aria, I thought that your just getting me drunk and I can go home, this place is a topless bar not a night club!" I asked as I scanned the crowd of Asari, Turian and Krogan"

"It's a party isn't it? What's a party without some ass." Aria said as she nudged me toward the booth near the main stage, joining Antalya, Callia , Damia who had already ordered drinks. I could do nothing but shake my head.

"Couldn't dress up?" Antalya smirked, gesturing at my outfit, which consisted of blue jeans, boots, form fitting tshirt and boots.

"I gotta do that tomorrow, not tonight." I answered. "What's this you've got me drinking?" I asked, picking up a glass with a light blue liquid it.

"It's actually from the ship, something you brought from Earth. Absinth was the name on the label if I'm not mistaken. We brought that and a few other beverages you seemed to like when we were on Earth. The bartender mixing the absinth thought it was too strong to serve by itself so he mixed in some Cava juice to sweeten it up." said Antalya

"Uh...have you ever had absinth?" my eyes go wide surprised that they choose probably one of the STRONGEST drinks I had on the ship.

"No, you didn't let anyone have it except you remember." Aria answered.

"There's a reason for that. This is some strong shit. It may not make you cough blood like Ryncol, but it will definitely get you fucked up."

"It must be good shit then." Aria said as she took a swig

"Aria! Don't drink..." It was too late, she already downed the highball glass.

"What, quit being a pussy." She smirked as she coughed down her shot.

"I'm telling you...just don't do anything stupid tonight. I've no idea what kind of side effects that could have , especially with your biotics." Hand over my eyes briefly I look at our fellow Asari, then decided to drink my own glass. "You three are helping me take her home if the passes out this time" I said taking my seat next to Callia.

"Well, guess this could be the time I tell you welcome to the family." Aria joked as she poured herself a second glass of the potent elixir. "But if you break my sister's heart I'll turn you into a bloody stain on the ground."

"Thank you Aria, and you don't need to worry. I love Lenea more than life itself."

"Good, I don't want to have to kill my niece's father."

"Father?" Antalya asked inquisitively."Lenea is expecting?"

"Yes." I answered, briefly glancing toward the dancer on stage then back at Antalya "Gonna be a daddy." The word still seemed strange to me, but that's what I was.

"That's great news. Do you intend to stay aboard the Tevura or settle planetside somewhere?" Cillia asked.

"We're staying on board. Too much to do with the survey to abandon it. Plus, the officer's deck is spacious enough that we will be able to add a few rooms to suit our needs. We have already hired a specialist that will be working with Dr. T'Lanin during Lenea's pregnancy."

I had no clue if it was the fact that I said I'm going to be a daddy or if I'm some kind of Asari magnet, but all of a sudden I could feel a few sets of eyes giving me the once over. And not one of them were at my table. "uh...did I say something wrong...why are they staring..."I whispered to Antalya as I pointed to the table opposite us on the other side of the stage.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Shea." Aria chimed in "I'm surprised that every Asari who sees you doesn't try to fuck you on site. Your tall, athletic and damn good looking. Add that to the fact your marked by Lenea makes the libido other Asari's, and even some Turians, go into overdrive."

"Marked?" I said "How am I marked. I'm not even wearing the ring until tomorrow!"

Shaking her head Aria just laughs. Damia decides to enlighten me "Asari tend to mark their bondmates. Think off it as a silent "Property of Lenea" tattoo. It tells every Asari within a few yards of you that you are Lenea's and you fuck only her. And that you fuck ALOT. It's a warning but also very arousing to other Asari."

"Well, their outta luck. I'm not like that, I'm taken." I said, chugging the bottle.

Two hours and countless drinks later, I sat with a lazy smile across my face while I listened to the music. I had long stopped paying attention to how much anyone was drinking. Clearly buzzed from the alcohol, I stood up "I'll be right back. Get another round of whatever that green shit is Aria had earlier." On wobbly legs stumble toward the bath room. "Tha fuck...where are the damn stall doors." I said as my hazy vision showed the bathroom stalls had no doors. Too drunk to notice that I was in the wrong bathroom, I quickly unzipped my pants as I made my way toward the commode to relieve myself.

As I began to wash my hands, I hear a deep make baritone behind me say "Heh Heh...We get a show in here too?"

"Fuck yeah" another male voice says "The Asari been staring at this alien all night. With tits and ass like that can't say I blame em."

I quickly turn around, realizing I'm in the wrong restroom. "Uh sorry guys, not part of the show. I just picked the wrong restroom. Excuse me." I said as I try to walk by the two turians who had been talking behind me. One was dark grey, the other more of a blue; both with tribal markings.

"Come on honey, we can give you a better time than those blue bitches at your table." the dark grey one said.

"Yea, you look like you could use a good fuck." the other said.

"Sorry. Not interested fellas."

"Who said we were askin ya." the grey one said as he grabbed both my arms.

I look up, only moving my eyes, grinning ear to ear and release an evil bone chilling laugh "Your funeral mother fucker." I said. Despite being drunk, I instinctively reacted. Quickly performing an arm bar, I instantly broke hit his right arm as I pushed him away. Rotating on my left foot, I connected a powerful roundhouse to his jaw, causing an audible crack as he fell on conscious. The noise from the bathroom caused a gathering crowd, but Aria and the rest of the group could only view as the entrance to the bathroom was blocked by people staring at the fight.

The blue turian seemed undeterred by his friend falling limp on the ground and attempted to grab me by the waist. Forcefully I pushed the back of my skull into what I think it the nose. This caused him to stager back, releasing his grip. Without thinking, I followed with a combination of punches and kicks. The final kick result in a nauseated crack that could only be the base of his neck, killing him instantly.

I then simply stood there sweating profusely, attempting to catch my breath as Aria and Antalya approached.

Aria's gaze shock and amusement as she took my elbow, walking me out of the restroom back to our table "What fuck was that?"

"What that? Couldn't take a hint I guess."

"You killed them both with your bare hands!" whispered Antalya.

Antalya took me into the manager's private restroom, where I was able to clean the blood of my face and clothing.

Sitting back down at our booth "Aria, please don't tell Lenea." I said. "I don't want her to worry."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Aria said as she put an arm over my shoulder.. And she had, Aria instructed her guards to discretely handle the situation. C-Sec was simply told it was two drunks fighting each other. No one mentioned seeing an alien female. "Come on, let's get you back to your ship before any of these bitches gets ideas."

We made our way back to the ship, Aria and Antalya half dragging me to my quarters. Setting me down on my bed, Aria pulled off my boots as she sent Antalya to get the medigel kit. Shaking her head as she cleaned the bloody scratches on my face "You're lucky we've got medigel to heal these, otherwise you'd look like shit on your bonding day."

"Sorry I ruined everybody's night." I said

"Why, it was pretty fun actually. I still can't believe you ripped the one guy's mandibles clear of his head. He must've really pissed you off."

"Grabbed my ass."

"Oh?" Aria's raised her eyebrow marking "But I thought you liked it when someone grabs you there?"

"Others can look all they want, only Lenea can touch."

"Here's the quick heal pack. Doc's not here tonight, but we should be able to take care of this ourselves. Nothings broken right?" Antalya asked me as she handed the supplies to Aria, who began tending my wounds.

"Fortunately nothings broken. Just one hell of a headache." I answered.

"Hmm. Here" Aria said, handing me an energy drink "Drink this and go to bed. The two of us will get your clothes set for the morning. You know, Shea, looks like the family rule applies to you as well. You'll fit right in."

"What's that?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH US"


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: **The selected wedding vows are what I used at my own wedding a few years back, and as they were non-denominational/Native American in nature they seemed most fitting to use in describing an Asari ceremony. The song Shea sing's along with while exercising is Unforgiven Too by Metallica.

* * *

**0500 – 2/1/13, Tevura – Lower Deck Exercise Room**

One floor separates the exercise area from the crew, but I don't want the music too loud so I take my MP3 player as I begin my routine on the heavy bag. Despite having spent the previous night drinking myself into a rather nice buzz, my excitement for what was to come made it difficult to sleep. Managing to only snag four hours of shut eye, I gave up the losing battle at 4:30 and decided to head to the ships gym for a short workout. I set my mp3 player and began my routine after programming a mountain course into the cycle, Halfway through the 20-kilometer simulation; I closed my eyes and sang along to the music. Riding through my entire Metallica exercise playlist, as I finished on the cycle to move to the weights, I was still in my own little world, singing along,

"_The door cracks open but there's no sun shining through _

_Black heart scarring darker still but there's no sun shining through _

_No there's no sun shining through, no there's no sun shining _

_What I've felt, what I've known turn the pages, turn the stone _

_Behind the door, should I open it for you? _

_Yeah, what I've felt, what I've known Sick and tired, I stand alone could you be there 'cause I'm the one who waits for you or are you unforgiven too?_

I stopped singing to take a swig of my water bottle, that's when I noticed I had attracted an audience. Very shy about my singing, I blushed deep red as I looked at Aria and Antalya, who were beginning their own routines on the treadmills. "How long have you been down here? I thought everyone was asleep."

"Fifteen minutes." Antalya said with a smile, Aria just chuckled.

"Ugh….so you got to hear my not-so-sweet voice huh? Sorry about that."

"Shea, you need to have your ears checked, you may not know it but you can sing. Maybe you have deeper vocal range than the average female, but you can definitely hold a note. What were you singing anyway?" Aria said.

"She always sings when she thinks people aren't looking." Antalya smirked, as she had caught Shea signing on several occasions, only to have the human instantly stop and blush when she was caught. "I don't know why you do it Shea, I like your voice. And so does Lenea."

"Thanks. Metallica, its hard rock from Earth; should be on one of the OSDs I sent you last week." I said as I lay down on the weight bench to begin my next set.

"I know I couldn't sleep but what got you two up so early?" I asked as I worked through pectoral and bicep routine

"You left your alarm clock on." Aria said sounding irritated. "So, I had no choice but to get up to shut it off, I usually workout in the morning anyway so I just came downstairs, Antalya was already awake."

"Sorry, I woke up at four, and I forgot I still had it set." I said, repositioning the weight incline of the bench to focus on my shoulders and triceps.

The three of us continue through our routines, leaving the gym about 45 minutes later. "We need to be at the embassy by 1200, so I'm going to take a quick nap, shower then start getting ready. Get set to leave around 1100."

"Alright, see you in a few hours."

**1045 – 2/1/13, Tevura – Shea and Lenea's cabin**

"Damn Shea, I realize you're getting bonded, but damn, you've been getting ready for more than two hours." Aria said, giving me double take as I stand near the sink wearing only my underwear, consisting of white lace lingerie "And what the hell are you doing to your head?"

II say nothing as I finish applying the eye liner. "This is called a curling iron. You didn't think these beautiful locks of mine lose their frizz on their own did you?" After finishing my hair in a flawless up do, curls draped down the left side, I proceed to apply my makeup. Once that was done I turn from the sink to grab my dress and put it on, Aria simply stares with jaw agape. "Something wrong. What is it too short?" I asked. The hem of the dress fell just above the knee, so I didn't think it was too short.

"Nothing's wrong" she answered, as an uncharacteristic blush filled Aria's normally stoic features. "Nice suit. You look very nice. Lenea is going to be very pleased."

"Thanks. Figured she's the brides. Besides she liked the holos of me in one so it was her call really." I finished dressing in the light-putty tailored suit, with white textured shirt and emerald green necktie. I picked the suit color to compliment my skin tone, eyes and jewelry selections. After putting on the gold necklace and matching emerald tear-drop earrings I grabbed my shoes, sitting on the bed as I slid them on.

"You're wearing stilettos at a bonding ceremony?"

"What, are they too much?"

"No, it's just different." Looking at her chrono, despite being flustered it was clear that Aria was ready to leave "You about ready, we need to get going, unless you want to be late to your own bonding ceremony."

"I'm good, let's roll" I answered, grabbing my clutch as we left, arriving at the Asari Embassy thirty minutes later. The embassy secretary led us quickly to the atrium, which was tastefully decorated for the occasion. There were four rows of seating split by center aisle, each row framed with garlands of green silk with white lilies. The elevated dais was fanned in an elaborate Thessian flowers hued in yellow, white & green. In essence, the room was breathtaking. The Asari in the room began to take their seats as I made my way toward my mother who was seated in the front row with Delaney.

**12:15 – 2/1/13, Asari Embassy Atrium**

"Shea, you look beautiful" Mom said as she hugged me.

"Thanks. Mom, this is Lenea's older sister Aria T'Loak, Aria, this is my mom, Jennifer Nelson-T'Saudo and her bond mate and my step-mom, Delaney T'Saudo"

"Good to see you again Aria." Delaney nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Nelson-T'Saudo, I can certainly see where Shea gets her good looks from." Aria said as you greeted my mother. "Delaney and I knew each other from Thessia. Been a long time Delaney, never thought you'd settle down."

"Thank you Aria, and please call me Jennifer. No need for formalities, we'll soon be family after all."

"Shea, you look nervous. You haven't stopped messing with your necklace since we got here." Aria mentioned as we took our places for the ceremony.

"Hell yes I'm nervous."

"You needn't be, Lenea loves you. You're already bondmates and you'll soon be parents; this is simply a few hours of formality to make everything official."

"I know, I love her too, but I can't help but be nervous."`

"Just breathe and relax" she said, trying to calm me down. That was easier said than done however. Everyone took their seats and the ceremony began. Per my mother's request, the ceremony was mostly human in procedure. I as the "groom" awaited my bride at the "alter". Lenea however was not walked up by Aria, as she was with me. Lenea instead chose Stacy to accompany her as she walked the aisle. My breath hitched at the sight before me they began their march. The elegant white silk dress Lenea chose properly displayed her curves without being vulgar, but showed enough skin to make my pulse race as I imagined what I would do once we were alone. Stacy's wore a similar colored dress, much more conservative of course, but closely matching Lenea's.

A slight cough from Aria as she tugged on the back of my suit jacket brought my mind back into focus as the duo reached the dais.

"You're absolutely gorgeous" I whispered as I took Lenea's hand, both of us facing Councilor Tevos, who volunteered to officiate after speaking with my mother shortly after being told of the ceremony. Tevos begins with the opening prayer.

"Now you will feel no rain, for you will be shelter to each other.

Now you will feel no rain, for you will be shelter to each other.

Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.

Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other.

Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you.

Directly addressing Lenea and I, Tevos begins the pre-vow couples prayer.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones.

As time does pass, remember;

Like a star should your love be constant.

Like a stone should your love be firm.

Be close, yet not too close.

Possess one another, yet be understanding.

Have patience with the other; for storms will come, but they will go quickly.

Be free in giving of affection and warmth.

Make love often, and be sensuous to one another.

Have no fear, and let not the ways of words of the unenlightened give you unease.

For the Goddess Athame is with you, now and always."

"Lenea, Shea, I now ask that you join your hands, and with your hand's your hearts as you recite your vows." Tevos continues as Lenea and I link hands, gazing into the depths of each other's soul

"I, Shea Nelson take you Lenea T'Loak as my bondmate. I do solemnly avow my love for you. I will comfort you, keep you, love you, defend you in sickness or in health, in riches or poverty, in sorrow or joy, seeking only to be with you until death parts us. All these things I pledge upon my honor."

"I, Lenea T'Loak take you Shea Nelson as my bondmate. I do solemnly avow my love for you. I will comfort you, keep you, love you, defend you in sickness or in health, in riches or poverty, in sorrow or joy, seeking only to be with you until death parts us. All these things I pledge upon my honor"

Vows completed, Tevo's placing her hands over ours , continues with the blessing of our union. "These are the hands of your best friend. They are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever.

"These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief wracks your mind.

These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it.

May these hands always reach out with love, tenderness and respect.

May these hands continue to build a loving relationship that lasts a lifetime."

"Lenea T'Loak and Shea Nelson, you are now bonded in union of two hearts, two lives, and two souls."

Cupping Lenea's face delicately, I kiss her passionately , lips caressing, tongues search, savoring each second as if it were our last. Apparently this was much to the pleasure of those in attendance as the applause began as caught our breath, both blushing but not certainly not embarrassed.

Ceremony now completed, we began to file out of the atrium en route to the restaurant.

"That was beautiful. Did you write those vows?" Aria asked as we joined the rest of the group in walking toward the exit.

"Actually, those were the vows from my grandparents wedding" I said, nodding toward my mom "Mom's mother, my grandmother, was Cherokee. These were the prayers and vows she chose for her wedding so many decades ago. Grandma told me all about the wedding and its symbolism when she gave me her and Grandpa's rings for my 16th birthday. " Lifting Lenea's left hand with my own, placing a kiss on her ring finger before adding "These very rings."

"It's rather fitting, both rings fit each of you perfectly." Mom added "Yours is truly a love ordained by fate."

"Ugh...mush...When do we eat." Stacy whined as only a child, human or Asari, can. Her impatient remark earned her playful smack upside the head from Aria, laughter filling the room as the others looked on.

"Damn kids." Aria said, putting her arms around Lenea and I, shaking her head with an ear to ear grin. "You'll find out all about the joys of parenthood soon enough."

**14:00 – 2/1/13, Armali Garden, Presidium**

Surveying the grand ballroom of Armali Gardens, painstakingly decorated for our small reception, I was in deep gratitude at the expense my mother and Delaney must have gone too for such an event. At first I was speechless, not knowing what to say, but eventually I simply blurted it out as Lenea and I took our seats at the main table. "Mom, Delaney, I don't know how we can ever thank you for all of this. T his is really too much, but thank you very much." I said, holding back tears as I hugged my mom.

"There is no need to thank us Shea.. I regret that wasn't around for most of your life. It's not every day my baby gets married, the very least I can do is foot the bill for your wedding."

"And your honeymoon" Delaney emphasized "Your Mom mentioned how much you loved the beach, so we've gotten you a two -week stay on Nevos in New Lusia .at the New Lusia Resort. Its an all-inclusive trip, complete with couples spa treatments, meals, and private beach access." She handed me a card containing vacation information. "Have a good time you two."

"Thanks Delaney," I said, handing the packet to Lenea.

"Yes, thank you very much Delaney, Mom. Your have been most generous to both Shea and I, and we are truly grateful."

"New Lusia?" Aria asked, arched eyebrow "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves alright, don't know how much of the beach you'll see though. I would imagine you'll be much too busy consummating your bonding"

"Aria!" Lenea said, her blue skin almost turning purple with her deep blush. I just smile and squeeze her hand under the table. Aria's right, I won't be doing much surfing on this trip.

The obligatory speeches went on while dinner was served. Dinner itself consisted of venison, mixed Thessian greens salad, wild rice, Thessian wines, and of course the red velvet wedding cake. I provided the pastry chef with the correct recipe. The venison was the same one I brought from California, as it had now been perfectly aged and prepared.

Standing, my mother began the final speech before we hit the dance floor "Shea, Lenea, seeing you two bonded on this day is a true blessing. May you both be blessed with many centuries as you raise your daughters in peace, happiness, joy and love."

Applause settling, as we walk to the dance floor Lenea ask's me as her lips brush against my ear "You still want four?"

"Maybe more, but let's get the first one here with ten and ten first, then will start working on sisters."

I provided the manager of the restaurant with my own DJ equipment, complete with a 1 1/2 hour preset playlist consisting of a variety of R&B and Latin Dance tracks, ranging from Earth Wind & Fire to more modern stuff like Don Omar.

As the music begins, the rhythm finds everyone including me. I smile, arms encircling Lenea's waist. "Care to dance?".

"With you, always." Lenea whispered.

Bodies close, we moved like water, flowing effortlessly with the music. Hips grinding, pulse matched, breathing synchronized, we became one as we danced. From fast salsa to slow tango, we lost ourselves in each other's arms. When the music finally stopped, we were still dancing, until our trance was interrupted by a clearing throat. We turned to see Aria, Liselle, Stacy and Asana staring at us in various stages of amusement.

"Damn sis, you can shake it Stacy said. "But you can stop dancing now."

"Hey, watch your mouth." I said.

"I wonder where she get it from." Lenea said as she gave me an accusatory look.

"I'm an adult, she's not."

"Well, you should 'watch your mouth' if you want her to speak like a young lady."

"Yes dear." I said conceding victory to Lenea.

"Shea, this is my daughter Liselle, Liselle this is your new aunt."

"Hi Liselle, good to meet you."

"Likewise, that was quite a beautiful ceremony. The Goddess has truly blessed both of you. And I don't think I've ever seen Aunt Lenea so happy. Even my mother likes you, and that's a rarity."

"I'm the lucky one." I say as I kiss Lenea, right arm holding her close. We were truly blessed as we were start our lives together.


	20. Chapter 19

**AN:** Haven't had a lot of time to dedicate to writing this week. Works been crazy. Hope to have some more Sunday.

* * *

**February 2****nd****, 2013, Citadel Spaceport**

Lenea and I decided that it would be best for us to take a private transport to Nevos instead of the Tevura. Aria sent us one of her cruisers along with two of the dancers from the club. But these dancers were not merely dancers, but were in fact former commandos who acted as Aria's personal security when traveling to particular destinations. When we spoke after the reception about it Aria simply said "Shea, don't think I believe that you can't take care of yourself and Lenea, but you two are going to be too busy fucking to worry about security, which is as it should be. Besides, the resort general manager, she's a regular at Afterlife so she'll give the Tama and Dmitria the villa next to yours. You won't even know they're there unless shit goes down."

"Thank you Aria." I answered.

"No thanks needed, just have fun and I'll see you two the next time you're on Omega."

"Do not worry Shea. Look at it this way; we will have someone with us who can…take pictures of us during our honeymoon." Lenea said squeezing my bicep as we walked from the restaurant.

"Just exactly what memories do you want to capture. We're not doin' porn!"

"Pity, I wouldn't mind seeing your bare ass Shea." Aria joked.

"That's just sick. I don't even want to think about what you just said Aria."

Lenea and I headed toward the transport-dock to meet our pilot. As we were escorted by Asana, I let her know the situation regarding my sister and the extended leave the Tevura had been granted. "Asana, the Tevura is to remain docked at the Citadel until Lenea and I return from our honeymoon Nevos. As the matriarch granted an extension on our 'leave', the survey mission will not resume until February 17th. With this in mind, everyone is free to come and go from the ship while it is in dock. Stacy will be staying with my mother and Delaney until we return. Please let my mother us know if there are any issues or concerns during our absence, as she'll be able to quickly address it."

Handing Asana a transponder I continue "We don't expect anything to happen, I mean we're essentially going to a resort planet, but just in case I am giving both you and Aria will each a transponder for the tracking device in my armor. This along with my omni will let you know if we run into any trouble. As Aria will be in closer proximity to Nevos, she has already said she would respond if anything comes up, but just FYI."

"Thank you for the extended leave Shea, believe me when I say it is greatly appreciated."

"Ok, we'll see you in two weeks."

* * *

Boarding the transport, I quickly found the cabin entertainment system, which included music OSD port as well as vid display.

"You're playing a vid?" Lenea asked.

"No, just playing some music, Make the trip go by faster. I always listened to music or read whenever traveling via airplane on earth, so this is now different. You said the trip is 10 hours via FTL right? Plenty of time to do this…."I said as I pulled Lenea into my lap.

Pausing momentarily, I grab the backpack from the side of my seat, opening it to reveal several items I brought along for the trip. "Here" I said handing Lenea a small bag of chocolates

"Are you trying to seduce me Shea?"

"Maybe" I say, nose resting in the crook of Lenea's neck as I breathe her intoxicating scent.

"Goddess Shea, we are not alone on this flight. Tama and Dmitria are in the pilot's cabin. Surely they can hear whatever happens back in the passenger cabin."

"Don't worry, the door is locked and the music will cover whatever noises we make. Although being caught kind of adds to the excitement doesn't it." Lightly caressing the small of Lenea's back with my right hand, I slide my left under the hem of her shirt, unclasping her bra.

"Why is it that I cannot resist you? Goddess, the slightest touch and I am 'putty in your hands' as you say."

"Hmm...Do you need any other reason other than I love you." I growl as my tongue dances along her jawline, my devious smirk evident.

"No. Goddess, I love you too Shea." she sighed while running her hands through my hair, releasing my ponytail while I continue to undress her. Standing up to remove her pants while I remove my own clothing, I say " Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you."

"Do not make me wait for your touch Shea."

"Never." I answered as I pulled the toy from the bag, sliding the base into my own wetness. Once in place, I walk toward Lenea, pulling her into a warm embrace as we stand breast to breast.

"Goddess. I thought you put that in our luggage." My answer was to kiss her deeply, tongues colliding, savoring each other.

"Enough...talking" I pant as I slide my hand to her moist core..."Fuck, your dripping and I've barely touched you."

"Shea." she breathed "Please..."

"Please what hmm...tell me."

"Please fuck me...I need you inside me, filling me. Goddess, fuck me." She says in the low sultry tone that sets my blood on fire, eyes swirling black as the meld begins.

"Yes ma'am" I said, picking Lenea up, I remain standing as I lower her down slowly while the shaft enters her wetness. Lenea lets out a loud moan as I fill her, legs wrapping around my waist, hips grinding into me as I thrust.

"Fuck!" I murmur "So tight, so hot, so wet. I can feel everything." I can no longer talk as I use my arms to lift her up and down, thrusting upward slowly while standing. Managing to back myself to the captains chair, I sit down, still embedded in Lenea.

"I've wanted to fuck you this way so bad." I say as Lenea glides up and down, meeting me thrust for thrust as I drive upward.

"Shea...mmmm...right there..." Lenea whimpers as she caressed my shoulders, kissing me deeply. Flesh on flesh, Lenea rides as my thrusts increase in speed and force. Our pace reaching a fever pitch, Lenea's cries of passion ring in my ears at our explosive release. Bodies covered in a fine sheen of sweat...clutching each other as I feel the aftershocks of Lenea's pleasure coarse through her body. Feeling my second wind come on, I am far from done, and gently push deeply, causing Lenea to dig her nails into my back, drawing a slight amount of blood.

"I'm not done with you yet." I smirk, looking into Lenea's black lust filled gaze, silvery irises barely visible in the low light. "We're just getting started."

"Goddess." Lenea gasped as I pulled us down to the floor, continuing our affections into the night.

* * *

Despite Shea's attempts to remain undetected while they made love, the sounds of passion were all to obvious to the two Asari on the bridge. Listening to the quiet moans and pleadings of Lenea as She brought her to climax the third time their two guards exchanged knowing smirks "They are certainly entertaining." Tama chuckled in a low tone. "Finally, it's about time they shut up. They've been going at it since we left the Citadel. Aria said her new sister-in- law had quite the appetite but damn. Do you think the surveillance cameras are active?"

"We are here to provide security, not to indulge fantasies by watching our boss's sister fuck her bondmate."

"And. Aria said we have to babysit them for two weeks, why not. Hell you saw the reaction when the human killed those batarians at the club a few weeks ago. If she wasn't with Lenea, at least five of the dancers, including you would have tried to take her home with them. Sides, we're just watching not joining them." Giggling, followed by loud rhythmic banging and soft moans are heard through the cabin wall. Tama rolls her eyes as she squeezes her thighs together.. Listening to the two newlyweds causes her pulse to rise and heat build in her core. "Fuck," she says under her breath "When do we land?"

"Not for another four hours. Why what do you have in mind." Dmitria looked at her companion seductively as she put the cruiser into autopilot.

"Come here and I'll show you."

Two hours later, the sleepy newlyweds are awakened by the pilot comm "Lenea, Shea, sorry to interrupt, but we will be landing in about an hour." Short pause, Dmitria is not sure how to address their charges needed to make themselves presentable "You may want to use this time to prepare for our arrival." 'you should have told them to shower because the whole damn ship smells like…..!" they hear Tama's muffled voice as the comm is cut.

Lenea and I look at each other, both blushing, "I guess they heard us huh?"

Voice still sore from overuse, Lenea's voice cracks as she smiles "How could they not, I was quite…vocal."

"Well, I do believe you words were '_Goddess don't stop' _and 'r_ight there'._" I smirked, standing to head to the bathroom, with Lenea following me to cleanup. Hair in place and clothes changes, I cleaned up the mess we made in the passenger cabin as Lenea took her seat as we approached the New Lusia Resort's on=property spaceport.

"We're landing at the resort?" I asked.

"Yes, this is a small town, so the only spaceport for a few hundred miles is actually on the resort grounds. It is quite convenient." Lenea grabbed her satchel and I grabbed to two larger pieces of luggage as the cabin door opened.

"Hi Tama, Dmitria." I said sheepishly.

"Hey Shea, Lenea. You two look, rested." Tama smirked.

'Yes. Thank you for piloting us. It is greatly appreciated. We are going to go check in, but we will be going to dinner in a few hours, you aer welcome to join us.

"Tama, can you open the cargo hold for me? I need to grab my beach gear." I had packed two surfboards, shorty wetsuits and board wax.

"What are these things for?" Tama asked as I stacked my luggage atop long wheeled bag containing the boards.

"These are called surf boards. Been surfing for years, I'm no pro, but its a lot of fun." I smile at Lenea as I think of the night she came into my life, "It's how we met."

"What is surfing?"

"You don't surf on Thessia? I thought that was a ocean planet with awesome beaches everywhere? Well, we use the surf boards ride ocean waves on Earth."

"We have some similar devices, but we call it wave running, not surfing." Dmitria answered.

"Semantics, but good I was about to think y'all were crazy, all those beaches and no surfing." As Lenea and Dmitria walk further to the front desk to check in, I lean into Tama to ask 'Can I get a copy of the ship surveillance footage. I need it for ah…record keeping."

"Record keeping….That's the best line you could come up with?" Tama joked low enough that no one heard.

"Yea yea, just give me the damn footage and erase the log."

"Downloading it to your omnitool now, you ever consider porn?"

'I'm so not having this conversation."

We quickly check-in, making our way back to the villa "Check out the terrace Lenea, you can literally walk a few meters and be on the beach. Remind me to thank mom and Delaney again, this is nice."

"It is quite romantic. And private. Even though Aria insisted they be in the next room, after our foray on the transport, Tama and Dmitria elected to move a few rooms down from us. They will check on us periodically but did not want to as Tama said 'listen to newlyweds fuck their brains out for the next two weeks. And I am inclined to agree with them. It is bad enough we essentially gave Aria pornography from our honeymoon."

"You knew about the cameras?" I asked, rather surprised at this revelation.

"I installed them. However I was not about to stop your advances, I rather enjoyed being on display in such a fashion. It is very satisfying knowing that no matter you are mine."

"Shit."

* * *

Meanwhile in her private office on Omega, a flustered Aria turns off her omni-tool after viewing the surveillance vid from Tama, quickly erasing it,"Lenea's one lucky bitch" the elder Asari hisses under her breath as she downs her glass of Serrice Ice in one gulp.

* * *

Nevos – New Lusia Resort

"I see why your parents chose this resort for our honeymoon. It is quite romantic, the seclusion, ambience and views. We are only a few hundred kilometers from Astella but it feels as if we are on another planet."

"What is Astella?"

"That is the capital city of Nevos. While the majority of the planet's economy is based on tourism, it does have a few niche manufacturing sectors, although most of those are food and beverage based. There are vineyards, breweries, dairies, etc, with all logistics handled through Astella."

"It's paradise, I wouldn't expect there to be steel mills or weapons manufacturers."

Sitting down on the settee, enjoying the sights and sounds of the beach at dusk, I put my right arm around Lenea, pulling her close.

"You know, we haven't talked about where you want to live once were done with traipsing all over the galaxy. Do you want to stay on Illium or would you rather find a place with more land?"

"The loft is quite big enough to suit our needs for at least a few decades. The neighborhood leaves a bit to be desired, but we are very close to the estate, so that is not much of a concern really. Truthfully I have not really given it much consideration, at least not until now. For now our home is the ship, with our "place" being on Illium. After all, you just bought that restaurant to turn into a "pub" as you called it."

Placing my hand on her belly, lightly rubbing "Our daughter needs to be in an environment where she is exposed to other children though. I don't think the loft is in a good location for that really. But, that is ten years off until our mission's over. I know we have a small crew but the ship was designed to hold over 300 people, so we can accommodate maybe twenty kids and a classroom. I think we should see about possibly if any of the crew has children they would like to bring aboard. It will give Stacy and our little one the proper amount of socialization."

"That is a wonderful idea. I know at least five crew members have daughters. We should speak to Asana when we return to the ship. As for where our little one will be, since we already converted our two cabins into a larger living area, we can turn the second room into a nursery. Asana and I have also discussed turning the remaining unused storage area behind the room into a "family room" for all of us. It is ironic, that our quarters now share more resemblance to an apartment on the Citadel that a space faring vessel."

"Yea well, we got family now, so it only fitting that we have a three bedroom apartment…even if it is pieced together on the ship. Hell it's bigger than my condo back in LA."

"I would have liked to have seen that, but I do understand under the circumstances why we could not."

"Yea, but you didn't miss much. It had a nice view but it was a dump. No where near as nice as the place in Redwood City. But nevermind that, when is your first doctor's appointment?"

"Dr. T'Lanin has scheduled bi-weekly consultations once we return to the ship."

Moving to place my head just above Lenea's belly, in a clear but low voice I speak to our growing daughter "Your mommy and daddy love you very much little one. We can't wait to see you."

Smiling at her bondmate, Lenea runs her fingers through the golden locks. "Daddy is it?"

"I am her farther after all." I said, closing my eyes as I lay my head in Lenea's lap, enjoying the moment. "I'm so nervous though. Hope I'll be as good a dad as mine was."

"If the amount of love, devotion and patience you show to not only me but to Stacy is any indication, you are going to be an excellent 'daddy'. Of this I have no doubt." Lenea responded in a low voice.

"We've got my Delaney, my mom and Aria to ask for advice I guess, so we should be alright. Any ideas on names yet?"

"N o, but we have plenty of time to think of an appropriate name. Do you have any particular in mind?"

"Back when I was in high school, I would day dream about having kids, even had the girls names picked out. Now, I can think of two that would be absolutely perfect Mina and Dana

"Those are beautiful names Shea. Any particular reason you chose them?"

"Mina is a shortened version of Wilhelmina, a Persian name which means blue glass, perfect for an Asari. Dana is a family name, my grandmother. How long is an Asari pregnancy anyway. Humans are typically pregnant for 9 months." I shuddered at the thought.

"Just a little longer, just under 11 months."

"When will you start showing. Because right I wouldn't be able to tell you were pregnant if you didn't have the glow."

"The pregnancy will begin to show around the end of the third month. We will know an approximate due date after the first doctor's examination, however I suspect she will be due around the first week of November."

"So I get to spoil her for Christmas!" I grin with excitement.

"What is Christmas?" Lenea asked.

"Oh, it's a holiday we celebrate on Earth, the origin of the holiday is centered around the birth of Jesus Christ, who Christian's believe to be the son of god. Anyway, the holiday is every December 25th, and it's a time for feasts, families coming together to spend time with one another, give each other gifts from the heart and decorate their homes for the season, including putting up and decorating an evergreen tree in the home. There are a whole bunch of festivities, traditions, food and music. My favorite part about it though growing up, was going to get the Christmas Tree with my Dad, decorating the house, cooking and of course the carols. I was in both church and school choirs growing up, but that was the time of year I got to sing in front of people without getting nervous."

"It sounds as if you really enjoyed this Christmas." Lenea said as she gently massaged my temple.

I start to get a little choked up. "After what happened before Christmas this year I thought I would hate it forever. It's has a deeply religious meaning true, but its only magical and fun when you have someone to celebrate with. My dad died, my boyfriend cheated on me. I thought I was losing everything, that I was alone." I pause briefly. "But that all changed...I met you. And we're having a baby." I smiled as the tears fell. "I love you Lenea." I said, squeezing her hand as I let out a pent up breath.

"I love you. And we have a beautiful family that will continue to grow." My head still resting in Lenea's lap as we sat on the terrace, enjoying our closeness, we both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Several hours later, we both were awakened by Lenea's omni tool, it was Aria. "Guess you better answer that, we forgot to call when we got here." I said, as I got up to go change for dinner.

"Good evening Aria." Lenea said as Aria's holo appeared. "Sorry we did not call earlier. Shea and I were rather exhausted when we landed."

Knowing smile on her face, Aria nodded "I can only imagine what would have had you in such a state. Anyhow, how was the trip in? Everything good?"

"The flight and transport were very comfortable Aria, thank you. Shea and I kept ourselves occupied, so the time went by rather quickly. And the resort is absolutely gorgeous. The views are breathtaking. I'll have to send you holos later."

Aria knew what happened, she saw the footage but she was not going to tease her sister. She simply smiled. "That's good. Well, the same old same old is going on here, so I'll let you two love birds get back to your honeymoon. Unless something comes up, I'll call you guys next week. Stay out of trouble...better yet...keep Shea out of it."

"We will be fine Aria, but thank you for your concern. I love you and I'll talk to you later." Lenea ended the call and headed into the bedroom to change for dinner.

Lenea and I decided that we were going to go to the bistro instead of the fine dining restaurant for the first night as neither of us felt like getting dressed up for fine dining.

"Guess it would be too much to ask if this place has burgers." I said to Lenea as we entered the bar.

"I do not think so, but the in-room menu said they do have a good selection of sandwiches and ales, so you should find something you like. Did you let Dmitria and Tama know we were coming to eat?"

"Yea, they should be here already." I scanned bistro's looking for our escorts, finding them seated at a booth near the bar facing the beach. "There they are."

"Hi guys, I see you ordered drinks already" I said as we joined the other two Asari.

"Yea. The juice is for Lenea and obviously the pitcher of Thessian Ale is yours." Tama answered as she pointed to the glasses.

"Nice." I had developed a taste for the Asari ale. which was very similar to a famous Boston lager. While slightly darker, I found it to be quite pleasing to my taste buds, especially since I couldn't get a decent beer. Thinking to myself as I looked over the menu, _I really need to see how I can brew my own beer. We've got the equipment at the restaurant, now I just need to get the right ingredients for my recipes._ My father had home brewed his own beer and root beer for years, showing me how to do it well before I reached the legal drinking age. At its basics, brewing was fairly simple. It just required quality ingredients based on the type of beer, great water, and patience.

Getting me out of my daze as I thought about brewing, "Shea" I didn't hear. The second time Lenea tapped me on the shoulder "Shea, honey?" directing my attention to the waitress as all four Asari giggled at my inattention. The other three in our party, included Lenea, had already ordered and I wasn't paying any attention at all. "Uh, oh I'll have the smoked varren sandwich with onion rings." The waitress left the table after entering our order into her data pad

"Sorry 'bout that. I should have been paying better attention."

"You appeared deep in thought. What were you thinking about?" Lenea asked as she sipped her juice.

"Oh, I was just thinking about that place we bought before leaving Illium. There was brewing equipment right? Do you remember how many barrels per year it could produce?"

"Aria has the specifics, but I believe it was 10,000 per year. Not a large amount, but certainly enough to pay for your 'pub' several times over."

I grinned ear to ear "Well, that's if it sells. We'll see how well the Asari dig on human beer and ale recipes. They may hate it."

"I do not think so. Those bottles you served the crew when we were at the lodge seemed to be quite popular, so if you are going to do those recipes, your pub could prove to be quite successful endeavor. That is part of the reasoning as to why Aria helped you negotiate the sale in the first place."

"I was wondering why she did that. She didn't have to, but I did appreciate it. So...if that's part of the reason what's the rest of the reason."

"I can answer this one Lenea" Tama said pointing to Dmitria and herself "We've both known Aria 300 some odd years. If there's one thing the Queen Bitch herself does better than rule her little section of the galaxy, it's taking care of her family. That was true with her mother, Lenea and Liselle, and is now with you as well. Consider yourself lucky in that respect. Few individuals in the galaxy not bound to Aria by blood earn that privilege. "

"Aria's good people."

"What made you want to open a bar Shea?" Dmitria asked

"Can't very well go into the line of work I was in back on earth. Broadcasting is a close knit community in Asari space just as it is on Earth. If you know the right people you can get a good gig...If you don't, well you're stuck doing crop and weather reports on some no-name planet where no one listens to you. I had the creds, so figured why not invest in something I am as good at as talking on squawk box. That's cooking, booze and parties. A bar, or pub, as I call it, is perfect for it. What's the worst that can happen? I close, bah. But if it works, it will more than provide for a family."

* * *

**AN** This is my sorry attempt at sexiness...I know, lightweight. But to anyone who has gotten hot and heavy and forgot oh...there was a camera around recording everything, would probably find this funny. Again thank you to everyone for your continued support. I truly appreciate all the review/favorites/follows. It's certainly fueling my creative fire. As I said, I'll try to get some more written this week. I hope to wrap up the honeymoon in the next chapter than move on to the "mission" but will see how things grind out.


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: **The honeymoon isn't all fun and games...

* * *

During the first several days, and nights, on Nevos, Lenea and I spent pretty much the entire time in our room enjoying newlywed bliss. There were those brief instances where we ventured to one of the on property restaurants to grabs something to eat. On the fifth day I decided to go surfing.

"do you realize I am going to be the first human to ever surf on another planet. This is going to be so cool!" I said as I went over my gear, trying to decide if I wanted to wear the wetsuit or go with a bikini. I decided on the bikini, I _need_ a tan. Traveling through space is not conducive to not looking like Casper the Friendly ghost. I seriously thought about getting a tanning bed, but I doubt Asari used.

Lenea eyed me with apprehension as I tide my shark knife to my right calf "Why are you taking a knife with you?"

"Saw Shark Week too many times, but they always said on those shows...take a knife with you if you plan on diving or surfing, it may just save your life. Haven't seen one yet surfing, but better safe than sorry. You sure you don't want to go with me? I brought the other board for you."

"That is all right, I will be content to watch you from the shoreline. Just be careful. There are creatures in these waters I am sure." She said as I picked my board up.

" It's 7, but I'm only gonna ride for an hour or two, we have and appointment at 10 for a couples massage, and I want to shower beforehand. Grab the beach chair from the terrace and take it with you. Don't go sitting on the ground."

Safety strap in place, I entered the water paddling out past the breakers. Moving perpendicular to the wave I gauged to be about 10-12 feet, I moved toward the shoulder of the wave turning towards the shore. After moving to the proper position atop my board, I caught the crest at the perfect angle, leaning into my turns as I rode the barrel. Dragging my hand through the tube I was doing it...Suring on another planet. I continued to surf for about an hour, but about fifteen minutes into the second hour a large black mass came into my peripheral vision. Being at least 20 yards from shore, there was no way I was going to out swim whatever this thing was, so I grabbed my knife. And just in time, as right when the knife was in hand, this nasty 7 foot shark jumped up , jaws clamping on my left leg.

"Motherfucker!" I screamed as jammed the knife into the sharks skull as hard as I could, instantly killing the shark. Biotics flared essentially blasting the shark's carcass off me as I began to lose conciseness.

* * *

Lenea watched in horror from relative safety of her beach chair as her beloved was attacked by the shark. An ear shattering scream escaped her lips as she ran toward the downed surfer "Shea!" Tama and Dmitria were also on the beach, and instantly reacted. Tama called the paramedics while Dmitria followed Lenea closely. Lenea has released a warp toward the shark the second she saw the beasts jaws close down on Shea. As she approached Shea, she was relieved that her head was above water, resting on the surfboard. Quickly, Lenea and Dmitria pulled Shea's motionless form from the water, the first concern was to make sure she was still breathing, which thank the Goddess she was. Apparently her own biotics had flared in panic, providing a barrier, which prevented water from entering her lungs.

There was however, the problem of the bite on her left quad. Dmitria applied a thick amount of medigel, effectively stopping the bleeding. But it was clear Shea needed immediate medical attention. As the medics arrived to take Shea to the hospital, Lenea called pulled up her omni-tool and called Aria in a panic. "Aria, there has been an accident. You need to get Shea's mother and get her to the Nevos Triage Hospital as fast as possible."

"Goddess, what happened. She get in a fight again?"

"No, not with a sentient species anyway. It was a shark attack. She has last a good deal of blood. The synthblood they have at the hospital will function in keeping her alive through surgery, but it is only intended for 48 hours of use. Her mother will need to get here as soon as possible for the transfusion." Lenea said in broken sobs. "Goddess, Aria what am I going to do. Shea was so pale, so weak. I cannot lose her!"

"You won't, I told you Shea's a tough bitch, a little bite's not gonna kill her."

"I pray to the Goddess your right. I cannot lose my bondmate. Not now, not ever!"

"Just keep strong and don't panic. Nevos has one of the best trauma hospitals in Asari Space. She's in good hands. They'll take care of her. Listen, I'm on my way. We'll be there later this afternoon if I have to kill someone."

"Aria, hurry, I cannot do this alone."

"You won't...now get off the omni and go with your bondmate. I'm on my way" Aria said as she ended the transmission. "Fuck." The older Asari screamed in fury, her biotics erupting in her emotional display. "Terlok, get the FTL cruiser ready. We need to get to Nevos yesterday. Your cousin Dorlan's on the Citdal right"

"Yes boss, he's been on the Citadel for the past six months with our father, Why?"

"Call him and tell him to pick up Delaney, Jennifer and Stacy T'Saudo at this location: Aria said, hands shaking as she handed he the Krogan a datapad with the T'Saudo's address. "Get them to Nevos as soon as possible and head straight to Nevos Triage. DO NOT tell them why, have Jennifer or Delaney, preferably Jennifer, call my transport once there in space."

"What happened boss?" the young Krogan asked.

"Shea's been in an accident. I'll fill you in on the way. Let's go." Aria and the krogan quickly made their way to the spaceport, leaving Omega behind in a blur as they raced to Nevos.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Citadel, watching a vid Shea had given Stacy during their trip to Earth, three loud knocks are heard at the front entrance. Biotics at the ready, Delaney answers door comm. "May I help you Krogan?"

"I 'm Urdnot Dorlan. I was sent by Aria T'Loak. Are you Delaney T'Saudo?" Dorlan asked

Shocked look on her face, Delaney opens the door inviting the young krogan in. "Yes Dorlan, come in. What is this about?" the asari questioned she put her arm around her bondmate, Stacy still on the sofa but listening to everything.

"Aria was not specific. She has requested I transport you and your family to Nevos immediately." Dorlan look at the alien standing next to Delaney, suspecting this was the human Aria mentioned "Pardon me. Mrs. T'Saudo," he said, addressing Jennifer "Please, the three of you grab an overnight bag and come with me. Aria did not give me any details other than it was an emergency. She has requested that you call her while in transport, and she will fill you in, but we must leave now." Looking at the young asari, the Krogan feels saddened that the young one may lose her sister, but that is not for him to disclose, Aria was adamant about that. "You too whelp, go get your stuff. We need to get going."

The T'Saudo household was a flurry of activity as the two Asari and human packed what little they could in five minutes before following the young Krogan toward the spaceport. "We will be taking one of Aria's ships she keeps on dock here." The family followed to the transport, taking their seats as the krogan barked to the pilot "Get outta here yesterday pyjak. Mess this up and you'll deal with Aria."

Once seated, but far from calm, Jennifer and Delaney stepped into the comm room to call Aria. The Queen of Omega's holo was awaiting them as they entered the room.

"Sorry for the rude and abrupt departure. But under the circumstances it was necessary."

"It's alright Aria. What happened." Jennifer said, speaking to her daughter's sister-in-law.

"There was an accident a few hours ago on Nevos. Shea was attacked and bitten by a Lusia Reef Shark."

"Goddess." Delaney and Jennifer gasped in unison. Jennifer was beside herself with worry, Delaney embraced her bondmate and spoke to Aria as Jennifer cried into her shoulder "Is Shea alright?"

"Yes, but she's in critical condition right now. So far from what Lenea has told me Shea will not lose her leg, but she has lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion. I will see you both at the hospital. Dorlan will escort you to the hospital. See you in a few hours." Aria's heart aches and a few tears even break her steel facade as she sees the anguish in Shea's mother "Jennifer, don't worry. Shea has some of the best doctors in the galaxy working on her right now. She'll be alright."

Friday, February 8, 2013 1600 Galactic Standard - Nevos Triage Hospital ICU Patient Recovery

"She's been in surgery for three hours, when will we know more?" Lenea asked the attending nurse outside the recovery area.

"Ms. T'Loak, your bondmate should be out of post-op within the next few minutes. They will be bringing her to room 456. The room only allows for limited visitors, however two of you will be able to stay with her while she recovers."

Lenea, eyes bloodshot from hours of crying and uncertainty, approaches the group in the waiting room. Everyone is there, Shea's mother and stepmother, Stacy, Aria, even Tama and Dmitria. Jennifer, still weak from the transfusion, is being monitored by one of the nurses.

"She's out of surgery. They' be moving her to a room. They've said I may stay with her in the room."

"Did they say how long she'll be in the hospital?" Delaney asked.

"No, the nurse did not have that information. However I would imagine the doctors will let us know how long we should expect to be here. I would imagine it will not be long though, as I have already contacted the Dr. T'Lanin. All her recovery will be aboard the Tevura. "

"I thought the Tevura was still on the Citadel?" Aria asked.

"Asana recalled the crew and the ship should be here in the morning." Delaney answered. Looking up, Delaney and Aria noticed the orderlies rolling the hospital bed toward the room.

"There's your girl Lenea." Aria said to her sister, hand squeezing her shoulder. as the pair followed the hospital staff into the room. Lenea and Aria took their seats in the bedside loungers as the nurses finished setting up Shea's monitors and equipment. Once finished, the nurses exited the room as the doctor entered the room.

"Good evening Mrs. T'Loak. I'm Dr. Kurin. Shea is stable now. We've sedated her so she will sleep as the nanites repair her leg. She should wake within the next few hours. Shea hassuffered a broken femur, as well as severe lacerations several centimeters long all over her thigh and quad area. Fortunately, despite the amount of blood no arteries were damaged. She will have not have any significant scarring and will make a full recovery, but she will need to take it easy over the next several weeks. I have forwarded her physical therapy regimen to your physician Dr. T'Lanin. She was very lucky the shark did not have a long time to inflict additional damage, as those reef sharks have been known to kill. The Goddess certainly has someone looking over that young lady."

"Thank you doctor. She does have her own guardian angel it would seem." Lenea mentioned. "When will she be able to leave the hospital?"

"Normally we would keep her at least two weeks, however Dr. T'Lanin has requested the patient be transferred the Tevura tomorrow evening. Right now she will be fine, she just need to heal." The doctor finished discussing Shea's condition and excused herself from the room.

Seeing her bondmate so vulnerable weighed heavily on Lenea's heart, but she was thankful that after all the blood, Shea was going to be alright. Interlacing her hand with Shea's free hand, Lenea said a silent prayer before looking at her sister. "Thank you for getting everyone here so quickly Aria. I do not know what I would have done had Shea rejected the synthblood. Goddess, there was so much blood."

"No problem. I told you she's a tough bitch. Tama said me crushed the shark's skull with her diving knife before you warped the thing off her." Pulling a jagged shark tooth out of her pocket that Tama had given her along with the knife that had washed to shore upon arrival "The paramedics pulled this out of her leg. Kind of a morbid souvenir."

"That foul beast could not take her." Lenea forced a weak smile as she replayed the scene in her mind, Shea screaming obscenities while the shark bit down on her leg.

"You think the shark got the hint...don't fuck with a T'Loak" Aria said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Perhaps." Lenea's eyes began to get heavy, the day had been exhausting. "Aria would you please let the rest of the family know Shea will be alright? I am going to sleep here tonight, but please take everyone back to the resort. They all need their rest. I owe Tama and Dmitria immensely. Goddess knows what would have happened had they not been there for us."

"Will do. I'll be back later with a change of clothes for you."

"Thank you Aria. Oh and Aria, would you mind going to the resort concierge desk in the morning? Shea and I made some purchases yesterday at the mall that we expected to be delivered tomorrow. "

"Sure thing. I'll let you get some sleep. I told you everything was going to be fine Lenea. She'll beat this and be as good as new in no time. I'll see you in the morning." With that the elder Asari exited the hospital room and took the rest of their group back to the resort.

* * *

The following morning, I woke up in agony. "What the fuck," I mumbled as I tried to move to get up from the bed. "Shit, that's right...shark...motherfucker." My bitching woke up the angelic asari sleeping in the chair next to the bed. "Morning beautiful. Sorry I wrecked our honeymoon."

Chuckling through a teary smile "Shea, Goddess, you did not ruin our honeymoon. I did not think the reef sharks would have been an issue this time of year, typically the water is too cold for them to be this far north before May. But you will be alright. Your surgery went well and T'Lanin will be her in a few hours to transfer you to the Tevura."

"The Tevuras here?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes. You will need on-going treatment over the next six weeks, however Dr. T'Lanin insisted on having you aboard the Teveura to decrease recovery time."

"Yea, she did fix my hand pretty fast, so I guess that makes sense. I feel like my leg went through a meat grinder." I said as I pushed the green button, administering another dose of pain medication. "Will I need cruches?"

"No, Dr. T'Lanin will like you to stay off of you feet completely for the next several weeks, so you will need to use a wheel chair for the time being. Do not worry however, as the doctor has said once the repairs have completed you will not need any walking devices, not even a cane. Your leg is going to be much stronger, as they replaced part of your femur with an alloy composite and damaged muscles with synthetic weave."

"So I'm Wolerine huh?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Come here." I said, right arm reach for Lenea as lifted the head of the bed using the controls. Guiding her to sit on the bed next to me as I scooted over a tad. "I love you." I murmured atop her crest as we embraced. Feeling her tears through my hospital gown, I pulled her closer, stroking her back "Shh, shh. It's alright. Don't cry."

"Goddess Shea," She said, muffled against my breast. "I almost lost you."

"Hey, look at me." I said, tilting her head up with my other hand. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Jaws himself couldn't take me from you." I said, kissing her lips delicately.

"Besides, we're having a baby." I smiled at Lenea.

"Yes we are...Daddy" Lenea smiled, tears still fresh.

"Hmmm...I like that..." I said, hand going lower on Lenea's back, grasping her backside.

"Shea, you are insatiable." Lenea smiled, though she did not protest further. In fact I could feel the heat building in her body as I continued my gentle ministrations on her lower back and backside.

"You're so damn sexy, I just can't help it." I smirked, as I leaned down for another kiss, hand snaking its way past the waistline of Lenea's pants, possessively squeezing the supple flesh beneath.

"Ahem..." We heard the cough from across the room. Lenea smiled into my neck as I pulled my hand back, looked up blushing to greet a waiting Aria. "You two never stop do you"

"We are on our honeymoon. I can't help it we're in a hospital room instead of our villa."

Chuckling, Aria motioned to the door. "You've got some people her to see you super bitch" she said as the family entered the room.

"Look up." I whispered to Lenea, she started to get up, I said, "No, stay." She didn't argue.

"Hi Mom, Delaney, Stacy. Guess y'all heard about my wild kingdom moment huh?"

"Wild Kingdom?" Delaney said.

"Oh, that was a wild life show back on earth." Jennifer answered. "We came as soon as we could. Aria made sure of that. I'm glad your alright honey. But it looks like the doctors here are the best, just as Aria said. You're going to be just fine. Had this happened on earth I would be worried sick, but fortunately modern medicine in Asari space is far more advances than even the best on Earth. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Sorry to worry everyone like this."

"No worries Shea, we're just glad you're alright" Delaney said.

"Are you okay Stacy, you are awfully quite."

"I saw the vid on the news Shea...it looked like that thing was going to eat you." the child said, face a mask of worry and fear. "There was so much blood and you didn't move...I thought you were going to die. " she said with a broken voice as Delaney comforted her.

I smile, tears in my eyes "Come over here, let me tell you something." I'm a Nelson damn it, its gonna take a little bit more than a stupid fish to kill me kiddo... I ain't going nowhere any time soon. believe that." I said, assuring my little sister.

"I know, it was just scary. Did you really do what Aria said, killed the shark with just a diving knife?" the younger asari asked.

"Yea. It's common practice on Earth actually. Most divers and a lot of surfers take diving knives with them for safety. We rarely need them, but they are there if needed. Looks like it was a good idea this time. But I think I'll stick to boats. No more surfing. At least not on Nevos."

"Yes, I am in agreement with you regarding that fact. I think we have seen enough of your 'surfing' on Nevos, Shea. " Lenea answered.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

Aria shook her head and smiled "You're so whipped."

"Yea yea...so what...I like the rewards." The adults in the room busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stacy asked

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Looks like someone's feeling better." We heard Dr. T'Lanin's voice before the doctor entered the room. "We're here to take you home Shea. You ready."

"Yea. Thanks doc. Hey Asana, thanks again for coming so fast. I sorry leave got cut short."

"It is no problem really Shea. Our crew is like family, there was no way any of them would have stayed behind knowing you were in the hospital. They insisted. Everyone is glad you will be able to complete your recovery on the Tevura."

* * *

After completed all the release procedures, we returned to the ship. The crew had already retrieved all of our belongings from the resort. Aria handled the checkout process. The resort offered us a free stay in the future at either this resort or their ski resort on Noveria, should I decide I'd rather not deal with the beach after the shark incident.

"Well, we have somewhere to go on our anniversary. " I said as I was settled into the Tevura medbay.

"Yes, Noveria does have some lovely hotels. I am surprised the resort offered that, it is unusual."

"You know that was Aria's doing. She said she knew the Asari who ran the resort, so that's probably why they did that. I'm not complaining though." Thinking to myself, I don't want to be away from Lenea I ask "Doc, how long do I have to stay in here?"

"A few hours a day while your medicines are administered through you IV and as I monitor your progress. You will be able to sleep in your own bed however. Lenea and Asana have already made preparations for you to sleep in your cabin tonight in fact. "

"Can I you know...mess around, or is that restricted too."

"I had a feeling you were going to ask me that. You should avoid strenuous physical activity for at least the next five days. After that we'll see."

I pouted, "Damn...okay, thanks doc."

Smiling as she entered the room, Lenea asked "What are you pouting about?"

"Gotta keep my hands to myself for the next week. It sucks."

"Shea, you do realize that there are other ways to express ourselves. You need not be the one always in control." She smiled seductively as she looked down at my exposed cleavage "There are many ways Asari can be intimate with their bondmates without strenuous activity my. In fact I believe I may enjoy having you 'at my mercy' as you say."

A wicked grin crosses my face as heat builds between my thighs "Looking forward to it."

"Let's get you to bed."

"Yes ma'am." I say as Lenea helps me back to our quarters. The look she gives me as we near the bed reaffirm that weeks of painful rehabilitation will go by quickly.


	22. Chapter 21

AN: Throughout this fanfic, I have been working without a beta. Nowthat I am reaching the point where I may actually need one. I'm not sure how they work, so any assistance is greatly appreciated. This is so I can better decide where to take the next few chapters, or to end this fic and begin part two (yes I do plan on writing more than one of these, all leading up to the ME1 timeline). Work has been hectic as I am in the process of being promoted, so I apologize for not responding to individual reviews, but please know that those reviews/favs/follows are my motivation to continue writing, so please continue.

* * *

Using the information on my laptop as a guide, I have decided to go through each and every planet as listed within the first ME game itself two primary reasons. First, by traveling to the various sites, we will be able to mine for raw materials. This will not only be an opportunity to earn credits, but also establish potential sites for future Asari colonies. The second reason behind the decision is to go through each individual site where Saren will eventually travel with Sovereign, and place fail-safes that will only be disclosed to Shepard by Aria or Councilor Tevos at a predetermined time prior to Sovereign's defeat.

Now, one would ask why I would want to go about it in this fashion. The answer is simple. There are events in ME and ME2 that MUST happen. These include Shepard assembling her crew on the Normandy, meeting and falling in love with Liara, fulfilling her destiny as a hero, and brokering intergalactic peace between all races, council and non-council alike. With this in mind we cannot prevent certain milestones from happening, however we, myself, Lenea and Aria, can and will ensure that Shepard succeeds . The Collectors will NOT destroy the Normandy. Liselle will not be murdered by Cerberus assassins. Lastly, Omega will never be ruled by anyone but Aria. The three of us discussed this at length prior to leaving Earth, and now, since Lenea and I essentially have 10 years to take our time traipsing around the galaxy as "surveyors", we can take our sweet time, enjoy the trip and make a lot of credits along the way.

One week following our ordeal on Nevos, we are on course to the first survey area in the Argos Roh Cluster, most specifically the planet Tuntau in the Phoenix system. This particular planet should yield decent heavy and light metal mining, which will help us gain the necessary credits to fund my "anti-bullshit" plan as I called it. Calling it a reaper hunt just seemed, well cheesy as hell. We are roughly two solar days out from landing on the planet's surface. Lenea and I are relaxing along with several members of the crew in the officers lounge area.

"What are you doing all of those books Shea?" Lenea asked as she brought me a cup of coffee. She had become quite adept at brewing the coffee perfectly in my present state of convalescence. Although the healing process was accelerated thanks to the advanced Asari medical practices, I still was required to stay off my feet for a few weeks.

"Thank you." I said as she handed me the coffee cup "I'm going through the photo albums to build a holo vid. I want to pick the best to scan into my omni to put the vid together. I wanted to make it not only for Mom but for our little one too. I'm half tempted to call Aria to see if she has any baby pictures of you." I said with a smirk.

"These are all holos of you?" Lenea asked as she sat pulling up one of the thinner photo albums and began to thumb through the pages.

"Mostly. There are some with my dad and other relatives, but the majority of these albums at least or just me. I've got others that have more family stuff."

"Goddess, this one is too cute."

"What's too cute?" I asked, wondering which photo Lenea found.

"Just what exactly were you attempting to accomplish in this particular scene" Lenea smiled, as she pulled out a photo of me at age five. In the photo, I had arranged my stuffed animals around my play table in a mock-radio interview setup, complete with a microphone bobble head that I used as the microphone. I was wearing a pair of my Dad's over-the-ear headphones, the kind that covered your ear. In the scene I had the "microphone" to my teddy bear while I played with the dials of the radio.

"Haha, guess the radio bug hit me kinda early. There used to be an old show that televised radio broadcasts, so I played radio a lot."

"You found your chosen profession at such a young age. Or rather I should say, the profession chose you"

"Yea, but that didn't go over to well at school. The teachers always thought I talked too much. But I guess it all worked out in the end. I eventually got paid to talk."

"Your hair was so much lighter and curlier when you were younger. Is that common among humans?"

"In my family yes it is. When I was born my hair was almost white. It got darker blonde as I got older. I still have those locks but I put my hair up more often than not so you'd rarely see it."

"I have noticed it quite curly after you have just washed it. It is very tempting to touch." Lenea said as she looked at another photo "This one is priceless. I have to show Aria this one." Lenea beamed as she scanned the photo with her omni tool.

"What did you just scan?" I asked, looking at the photo. "On no, not that one!" I babysat a lot as a teen, and this particular photo was taken at t local amusement park. My friends and I decided we wanted to go to the park, and a few of them ended up bringing their younger siblings, who somehowall gravitated toward Shea; the push over who can't say no to a pouting four year old. In the photo, I was sitting at the base of some bear statue, surrounded by children, two on my lap, one toddler on my shoulders, and the oldest standing. I was smiling, but it was a strained smile. As a teen, kids drove m e insane.

"How old were you in this holo?" she asked "You did not look very happy with those children climbing all over you. But it is too cute. I can tell how patient you must have been, especially with the little one pulling your hair like that."

"I was 15. We got stuck with the brat patrol. I didn't have the heart to tell 'em they couldn't go with us to the amusement park. They had the most fun anyway."

"Were you always doing things for others, even as a child?" She asked.

"I'm a sucker for a smiling kid, what can I say."

"I have noticed this when you are around Stacy. That girl has you 'wrapped around her finger'" as you say."

"Maybe a little" I shrugged, "But you've got me even more so." Glancing at the picture Lenea's thumb was on, I smiled "Give me that one, mom will love that."

"That is not a holo of you is it. The creature looks like some ferocious beast."Lenea said in shock looking at a picture of me in a rather elaborate grey & white werewolf costume.'

"Look at the eyes, it's me." I did some extra work on a few low budget horror flicks. That was the BEST costume design out of all of them. They actually let me keep it. It's great for Halloween parties. No one could tell it was me if they didn't know." The costume was certainly a favorite of mine.

"What is this Halloween?" Lenea asked, eyebrow marking arching in amusement.

"Oh, it's basically an excuse to get drunk, party and act like a fool in the name of scarring away ghosts, demons and all things paranormal on October 31st. It's also a good excuse to wear some kick-ass costumes. My friends always tried to talk me into wearing that sexy crap. I prefer scary."

"By sexy you mean this other outfit." Lenea smirked as she showed me the picture of me in a Tinkerbelle outfit.

"Burn than. I lost a bet."

"You look rather delectable in that outfit. Do you still have it?"

"No, thank God." I groaned. "Ok I think I have enough pics now." I said as I finished my scans. "I'll have it finished in about half an hour if you wanna see it."

"I am looking forward to viewing your little project." Lenea said with a wink. Completing the vid actually didn't even take 30 minutes. After arranging pictures by date taken, adding some animation effects and music of course, it was set to view. "Okay, here goes. Hopefully it doesn't suck too badly." I said as I brought the vid up on the large display in the mess area. Joined by a few crew members who had gathered for lunch, we watched the vid which had pictures of me from infancy through this year. Every milestone, every accomplishment, every embarrassing moment captured on film was there for the viewing. In all there was a little over 200 some odd photos.

The photos ranged from hilarious to heartwarming; Newborn being held by mom and dad; crawling infant tugging on dad's shoes; fearless toddler playing 'drums' with every pot and pan in the kitchen, 5 year-old Shea trying to make cookies…flour all over the place, dad eating the sugarless concoction while smiling. Flash to my sport years, baseball tryouts, first home run, first game save as catcher, making the state all-star team. I even including a pic of my first injury, a black eye received during practice while up at bat, an injury received because I wasn't paying attention and I was talking to the catcher instead of paying attention to the pitcher.

Laughter filled the room as the photos were shown, ending with my high school and college years, where the more embarrassing photo-ops reared their ugly heads. There was the first date, Dad staring the poor kid down like a pitbull with raw steak. There was the huge party when I was 16 and dad was out of town. The first radio broadcast at the high school station was one of my father's proudest moments; it is when my desire began to be noticed as a talent rather than an annoyance to my teachers.

Fast forward to high school graduation, where I received not only my diploma but also received my first radio gig. My high school had developed a partnership with the local community college which allowed students to earn their associates degree while still in high school. With this program, I had been taking classes centered on a communications and radio broadcasting major in preparation for my career. Everything that I was on display for all to see, and it was funny to me, how much one lives in such a short amount of time.

The vid stopped, and I was hesitant to find out everyone's opinion, thinking I may have included a bit too much detail. "Well, how was it?"

"It was very interesting to see you blossom, especially as a young adult. It is amazing how much Stacy actually favors you. Your mother will be very pleased as am I to show this to our own daughters, the history of their father." Lenea answered.

Friday, March 8th, 2013 – Somewhere in Space, en route to Omega, Tevura Med Bay,

"Well, isn't this quite the unexpected surprise?" Dr T'Lanin mentioned as she viewed the ultrasound display.

"What?" I said "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, you are having twins." The proud doctor mentioned, smile lighting up her features.

My eyes bugged, jaw dropped "Twins!" I said with excitement "WOOOHOOO." Then I paused in confusion"Wait I thought Asari couldn't have twins?"

"While it is unusual for Asari to bare twins, it is not unprecedented. Judging from your reaction Shea, it would be safe to assume you are quite pleased at this development."

"Hell yea! Were having two daughters who will be as beautiful as their mother!" I said, rubbing Lenea's hand.

"It is certainly a double blessing of the Goddess, and with your personality they were certainly break many hearts." Lenea said. "How are they so far?"

"All three of you are extremely healthy at this stage. Each is developing at the expected rate for a normal Asari pregnancy. I do not foresee complications and your due date is still on or around November 7th." Dr. T'Lanin said to Lenea. "Your next exam is due in two weeks, however if you feel any nausea or discomfort, please come see me. Double congratulations Lenea, Shea." Dr. T'Lanin said as she finished Lenea's exam.

I beamed with pride as I rolled through the ship heading back to our cabin. Passing by Asana, she caught the smiles from Lenea and I asking "How was your appointment?"

"Wonderful. We are having twins! Goddess, I cannot wait to tell Aria and Liselle!" Lenea said.

"That is wonderful news. Congratulations are in order for you both."

"I think mom's going to be excited, she gets two grandkids for the price of one." I said "And let's not even get started on Auntie Stacy! That girl hasn't stopped sending me links on every baby article she finds on the extranet. The second she finds out its twins were in trouble. Asana I think she needs some more homework." I joked.

"She is simply expressing her desire to help in the only manner she is able."

"Anyway, we'll see you in the morning Asana. Doc says I still have to take it easy the next week or two while I still have to use this damn wheelchair, so we're going to turn in early. Let us know if anything comes up."

Back in our room, I was getting restless as I changed into my sleeping attire. This did not go unnoticed by Lenea "Stop playing with the bandages, you have to leave them on for awhile longer." Lenea said as she caught me readjusting the bandages on my leg."

"Ugh, I hate this shit. Oh well least I get to play with the wheel chair another week" I said as I rolled back and forth in the wheel chair. So far rehab has been going rather smoothly. I have full range of motion with my leg, although it is still a little sore. There was little in the way of scarring, doc said those can be removed if I chose. One fun thing about the whole ordeal is I enjoyed racing through the halls in the wheel chair. Several crew members threatened to lock me in the cargo hold if I didn't slow down, but Masi put a noise maker on one of the wheels so they can now hear me coming.

"I can use a cane or something tomorrow night; I don't wanna be stuck using this chair on Omega." I pouted as best I could.

"After your antics last night, I believe you have proven that you do not need to use the chair any longer. Besides, it is not a toy anyway." Lenea said with a smile as she finished adjusting the bandage. "As long as you do not attempt to do anything ridiculous, you should be fine for the party tomorrow."

"Cool. Are we still going to Omega or not?' I asked, as I put on my shorts and tank top.

"Yes, Aria is expecting us in the morning."

"Can we not do the Afterlife thing? I'm still not with the idea of you being in that place while pregnant," I said, placing a protective hand on Lenea's stomach.

"I spoke to Aria, she is quite alright with our going straight to her apartment. Liselle will be waiting from us as she is currently home on break."

In all my years surfing, I never had issues with sharks. I did wipeout hard a few times resulting in minor injuries, but never anything as serious as the shark bite. Dealing with the pain and inability to do what I want when I want resulted in me being a bit of a bitch. Two weeks prior Lenea decided to swing by Omega for a couple of days before our next leg exploration, including Sentry Omega, Pangea Expanse, Kepler Verge ending, finishing the month in the Attican Beta Cluster. She thought it was a good idea since I had been in such a foul mood during rehab, that I needed something to get my mind off the leg injury. To her, getting off the ship was the perfect solution.

Moving into the lounger as I started a vid, I patted my lap "Come, sit, I won't break." Lenea obliged my request and carefully sat down, wrapping her arms around my neck. Running a hand along her back, reaching her backside, I said "See, much better."

Attempting to maintain her composure while I felt the heat build, Lena asked, "What is the vid you put in?"

"I could use a laugh. It's called Chappelle's Show. They do these some crazy parodies about some musicians from the 80s that are funny as hell. I got the best of, also I have a few cheesy family vids to watch before we go to bed."

"You are not going to make me watch that 'South Park' nonsense we watched last week. Those children were extremely foul mouthed. I did not find it very funny and the whole premise made no sense whatsoever. Why were they fighting the Canadians so badly was beyond me?"

"It's not supposed to make sense, just be stupid funny. I think still Masi has it anyway, because I can't find it."

"Oh, get up for a second, I almost forgot." I said as Lenea got up and helped me out of the chair." I found my popcorn stash." I chuckled as I pulled a box of microwave popcorn. The cooking device we had in our room was very similar to a microwave, but it was tricky to use. I burned quite a few things before I figured out the controls and learned how long to cook with it, which was a good thing. When I tried to reheat some dinner the first week aboard, I ended up burning it to a crisp and the whole floor stunk like burnt pasta for a few hours…none of the crew was very happy with me. The perfectly popped popcorn was ready after 60 seconds.

"That smells wonderful. Is that the same popping corn we had on Earth?" She asked as she plucked a few kernels from the bowl.

"No, I made that on the stovetop. This is microwave kind, so it has more butter on it. Oh and I got you some candy too." I said as I pointed to the box of chocolate candies on the desk.

"You are spoiling me Shea."

"You worth it. Besides what's a vid without candy and popcorn!" I beamed, walking back to the chair, setting the bowl on the side table. After we were once again comfortably seated, we began to watch the vid.

All the laughter coming from the room grabbed the attention of Stacy, who was down the hall in her own room playing video games. "I wonder what's so funny." Stacy said as she got up to find out what her older sister and sister-in-law were watching.

Hearing the door chime, I took my hands off Lenea's thighs, where they had been while we watched the vid, as yelled "It's open."

"What are you watching?" Stacy asked as she came in the room.

"Oh, Chappelle's Show, you saw it last week remember. We're about to watch the Puss N Boots if you want to hang out."

"Cool, that's the one with the cat from those Shrek vids right?" Stacy said as she pulled up the bean bag chair. "Hey mom said last night to ask you two if you picked a name yet."

"Mina and Dana" I said answered, smiling at Lenea.

"Can't decide which one yet?" Stacy asked.

"No. We're having twins." I

"SWEET!" Stacy almost yelled "I gotta tell Mom. When are you due?"

"November 7th." Lenea added. "Excited are we?" She asked the young asari.

"Yea, I'm going to be an aunt. I can't wait. I've already started getting stuff. Now I can get more." The young Asari stated, secretly plotting how to arrange a baby shower without drawing the attention of her sister or Lenea. This will take careful planning. Anticipating the need for Aria's advice and assistance, she sends a quick email to the elder Asari, that while vague, conveys her desire to throw a baby shower for the couple when they arrive on Omega to celebrate Shea's birthday.

"Don't go spending you allowance on baby things Stacy. Let the adults handle that end of things." I replied.

"I won't. Start the vid already." She said, rolling her eyes as she sat back with her own popcorn.

Later that evening, Lenea and I lay in bed reading as we settle down for the evening. "Has Aria had a chance to reach out to Shiala and speak with her regarding her interest in assisting for the next year? I can have my stepmother speak to the Asari Councilor. Tevos will be able to convince Benezia to allow Shiala to accompany us on behal of the Asari Republic if she does not grant her leave."

"You still believe that Aria cannot provide the assistance on Feros? After all she is a Matriarch herself and a very powerful biotic in her own right. I know of very few who are as powerful as Aria, and only Benezia surpasses her."

"I know, but I don't want to risk Aria's life for this. I know Shiala will be able to gain the knowledge from the Thorian. It will be extremely dangerous. However, this time Shiala be with us not that Turian asshole and the damn reaper controlling her and leaving her for dead. But we will need to make certain that Aria controls the situation once we have dealt with the Thorian." Putting down my data pad, holding Lenea close, I continue "First things first though. We'll need to go to Virmire, because the functional beacon is there. I do not want you to set foot on that planet. I will take a small team with me in the shuttle and we will gather the information we need.

"Why not go to that Eden Prime planet you spoke to Aria and I about?" Lenea asked.

"Eden Prime will be a waste of time. Besides, it technically isn't even discovered yet, so we can still leave that for the humans to 'find' 100 years from now. I can't spoil everything for the future. Remember, I said I want to make sure Shepard succeeds in her mission, but I cannot keep the mission from happening. She will still need to go on the mission, still need to build her team, fall in love and all that. We're just making sure it everything works out in her favor."

* * *

**AN: **Just finished replaying ME1-ME2-ME3 for the umpteenth time as I patiently await the Levation DLC and Omega DLCs. Rumor has it there will be an ME4, but not for at least 5 years since ME3's ending sucked so badly. Anyway, I got to thinking yesterday, ever notice the Mass Relays when you approach them. They have windows. I wonder whats inside. And those fuel depots, the galactic equilvalent of a truck stop, got me thinking of some dive bar in the middle of no where. They remind me of those truck stops between LA and Phoenix. Should I write about them... I don't know...Maybe I will :). Also, one review asked if Shea will have human children herself. The simple answer will be yes, however Shea is relatively young, 21 about to turn 22 (I set her birthday at March 9th), so her and Lenea have PLENTY of time too discuss that. Besides...there's the "how do you get the sperm" question. Guess I'll have to right in a few more trips to Earth throughout the timeline. This will make sense in a way, they will need medical supplies, specifically blood and plasma for Shea, and no you can't just go get human blood on the Citadel, and her Mom isn't always an option.


	23. Chapter 22

"How old are you today?" Damia, the Tevura's young pilot, asked as our party made its way through the wards of Omega.

"Twenty two." I answered. Fingers intertwined with Lenea's as we walked toward our destination "Are we going to stop at that gift shop we came to the first time I was her. I want to get some more of the Thessian Ale."

"Yes, I will need to get some reading material myself. As this is my first pregnancy, I have some research to do."

"Here I'm talking about getting beer and your getting baby books. Jackass, thy name is Shea." I said in mock despair.

"I heard Doc said you were expecting twins. Congratulations you two." Damia said.

"Thanks. Damia, where's Saba and Masi, I thought they said they were coming with us?" I asked.

"They went to Aria's with Asana and Stacy." Lenea answered. "Stacy insisted they go straight to the apartment."

"Ha, is that her insistence or Aria's. I would suspect Aria wouldn't want the kid wandering around Omega." I laughed.

"While I must admit Aria would not appreciate a juvenile Asari roaming around Omega unsupervised, this decision was Stacy's alone. She did not elaborate, but Aria said it was alright so I did press the issue."

The kid's up to something I thought "Guess we should get her some stuff too. I don't ever think she's been to Omega." My smirk turned into a full smile as we entered Omega Curios. Being in the company of Antayla, Callia, Damia and my beautiful bondmate Lenea, the flirtatious clerk will keep her comments to herself this time.

"Get whatever you want ladies, tabs on me." I said, as Lenea and I headed back to the publications section of the shop. As the two of us browsed their selection of Asari parenting and baby books, Lenea choose several datapads, OSDs and vids on the subject. Purchases ready, I then selected the beverages I wanted for the party , making my way to the clerk to complete our transactions. The crew members also brought up their items. As I approached the clerk, it was clear she recognized me, however she appeared shocked at the company kept.

"I'm paying for their purchases as well." I said my crew members brought their things to the counter. "Lenea you sure you don't want anything else, just these OSDs and stuff?" I asked as I put our purchases on the counter as well.

"No, that is all, thank you Shea." Lenea said as she walked back to sit down on a bench just outside the entrance, crew in tow.

" Welcome back to Omega Curios. Do you remember me Shea, Nala T'Shan." Nala said, her hand lingering on mine just a little too long after I handed her my credit chit."This is an interesting purchase. Asari parenting books?" She quizzed, eyebrow arching.

"Yes. My bondmate and I are expecting twins, their due in November." I answered, showing both my ring and the tattoo adorning my wrist, a permanent version of an Asari bonding bracelet.

"Bondmate? May I ask who the lucky Asari is who has the pleasure of you every night?" She said in low tone, which no one but me would have heard.

Okay, clearly this bitch can't take a hint. "Lenea T'Loak. She's kind of hard to miss since she's starting to show now." I snapped.

Nala was clearly shocked, she was interested in the alien as a sexual conquest, but the wrath of Aria T'Loak was not worth the trouble "My apologies Shea."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been rude. Just ring up my tab please." I said, "Callia! Antayla, help me grab this shit so we can go." I yelled to the two Asari waiting outside the shop.

"What was that all about. The clerk looked like she got hit by a shuttle." Callia said as we walked out of the store, Lenea joining us.

"Remind me NEVER to come back to this store."

"What in Goddess' name could the clerk have done to anger you this much." Lenea said as she caressed my forehead, where the vein began to protrude as my anger seethed

"That bitch can't take a hint that I'm not available. She hit on me the last time I was here to. I thought she'd figure out I wasn't on the market when I walked in with three Asari, holding hands with my pregnant bondmate no less. But oh no. I like the products this store sells, but I'll have to place extranet orders from now on cause I'm not going back."

Lenea smiled at her lover's reaction, as she knew from their melds that Shea would never betray her for another. "I am sorry that Asari was so forward with you. Although I must admit you are rather cute when you're angry Shea. Your eyes are such an intense green, almost as dark as they are when you become aroused." The last words coming out in a whisper into my ear as Lenea leaned close. Her lips grazing my earlobe send a shiver down my spine, turning the anger I felt into pure desire.

I smiled, eyes closed. "Let's get to Aria's" I sighed, hand sliding down Lenea's backside. As we walked, subtle laughter came from our crew members, and I swear I heard someone mumble get a room.

* * *

Finally making our way to Aria's penthouse, we were greeted by Dmitria, one the guards Aria sent to Nevos "Hello Lenea, Shea. Shea, it certainly appears that you are healing well. How are you feeling?" The Asari asked, with genuine concern.

"I'm fine. Still a little stiff, but nothing Lenea can't work out." I said, winking at Lenea as we headed toward the terrace "You're not dancing tonight? It's a Saturday?"

"Aria gave Tama and myself the night off."

"That's cool an all, but Saturday is usually a big credit haul night isn't it?"

"True, but we are paid regardless as we are also Aria's guards." she answered with a smile. "Thank you for asking though."

As we entered the terrace, we were welcomed to a full blown party. "Here's the birthday girl!" Aria said, walking over with drinks in hand, handing me my usual ale, and Thessian fruit juice for Lenea.

"A whole twenty-two. Goddess Shea, you're a fucking baby!"

"Aria, while Shea is young compared to we Asari, rest assured she is certainly not a baby." Lenea exclaimed.

"Thank you babe." I said. "And thank you Aria. You didn't need to do all this." I said, gesturing to the dancers and partygoers, mostly crew from the Tevura, with a few of Arias guards.

"Shea! Shea!" Stacy barked as she walked across the room after spotting us. Giving me a big hug, Stacy continues in her excitement "Happy Birthday sis."

"Thanks. I guess now I know why you ran to Aria's when we docked?" Looking between Aria and Stacy "You two, trouble makers." I laughed. "Thank you."

"That's not all. Lenea, Shea, please have a seat." Aria said, gesturing for us to sit on the sofa. "This isn't just a birthday party." She said, as she looked at Stacy and Asana, who nodded in response.

"No it is not. Since we will be on mission through the end of your pregnancy, we thought it best to do this now." Asana said.

"Do what exactly?" I asked.

Dmitra and Tama came back into the room, pulling a large pallet of presents wrapped in light pastel colors.

"Your baby shower." Stacy said. "Mom told me all about human baby showers when you guys were on your honeymoon. After I found out you two are having twins, I called Aria and told her of my idea of turning your birthday party into a baby shower. She said yes and even helped me pick out everything too!"

"Well, I do have experience with these things." Aria said.

"Stacy, tell me you did not spend all your allowance on this?" Lenea said.

"She did not." Asana answered. "Shea's mother and Delaney paid for those items Stacy selected. The remainder are from myself, the crew and Aria."

Stacy proceeded to be the gift-giver as we went on to open the dozens of gifts. There was every item one would imagine for a newborn, all doubled of course. From layette to toddler, our twins were sure to be well stocked in terms of clothing and toys, as there were plenty of both. Aria's gift, or rather gifts, included all the furnishings we would need for the nursery, including dual cribs, changing table, dressers, storage bins, as well as many other essentials. My mother and Delany's gifts were strollers, car seats and portable play-pens. After all gifts were accounted for, we pretty much would only need to bring home the babies, because we had everything.

"Thank you all so much." Lenea said, holding back tears of joy "I believe I may speak for Shea as well in saying there are no words to describe how truly blessed we are to have all of you as our friends and family. Thank you."

"You're welcome " Aria said. "Tama, Dmitria, both Lenea and Shea will be staying here tonight. Would you please have the men take all of the gifts to the Tevura? Stacy and Asana will direct them where they need to deliver everything."

"Certainly Aria." Tama answered with a knowing smirk. What Shea and Lenea did not know if that by staying at Aria's would allow the crew to complete the nursery while the couple was away. This was all part of Stacy's plot to 'do something nice for her big sister' as she explained it to Aria, who was all too happy to oblige the young Asari.

Settling down shortly after the party ended, the young couple sat across from Aria as they began to discuss the upcoming destination.

"Aria, were you able to get in contact with Shiala at all? We really want her assistance when we go to Virmire and Feros next month."

"Yes. She said that she will be more than happy to do it as a favor to me. She will be here tomorrow afternoon prior to your departure. Also, Aethyta and I go way back too, so if Benezia throws a fit over her acolyte taking an extended leave of absence, I'm sure Aethyta will keep Benezia in check."

"Thank you Aria. You must understand why I am reluctant for you to come with us. As much as I respect your cunning, wisdom and biotic abilities, I cannot in good conscience put my bondmate's sister in danger. But, at the same time, I know of few other Asari who are as good in a fight as you, and I haven't even had firsthand knowledge, only what others have told me."

"I appreciate your concern, but don't worry your furry little head about it. I was killing shit well before your parents were born. Just don't you do anything stupid yourself Shea."

"That won't happen." I say as I pull Lenea into an embrace, hands laid protectively over her abdomen, I say "I got a family to take care of now."

* * *

The following morning, a violet skinned Asari quietly approached Aria's as she surveyed her domain of Afterlife.

"Shiala, I see you made it. No problems during your trip?" Aria asked her old friend. Several centuries ago, Shiala and Aria met each other during commando training on Thessia. Though their lives took drastically different paths once Aria decided she wanted more than a life in the military, they managed to keep in contact over the years. Shiala would have been someone that Aria could trust with her life when the need arose.

"It is good to see you Aria. No, everything was fine. I must admit that I am looking forward to a vacation. Benezia has been spending quite a bit of time with Aethyta, so she has been most generous in granting leave. I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"I put a word in with Aethyta to keep her occupied so she wouldn't notice you were gone. Knowing her they won't leave the bedroom for at least a week, by then it will be too late for Benezia to complain you aren't there. Besides, Shea's step-mother had Councilor Tevo's send a formal request that you be granted leave to serve Thessia on the upcoming mission. "

"Shea, this was the alien you were talking about? Lenea's bondmate. Who is her step-mother?"

"Delaney T'Saudo. Shea's mother is her bondmate and the father of her youngest child Stacy."

"Her step mother Matriarch Lidanya's younger sister, I now know why Tevos was directly involved in such a mundane mission request."

It was a well known secret that Tevos had been seeing Lidanya casually for the past five years. Though Aria and Tevos _had been acquaintances for decades, Aria had only recently began to ponder why Tevos had taken the Matriarch as a_ lover. Certainly Aria had more to offer the Asari than Lidanya. Sure Lidanya was established within the Matriarchy, had estates on both Illium and Thessia, and was well respected not only among her peers in the Asari military, but that of the Turian and Salarian militaries as well. But she was just so...boring. _Why was Tevos fucking such a stiff_, Aria thought to herself as Shiala went on to talk about life on the T'Soni estate.

_It should be me with Tevos, not Lidanya...shit...where'd that thought come from_. Aria panicked. She knew why her and Tevos were only casual acquaintances. Aria was the most powerful criminal in the galaxy aside from the Shadow Broker. The Asari Councilor could not be seen arm and arm with Aria, it could spell trouble for her career. _But that makes no fucking sense. Shea's married to my sister, and essentially Lidanya is her aunt, so if the T'Soudo family doesn't have a problem with one of their daughters bonding to a T'Loak, then the Matriarchs shouldn't give Tevos a hard time with me. This will take maneuvering and time. _

"Aria... Aria are you listening to me?"

"What, oh yes you were saying?"

Shaking her head, Shiala knew of Aria's unspoken desire for the Asari Councilor. "Aria, I do not understand why you never acted upon your infatuation with Tevos when you were at university. But, that being said, please do not let it continue to consume your thoughts every time we discuss her. Goddess, I swear you are worse than a maiden when it comes to Tevos. What is the Krogan expression Aethyta likes to use so often..."grow a quad" and ask her out already."

Aria's only answer was to glare at Shiala and quickly change the subject. "Maybe I am more interested in you Shiala."

"Haha, as flattering as that sounds, Goddess knows I am not your type Aria. Besides, you are like a sister to me. Even thinking of joining with you in that fashion is just, well odd. Now, let us change the subject shall we."

"I think you'll find the human rather amusing. She is quite a unique individual. She even insisted that Lenea not come to AfterLife to meet you 'bad for the babies' the human said."

"Babies? You did not mention Lenea was with child. This is the same Lenea who could not stay with the same individual longer than two weeks before she grew bored?"

"Shea changed that. I have never seen my sister happier than she is with Shea in her life. Their having twins, can you believe it."

"Goddess, well congratulations Auntie Aria." Shiala joked as she looked over the crowd to see a lone alien enter the VIP section heading toward them. "It looks like the human as arrived."

After having escorted Lenea to the ship, Shea enters Afterlife to pick up Shiala and Aria. "Hey Aria. You must be Shiala. I'm Shea Nelson-T'Loak, but you can just call me Shea."

"Pleasure to meet you Shea. Aria was just mentioning that you and Lenea are expecting, congratulations."

"Yea, never thought I'd have kids this early, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Confused at the response Shiala asks "Early, just how old are you?"

"Twenty-two. But that is a child bearing age for humans. See we can have physically children from puberty, which starts at age twelve all the way through our forties. I just thought I wouldn't have kids until my late twenties."

"See humans have a short life span, similar to that of turians. At the most with current medicine they will live to be 120. However, Shea is unique in that she will age much like an Asari." Aria mentioned as the trio walked toward the ship for departure.

"How is that possible?" Shiala asked.

"I don't know the science mumbo jumbo, but the Doc said it basically has to how the eezo in my bloodstream altered my DNA, allowing me to age at a much slower rate than a regular human." I said as we approached the Tevura. "Aria you have the same quarters you had last time, with Shiala one door down. I'm going to go catch some sleep with Lenea. We should be on Virmire in the morning. I'll catch up with you guys when we land."

"Sleep my ass. Just remember to keep the noise down Shea...there are other people on the ship." Aria said.

"Don't worry, our rooms been soundproofed."

"Thank the Goddess for that." Aria said. "Come on Shiala, let me show you around."

* * *

**AN **This chapter kind of grew a life of its own, so I ended it before it got too crazy. More to follow later this week, if I have time. Again thank you to everyone for your favs/reviews it is appreciated. As of 8/13/12 I have an idea for chapter 23 and 24, but I've yet to put any effort into completing either chapter. Been too busy with work, and I just haven't felt the urge to write yet. It will come. But in the mean time, thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story so far. As I said I have alot of ideas in my head for this story, as it all comes from dreams falling asleep after playing the games way too many times, it's just a matter of finding the time and desire to write. Please review.


	24. Chapter 23

**AN:** After such a crazy few days at work, I've broken out the Dos Equis and decided to finish this chapter. I'm buzzed, so please take that in to consideration when giving reviews.

* * *

**March 11th, 2013 0500am Approaching Virmire - Landing at 0800am**

"What are you doing?" Lenea asked me as I continued to dig through the cargo bay storage area.

"Looking for my fishing gear"

"Who will be going fishing during our expedition to Virmire?" Lenea asked as she took a seat in one of the portable camp chairs I moved out of the way.

"Stacy asked if she could use my gear and Asana said she'd take her tomorrow when we land. From what I learned through researching Virmire, there should be some good fishing and crabbing where we are going. And the weather's good from what Damia was able to tell, so it should be good."

"You are not going with them to fish?"

"Not at first, maybe later in the week. Aria, Shiala and I have too much work to do when we land to goof around right away. But don't worry, we won't work too hard." I said with a smile. "Masi and Saba really came through with those survival structures they picked up on Omega. All of them have bathrooms, so we won't have to keep coming back to the ship every time someone has to use the facilities. They kind of remind me of what we call recreational vehicles on Earth. They're like an apartment on wheels, the ultimate camping vehicle."

"They will be very useful when we are planet side for any extended length of time during our travels." Lenea added.

Having gathered the fishing tackle and poles best suiting for fishing at the beach, I pulled out the two crab traps I brought from Earth, sitting them right by the door."I doubt anything they'd catch hear will break these polls. They're designed for salmon fishing on Puget Sound, very sturdy."

"You are quite the outdoor enthusiast aren't you my love."

"I'm from Seattle...comes with the territory. Grew up on the Sound, anything you want to do is within 100 miles. My Dad and I did a lot of this kind f thing when I was growing up. Fishing, hunting, camping, hiking. Hell even mountain climbing on occasion. And let's not forget surfing...although I did more of that when I moved to California."

"Do you plan on surfing while we are on Virmire? I do worry about you facing another shark attack."

"I don't know. I might, but I wasn't planning on it. After we finish the crap with the beacon and the EMP bombs, I just want to sit on the beach and get a tan. I mean look at how pale I'm getting," I said lifting my shirt to expose my abs, complaining as my normal honey- toned tan had faded to a barely visible tan.

"Your skin is beautiful Shea, regardless of this 'tan' you seek. However I am looking forward to 'beach combing' and skinny dipping as you called it." She answered, lightly caressing the plain of my exposed skin.

"We just have to find a spot where no one can see us." I said, licking my lips as I stare longingly at the beautiful Asari before me. Kneeling down in front of Lenea, I place my head in her lap whispering toward the growing swell of her belly. "Good morning girls. You be good for momma today, she has a busy day today. You need to get your rest too so you can grow to be beautiful, strong Asari just like momma."

Smiling at her bondmate, Lenea is touched at the tenderness displayed as Shea quietly talks to their unborn children. Tucking a stray lock behind my ear, which had fallen from the ponytail, elicits a soft moan as it sends shivers down my spine. The slightest touch, a heated glance, are subtle cues all instantly arousing as I look into her eyes, wide with desire. Reaching down, Lenea captures my lips. Passion burns as we taste each other, exploring tongues urgently colliding, yearning for more. After pulling Lenea down to me, my hands begin to wander, caressing, teasing, as I slide fingers down her pants to remove the offending garment.

"Shea, there are people down here!" Lenea flustered as I began to undress her.

"So, I can be quiet if you can." I whispered as I slid the fabric aside, exposing exquisite blue flesh. Lips parched at the site, I gently kiss along Lenea's abdomen, her hands stroking my hair as I removed her pants and lacy underwear in a fluid motion.

"Shea, what are you...Goddess." She whimpered as I ran my tongue along her inner thigh, gently nibbling as I worked my way towards her azure center.

"Hush baby, relax." I hummed as I ran my tongue along the slick folds before me, causing Lenea to whimper softly as I continued my menstruations. Pausing to catch my breath, I briefly glance up, love and devotion for my bondmate evident in my expression as our eyes meet. Lenea's turning the deepest onyx as she whisper's "Embrace Eternity."

**Chapter 23 – Virmire and Feros**

0500am Approaching Virmire - 630AM

The shallow moans and soft noises were difficult to hear at first, but as the amorous couple approached their peak, their cries echoed throughout the cargo bay. Eyebrow marking rose in amusement, Shiala looked at Aria as they near the rover to prepare for landing. The sounds and scents of sex fill the area as Lenea's muffled plea is heard by both elder Asari"Goddess Shea, right there! Don't stop! Don't Stop!"

"Sounds like someone's having a good morning" Shiala chuckled, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the happy couple.

"You don't know the half of it Shiala. Those two would fuck constantly if they didn't have other obligations. Leave them alone for longer than fifteen minutes or they'll go at it."

"It certainly sounds like they are thoroughly enjoying each other."

"Yea, Lenea's enjoying Shea's tongue alright." Aria said

After composing themselves and readjusting clothing, the spent couple exits the storage room, Lenea walking in front of Shea with a smug look of satisfaction. Skin flushed, goofy grin plastered across my face, Lenea's scent clearly marking me, Shea makes her way toward the rover as the elder Asari wait.

"Good Morning Aria, Shiala" I said, smiling at the duo "Did you both you two sleep well? Shiala are your quarters comfortable. Is there anything you need?"

"Good Morning Shea, I slept well thank you. This is a very impressive ship." Shiala smiled "My accommodations were very comfortable, and remarkably quiet considering this is a research vessel. The pilot indicating we will be landing shortly. I see that you two have already prepared some gear?"

Aria give Shea a quick glance "Uh, you may want to look in a mirror there Shea."

"What?" I said as Aria looked between Lenea and I

"Your hair. And are you seriously going to wear that?" She said, pointing at my short shorts, cropped tank top and hiking boots.

"What?, were going to the beach aren't we. It's not like we're are going to be attacked by a bunch of geth." I joked. "Besides I can use to soak up some sun."

"Soak up some sun?" Shiala gave me a crazy look.

"Human term, means my pale ass needs a tan. You guys going to be comfortable wearing all that gear you have on? I mean come on its like 35°C outside. Your gonna sweat your ass of in all that leather Aria. I got plenty of shorts if you need some." I finished packing all of the fishing gear into Stacy and Asana's rover then took Lenea by the hand to get into our rover.

"Your sister's bondmate is quite...unique. Do you two always banter back and forth like this?"

"Sad but true. Honestly though Shea's one of the few people who can rib me and get away with it." Aria smirked.

"She seems to have made quite the impression on you as well. You are rarely this trusting of those who have courted Lenea in the past. What makes this human so different."

"Shea's a good kid. She's perfect for Lenea; strength, honesty and passion wrapped in a young beautiful package." Aria finishes as the remaining crew members going joining the ground party enter the cargo hold and prepare for landing.

* * *

The first impression that one gets when first observing the pristine planet that is Virmire is perfection. Due to its remote location deep within the Terminus Systems, the Asari have not held any great interest in settling on the frontier planet. Long since abandon by their original inhabitant as unaffordable faculties, the buildings that would one day house Saren's sickening experiments were the only few structures visible on the otherwise uninhabited planet were specifically built with this in mind. However, as we are over a century away from Saren's birth, there is no worry for our safety. The purpose of this particular mission is analyzing the beacon, extracting all available information, and to plant and hide the approved EMP bombs at strategic locations throughout the complex.

"Goddess, this planet is absolutely beautiful. Why has no one thought to sustain a colonization effort here?" Shiala asked as we readied to disembark the Tevura aboard our rovers.

"It's because it's in the Terminus Systems. The Council is not going to throw creds to a planet they cannot protect. And while they can easily send scientific teams all over the galaxy, they cannot send military to protect fledgling colonies. That gives any potential colonists limited options; either defend themselves with little to no resources or hire mercenaries. And believe me, mercs don't come cheap." Aria answered.

"Aria, don't you control Omega. I mean you are the Pirate Queen. Couldn't you influence the pirate groups?" I asked.

"True, but as I said, colonization is not cheap, nor is it a short term investment. It takes time, creds, bodies, and resources. I could continue. But simply put, it's not worth the hassle. I have enough to worry about with other revenue streams then to concern myself with colonizing some backwater plant."

"True, but this would still be a good place to colonize. It would place the Asari at a strategic advantage within the Terminus. It might be a good place to start another part of your kingdom, one with a little less pollution anyway. I could see it now, instead of Pirate Queen...Prime Minister T'Loak...Then you could really tell those stuffed shirts at the Citadel to bite it." I joked as I smiled at the landscape before us. I certainly made a good decision to dress down, wearing cargo shorts, loose fitting tank top and baseball cap. "At least I can get a tan here!"

"This is a beautiful planet Aria. Maybe we should consider doing something here in the future. It's not like anyone has staked a claim on the planet. And you have enough mercs at your disposal to handle any pirates, Batarian or otherwise." Lenea added as we set out along the shoreline.

"I'll think about it, first things first though, Shea where are we setting up camp?" Aria said.

"I want to set up along the southern entrance, close to the beacon sight." I said pointing to the location on the radar."This lagoon here should provide ample fishing and scan results from yesterdays probes proved that there is an abundance of fruit suitable for Asari and human consumption throughout the beach. Masi, please take a team and gather firewood and meet us back at the camp by 1000. Thank you Masi."

"Will do Shea; Saba, you and Tantilia come with me. We'll take the other rover." Masi said as the trio of Asari went off to gather the firewood I requested.

"You're not thinking of surfing here are you?" Lenea asked as we drove along the shoreline to our destination.

"No, I don't think I'm going to give up surfing. I love it. But I don't want to do it anytime soon. Besides, there's plenty to do here without surfing anyway. Hell, we essentially get to have a two week beach party. Everyone can run around naked and no one would care!" I said with sly smirk.

"I certainly hope that was a joke, because I do not want to share your beautiful body with the entire crew Shea." Lenea said, giving me a playful punch on my shoulder.

"Yes I'm kidding. But seriously, no one has to wear uniforms here. They can all dress for the beach." I said, "Back me up here Aria, you agree with me right?"

"Why not, this is the beach. It is warm weather. I don't see the need for everyone to be formal." Aria paused, contemplating the rest of her response before continuing "However, I would suggest that everyone remained armed. This is an uninhabited planet. Goddess knows what we will encounter during our stay. Not to mention we still do not know what this beacon will do."

"If a shark bite didn't kill me I don't think the beacon can." I said as we approached the chosen location for our campsite. Several crew members had already arrived via shuttle when first we landed, and they have successfully set up the dozen portable shelters. As we approached the first set of shelters, we were greeted by Asana and Stacy, who came with the landing party to setup the camp.

Holding up a large crab trap full of crab, Stacy smiled as she greeted us. "Guess we get to have crab for dinner. All five of the traps we set up this morning are already full. I caught a few fish too. Asana said she's going to show me how to clean them in a little bit." I had given Stacy some of my fishing gear the night before, thinking she may make use of it while here.

"That's quiet the haul kiddo. Whatcha think babe, feeling like a crab bake or can you not eat shellfish while pregnant?"

"Thessia is a largely oceanic planet. If we Asari could not eat shellfish while pregnant I seriously think many would have starved before we ventured to the stars. That particular "issue" seems to only be a human quirk as you called it Shea. Do not worry. And if this 'crab bake' is as you described it the other day, I will certainly look forward to it."

"What the hell is a crab bake?" Aria asked.

"It's kind of like a crab stew but not really. I take sausage, shrimp, crab, potatoes and corn, some of my Creole spices, bringing everything to a boil and serve it with crusty bread and beer, or ginger ale for my baby." I said winking at Lenea.

"I knew this planet had a lot of seafood. Knowing we'd come here, I brought the stuff I'd need to make this from Earth when we left. The potatoes are in the dry storage and I had some corn stalks in the green house. Those are the tall yellow fruit bearing plants I had the crew put in the atrium on the first deck. They managed to clone some to give me a higher yield. But I'm using the frozen stuff I already had in the freezer. As for the bread, that's what you smelled me baking yesterday remember."

"I was wondering why you were hovering over my kitchen all day. It did smell good." Aria said.

"Yea, that's for later though. I figured we'd get a nice bonfire going once after we check out this beacon."

"I am still concerned with you interacting with this beacon Shea. We do not know what side effect it may have on you. It may even kill you. Prothean beacons have been known to cause death as the result of a brain hemorrhage." Lenea said, concern etched in her face as she cupped my cheeks.

"Nothing will happen Lenea, trust me." I said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Do not worry Lenea, Aria and I look after your bondmate. Neither of us will allow anything to happen to her." Shiala reassured the younger Asari.

"Right. Ok everyone get set in your shelters and I'll see you two back at the rover at 1200. We'll head out to the beacon site at that time. Make sure you suit up in full armor and come armed." I said, heading back into the rover to change.

* * *

Having changed into my armor, weapons locked and loaded, I exit the rover and head towards Shiala and Aria.

"When did you do that?" Aria said, pointing to the Punisher skull now on my chest plate.

"Last week. The weapons team was customizing some crew armor sets and asked if I wanted mine painted. So I had them paint mine black and put this on the front."

"What the hell is it?"

"It's the logo Human comic book character called THE PUNISHER. He's like the ultimate vigilante who kills those who have done wrong to innocents." I said, Aria gave me a 'are you fucking serious' look, to which I replied "No pun intended, it just looks badass."

"It suits you. So what is it we're doing again?"

"We are to go to this location." I point to the building grid displayed on my omni-tool. "The beacon should be on a mid-level floor from what the schematics show."

"And how exactly do you expect to activate it?" Shiala asked.

"well, from what I understand it will activate to anyone standing within 20 feet of it, so you guys just stand back and watch while I walk up to it and do the rest."

"You are confident that it will not malfunction, however I must stress that these beacons have killed people." Shiala mentioned.

"I'll be fine. Just don't come close until it finishes whatever happens. I don't want you guys getting affected at all." I said.

"Okay, we've got about a 2 mile hike, let's do this." I said as the three of us set out to find the beacon.


	25. Chapter 24

**AN:** More to follow this week, hopefully. Thank you everyone for sticking with me and your continued support of this story. As a first-time fanfic author, I am suprised how many people like my story. Means I'm doing something correct. As I said before, please continue to provide reviews, as those are my motivation to keep writing.

* * *

Untouched by Saren's army of Geth and cloned Krogan, Virmire was a utopian world in every sense of the world. This lush garden world reminded me in many ways of South America, in that the landscape varied from sub-tropical to dense woodland. The area we were in closely resembled any beach in the Caribbean, white it's white sandy beaches and trees very similar to palm trees dotting the horizon. Lagoons teamed with life, including those monstrous crabs so wonderfully depicted in the game. It's a big fish story I know, but I swore that I saw some that would put any king crab to shame. Further up from the shoreline, in the distance we caught sight of what looked like antelope, however from the distance they could be deer, I wasn't sure. Thinking of the situation as we walked toward our destination, I addressed my companions "I think I'll come back up here at dawn, see if I can't get two or three of those."

"You brought your hunting gear?" Aria asked.

"Yea. Not much gear, just my bow, two rifles and my camo. But all I need is the element of surprise and I'll catch a few of those babies tomorrow. Get some fresh meat for the ship."

"Do you hunt often" asked Shiala.

"I'm not a hunting fanatic, but we are essentially 'living off the land' in a way while on this survey mission. I plan on doing some sort of hunting at every opportunity to provide not only for my family, but the ship if possible. It's not like I can go to the corner grocery and pick up some steaks. If I want meat I have to catch it my damn self."

"That certainly seems to be a bit of a family trait Shea. Stacy was rather pushy in asking you about fishing last night."

"I know. Guess that's what I got for telling her those stories about my fishing with dad. Not to say Delaney or Mom don't do that kind of stuff...but hell it's kind of difficult to do anything outdoors on the Citadel."

"You are right about that Shea. The only experience your sister may have in the ways of the hunt from the Asari is if she were to visit Thessia." Shiala said. "You should consider taking her there when you have a chance, I feel your entire family would certainly enjoy it."

I gave Aria a pleading glance, and the look she returned silently said she'd consider it. I knew that Aria had a disdain for many of the Matriarchs, as they did for her. But she still cared dearly for her home world. In the scheme of things, we will have to go there eventually anyway, so it would only make sense that we would make it a family affair. "We'll have to think about doing that after the babies are here." Aria nodded, Thessia was a discussion for another day.

My omni-tool began to beep the closer we got to our destination, a large concrete structure, devoid of life, almost clinical in its appearance. "Looks like we found the place. Now we just have to get in." I said as I looked for the door's locking mechanism.

"Allow me." Shiala said as she activated her omni-tool, hacking the door granting us entry.

"Thank you. Ok you two stay behind me. When we reach the room with the beacon stay in the doorway and DO NOT enter the room."

Aria simply shook her head, she wasn't going to convenience the stubborn human to allow the two of them to remain at her side as a safety precaution. However, Aria was confident that her both her and Shiala's biotic abilities were enough for whatever they encountered. Although a biotic herself, Shea was still unrefined. Despite having her implant, she rarely had the opportunity to use her biotics outside of her training with Asana, and aside from the parlor tricks she utilized on occasion, the human had not realized the potential her biotic ability. "Alright Shea. You're buying the drinks this time." Aria joked.

As we passed through the corridors on our way to the beacon chamber, I felt an eerie sense of being followed. But that was impossible. There was no one on the planet except the animals as those aboard the Tevura. I chalked it up to playing this level way to many times, expecting a geth hunter to jump from the next corner to shoot at us. The room the beacon was in was much larger than I expected. From the games perspective it didn't appear that the beacon was very large, maybe two meters at best. The beacon had be at least four and a half meters high.

"Stay back." I said as I entered the room. Both Asari obeyed my instruction, Aria activating the recording device on her omni-tool.

"Be careful Shea."

"What's it gonna do. It can't shoot me." I said as I walked toward it. As I came to within three meters of the beacon, it activated, and began to pull me into grasp, elevating my body as visions were scorched into my mind. Burning flesh, screaming innocents, murderous machines leveling entire cities, massacring the every Prothean in their path. The endless loop of horror continued for what felt like hours, and then instantly it ended as the beacon released me into an unconscious heap on the ground.

"Goddess, what the hell just happened!" Aria screamed as the ran toward the human's unmoving body. "Lenea is going to fucking kill me if something happens to her."

Shiala, scanning the human for signs of injury finds nothing, then physically verifies checking her pulse and breathing. "Her vitals are stable, she is merely unconscious. Most likely whatever the interaction she had with the beacon was, it has physically and mentally exhausted her. We will need to get her back to the ship promptly, but she should be alright."

"I know, just fuck." Aria exhaled her long held breath "She told us what to expect, but just seeing it happen puts everything in a new perspective. Well, I just didn't expect that. Gives all the other things we discussed more validity."

"Then trust the Goddess to guide us and our young charge on our quest to save the galaxy, as she so valiantly put it last night. While the thing she spoke of a more than a century from happening, if what she has told us comes to pass, and we are able to prevent the worst atrocities from occurring, then her name will become legend not only among Asari, but the entire galaxy."

"Shea isn't doing this for glory or to become legendary." Aria said. "She's just doing this for our family."

"That is even more noble. She is a humble servant of Athame indeed. No wonder the Tevos and the Matriarchs are so eager to support this young alien, regardless of her parentage. She will certainly surprise us all. "

"Alright, let's just get her back to the ship before Lenea throws a fit." Aria said as each of them bent to take one of Shea's shoulders to carry her back to the ship.

Back aboard the Tevura, "Goddess what happened!" Lenea gasped, running toward her sister and Shiala as they carried Shea's unresponsive form toward the medbay.

"She's okay, she just got knocked out." Aria said as they entered the medbay, placing Shea on an open bed.

"Dr. T'Lanin, my initial scans showed no trauma to any of her vital systems or any significant injury other than bruising from her fall. However you may want to run additional tests, as the secondary scans I ran showed an unusual spike in brain activity."

"Yea, she got knocked out three hours after fucking. She's probably having a kinky dream Shiala." Aria said, looking at her sister she continued "Yes...we heard you." This earned an instant blush from Lenea and smiles from the other occupants of the room.

"Ok ladies, Lenea, please excuse me why I examine Shea. I will come get you when I have finished." the doctor said as she herded the group out of the medbay. After connecting Shea to various machines to monitor her vitals, Dr. T'Lanin began to prepare the EEG in order to measure her brain activity. Almost immediately after hooking up the EEG, her ponto-geniculo-occipital, or PGO waves were very active, indicating that Shea was REM state. What was unusual, is that both her BETA and Delta waves were also showing activity. This is a physiological contradiction, as beta wave are emitted when alert, with delta waves being emitted while in deep sleep or unconscious. However, despite her brain activity, Shea's breathing and heart rate were just as they would be if Shea were simply sleeping. elevating any concern. Satisfied that the young human was resting well and would awaken in a few hours after 'her nap" ran its course, Dr. T'Lanin left the medbay in search of Lenea, who was waiting in the nearby mess area.

"Is she alright doctor?" Lenea asked, Shiala and Aria both sitting silently.

"Shea is sleeping right now, but she is fine. Her brain waves are abnormal, however they are nothing to be concerned about as all vitals are at healthy levels. Do not worry yourself Lenea, your bondmate is just 'napping' as she calls it." Dr' T'Lanin smiled as she regarded a worried Lenea, squeezing her should reassuringly.

"I told you she was fine Aria." Shiala whispered to the Pirate Queen, whose demeanor had greatly improved at the confirmation of Shea's condition.

"I knew she was a tough bitch but damn." Aria said "Guess we should probably go with her in the morning when she goes hunting, keep an eye on her."

"What is this about hunting? Goddess Aria, do you not remember what happened the last time Shea went hunting? She sustained a gunshot wound from that 'poacher' who was trespassing on her land! You cannot let her go hunting!"

"Lenea, that was an isolated incident. Besides, both Shiala and I are experienced huntresses in our own right, so don't worry yourself. Besides, the only sentient life on this planet arrived on the Tevura, so is not a risk of poachers. And you know your bondmate, she wants to 'provide for her family'. I say let her do it." Aria said, thinking back to the skilled dressing and butchering Shea displayed with the deer on Earth. "We came across a herd of antelope and Shea plans on getting at least three for the ship. That reminds me, Shiala, since Shea is going to be out cold for the next few hours, we should probably get this bonfire she was talking about started for her."

"That would be wise." Shiala said. As the elder Asari stood to head toward the camp, Shiala placed a hand on Lenea's shoulder "You needn't worry for the safety of your bondmate Lenea. The Goddess will not allow such a light to be extinguished. Trust in her and in your family, and you will see the truth in my words. Go now and wait with her. Aria and I will ready the nights festivities."

With a nodding smile, Lenea replied "Thank you Shiala, your words are too kind."

While Shea slept, Lenea showered and slipped on the jeans and tshirt Shea had given her during their trip to Earth. Having changed her attire, Lenea returned to the medbay, her bondmate beginning to awaken as she entered the room

"Hey you." I said, smiling at Lenea, entranced by her loving blue eyes and angelic face.

"Shiala and Aria said that the beacon rendered you unconscious after you interacted with the device. You were not injured however." Lenea said, sounding relieved as the words escaped her lips. "Was it as you expected it to be?"

"It was a hell of a lot more intense than I imagined, but I then again I was seeing and experiencing it first hand, not simply recalling someone else's experiences. I am reluctant however to do the knowledge melds with Aria and Shiala. What I saw was rather frightening."

"Do not carry this burden alone Shea. All of us knew the risks and what is at stake. In order for us to succeed you must trust in Aria, in me and in yourself. However, you need not do the melds right away. I am sure they can wait a few days."

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" I said as I got up from the bed, taking Lenea into my arms.

"Everyday. I love you as well." Taking my hand as we return to our quarters "Come, let us get ready for dinner. The others are waiting."

"Shit, I totally forgot I was supposed to make dinner tonight!" I said as we entered our cabin.

"Do not worry. Aria and Shiala took care of it. They found your recipes and have taken care of everything. I do believe someone even found your kegs, putting two of them at the camp."

"Ok, let's go camping then." I smiled as I changed clothes. At the camp, the bonfire was already ablaze, delectable scent and laughter filling the night.

"Hey Shea, glad to see your finally awake." Aria said. "Food's just about done. Your 'beer' is over there." she added, pointing to the kegs next to the kitchen portable.

"Nice, you even got the chilled glasses!" I said excited as I filled a chilled mug. "I'm glad you guys helped yourselves to it." I nodded toward Shiala and Aria, who each had their own filled mugs.

"This beverage is very good Shea. Is this from Earth?" Shiala asked.

"Yes, it's my home brew. This is what I plan on making for the pub. So I am glad Asari like it. Means my idea will sell."

"Just remember the split and were good Shea." Aria smirked.

"You made this yourself?" Shaila asked "You certainly are full of surprises."

"Yea, well I won't bore you with beer speak. But thank you Shiala, Aria." Grabbing my beer and a soft drink for Lenea, I headed toward the seating area set back from the fire. Placing the blanket I brought down to provide cushion and warm, I sat with my back toward the log positioned as a makeshift bench. Placing my hand in hers, I guided Lenea her to sit directly in front of me, her back melding into my body as I wrapped my free hand around her. Lenea sighed in contentment as I leaned forward slightly, whispering "You are so beautiful. The way the firelight dances across your skin makes me so wet just thinking about what I want to do to you."

Feeling the purple flush creep across her blue skin, Lenea chuckles softly, smile evident in her voice. "My love, you will have to wait until I have you alone. Then I most assuredly will have my way with you." She whispered, fingers entwined as she began a shallow meld. Explicitly vivid images of us writhing in ecstasy play through the meld as our eyes close. _Later tonight, you are mine. _Lenea said through the meld. _FUCK..._I responded, taking a deep breath. As the meld ended, Lenea playfully squeezed the muscle of my upper thigh.

"Tease." I said playfully, as I drank my beer, forcing myself to reign in my desire to ravage Lenea right there in front of the fire. Instead of succumbing to our desires, we sat in a content embrace, enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other.

"There you are!" Stacy said as she approached us, Asana, Aria and Shiala following closely. "I got the marshmallows!" The excited child stated, holding up the bag of jumbo marshmallows.

"What are these marshmallow things? The child has been insistent that we roast them." Shiala said as the four Asari took seats around us.

"Oh, it's an Earth confection. Simply put its a spongy treat made with sugar, corn syrup, water, and gelatin that has been softened in hot water and whipped until it's the right consistency, then its formed and chilled for later use. You eat the completed marshmallow as is or you can roast it over an open flame." Looking at Stacy I continue "Did you ask Asana for the chocolate and graham crackers?"

"Yes, Shea. I got everything" she said, holding up the bag of goodies.

"OK, now we just need to get some sticks long enough to put into the fire to safely roast them." I said, looking around.

"I got that covered to. Asana helped me make them this afternoon." Stacy said, displaying the carved sticks the youth and her tutor had prepared earlier in the day.

"OK, Give everyone what they need Stacy." I said, now looking at Shiala with our roasting ingredients in hand "Just take the marshmallow, put it on the end of the stick like so and." I paused, getting up so Lenea and I could get closer to the fire. "And roast! Don't let it stay in too long our you'll end up with black goo." I said as I quickly fired the marshmallow, then blowing out the flaming confection, placing it on the graham cracker, causing the chocolate to melt. Looking at Lenea I fed the finished treat to her, licking my own lips as her tongue briefly grazed my fingers as she nibbled. I sighed deeply, earning giggles from my group.

"Is this some sort of aphrodisiac?" Shiala asked, eyebrow marking arched in confusion.

"Ah no. Just sugar."

"Don't mind her Shiala. Shea can't go two minutes in Lenea's company without doing something sexual." Aria smiled.

"We are bondmates Aria." Lenea said in my defense. I caressed her belly possessively as she leaned back into me, resuming our previous seated position. "It is only natural that we express our affections to each other" she the other Asari in our group could do was smile in agreement that the human and young Asari were two souls deeply in love with each other.

* * *

**AN **I hope to have another chapter or two written before next weekend.


	26. Chapter 25

_Ear shattering screams echo through the landscape as the deep baritone of the reaper dreadnought reverberates above the terrified victims. Red fire consumes the victims as they run for their lives. Mothers watch their children impaled upon spikes, turning them into the very demons hunting them. Horror fills the air as the scent burning flesh, blood and decay attack the senses, while the sounds of death and chaos haunt those who remain. A shimmering red hologram appears, it is a reaper, it is Sovereign._

_"You cannot stop us human. Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."_

_Defiant in my reaction, I do not cower nor do a back down, I am my father's daughter this is certain. "Just watch me motherfucker! You're just a fucking machine. Advanced true enough, but a machine none the less. Someone made you. You can and will be destroyed. Just because you have some sort of fucking God complex you think you can scare me. You can't scare me. I and every other organic will fight to our last breath and we will end you. So fuck your goddamn cycle. WE WILL END YOU!"_

* * *

Abruptly I wake, sweat covering my upper body, heart thumping, lungs burning as I catch my breath. Quickly I calm down as I smile at the site before me, my beautiful sleeping bondmate. It was only a dream, a nightmare to rival any horror movie I have ever seen. Must be the beacon. It is well before sunrise, the time I often choose to wake when hunting. My preferred time of day for a hunt is either dawn or dusk. Not wanting to extract myself from bed, I lightly stroke Lenea's back as she quietly sleeps. Her head resting upon my breast, arms circling my waist, I bend slightly to kiss her crest. A small sigh of contentment escapes her lips as she begins to stir, eyes fluttering.

"Good Morning," I say softly, voice barely above a whisper.

"Goddess Shea, I could lay like this forever. You smell wonderful. Must you go hunting today?" She asked softly, embrace tightening as she nuzzles my neck.

"I don't know when I'll have another chance to hunt. And I am quite sure everyone will appreciate having fresh meat. Anyway, you need your rest today anyway babe. Doc said you need to get more sleep. We'll be back before you even get out of bed." I said, drawing small circles along her spine. "I'll even make you breakfast. Promise."

Lenea shifted, moving to straddle my hips as her eyes meet mine, hunger shown in her gaze. "I love you Shea."

"I love you too." I said, capturing luscious blue lips in my own, tongues caressing. Separating for air , I gasp "As much as I'd like to do this all day, I really need to get up and get going so I can be back in a couple of hours. We'll definitely finish this later." I add, punctuating the statement with a playful slap to Lenea's backside. "Come on, let me up."

Pouting, "I'll hold you to that rain check Shea." Lenea said as she pulled the covers up to cover her naked form.

Fully dressed, I knelt before Lenea, kissing her passionately before exiting "I'll be back in a few hours, you get some sleep."

Exiting the survival shelter, I head toward to the portable kitchen area to make some coffee. Aria and Shiala are already in the field kitchen eating their breakfast.

"Remind me again why in the fuck I agreed to get up at 4:00AM!" an irritated Aria complained.

"You know why. Dawn's the best time to hunt." I answered.

"Shea is correct Aria. The low light of dawn will work to our advantage and aid us in a successful hunt." Shiala said.

"Pfff. What the hell are you wearing?" Aria pointed to my outfit, consisting of black cargo shorts, under armor shirt and tach vest.

"Yea well its hot, didn't feel like wearing all that damn armor. Besides, I plan on scaling one of those trees so the antelope or whatever the hell those things are won't see me anyway."

"Your just taking your bow and the one rifle?" Shiala asked, referring to the weaponry currently in their holsters upon my back.

"Got my knife too but yea. Shouldn't take much to take those things down, and if I can skin them right I might try to preserve the hides, see if I can take them to a taxidermist on Illium and get them tanned. If those things are anything like herbivores on Earth, the hide should make good leather. That's why I just want to use the bow, less damage to the hide. But enough of that. I need some damn coffee. I didn't get much sleep last night." I said as I pulled out the portable coffee pot and grounds.

"What is this 'coffee' you speak of Shea?" Shiala asked.

"It's hard to describe, but the best way I can put it is it is like a nutty version of a strong Asari tea. Similar amounts of caffeine, and brewed right its divine!" I said. "Would you like to try some?"

"Yes, please. thank you."

"You Aria? You want some too?" I said before starting the brew.

"Yea, make me some. You got sugar right. That stuff NEEDS sugar or its bitter as hell." Aria said to Shiala.

"Try this," I said, pulling out a small bottle of coffee liqueur I had stashed in the camping provisions. "Just go easy on it, it's not even sunrise yet." Setting the brewer to make the full pot, I pulled out the large thermos, pouring a few shots of the liqueur into the carafe as well as a few sugar packets. Coffee brewed, I filled the thermos in addition to the mugs for the three of us. "Shiala, everyone likes theirs different, so I'll let you decide how you want it." I said, handing her the creamer and sugar.

Satisfied with the small amount of cream and sugar added to her cup, Shiala took a sip of the strong human beverage. "This is quite good. Thank you."

"Yea, it's good when Shea makes it. Just don't drink it when Asana makes it. Hers is like mud." Aria said as she took a sip of her own doctored beverage.

* * *

Coffee finished, we quickly cleaned up the kitchen area and set out for the morning hunt. Approaching the plateau we encountered the day before, we were pleased that the herd was still in the clearing east of the tree line.

Pointing toward the narrow greenbelt close to the rock face I said "If we flank them we should be able to get clean shots before they even know we're here." I whispered "I'll take post up in one of these trees. You two take positions along the perimeter and we'll box them in as best we can."

"How are you going to climb those trees? The lowest branches are three meters off the ground." Aria whispered in response.

"Biotics, how else. Just use a lift and put me up. I've got repelling rope to get down." With a nod and flick of her wrist, I was wrapped in purple as Aria's biotics lifted me into position atop the tree. Silently, the three of us took position. Surveying the heard, I picked out four large bucks that were well suited for my hunt. Rifle in hand, I engage the silencer and took aim, awaiting the right moment. Whispering into my communicator I call the strategy "You see those four large bucks near the water hole. If I do it quickly I can take out two with head shots, but I'll need you to take the other two. I'll take the two furthest away. Aria you take the one in the middle, and Shiala the one on the end. Fire on my mark." Taking aim "Fire." quickly the four beasts are brought down silently, there falling bodies alerting the herd, causing them to run in the opposite direction, away from the two Asari. Once the herd has left the area, I quickly descend from my tree top to meet my hunting party at our kill.

"Not bad. Looks like we got meat for a few months at least." I said as we approached the killsite. "It's going to take me some time to dress these, can you too manage to bleed them properly while I dress them. You can use the trees behind you." I said as I went to work quickly dressing the first kill.

"Your awfully quick with the knife Shea. Remind me never to piss you off." Aria said.

"Hey, I thought you said the rule was DON'T FUCK WITH ARIA, why would you be worried about pissing me off?" I joked.

"I'm not, just don't feel like being filleted like...well like that." She said pointing at my handy work as I quickly become covered in blood from the field dressing.

"No worries big sis. Oh, and I think you're going to like this hide by the way. Its softer than the leather you normally wear." I said as I began working on the second kill. Two hours later, after the four antelope were properly dressed and wrapped, we headed back to camp. The signs of early morning evident as the crew emerges from their camp dwellings.

"You have certainly been busy this morning." Antayla said as we approached the camp, kills in tow. "I see your hunt was a success."

"It was a fruitful hunt. We certainly have acquired an abundance of meat for the coming months. The ships cook should be quite pleased." Shiala said.

"These will have to be aged a few weeks still before we can cook it." I said, looking at Antayla"Antayla can you please have the crew put this in the cold storage room? That should work as meat locker for now, the temperature is certainly cold enough. Thanks. I'm going to go take a quick shower, get this crap off me. I'll make breakfast when I'm done." I said to the four crew members at the kitchen area.

"Guess we don't have to cook then." Masi said, pleased that the human has decided to cook breakfast for the group.

* * *

Tossing my bloody clothing in the refresher, I wrapped myself in a robe, grabbing my toiletry bag. "Good morning again angel." I said to Lenea as I leaned over the bed, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm going to take a shower...want to join me?" I asked, arching my left eyebrow as I looked at her with my best seductive grin.

"Well, when you look at me like that, how can I possibly say no." Lenea said as she got up from bed, putting on her own robe.

Smiling, Lenea followed me toward our shower. Many of the portable structures included their own bathrooms, ours being one of them. Turning the faucet on, I was surprised to find hot water flowing through the showerhead.

"Solar water heaters" Lenea said as she pulled the belt loose on her robe, as well as my own.

"Luxuries of space travel, camping at its finest I suppose."

Wishing to get the blood and grime off me, I quickly work up the lather on my poof, cleansing my body as Lenea indulges in the soothing flow of the water as it cascades down her beautiful form. Myself now clean, fresh poof in hand I slowly caress every curve and nuance of Lenea's body as I wash her. Paying extra attention to the swell of her abdomen, I revel in of the lives growing within her.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy." I whisper, as I work the lather up Lenea's legs, head at eye level with her stomach. I look up, steam billowing around Lenea as our gazes meet. "You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" I said as Lenea ran her fingers through my freshly washed hair.

"It is I who is lucky Shea. I love you with all of my being. You, we are going to be wonderful parents." She said, voice low with want.

Slinking my way up, I pull Lenea close, kissing her passionately as her hands tightly grasp my locks. Losing ourselves in the moment, blue hands sliding over tanned skin. Not wanting to wait till were out of the shower, I kneel before Lenea again, prompting her to drape a leg over my shoulder as she braces herself against the shower wall.

"Your fucking gorgeous. God I could just bury myself in you. I can't get enough." I say as I lean forward, sliding my tongue along her heated folds, tasting the slick not from the shower.

"Goddess Shea." Lenea gasped, eyes swirling black as she begins the meld. Left hand holding Lenea's backside firmly in place, I plunge my tongue into her wetness, pulsating up and down causing her to push my head further into her thighs in response. I smile, getting the reaction I want. I continue my motions, losing track of time and space as I focus on bringing Lenea to climax. Feeling the echo of my own movements as well as the tightening on Lenea's grip and inner walls, I add two fingers. Curling upward along Lenea's inner wall as I suckle the swollen bud is her undoing. Loud cries of ecstasy carry throughout our shelter as we both climax. Legs becoming weak, Lenea leans into me as the aftershocks ripple through us.

"I told you I wasn't finished this morning." I smiled as I licked Lenea's juices upon my lips.

"Goddess Shea, that was amazing." She stammered.

"You're amazing. I love to make you come like that. The way you shake, how you scream my name. Fuck just the thought alone makes me so hot. I love you." I said as I stood up.

"And I love you. Now you said something about making me breakfast my dear Shea?"

"Yes ma'am. Pancakes and bacon." I said as we quietly dressed and headed toward the camp kitchen.

* * *

Several days later, having set in place the EMP bombs brought to sabotage Saren's future actions on Virmire, we began to pull up camp in preparation for departure.

"Did you enjoy Virmire babe?" I said as we walked hand and hand along the lagoon close to the camp

"Yes, this is such a beautiful planet. Hopefully our actions will prevent its future destruction. I would like very much if we were able to come back and possibly build a home here." Lenea said as she lightly bumped me.

"Well, we've got plenty of places to go before we can think about that. But we'll see. Maybe we can talk the Asari Republic into funding a colonization effort. I'm sure Delaney and Aria can talk them into it. Hell, even Shiala could be helpful, she does after work for Aethyta's bondmate. And if my prior experience has told me anything about Aethyta, she certainly is much more progressive than other Asari. We just have to convenience the rest of the Matriarch's Aethyta is correct about building a secondary mass relay network."

"All in due time my love, all in due time. We have more than a century to get the groundwork laid to defeat the Reapers. Let us go back to the others, I believe Stacy wanted to capture some family pictures before we depart."

"I created a monster." I chuckled.

"What monster?"

"It's a human phrase. Essentially means that I have birthed an obsession for family pictures in my little sister. Guess it runs in the family." I smiled as we returned to the camp area. The crew had already completed loading all of the gear back onto the ship, leaving only those lone crew members who wished to take part in Stacy's photo session.

"Shea! Over here!" The young Asari bellowed excitedly toward her sister. "I want to get a shot of everyone with the beach in the background."

"Hey Stacy, Aria, Shiala, Asana. Guess we're bout ready to get going, so let's make this quick." I said, lightly rubbing Lenea's stomach as she leaned back into my embrace.

"You two make such a lovely couple." Shiala said as we took our positions for the picture.

"Shea, I want to get a few of just you and Lenea too." Stacy added. Running through various poses, Stacy captured several halos of us, the family, as well as those crew members who had become like family. Despite the seriousness of this trip, it still had a feeling of a family vacation, which brought a smile on my face as we boarded the Tevura.

"We'll be in our cabin for a few hours. I'll make dinner around 1500. Let me know if anything comes up Asana. Aria, Shiala let me know if you guys need anything." I said as Lenea and I retired to our cabin.

Having completed the mission reports requested by the Matriarch, I shut off the terminal and sat in my lounge chair, looking at Lenea as she sat in the chair we received at our impromptu baby shower.

"Do you want to watch a vid before dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, I would like that." She said as she put down the book she had been reading.

"I see you found my stash of books babe? Which one is that?" I asked as I pulled up our vid screen, putting in a cheesy family vid, Mrs. Doubtfire.

"This was one of your Stephen King books. I will say human literature is quite disturbing if this Shining is any indication."

"Stephen King really isn't fine literature. He writes horror or suspense. It's supposed to be scary. It isn't real though."

"I will take your word for it. Asari literature does have its horror stories as well, so I do suppose I cannot judge human literature based on one author. I will say it does not surprise me that you find these types of novels interesting, considering the vids you watch."

"Yea, well it isn't all I watch. I watch comedy and other stuff too. Not just blood and guts." I replied as we sat down to watch the vid together.

* * *

**AN **One day I'll get better at the smut scenes. As always, please review, let me know how I'm doing. I should have more by the weekend, depending on my workload this week.

**AN 2: **Currently installing Ubuntu 12.04.1 on my trusty ol' laptop. Had it since 2005 and its worked great so far. Since I am not getting a new laptop anytime soon (brand new gamer desk top so i didn't see the need to buy a new laptop) I decided to breath new life into this old laptop of mine that's been collecting dust among other things the past few months. Hopefully with this latest addition to my technical arsenal, along with the droid tablet I plan on buying in the near future, updates to this and future stories (right now I plan on doing at least two more, but who knows) will be more frequent. I would like to sincerely thank EVERYONE who has supported this story, from your faves, follows, reviews and PMS. Thank you.


	27. Chapter 26

**1300PM, Tevura flight deck, somewhere in space.**

"Damia, I want to make a pit stop on Illium before we head to Feros. Bit of a secret so let's not tell anyone till we're a few hours out." I said to our pilot, sitting directly behind her on the bridge of the Tevura.

"What are we going to Illium for?" she asked.

"Pick up my car and a new rover. Well, it's not really a _new _rover. I found the Illium equivalent of a hooptie. That's what we call a piece of shit vehicle. It's little more than a rolling chassis with engine, transmission. I had to order almost all new parts for it, including paint booth equipment."

"Why are you getting such a derelict vehicle as a project?" Damia chuckled.

"I figured it'd be easier to turn a rover into a hot rod then constantly taking the Charger everywhere. From what I understand from our engineers is that this rover uses fuel cells, which are much more easily obtained than earthen gasoline. It's not bad either, it seats up to six passengers, has decent cargo space, auto-driver features, built in navigation, etc. It has some tech problems, but I figured one of the engineers or Stacy can figure the bugs out. It may be ugly now but give me time and it'll a thing of beauty. "

"Alright, setting course for Illium now. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon." Damia replied. "Do you want me to contact you through you personal comm when we near orbit"

"Yea, thanks Damia. I owe you a drink when we land."

"I'll hold you too that Shea."

Back on the officer's deck, a crowd had gathered around the vid screen, eyes glued upon the fight being played on the screen.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked as I approached the group, which included Aria, Shiala, Stacy, Asana, Masi, Saba and a few other crew members.

"I dug out some of your fights you had labeled as 'high school'." Stacy answered.

"Ah...isn't this just a bit boring?" I said, not really wanting to relive the time in high school when I still participated in organized muay thai competitions.

"Quite the contrary Shea. Your fighting style is rather impressive." Shiala answered.

"Where's Lenea?" I said taking a seat next to Stacy.

"Napping. It is to be expected as her pregnancy progresses" said Aria.

Glancing at the screen, I recognize the fight as being one from my sophomore year, when I was sixteen. My opponent had been an older fighter, an 18 year old scrapper from Oregon. I grimaced as I saw my face on the receiving end of a wicked roundhouse that sent me staggering backward in daze. "I remember this fight, this bitch kept talkin' shit the whole week prior to the fight."

"How is it you were still standing after that?" Aria asked as she witnessed the younger me wobble but not fall. Instead of being knocked out, which I pretty much should have been but I was too stubborn to go down, the sixteen year old me simply laughed as my own blood hit the canvas. _"Is that all you got motherfucker? My baby cousin hits harder than that!" _the younger me says to my opponent.

Call it foolish bravado of youth or simple stupidity, I continued to fight despite the pain from a broken nose and bruised ribs. Rolling my neck side to side, working out the kinks, a wicked smile crosses my features as my eyes darkened with rage about to be unleashed on my unsuspecting opponent. Quickly I delivered powerful elbows to my opponent's chest and chin, forcing her back and to drop her guard. As she struggled to maintain her balance, I followed my elbow shots with multiple kicks to her torso. My own spinning heal kick to her head earned the decisive knockout blow. Cheers from the crowd on the video as well as expressions of increased interest from my family and crew followed the end of the bout.

"Why did you stop fighting?" Aria said "Of your fight vids Stacy showed us, they all stopped when you turned 18."

"Just didn't feel like fighting anymore. My priorities changed." I answered.

"You should fight on Omega. I know some folks who'd pay to see that kind of display" the elder T'Loak replied.

"Who would I fight, an Asari? Every Asari has an advantage over me, their biotics. I may be well versed with my martial art, but I am an amateur when it comes to the control over my biotics. I'd just get my ass kicked. No thank you."

"You just need to practice" Shiala said, Aria nodding in agreement with her friend. "I'm sure any number of us would be willing to train with you" she added, gesturing between herself, Aria and Asana. "We have plenty of time aboard the Tevura in which to train for such an event such as Aria described. In addition, regardless as to whether you fight in an organized exhibition, you still need to learn how to control and harness your biotics."

"Thank you Shiala, I'll keep that in mind" I said, following with "Maybe we can work some sparring into my next workouts."

"I've been waiting to see when I would have a chance to rough you up. Don't worry, I won't use biotics on you...yet." Aria chuckled as she patted me on the shoulder.

Looking at Stacy as she sat next to me, grinning with mischief, I raised an eyebrow as I said in a low voice "You've been plotting this haven't you?"

"Yes, and I know you can take her" the younger Asari replied.

"We'll see." I answered.

* * *

Later that evening, I returned to my cabin to find Lenea sitting in her rocking chair as she watched a vid.

"Hey babe, sleep well?" I said as I leaned down, gently capturing her lips in mine.

"Yes, thank you for letting me sleep. Goddess, I cannot remember the last time this much. I slept almost the entire day." Lenea said as I took my seat in the lounger next to her.

"Sleeping more is normal in pregnancies, both human and Asari. You are taking it quite well. You haven't complained at all. I can't even begin to imagine how much of a bitch I'd be if I were the pregnant one and not you. We humans can be rather emotional and hormonal when we're pregnant."

Knowing they had not discussed this aspect of their desire to have more children after the twins were born, Lenea decided now would be as good a time as any to breach the subject with her bond mate. "Shea, would you consider it? To become pregnant yourself for our next child?"

"Well yea, but it'll be a little more complicated. We would need to get human sperm, and it's not like there are human sperm banks in Asari space." I took Lenea's hands in my own as a spoke. "But believe me, when the time comes I'll figure something out. We will have to return to Earth this year eventually anyway for additional human medical supplies." Although I did not voice my train of thought with my bondmate, I knew what had to be done. I remembered from my human anatomy course in college, human sperm can be frozen and stored for an indefinite time frame. The frozen sperm can be viable for decades, granted that proper procedures are followed in thawing the samples prior to inseminating the recipient female human. "We'll just knock off a fertility clinic or something . We'll just have to figure out what we want the donor to look like." I said in joking fashion "But this was something to worry about later, much later, right girls?" I added as I lowered my head to talk to Lenea's growing bump. "'cuz mommy and daddy can't wait to see you two."

Gentle blue hands stroking my hair as I close my eyes, enjoying the closeness of our bond, I sigh gently. "You sound rather tired yourself Shea, you should get some rest." Lenea softly whispered, coxing me to stand. "Let's get you out of these jeans and into something more comfortable."

"Trying to get me undressed are you?" I reply, my voice a low growl as my hand follows the curve of Lenea's backside.

"Perhaps, although I do believe you do need to get some actual sleep my love." Lenea purred as she leaned into my embrace.

"Oh, we'll get to that...eventually." I smiled at my bondmate.

"Goddess, as much as I would like to as you say 'get busy' Shea, I cannot in good conscience do that to you tonight. You look absolutely exhausted." She answered, concern and devotion mingled in her voice. "We will have plenty of time for other more passionate activities in the morning."

Agreeing with Lenea as I had not had a decent night's sleep over the past few nights following my encounter with the Prothean beacon, I conceded. "Your right babe" I said, removing my clothing to put on my pajamas, which consisted of shorts and a tank top. Lenea donned her own silk gown. Seeing Lenea's beautiful blue skin contrasting with the sheer white silk never failed to make my temperature rise.

"Fuck." My breath hitched as we climbed into bed. Feeling the building throb in my core, I pulled Lenea's supple body close "C'mere." I whispered as my tongue trailed along the nape of her neck.

"Goddess Shea. You need to sleep" her whisper coming out more as a moan as my hands slid under the silken fabric to find bare skin.

"I know, I know. Fuck, I just can't resist touching you when you wear that." I said as I deeply inhaled, cherishing Lenea's sweet cinnamon scent.

Attempting to curb my libido for the night, my mind ventured back to the conversation I had earlier in the day.

"Aria wants me to fight again." I said "I think she's crazy."

"I have seen some of the vids of your earlier competitions Shea, and while I do think Aria can be rash when making decisions at times, I believe she may be correct in this instance."

"What? Wait, you mean you already knew? I thought you'd be pissed about it." I said bewildered, excited at the prospect of future competition, but thoroughly not expecting the positive reaction of my bondmate.

"I must admit I would certainly not approve of you doing so without being well prepared, as it has been such a long time since your last official fight. It will be a way for you to bond with Aria. Not only that, should you be victorious, you will have earned the respect of many Asari."

"Well, maybe I'll do it as an opening night event for the pub." I said, knowing the opening was more than a year away, well after the birth of our twins.

"That would be something worthy of discussion with Aria. We can further discuss it in the morning, rest now my love," Lenea spoke softly as she stroked my hair again, an action she knew made me sleepy.

"I love you Lenea, more than I can ever express."

"I love you too, now rest." Lenea whispered as I succumbed to my exhaustion. Lenea's head rest upon my shoulder as she joined me in peaceful slumber.

* * *

The experience with the beacon was hard to describe. Simply put, it was as if I was forced to watch a massacre without being able to do anything in response, just simply observe as it were a news broadcast. The gripping feeling of terror went deeper than mere observation, however it did not shake my resolve in what must be done. I have no doubts that the coming century will be full of many hurdles for my family to overcome, but overcome we shall, for we all refused the alternative. The burden had been affecting my sleep since my first encounter with the beacon. However, the evening Lenea insisted I sleep, I woke the following morning refreshed with new vigor. Lenea's soothing embrace allowed me to sleep throughout the night, without the nightmares which had previously plagued me.

Rising before Lenea, I decided as I often do to make breakfast. However this time, I decided the love of my life deserved breakfast in bed. Sliding out of bed carefully so as to not disturb the sleeping Asari, I quickly put on my sweat suit and headed toward the mess. Upon entering the kitchen I set out to make a rather indulgent breakfast of homemade cinnamon rolls. Apparently the scent of baking cinnamon rolls is as effective an alarm as a clock, for setting the rolls in the oven to bake, several Asari made their way to the mess midway through baking.

"You're up early for a weekend." Aria mumbled as she and Shiala took a seat at one of the tables, while Asana got some juice from the dispenser.

"Went to bed early so I thought I'd make Lenea breakfast. You guys want some coffee?" I asked as I pulled the coffee pot from the brewer filling my own mug.

"Yea, thanks. What are you making that smells so good?"

"They are called cinnamon rolls; sticky, baked pastries coated cinnamon, sugar and frosting. They're really good. They should be done in about 40 minutes. I made enough for everyone because I don't know how to make a small batch." I said as I handed Aria her mug.

"Lenea and I talked about my fighting again. She seemed okay with the idea, but doesn't want me taking unnecessary risks. So I suggest a compromise. Instead of having it on Omega, we do it on Illium, at the pub as opening night publicity. Opening won't be until next year, so that would give me plenty of time to prepare. Sound like a plan?"

"We can start training you next week when we return from Feros if you would like Shea." Shiala mentioned as she filled her mug with the offered coffee.

"Okay. Oh, before you guys kill me for this, just an FYI we are not going to Feros first. I have some things to pickup so we're swinging by Illium for a day. We should be there in few hours."

"Why would we kill you for that?" Aria smirked.

"No reason really, but I thought you guys wanted to go to Feros soon."

"we've got time, it's not like that plant you told us about is going anywhere right. What do you need to pickup."

"The car and a new project I picked up. Also got some baby stuff for Lenea" I added.

The ringing bell of the oven timer chimed, the cinnamon rolls were done. Pulling the baking pan out of the oven, Aria and Shiala both smiled at the sweet confections.

"Those things are huge, they look delicious." Asana said as she eyed the baking pan in my hands.

"Wait till I put the frosting on." I said as I set the pan on a prepared rack to cool. "These need to cool down for about five to ten minutes before I can frost them. Too soon and it will just melt off, but I don't want to wait too long, the idea is for the rolls to be gooey and warm." I added as I put together the serving tray with the rest of Lenea and my breakfast. In addition to the cinnamon rolls, breakfast included fresh fruit, juice for Lenea and coffee for me.

"Breakfast in bed? Must have been on hell of a night" said Aria.

Blushing at the often correct insinuation "We just slept last night actually. I just felt like making her breakfast. Do I have to have a reason?"

"No, I'm just fucking with you." Aria smiled.

* * *

Once cooled, I placed two frosted cinnamon atop the tray and excused myself from the mess hall, walking back to our quarters. Not in bed as I expected her to be when I returned, I set the tray on the small table and entered the bathroom. Seeing the steam enveloped figure of my gorgeous bondmate never ceases to elicit carnal desire. Shedding my clothing, I slide into the shower stall behind Lenea. "Good morning" I drawled as I ran my hands up Lenea's torso, from hip to breast as I caressed the water drenched flesh. "I didn't wake you did I?" I asked as rested my chin on her shoulder.

"No, I awoke fifteen minutes ago. When you were not next to me, I assumed you had gone down to exercise."

"I made you breakfast." I said, muffled as I kissed along her neck, shallow moan escaping Lenea's. Left hand cupping Lenea's, I slide my right hand further down, past her navel, resting above her azure core. Feeling wetness not from the shower, I smile as I continue kissing her neck. Running a middle finger along the slit, I tease her slick folds, not yet entered.

"Goddess." Lenea's voice breaking as her breathing becomes labored. "Shea please."

"Tell me what you want me to do baby."

"Please. Please touch me, please fuck me."

My reply is to instantly thrust two fingers deep within, curling upward as I pull back, thumb gently rubbing her sensitive bud as I find rhythm as Lenea begins the meld. A deeply erotic thought crosses my mind as my untrained biotics flare. Concentrating, small biotic pulses through both of my hands.

"Fuck Shea! When did you learn to..."the sentence ended as Lenea moaned.

_I've been researching. Looks like it's paying off, your babbling. That is so fucking hot._

_Goddess, Shea, do not stop...don't stop! Right there nggh..._

I smiled..._Must be working...You can't. Even. Think. Straight. _Every word emphasized with a strong thrust as I filled Lenea. Feeling her peak, body trembling, juices flowing, _Come for me baby. _No sooner had the thought been set across the meld then I felt Lenea's entire body tremble as I held her close. Her inner walls tighten around my determined hand as we both cried through the powerful shared release. Body lax from her orgasm, Lenea turns in my arms, lips colliding in a passionate dance.

Breathless as the kiss ends, panting I say "We should probably finish getting cleaned up, I don't want your breakfast to get cold." Tongue darting out to lick the luscious purple lips.

"Goddess Shea, that was amazing."

"You were amazing baby. The sexy little noises you make, the way you shake, that by itself can get me off every time."

* * *

**AN **I struggled to complete this chapter, is it too much fluff. Maybe. Anyway thanks again for the reviews, please keep them coming as they are how I can gauge reader satisfaction. All reviews/faves/follows are greatly appreciated.


	28. Chapter 27

Later that afternoon, Damia contacted me on my comm as we neared Illium "Shea, we will be landing in about one hour if you want to get ready."

"Thanks Damia. In 30 minutes make the announcement that everyone has the next day off for shore leave, and to return to the ship at 1300 the day after tomorrow. That includes you."

"Thank you Shea, I'll do that."

Sitting in our quarters, I approach Lenea as she is reading one of the parenting books she purchased while on Omega.

"Babe, we will be landing soon, but we are not landing on Feros." I smirked.

"Why are we not landing on Feros. Is something wrong? Are you alright?" the Asari replied, worry in her tone.

Smiling, I gently squeeze Lenea's knee "No silly. We're home. I have some things to pick up before we head to Feros, but we are home for two days. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. Damia will make an announcement shortly letting everyone know they are welcome to shore leave. As for Aria and Shiala, they are welcome to stay with us, or if the prefer I have reserved a room block for the crew at the hotel next to Eternity, Nos Astra Towers I think it's called, I can't remember."

Content that we will be home for the first time in months, Lenea leans forward, kissing me gently. "Thank you Shea. Let me ready our bags for home. Will Stacy be coming as well?"

"Yes, Asana is taking care of her luggage. And don't you lift anything, just tell me what you want to bring and I'll pack it."

"Shea, I am not helpless. I can pack our bags at the very least."

"True, you can put things in the bags, but then you would be tempted to lift them. Can't have that, so I'll pack. It's only two days anyway, quite frankly all you need are your pajamas and toiletry bag, because we left clothes at the loft remember. And if you need something and we don't have it, well it's an excuse for me to take my girl shopping." I finished. Packing my duffle bag with the items we would need, including a couple toys, I slung the bag over my shoulder as I gave Lenea my hand helping her from her chair.

"Let's head downstairs, we land soon." I said as Lenea hooked her arm through my elbow. As we made our way toward the airlock for our pending arrival, Damia's voice was heard via ship wide comm "Attention Tevura crew, we are docking at Nos Astra Space Port in a few minutes. Everyone is granted two day leave. Rooms have been reserved for the crew at Nos Astra Towers. Please see Masika T'Selk for further information. Also, there will be a crew party at Eternity tonight night at 22:00, open bar on Shea. Have fun ladies." Cheers could be heard throughout the deck as the happy Asari processed the news of their time off.

"That was certainly generous of you Shea." Shiala said as we approached her, Aria, Asana awaiting us at the airlock.

"I told the crew when I got this ship that as long as they know how to work hard and play hard this would be a great voyage for everyone involved."

"More than I would have done." Aria chimed in "That's a lot of creds your spending to get a ship full of Asari shitfaced."

"Yea well, we can't have all the fun now can we. Besides, we humans have a saying 'a happy employee is a productive employee.' I've seen that to be true on more than one occasion."

"Aria, Shea does have a point. Although, I do not how much that correlates to your specific line of work." Lenea said, pride evident in her expression and tone.

"No, Omega's not an Asari military ship that's for damn sure."

"We're not really a military vessel either Aria. Despite its advances, the Tevura was going to be retired from service replaced with a larger design. We got it before it was going to be scrapped. And to be brutally honest, the primary reason why we have such leeway is that we work for my step-mother's sister, who is basically my aunt, Matriarch Lidanya. We only answer to the Matriarch or Tevos." As we walked toward the taxi stand, Lenea and I turned to Stacy " Stacy, you and Asana go ahead to the Matriarch's estate, you'll be staying until we depart. Oh and Aria, don't forget, dinner's at our place at 1800"

"Aw, why can't I go with them?" Stacy grumbled as the human and Asari couple left in their taxi.

Aria patted the young Asari on the shoulder, regarding her with almost a motherly tone "They want to be alone Stac, so go to your aunt's house and stay out of trouble."

With their destination programmed into the taxi's navigation system, nestled in each other's arms we enjoyed the quiet provided by the small craft as we made our way home. Content in our embrace, I smile "Feels good to be home, even if it's only two days doesn't it?

"Yes, although we have not had much of an opportunity to truly make it a home yet."

"We don't have to go tonight if you don't want to. I've already sent my info so they can bill me."

"No, I am looking forward to dancing with you again." Lenea's face flushed purple at the memory of their first dance. Seeing the "new" vehicle parked in front of the loft, Lenea turned to me with a puzzled expression. "What in Goddess name is that Shea?" She asked in a playful tone as she pointed to the parked rover.

"My new project. Can't very well take the Charger with me everywhere. I wanted my own rover, so I picked up this old heap to restore. I talked a few of the engineering crew to help put it together, so should be able to complete it before we get to Feros. All the parts we need are in those crates. I called for a cargo transport, it will be here in a couple of hours to take everything to the ship."

"This is what your father did when he built your 'beast' as you call it."

"Yea. It's not really a sister bonding thing, but Stacy should get a kick out of helping reprogram the rover's systems. And I'll be able to get my hands dirty wrenching and welding."

"I forgot how beautiful the rooftop garden is Shea. This was a wonderful idea." Lenea said as she took a seat while I tended my herbs.

"My condo had one, so it made sense. And it lets me grow all these beauties!" I say as I gather the herbs, garlic and tomatoes from the garden for tonight's pasta dinner.

"I gotta give it to the matriarch, that service mech she gave me knows how to tend garden. These tomatoes are beauties." I mentioned as I marveled at the large Roma tomatoes.

Glancing at the basket of fresh herbs and vegetables in her bondmate's hand, Lenea smiles as she says "What are you making for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. I'm not sure if I have enough time to make garlic bread but I'll try. I think I left some dough packs in the freezer."

"It sounds delicious." Standing up, Lenea turns "Shea, I am going to go take a nap. Wake me before you start making dinner."

"You go get some sleep. I'm actually going to start the sauce now, so don't worry about dinner. I'll come join you once I have the sauce in the slow cooker. I love you" I added as I lightly kissed Lenea.

Cooking dinner for my wife on an alien planet; I never would have thought this would even have been possible six months ago, but oh how life changes when you least expect it to. I shake my head, smiling like an idiot at the thought as I grab a beer from the refrigerator and begin to prepare the sauce. Combining everything in the slow cooker, I set it for a two hour simmer and retire to the bedroom, having finished my beer. Pulling back the coverlet as to not disturb Lenea, I eased my way into the bed, sliding my arm over her torso as I rested my head on her shoulder. Not having had much sleep the prior night, I quickly succumbed to sleep.

Several hours later, I was awakened by the light caresses along my sides. My eyes opened slowly to the moonlit room. Smiling, I pulled Lenea close as we kissed. Hands entangled in my hair, Lenea pulled me into her deepening the kiss. Interrupted by a beep on my omnitool, we parted gasping for breath.

"We gotta get up babe. I only have another hour before Shiala and Aria get here for dinner, I still have to make the pasta and finish the meatballs."

"Do you need my assistance with anything?"

"Just look beautiful and keep me company." I winked as we both got up from the bed, walking toward the kitchen.

"You've already set the table?" Lenea asked after glancing at the dining room table.

"Yea, figured I do it before I went to sleep that way we aren't doing it last minute. I even uncorked the wine to let it breath. Here, since you can't have alcohol I got you this." I said, pulling out a bottle of the tea/lemonade type drink I grew found of while on Omega.

"Thank you. Goddess, that smells wonderful Shea, I cannot wait to taste it."

"Fresh is always better babe. I know I make this on the ship, but there is a difference between dried herbs with canned tomatoes and using fresh ingredients. " Having prepped a large frying pan with olive oil, I take ground antelope, mix in a perfect balance of salt, red pepper, and other seasonings before placing each fist sized meatball into the heated pan. I make twelve meatballs in total. Enough for each person to have two and still have a decent amount of leftovers. While the meatballs cook, I cook both the pasta and the garlic bread, managing to have both ready by the time the door chime rings.

"I'll get it," Lenea spoke while unlocking the lift as she pushed the comm, displaying her older sister. "Hello Aria, Shiala, come on up, we're in the dining room."

"You have a beautiful home." Shiala nodded as the two Asari approached the dining room.

"Thank you." Lenea replied "Please, have a seat. Would you care for some wine? Shea brought a variety of wines from Earth. This particular wine is called Trapiche Bonarda Broquel. She said it goes well with spaghetti and meatballs."

"I had some on a trip to Argentina. It tasted good so I brought a few cases home." I added "I'm sure it's not as good as Thessian wines, but it's great with pasta."

After the pair helps themselves to the offered beverages, Aria tastes the human wine. "It is sweet, almost floral."

"Your tasting the violets, an Earth flower. Good isn't it? Just don't drink too much, I only pulled out the two bottles, the rest are in storage still."

"That smells wonderful Shea. Do you always do the cooking?" Shiala asked, walking into the kitchen as she sipped her wine.

"No, but I love to cook." I replied as I strained the pasta. Carefully balancing the pasta server in one hand and the meatballs in the other, I gestured to the salad bowl and tongs. "Shiala would you mind grabbing the salad, I'll come back and get the garlic bread."

"Actually, I have a better idea." She nodded, and with a flick of her wrist, delicately picked up all of the serving dishes using her biotics.

"That works too!" I grinned, as we brought dinner to the table.

"Ladies, dinner is served. I hope you like it." I smirked as I took my seat next to Lenea.

All three Asari were enjoying the meal, Lenea spoke first "Shea this is delicious."

Aria chimed in "You've made this before on the ship, but it's better this time. What did you do differently?"

"Nothing fancy. It's just fresh ingredients. I used herbs and vegetables from our garden and ground antelope. "

"You have a garden? But you are in the middle of an industrial zone" Shiala inquired.

"I had the roof turned into a rooftop garden. There is a sitting area for entertaining, but also about also a good amount of landscaping incorporating Earth flora. I even brought a couple of dwarf apple trees, but those will take a few years to fruit. Figured I'd make the most of the Nos Astra weather. That mech has worked miracles in tending the garden too. I'll have to thank my aunt for it."

"What is an apple?" Shiala asked.

Aria answered this, as she had plenty while at Shea's lodge "It's a sweet to tart fruit depending on the variety humans use to make juice, pies, etc."

"Not just juice." I shook my head, pointing toward the large barrel near the pantry, "You haven't had the hard stuff yet Aria. The hard cider won't be ready till about Christmas, but it packs a mean punch, it's almost 12% alchohol."

"I have to give this kid credit Shiala," Aria smiled "she knows her booze. Will you be giving me a bottle?"

"Yes, but not until its ready."

"What is this music that we are listening to Shea?" Shiala politely inquired "It is very soothing for lack of a better term."

Listening to the skillful musicians as the music adds ambience to the room "Jazz. It can have vocals, but what we're listening to now is all instrumental."

"It is quite different from what you were often playing on the ship. Is there a wide variety of musical genres on Earth?"

"Too many to cover. And I pretty much like all but a select few. Comes from having been a DJ, you learn to appreciate music in all its forms."

"How have you enjoyed your time away from Earth? I would imagine this was somewhat of a cultural shock for you, leaving your homeworld."

"Truthfully, there isn't much for me there anymore. True I have stuff, but not much family anymore, just an aunt and cousin. As unexpected as everything has been these past several month, I'm happy with the way things turned out. I've got my mother back and half-sister I didn't even know I had. On top of that I have an awesome stepmother and extended family that have given me what is essentially a blank check in the Tevura. But the most important, is that I now have beautiful bondmate, twins on the way, and family. I am truly blessed."

"Do you not miss Earth?" Aria questioned.

"No. Granted we will have to go back several times a year for human supplies, but really, there's nothing for me there. Everything that is important to me right now is in this room." I said, squeezing Lenea's hand as I smiled.

"I know we discussed this briefly on Earth" Aria began "But have you ever wondered how the knowledge you received regarding the future came to be known to the humans. They haven't even mastered spaceflight beyond their own moon, yet somehow some videogame developers know what is going to happen in the universe over a century from now."

"I have, but that is something we will need to research the next time we visit Earth for an extended period. As anything I guess would only be speculation on my part. For now, the exact nature of information provided within the games stays between the select few we have already told. The four of us, Delaney, Lidanya and Tevos. We cannot jeopardize the situation by disclosing this to anyone else. For now, Lidanya and Tevos have been successful deflecting any inquiries regarding my actions as everything is highly classified. As long as we are quiet, this should remain the case."

"Just don't let the lack of oversight go to your head Shea." Aria knew that Shea's motivations were not a worry, but Shea is young, even for human.

"I won't, I'm gonna be a daddy. I've got to many responsibilities now to be reckless." Finished with dinner I excused myself from the table. "Please ladies, make yourselves at home. I need to go get ready to go clubbin' tonight."

Despite it being a beautiful spring evening, the temperature was a bit on the chilly side, so I decided to wear a lovely pants set with lowcut blouse and high heels. Hair braided, makeup complete I exited the bathroom, instantly floored by how gorgeous my bondmate looked as she wore a form fitting yellow dress, slit to the upper thigh on both sides.

"Lenea, words can't describe how delicious you look." Cocky grin, voice low and sultry, I pulled Lenea close, taking in her light cinnamon scent "Sure you don't want to stay home tonight?"

"As much as I would like to get you out of the outfit you have on, which is rather sexy in itself, I do want to go dancing with you."

"We can dance anytime babe, we don't have to go to a club to dance" I whispered, resting my head on her shoulder.

"True, but still this is a last time to go out with everyone before I get any bigger. Soon it will become uncomfortable to do, so I would like to enjoy it while I can. If memory serves me correctly, Aria was very moody while carrying Liselle, and as my sister I would imagine I will react similarly, if not worse considering the fact that I am carrying twins."

"Okay, but promise me you'll take it easy."

"I will, now Shiala and Aria or waiting for us in the living room, it's time to get moving."

Not as spacious as Afterlife, Eternity was still a impressive club. However this night, it seems that aside from a scattering of turians, (most of whom were Aria's own bodyguards) , Krogan and Batarians, the crew of the Tevura dominated the crowd.

Shortly after entering the main floor, we were spotted by a rather inhabited Damia "Shea, Lenea, over here, we got some tables!"

"Looks like y'all started without me. Slow down Damia, we have all night." I chuckled at the young pilot who appeared to be nursing her forth drink. "Masi, Sabah, Antalya, you guys confirm the tab. They're billing me right?"

"Correct" Masi replied "I ordered you some ale. Aria I wasn't sure what you wanted but we got a bottle of Serrice Ice for the table." She added, handing Lenea a tall pink glass "Lenea, this is for you, it's a virgin daiquiri. The fruit mixture is supposed to be good for the pregnant Asari so I ordered you a pitcher."

"Thank you Masi." Lenea slowly sipped the sweet beverage. "It appears the entire crew is here. I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves."

"Yea. Dr, T'Lanin even came if you can believe it. I think one of Aria's guards was getting pretty friendly with Doc. Their over at the bar." Antayla nodded her head back, gesturing toward the bar

"Imagine that." Aria smirked "Who'd have thought the doc would go for turians. I thought she was into Asari." The prim and proper doctor of the Tevura was talking rather closely to the very interested Turian.

"I'm all for whatever helps the doc relax." I replied, pouring my first glass of ale. "For a club it's kind of quiet aint it? I mean, one would think everyone would be dancing or something."

"I think their regular DJs off tonight. The Salarian substitute doesn't seem to have the same sway over the crowd."

I smirked, standing, I turn to the group, "Stay here, I'm gonna find the manager. Aria, you got Lenea? This may take a while."

"We aren't going anywhere if that's your question, now go" my sister-in-law replied.

Watching the human leave the VIP booth in search of the Eternity manager, Shiala looks between Aria and Lenea perplexed "What is she doing exactly?"

"Shea is a DJ. The last time we were here she gave the DJ working that night a OSD of her own compilations, remember I told you about this Aria?" Lenea answered. "Anyway, it was a very good decision on Shea's part, as that night was one of the more successful in terms of covers and liquor sales Eternity has had in recent memory."

"This place doesn't even have exotic dancers like my place, but Shea 'brought the house down' as she put it." Aria smiled, watching the young human being lead to the DJ booth by the smiling Asari manager, Shea's silver tongue must have worked its magic.

In the DJ booth, Sheena the manager, approached the young Salarian "Norak, thank you but you may take the remainder of the evening off."

"What! You cannot possibly be serious, I have a contract that says I have the entire weekend to work at..."

"Dude, I hate to tell you this, but your music sucks. Take a look at the dance floor. You see anyone dancing!" I interrupted the bumbling Salarian. "I'm not sure what is popular on Sur'kesh but this music your playing isn't working on an Asari crowd."

"And who are you alien. What would you know about music."

"Enough Norak, take your gear and go home. You will be paid for the remainder of your contract, however we no longer require your services. Do not make me call security."

The disgruntled Salarian grabbed his OSDs and stormed toward the exit. The majority of the equipment belonged to the club, so I did not have to worry about the sound system.

"I'll play this for twenty minutes while I get set up. Does this console have lighting and fog machine controls?" I asked as I pulled up my omnitool, loading several playlists to last a 6 hour set.

"Yes. Thank you again for your help Shea, ever consider doing this for a living?" said the manager.

I could only smile at the comment "Been there done that Sheena. I am a DJ. Or was on Earth anyway. But broadcasting, not just at clubs. But thank you. Hopefully folks will enjoy the rest of the night."

"If last time was any indication I think they will be more than happy. Would you care for anything to drink?"

"Ale's fine." I said, glass in hand "I left the pitcher at the table so I should be good. Oh, I do want to dance with my bondmate tonight, so it that's ok once I get everything set up I'm heading back downstairs, if that's alright?"

"Bondmate? When did you get bonded?" Sheena huffed, disappointment in her response "The last time you were here you were single were you not?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Lenea and I were bonded shortly after we left Illium."

Sheena looked down toward the booth where Aria, Shiala and Lenea were talking to several friends, with Lenea glancing up at Shea, smiling. "You bonded with Aria's little sister. How the hell did you pull that off!"

"We love each other. And Aria's cool with it."

Sheena looked closer at Lenea, she was glowing. "She's pregnant, already. Shit you move fast don't you Shea."

"I guess. But yea, and twins, can you believe it." I beamed with pride. "Due in November."

Jealousy barely contained, Sheena conceded to the beautiful young human before her, "Congratulations Shea."

"Thanks. Ok, I don't want to keep you all night. You gotta club to run. I'll get this set up shortly." I said as I completed the setup. The music abruptly stopped, the small crowd that was dancing grumbled the few seconds before the new set started. Thumping bass filled the dance hall, rhythm electric as the first song, Rock That Body from the Black Eyed Peas, began to play. My selection appeared to work, as cheers were heard throughout the room as the dance floor quickly filled.

"I told you she knew what she was doing." Lenea proudly noted as her bondmate successfully worked the crowd into a frenzy.

Satisfied with my music selections and the settings that would allow them to be played throughout the night, I returned to my party. "Better?" I chuckled as I slid next to Lenea, kissing her lightly on the cheek and I put my arm around her.

"Yes, quite." Aria nodded with approval.

"What did you two do to that Salarian DJ" Lenea asked, head resting on my should "He left rather agitated, saying they'll pay."

"Oh he's full a shit. Sheena told him to go home and I just told him his music sucked. He's still getting paid, he does have a binding contract, he just won't be playing it out. They'll use my music the rest of the week until the regular DJ gets back from vacation."

"Shea, that idiot may have been full of it. But he's also part of Eclipse." Aria shook her head. "Next time, think before you speak."

"Yes mom." I said, rolling my eyes in a joking manner.

"She is just looking out for you Shea. While you may believe, and rightfully so, that you may be able to handle yourself in a confrontational situation, you do not need to invite them." Lenea added.

"You worried about Eclipse now? We have a club full of commandos, Asari military personal not to mention your people Aria. I'm not worried about some two-bit wannabe DJ. Besides, I don't think Eclipse is going to start a fight cause I told some hack he sucked. They've got more important things to worry about I would imagine."

"Shea, you do not want to underestimate a mercenary." Aria replied "They can be lethal. Trust me, I speak from experience."

"We'll be fine. Let's enjoy our party. Wanna dance babe?" I stood, pulling Lenea with me toward the dance floor.

"I told you she was fearless, young and stupid sometimes, but fearless." Aria whispered to Shiala.

"I would agree with you their my friend. But she is a good woman. We just need to be sure we keep her safe and out of trouble. "

"Aria, Shiala, look." Masi said as she pointed toward the couple dance floor. "I told you the human could dance, and not just on a pole."

The table occupants watched as Lenea and Shea glided over the dance floor, moving effortlessly to the pulsing rhythm. The couple radiated sensuality as they flowed as one to the music, no one else existing but each other. Skin on skin, feeling love of each other, it was easy to give into a meld. With eyes closed, her back pressed flush against her bondmate, Lenea dove into Shea's mind.

_Aria is right my love. You need to be careful. I do not want anything to happen to you._

_Don't worry babe, everything will be fine. _At that thought I wrapped my arms around Lenea, holding her close, lightly kissing her neck. I could not stop the explicit thoughts as they can to mind, _God I love you. I want you so bad right now_

_I love you too Shea. But we are in a room full of people. I do not want to share you. _

_You don't have to. The DJ booth is secluded. No one will see us._

_Goddess Shea, if you keep this up I am going to_. Lenea moaned lightly as my hands roamed over her body.

_That's the point, come on let's go upstairs._

After the song ended, we hastily made our way toward the privacy of the DJ booth. The door had barely closed and locked when Lenea pushed me back towards the sofa, clothes flying everywhere as we undressed. Smiling seductively as I sat on the sofa, Lenea straddled my lap, her biotics flaring, restraining my hands on the back of the sofa.

"I cannot believe you wore this to the club. Were you expecting to 'get lucky' tonight" Lenea smiled inquisitively as she took the toy in her hand. Every gentle stroke was pure ecstasy as the sensation transmitted every intimate caress.

Barely audible, I whispered "maybe. Fuck, Lenea your going to kill me if you keep that up." I groaned, letting my head fall back on the couch.

"Oh I am just getting started." Rising, Lenea lowered herself onto the toy slowly. causing muscle twitches throughout my torso as I felt her tight heat enveloped me. Bracing her hands on my shoulders, Lenea began to move effortlessly, gliding slowly up and down on the toy. Not being able to put my hands on her beautiful body was sweet torture as she moved. I lost myself in the sheer pleasure of the moment as our bodies become one as we embraced eternity.

Unfortunately, despite the fact no one could see us, they could damn sure hear us, because the mic was still on. Those in the club who didn't know what was going on simply assumed the moans and cursing, both in English and Asari, were part of the music. There were a select few who knew what we sounded like.

"What the hell!" Aria blurted as she heard Shea's erotic cries over the sound system. "They're fucking again!" Everyone at the table laughed audibly, although a few appeared flustered at the sounds of their boss pleasuring her bondmate.

"Why Aria, you aren't jealous are you?" Masi joked.

"Of course not. Why the fuck would I be jealous of that? Honestly, I'm surprised they didn't just fuck on the dance floor." Aria barked.

"I do not think they are aware that we can hear them." Shiala mentioned. "They did go to a private room. Perhaps we should be kind and disable the microphone?"

"Right." Aria said. "Antayla you can do it from here right?"

_I love you Lenea, right there, don't stop...fuck I'm going to..._"Done." Antayla replied as she accessed the sound controls from her omnitool, ending the unintended display.

Clearly Aria had been aroused, Shiala could tell from her friend's reaction. Aria's face was flushed, words cut short, breathing increased, heat radiating from her. It would be an interesting night when they returned to their hotel.

* * *

**AN: ** Sorry for the delay in chapters and for this chapter being cut short. I'll most likely add to it or have a compeltely new chapter later in the week, continuing where this left off of course. I have been super busy the past two weeks, so my focus has not been on writing. Some have asked for me to explain how Shea would have access to information from centuries out. I had not planned on broaching the subject of how the games came into being in this story, but in the sequel. The simplest explanation would be some kind of space time continuum nonsense causing one of Liara's time capsules to be sent back in time (remember she sent these to multiple planets, who's to say one didn't make its way through a crease in time (i.e. worm hole) to the past. Its sci-fi, so the only limit is ones imagination. I will go into further detail possibly in later chapters or the next story, but for the sake of my current story, Shea has only disclosed the contents of the game to select individuals she can trust through conversation and knowledge melds. These include her family, close friends and Tevos. As with any person who would be part of a powerful family, which Shea is as her mother is married to the Matriarch Lidanya's younger sister, they are able to keep the secret from the rest of the galaxy. How long, well that is yet to be determined.

**AN 2: 9/7/12 **I had today off so I added to Chapter 27 as opposed to writing a new chapter, as it was a continuation of the club scene, just had to add some laughs to the mix, or try to anyway. I hope to have a chapter or two written this weekend, but no guarantees as I've been having migraine issues (why I was home today in the first place). As always I appreciate any and all reviews, and although I may not respond to them quickly, do know that they keep me going.


	29. Chapter 28

Opening her second bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy, Aria was attempting drown her libido. But it was not working. She could not understand why she felt jealous of her sister. Despite her centuries of life, love was not so easily found as one would imagine. Love was a liability, a weakness to be exploited by ones enemies. But there was also nothing like true love. It was clear to everyone how much in love the human and Asari couple were, that there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. Sure Aria admired that. But jealousy? This was unacceptable. Aria may be the Queen of Omega, a bastion of hedonism in the galaxy, but there where lines that even Aria would not cross.

Lusting after her sister's bondmate was one of those. She resigned herself to the notion that it was not jealousy as much as it was envy. Aria was in love once, but that love was torn apart when she became pregnant.

As Aria grasped the bottle to pour another glass, a violet hand covered her own "Aria, you've had enough. Come, let us return to the hotel. You need to get some sleep." Shiala said quietly.

Aria shrugged, Shiala was right. She shouldn't drink herself into a stupor. "Alright. I think they've fallen asleep upstairs anyway. They've been up there for three hours. Masi, can you make sure those too make it home?"

"Will do Aria. Go ahead and get some sleep. Good night Aria, Shiala." Masi replied as she went toward the DJ booth to take the lovers home.

Meanwhile back in the DJ booth, the spent couple lay upon the sofa, clothing strewn throughout the room, oblivious to the party taking place downstairs.

Our last joining had been so intense, we lay in blissful slumber, only stirring when my omnitool beeped.

"Damn...it's almost 3 am!" I grumbled in a low voice, still enjoying the weight of Lenea laying on top of me, her head resting on my chest with my arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. My hands wondered low, grasping the firm backside, causing Lenea to moan at the touch.

"Goddess, Shea" Lenea whispered into my neck, tracing delicate pattern on my hip "as much as I would love to remain laying here with you, we should get going."

"Your right, everyone's probably wondering where the hell we went anyway. And, I want to sleep in our bed tonight. Not some damn club sofa ." There was a knock on the door.

"You guys alive in there" Masi laughed through the door.

"Yea, Where's Aria and Shiala?" I shouted.

"They left already, told me to make sure you two got home okay."

"Just give us a minute." I replied as we quickly dressed.

"Shea, your hair." Lenea pointed to my now half-woven braid.

"Shit, look in my purse Lenea, there should be a comb in the front pocket."

"Allow me," She whispered, as she took the braid out, combing my hair into a loose ponytail.

With her hands lingering on my neck as she combed the tail, I sighed, placing my hand on hers I softly spoke "We need to get going babe, we can finish this at home."

"I will hold you to that." she answered, lightly kissing my temple.

"Hurry up you two, the club's closing in fifteen minutes."

Opening the door, we were greeted by Masi, Saba and Antalya, each giving us a smirk, but they said nothing.

"Sorry about ditching the party...I had to control the music." I shrugged, as we walked past the trio, heading downstairs.

Behind us, Antayla spoke "Riiiiiight...I'm sure you were only playing with the sound system and not fu...Ow! Damn it Masi, that hurt" Antalya was cut off as Masi gave her a pinch in the side, effectively shutting her up.

As we made our way toward the exit, the gathering crew began to applaud and loudly whistle as we left the club. Once outside the door, we were greeted by Sheena.

"Thank you for the show Shea, it was very entertaining I do not think we have had such a reaction in quite some time." She said with a wink. As Lenea and Masi flagged a taxi, Sheena leaned in closer to me and whispered "If you ever need someone more...experienced to help you with your performance, please call me."

I turned to Masi and Lenea, perplexed. "I think the manager just hit on me. What the hell? And what was that all about with the crowd, I just played music and paid for the booze?"

Wide grin spreading across her face "Shea, Lenea, next time you two decide to ah, pleasure each other, make sure that the microphone is turned off."

I instantly turned three shades of red while Lenea smiled. "You guys heard everything. Ugh, shoot me now."

"Don't worry, most of the crowd thought it was part of the music, only those of us at the main table figured out what was going on. Aria had me hack the feed fifteen minutes in, so the crowd only got a little taste of the Shea and Lenea show." Antalya smirked.

"I do not know why you are so shy about this Shea. We were only making love."

"Shit, but to have everyone hear us, this doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Joining is a beautiful act between bondmates, an affirmation of our love if you will. But I must admit, you are so very cute when you blush."

"Yea well, I must be adorable right now then." I said, rubbing my neck, feeling the heated flush of embarrassment in entire upper body.

"You are," Lenea cupped my cheek, her gaze instantly soothing any unease I felt "It is time to go home."

* * *

During the taxi ride to the hotel, Shiala noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Aria was being. She sensed something was bothering her long time friend.

"Something is troubling you Aria, I can sense it. Let me share your burden my friend."

Aria sighed "They are so young, naive even. But damn, do you remember being in love like that. When they are together, they focus on no one else but each other. As far as Shea and Lenea are concerned, the rest of the galaxy doesn't exist. At least theirs won't be ripped apart."

Not wanting to see her friend in this state, Shiala offered words of comfort as they approached their rooms "As long as they have friends and family who care for them and or taking step to preserve their wellbeing, they will have a love to last a lifetime. But the love they have is not unattainable for you Aria. You are a beautiful Asari Aria, in mind, body and soul. I have no doubt despite your hesitancy that you will find a love such as theirs once again."

Aria cupped Shiala's cheek as she gazed into the green depths of her eyes "I already have Shiala." Seeing acceptance and shared longing in Shiala, Aria leaned in capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Aria," Shiala moaned as Aria's hands reached for the clasps of her jacket "Aria, you are drunk. I cannot take advantage of you like this." Shiala protested halfheartedly, knowing that her desire for Aria was just as potent.

"I may me drunk, but I still love you. I still want this. Us. Stay with me tonight." Aria pleaded. "Please."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Masi. We'll see you all at the estate tomorrow afternoon." I said as Lenea and I stepped out of the taxi.

"You two stay out of trouble now" Masi winked with a chuckle. "Thanks for the party"

"Yea, thanks for the party!" Antayla yelled from the passenger's side

Shaking my head, "See you guys tomorrow" I replied as we turned to enter the darkened loft.

Having changed into our night clothes, we settled into the comfort of our soft welcoming bed. Pulling Lenea close nuzzling her neck folds, I whispered "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"I had a wonderful time. It is good to see everyone enjoy themselves. Aria and Shiala seemed to have enjoyed themselves. I am glad for that."

"We kind of left them hanging there though didn't we. Sorry about that."

"Do not apologize. Despite her protests to the contrary, Aria does not always have to be the center of attention in order to enjoy herself. Enough of our friends were on hand to ensure she had a pleasant time. Do not worry yourself."

"Is she still going to come to my aunt's tomorrow?"

"I do not see why not. It is a family gathering, not some political function. Besides, I believe Aria has become rather found of your younger sister. "

"That is something isn't it. I always thought of Aria as the ultimate badass I never would have thought the Queen of Omega would have been a big old softy with kids."

"Aria has always been excellent with children." She said with a yawn.

* * *

Sleep came quickly to us both as the evenings activities were exhausting. I awoke at sunrise the following morning, as Lenea still slumbered in my arms. Kissing her forehead, but not wanting to wake her, I carefully extracted myself from our bed. After a quick shower, I went out onto the balcony just outside the master bedroom to enjoy the morning sun. Having spent the past several months aboard the Tevura has not been very helpful in maintaining my tan. While on Nevos and Vermire I was able to brush up my tan, so I still had some color. As it would be a few hours before Lenea woke up. Even still, I decided to spend the morning in the sun.

Suntan oil applied, wearing a bikini that barely covered my most intimate areas, I lay on the patio chair. After sunning my back to my satisfaction, I turned over to sun the front of my body. Despite my attempts to stay awake however, it was not long before I fell asleep once again. A soft nudging to my shoulder caused me to stir several hours later.

"Shea? Wake up my love." Lenea spoke softly into my ear.

"Mmm." My eyes cracked open, straining to adjust to the morning sun. Glancing at my omnitool for the time "Shit, it's 1000am. Sorry babe I didn't mean to sleep that long"

"Shea." Lenea looked at me with concern "Are you alright or are you feeling ill?"

"No, I'm fine, why do you ask?" I said as I sat upright in the patio chair.

"You are very red, not only on you cheeks as you are when embarrassed or aroused, but your entire body seems enflamed. Do you not have a fever?" She asked, n

Looking down, I laugh "No babe. No fever. This is called a sunburn. That's my fault for falling asleep." Chuckling I continue "Least I can't call myself Casper anymore!"

"What is this Casper?" Lenea asked.

"Oh, it's just an expression some humans who have my skin tone say when we get too pale. As long as I have a tan or in this case a sunburn, I certainly won't be pale."

Lightly touching arm, Lenea continues "Goddess. Your skin is very warm Shea, come inside. I have some skin cream that may help."

"It's okay babe. That what the aloe is for. I just need to get the bottle from the bathroom. Well guess we should get inside. Aria and Shiala will be here at noon and will ride with us to my aunt's."

Once inside the master bath, bikini shed, Lenea guided me toward the vanity. "Sit." she said as she turned to collect skin ointment from one of the cabinets, setting it on the counter. "Asari do not sunburn, but we do experience similar skin discomfort on occasion. This cream contains a variety of medigel designed to speed healing. It will not affect your coloring, but it should subdue any pain you may experience. I suggest we shower first however, as it works better on clean skin."

"You read my mind." As we showered Lenea carefully cleansed my body so as to not further agitate my sunburned skin.

"This is different is it not." Lenea smirked.

Sighing at the sparks the light caressed caused as Lenea washed me I smiled, "Yea, I love it."

"As do I" She smiled, lightly kissing me while she rinsed the soap from both our bodies. After toweling dry, we both stood naked in the bathroom as Lenea applied the cream to my skin. The cooling cream instantly made my skin feel better, much more effective than even the solarcaine would have been.

"You weren't lying babe, my skin feels better already."

"I can tell. Your skin felt warm to the touch earlier, and it is already cooling. As I said, this will not affect your color, you will still be red, but you should not feel any further pain." She ended the application with a light slap to my backside.

"Hey, what was that for?" I joked, feigning injury at the obvious flirtation from my wife.

"For not waking me up when you got out bed this morning. Also, I could not resist. Your 'booty' as you call it is very appetizing this morning. Now, let us get dressed, Aria and Shiala should be here any minute, we should not keep them waiting."

* * *

**AN **Going out today so I won't have a lot of time to do any writing. I wrote this after falling asleep on my own patio Thursday afternoon. Let's just say the lovely Phoenix sun is unforgiving when it comes to sunburns! Any how, I apologize for the shortness of this particular chapter, and as with prior chapters I may add to it or write another chapter before the end of the weekend. Thank you everyone for your continued support, follows/favs/reviews. Keeps me writing.


	30. Chapter 29

**AN:** Thank you to everyone for your reviews/favs/follows. The story has surpised 12000 views, which blows my mind. Neverthought so many people would be interested in my ramblings. Anyhow, it's been difficult to write the last chapter, as I haven't been very motivated, but I finished it. The next chapter will have everyone going to Feros, so no more Illium fluff for now.

* * *

"What in Goddess name happened to you Shea!" Aria exclaimed as the four walked toward the parked Charger.

"Thought I'd get some sun this morning, but I fell asleep on the patio. The lovely Nos Astra morning sun and spf 4 sun tan oil don't mix well" I said as I opened the passenger door for Lenea and Shiala "Babe, why don't you sit behind me, Aria need's the leg room."

"That is not necessary Shea, Lenea can sit in the front seat." Aria replied.

"Aria, I do not mind sitting in the back seat. Besides it is only a short drive to the estate." Lenea got into the car, sitting behind me.

"What kind of vehicle is this." Shiala had never seen a muscle car before; the machine certainly stirred her curiosity.

"It is a car from earth. But this isn't just any car. This is my baby. This is a 1969 Dodge Charger. Dad bought it when I was born. Hunk a junk that it was, and he and my uncle Travis spent two years putting it together. I made modifications over the years." I said as the other two Asari took their seats "Seatbelts ladies." I joked as I secured my own harness. Turning the ignition, I let the car warm up a bit before pulling out of the parking lot.

The rumble of the engine was a symphony to me. And while I knew Lenea also enjoyed the car, it was difficult to read Shiala and Aria's reactions. aria herself only rode in it when we went shopping, and Shiala had never even seen it. Having selected music for the ride, I was ready to roll.

"Let me know if it gets too intense." I say to Aria,

"How could this be insten...SHEA! GODDESS DAMN IT SHEA! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Aria screamed in an octave I would never have thought to come from the cool asari , her biotics mildly flaring. My eyebrow cocked, matching my smirk as I peeled out of the parking lot.

"Aria. I'm not even going that fast. Is the Queen of Omega afraid a little speed?" I chuckled as I glanced at the speedometer. Okay, maybe I was going a little fast, 80. But it's not like I was pushing 120, yet. "Don't worry, I got you" I said, winking at Lenea. Shiala just laughed. Whether it was enjoying the fast ride, or Aria acting like a scared puppy, was anyone's guess. I was't however heartless, so I slowed down to a manageable 65.

Shiala shook her head. "Aria you must not be too harsh on Shea. That was very exciting. I enjoyed it in fact."

"Hmm." was the only response from Aria as she fiddled with the stereo controls."Just don't do it again."

"Aria, I do not know why you are complaining. If you were the one driving you'd be going just as fast if not faster. How fast do you go in your skycar?" Lenea's amusement obvious as she taunted her sister.

"That's different. That's a skycar. They're built to withstand crashing. I don't know what kind of safety features this thing has."

"It has a driver who knows what she's doing." I answered "I would never put my loved ones in danger Aria. Although not a complete rollcage, as I still have a backseat, I did manage to many safety features in this car, including the seats and safety harnesses. However," I paused, looking at Lenea through the rearview "This is not a family car, so...we are going to need to get something else. Something bigger."

"What about that rover you bought?" Shiala was referring to the project vehicle I picked up.

"I don't know. Maybe. That'll be good while were roaming the galaxy, but not at home. And since we have some time before we depart later this evening, I was thinking of swinging by the skycar dealer, see what they got."

"Giving up your muscle car Shea?" Aria quipped.

"No, but you can't put a car seat in here. It's not for kids, at least not till their old enough for a booster seat. Lenea and I have been talking about it, and she's not sure if she wants to keep her coupe either. " I finished as we pulled into the estate. Parking the car, we exited the garages walking toward the main house. Asana and Stacy greeted us as we approached.

"Shea, what happened to you. Why are you all red?" Stacy looked over my skin, running her hand on my arm "Why is your skin so hot? Does it hurt? Are you sick? Do you have a fever. Should I call mom?"

Laughing, I respond "Calm down Stac, it's just a sunburn. They're rather common amongst stupid humans who fall asleep while sunbathing. And it actually feels a lot better since Lenea treated my skin with some medicated ointment."

"Is it everywhere?" Stacy asked as she circled around me, looking at the back of my neck and ears.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Aria laughed "Everywhere huh, even..." she gestured to my chest and nether regions.

"Yes. Everywhere. Guess that's what I get for wearing the thong and taking my top off."

"I am sure you were not complaining when your wounded skin was being treated." Asana joked.

"No, that was fun." I answered, wrapped one arm around Lenea. "So where's Auntie Li" I asked Asana

"Auntie Li?" Shiala looked at me like I was crazy.

"You know our aunt, Matriarch Lidanya" I said, gesturing between Stacy and myself. "She told me to call her Li, so I do."

"She's in the den, she received the billiard table you send last month, we are still trying to figure out how to set everything up."

"Shit that's easy." I exclaimed as we walked the halls of the main house toward the den.

"Shea, you made it." Lidanya said as we entered. "Goddess, what happened to you. You look burned! I heard you insulted someone Eclipse last night. We're you attacked?"

"No." I smiled, shaking my head. "I'm alright Auntie Li, it's just a sunburn. I fell asleep while trying to tan this morning."

"That is good. Lenea, Aria, welcome. It is good to see you as well Shiala, it has been a long time. How is Benezia these days? "

"She is well Matriarch, thank you, she and Aethyta send their regards. As for myself, it is a pleasure to be in your home once again."

"Enough with the matriarch crap!" Lidanya smiled as she hugged the other asari "Goddess, you make me feel ancient when you say that! I told you it's just Lidanya. So, tell me ladies, how has traveling around the galaxy been treating you. Asana, tells me you had a rather exhausting experience with a Prothean beacon on Vermire Shea, but that you came out unscathed. For that I am glad. I certainly do not want to have to face Jennifer and Delany if something were to happen to you. Of course with Shiala and Aria with you, I doubt you have any problems going forward."

"Yea, thanks for getting Matriarch Benezia to let Shiala come, I appreciate it. Everything's been fun. We go to Feros next week then we will just cruise around for the next several months until the babies are born."

"Where do you intend on going for the birth?" Lidanya asked both Lenea and I.

"On the ship, where else." I said.

"Nonsense. No grand niece of mine is going to be born on some Goddess damned ship. Once you are finished with your routes through August, come back to the estate. You may stay here and have you daughters here. I will have specialists flown in from Thessia if needed."

"Thank Goddess you said that Lidanya, because I was thinking the same thing." Aria added. "And while I would have enjoyed their presence on Omega, that rock is not a place for small children, and certainly not newborns."

"You are welcome to stay here as well during that time Aria. You are after all family now." Lidanya nodded.

Lenea smiled at the matriarch's affirmation, squeezing my hand as we approach the pool table I had sent to estate a while back.

"What's the problem with the pool table? Is the slate uneven or something?" I asked, noticing that the pool cues and balls remained in the rack along the far wall.

"Goddess no. I was waiting for a lesson perhaps. You must remember billiards as you call it is a human past time, and as such no one knows how to play." Lidanya replied.

"Shit, that's easy. Time for a lesson. " I said as I placed the balls on the table. "Typically, pool is played with two or more players, with each side attempting to sink either all of the solid or all of the striped balls in numerical order. The first one with to sink all their balls or the eight ball wins. It is a basic game of mathematics, or geometry to be exact. With this pool cue, the idea is to hit the white cue ball at the precise angle to pocket you intended target."

"It's not that difficult." Aria mentioned, grabbing another pool cue "We played this at Shea's place back on earth. It's more fun when your drunk though."

"It is a pub game." I said, as I made the break, sinking the 1 and 2 balls. "And you shoot until you miss." I added, as I aimed for my next target, missing horribly. "Your turn Aria." I said as I stepped back, taking the offered ale from the servant. "Thank you."

Propped against a barstool next to Lenea, I lean my head on her shoulder "You alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I am fine Shea. Just tired. I suppose this is to be expected with the pregnancy."

"We are staying overnight babe. Why don't you go to our room and get some sleep. I'll join you in a few hours."

"That would be a good idea Lenea, you do look tired." Aria added. "Don't worry, we'll keep Red out of trouble."

"Very funny!" I said.

"Thank you Aria. I apologize for napping so soon." Lenea said, yawning as she stepped down from her stool.

"Don't be Lenea. You're going to need all of the sleep you can get for the next several months while the babies develop. With you carrying twins, your body is working for three not two." Lidanya added. Besides, you need to be healthy and take care of yourself. Those are my nieces you carry after all."

"I'll be back in a minute guys, let me get her to bed." Seeing how tired Lenea was I decided it best to take her to the room myself.

"Take your time."

Once in our suite, I opened our overnight bag, taking out a pair of my shorts and t-shirt which Lenea had started to wear.

"Here babe, put these on." I insisted, as I wanted her to be comfortable while she slept.

"Shea, I am only taking a nap, I am not retiring for the evening."

"I know, but I want you three to be comfortable. Let me help you." I replied, as I proceeded to undo the clasps of Lenea's blouse.

"Lover, are you just trying to get me undressed?" She asked coyly.

"No!" I blushed. "Well maybe just a little bit. But seriously, we can fool around anytime, you need some sleep babe. " I continued to undress Lenea. As she sat down on the bed, I caressed her aching feet.

"Goddess Shea." A contented sigh escaped Lenea's lips as she tilted her head back, enjoying the foot massage. Struggling to maintain her composure, Lenea slipped the tank top over her head after removing her bra.

Leaning forward, wrapping my arms around Lenea, I rested my head just above the swell of her belly. In a low soothing voice I spoke two our daughters "You two let Mommy get some sleep now. She needs all the rest she can get so you two come out beautiful and strong." Eyes closed as Lenea ran her fingers through my hair, I continued to whisper.

"What did you think about Auntie Li's suggestion to have the girls here?"

"I think it is a wonderful idea. It will provide the opportunity for not only your family to be here but Aria and Liselle as well. The estate is certainly large enough to accommodate everyone. And I am certain Dr. T'Lanin would agree the on-site medical facilities are on-par with any hospital in Asari space. "

"As long as your sure. I don't want you to feel obligated because of my family."

"It is not an obligation. We are all family now. In fact it is rather common for Asari to give birth to their daughters in the presence of family and close friends."

I could only smile, "How did I get so lucky" I said through cracking voice, tears flowing.

"It is not luck. It is merely destiny that the Goddess brought us together my love."

Sitting back, resting my backside on my heels "I love you." I said, capturing Lenea in a heartfelt kiss before standing. "Get some sleep babe, want me to wake you for dinner?"

"Please" Lenea sighed as she crawled under the covers.

Returning to the den, I was welcomed to the sound of laughter. Apparently the pool game progressed without me, Stacy having taken over in role of instructor.

Walking toward Shiala, who was sitting at the bar, watching to friendly game. "Looks like someone is having fun" I commented as I took my seat.

'Yes, they seem to be enjoying themselves. Your sister is quite enthusiastic regarding the rules of the game. She got rather animated with Aria, claiming she was creating an unfair advantage when she used her biotics to deflect the eight ball from the pocket."

I laughed at the remark "Really Aria, you want to cheat a kid?"

"It's not cheating when we both have biotics to use. It isn't my fault she's an adolescent."

"That's not the point Aria, the game has to be won without using anything but the pool cue! And you can't just move the cue ball where you want it either!" Stacy huffed.

"You still won didn't you." Lidanya rubbed her niece's back, soothing the agitated child. "Aria, that was fun, hopefully you will refrain from 'hustling me' as Stacy put it, when we play later." Glancing in my direction, Lidanya spoke to me "Shea, were you able to get Lenea situated comfortably."

"Yes. She said to wake her before dinner. Is it normal for her to be tired like this?" I asked, not being very experienced with human pregnancy, let alone Asari.

"It is quite normal within the first three and last three months of pregnancy for the mother to sleep more than she would otherwise. From what your mother has told me this is one aspect that is similar to human pregnancy." She answered. "Don't worry Shea. Lenea is fine, and she has one of the best doctor's in the Asari Republics at her disposal. As for you, you gave everyone quite a scare with that shark attack few months back. How are you fealing?"

"I'm fine. Just got this nasty scar" I said as I raised the pant leg of my shorts to display the seven inch scar above my left knee, it's twin on the back of my leg "Doc says I can have it removed though, so I'm not too worried about it. "

"You were bitten by a shark?" Shiala asked, she had not been privy to this as I was already well healed by the time she joined our crew.

"Yea. It happened during our honeymoon. I was surfing and I guess the shark thought I was lunch. That'll teach me not to go surfing on Nevos again."

"What is surfing?" Shiala asked.

"It's the human equivalent of wave running Shiala. Shea is quite good at it." Aria answered.

I shook my head in modesty "Don't know how good I am if I can't keep from gettin' bit by a damn shark. Anyway, thanks for asking."

"Are you still planning on going to the skycar dealership this evening Shea?" Shiala asked.

"Skycar dealership? Why would you need to go to the dealership. If you guys need a skycar while your on Illium just use one of mine. No need to buy one and waste your credits." Lidanya thought it was silly for the 22 yearold to waste her credits on things the family was able to provide.

"Are you sure? Lenea and I were serious about buying one. She was going to trade her two-seater in as a down payment."

"No need. Let her keep the coupe. I've got a few I never even use because I always use the shuttle. I know you love your "muscle car" so can have the red skycar in the garage. It's a few years old, but it's in great shape and even has autopilot." Lidanya insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides it seats six. Perfect for your growing family."

"Just how many kids you think we're going to have?" I asked, blushing.

"A little birdie told me you want to get pregnant yourself next year." She replied, that got Aria's attention.

"Who told you that!" I said, looking at Stacy and Aria, who were the only two I told other than Lenea of my idea.

"Don't worry about who told her, is it true?" Aria asked.

"Well yea, but I wasn't planning on it next year. I was thinking before I turned 30. I got plenty of time for that. I just made the suggestion to Lenea the next time were on Earth I would just get the necessary...stuff I needed to make it happen when we decided to go through with it."

"Why not do it next year? That way your girls will be close in age." Shiala replied.

"True, but I may have a boy, or I may not even get pregnant. I've been on the pill since I was 15 so I haven't even thought about getting pregnant, until I met Lenea anyway. But let's not discuss this now. Two babies are enough for now."

"What is the 'pill' you are referring to?" Lidanya asked.

"Oh, humans have many methods for birth control, as accidental pregnancies are a lot easier for humans than Asari. since y'all only become pregnant by choice. All a human woman has to do really is have sex with a guy and she can get pregnant. So most women my age use some method of birth control, either condoms or some type of medication. I use birth control pills, or 'the pill'. I only stopped taking it in December."

"Why did you stop taking it?" Aria joked.

"Lenea can't very well get ME pregnant can she?" I blushed.

"That she can't, but I would imagine it to be fun trying." Aria was enjoying the playful tease causing the human to turn her skin redder than the sunburn had. All I could do was shake my head. This was my family after all.

* * *

**AN: ** When I first began writing this fic, I was on vacation, so it was easy to turn out the first couple dozen chapters. Over the past few weeks I have been very busy at work, so I just haven't had time or motivation to sit down and write Also. having very little free time at lunch as was the case earlier in the summer doesn't help either. That said I am not abandoning this story. I may be a bit slower with the next series of chapters, as I am now only writing on the weekends and those nights I get home early. And thank you so very much to everyone for the kind reviews, favorites and follows. That is truly my motivator. Also, to the reviewer who asked about the pill at 15, that's when I started taking it myself.


	31. Chapter 30

The following afternoon, the Tevura departed the Illium spaceport as I felt the delay would be best for Lenea to properly rest before leaving. I also decided to take my aunt up on her offer for the sky car, as with all the expenses we would have in the future in raising our family, why not take one off that list.

Heading downstairs to work on my project rover, after hearing a familiar sound coming from the crew deck, a sought the source. Back in the crew bunk areas, Callia was receiving a new tattoo on her arm from, of all Asari, our pilot Damia.

"When did you become a tattoo artist?" I asked Damia while grabbing a chair across from the pair.

"It's a hobby I've had for a few decades. A way to earn some extra creds while on extended leave" replied the pilot as she finished the tribal crescent on Callia's arm.

"Can you do any design? And can you do any color?"

"Sure, the only limit is my imagination."

Pulling up my omni-tool to bring up the image of the tattoo I planned to get on New Years Eve, before my life changed forever, I turned to show Damia and Callia the panther design.

"Can you do this across my right shoulder blade?" I asked

"I don't see why not. Might take a few hours. How big do you want it?"

"Big enough to cover the scar, so about 20 centimeters."

"Damn Shea, do you love torture? That's going to take four hours to do!" Callia exclaimed,.

"And? When can you fit me in Damia?"

"Now if you'd like. I'm off duty today.

"Let me tell Lenea where I am before we get started." I quickly sent Lenea a message to her omnitool letting her know I'd be downstairs for the next few hours if she needed anything. I received no reply.

"All right, let's do this." I replied as I pulled off my shirt and sports bra. "Can't very well where this while I get the tattoo. The straps in the way." I smirked as both Damia and Callia blushed at the sight of my exposed breasts. Unfazed, I folded up my shirt and leaned against the back of the chair, giving Damia full access to my back.

"Is this your first tattoo." Callia asked as she sat across from me after having applied medigel to her finished tattoo.

"Kinda." Pointing to the brand on my arm of the number 7, my baseball number. "This is a brand. I did it myself when I was 16."

Looking at me, skepticism evident in her expression, Damia replied "How in the hell did you do that to yourself?"

"Easy. Paperclip, blowtorch and tequila." I laughed at the memory.

"Your crazy." Damia said, shaking her head. "Okay, to keep you from moving while I do this I've going to need to give you a mild sedative."

"Okay."

"Now relax." Damia said as she began to prepare my skin to receive the tattoo. Skin now clean, Damia began went to work. Several hours passed while I received the tattoo. To pass the time Callia and I sat and talked about what we planned on doing on Feros.

"I just have to finish the fill, we should be done in another hour." Damia said as she took a break to change needles.

"What is going to take another hour? Shea why is your shirt off!" Lenea barked from across the hall as her and Aria entered the area.

"Relax Lenea" Aria said, patting her flustered sister on the shoulder while gesturing to me "She's getting a tattoo. Let me see." Aria continued as she and Lenea walked behind me. Letting out a low whistle of approval as she saw the panther, Aria laughed "Impressive."

"Not done yet." I said "I still want to get some other stuff put on my arm.

"That is going to wait until next week if you want it blue Shea, I don't have that shade. " Damia answered as she went to work finishing my new tattoo."

"Shea, what made you decide to get the tattoo" Lenea asked as She caressed my cheek.

"I was going to get this awhile ago, but I haven't had time and there hasn't been any tattoo shops round. When I heard Damia workin' on Callia, I came to check it out, so here I am."

"What else do you plan on having done?" Aria asked as she and Lenea sat on the nearby bunk.

"It's a surprise." I smiled as I winked at Lenea.

As she finished the last touches on my new ink, Damia glanced at Lenea "She's all your's Lenea. Take a look. Shea, don't put your bra back on until tomorrow, you don't want that rubbing against the tattoo."

"What is this animal Shea?" Lenea gently applied medigel to my now healing skin as she spoke.

". It one of earth's big cats. Remember that vid we watched a few weeks ago about jungle cats and it spoke about the jaguar. Well this is a black jaguar."

"What does it represent?" Aria asked.

"Nothing, it just looks cool." I smirked as I stood, pulling my shirt back on, without the bra.

"Shea, I wanted to tell you Shiala and I are going to join Stacy and Asana for meditation today if you are looking for me." Lenea said as the three of us walked back to the officers deck.

"Okay. I'll start making dinner in a little bit then."

* * *

During the one day delay, Aria and Shiala swung by the pub to survey the remodeling that had begun shortly. Having retained a qualified manager to supervise the remainder of the remodel and launch, Aria was satisfied that our plans for the project were being followed. "It's as much my investment as your project Shea, I want it to succeed" she said as she at the table in the mess hall while I prepared dinner for the evening.

"Thanks. And not just the restaurant, but for everything. Means a lot to know you got my back." I said.

"Don't mention" She replied. "What are you making for dinner anyway, smells good."

"Fish 'n ' chips. Well as close as I can get to it anyway. I had a sample at the market of this Illium Skald. It tastes like Alaskan Cod, which is what I used make it back home, so I figured why not. The clerk looked at me crazy when I asked her for 10 kilos of the fish, but I needed that much to make enough for everyone. And well the chips, I'm using the potatoes I brought from Earth to make fries. Wanna help?" I asked.

"Sure" She said, standing up and grabbing an apron "What do you need me to do."

"Well, I can't fry the fish and the fries at the same time. You see that pot" I said, gesturing to the deep fryer I set aside for the fries "Just take those sliced potatoes, fill the fry basket about half way and let it cook about two minutes, then repeat until all the fries are cooked. If you do that why I finish frying the fish we'll have everything done in twenty minutes before the girls get back from their mediation session."

"Got it. What else are you serving with this?"

"Salad and hushpuppies." I said as I pulled the remaining fried corn muffins out of the fryer to cool off.

"What's a hushpuppy?" Aria continued to make the fries. She was surprisingly good as a fry cook.

"This is a hushpuppy!" I said, handing her a cooled hushpuppy. "Can't have fish'n'chips without hushpuppies or sourdough rolls, and since I don't have the patience for sour dough tonight, we're having the hushpuppies!"

Aria took the offered corn muffin, enjoying the alien flavor "This _is _good. Are you going to sell these at the pub."

"Maybe. " After plating everything in family serving dishes, the two of us set the table for the evening meal just before our companions arrived.

"Shea, what is for dinner? Whatever you are cooking smells wonderful" Shiala exclaimed as she, Lenea, Stacy and Asana took their seats with Aria at the dinner table.

"Aria helped. It's a human favorite of mine, fish'n'chips. Fried fish with fries, salad, and hushpuppies. I even made a blackberry cobbler for desert but we'll have that later. What can I get you guys to drink?" I asked before sitting down.

"Stacy and I will have iced tea Shea. Thank you." Lenea said as she made her plate.

"Okay, and you three?" I said.

"We'll have the same, unless you still have that 'beer' you gave us earlier." Aria replied.

My answer was to pull the mini-keg I had out and pour the four of us each a pint.

"Your iced tea ladies." I said with a wink to Lenea. "And for you three...here you go. There's more where that came from if you want it." I smirked as I handed the beer mugs to the other three adult Asari at the table.

"Shea, this is very good. What kind of fish is this?" Lenea asked as she ate her first piece.

"Illium Skald believe it or not." Sipping my bear I was happy everyone was enjoying their dinner.

"How did you get it so crispy and spicy?"

"Trade secret. Actually it wasn't too difficult. Just a good batter and some of my Cajun spices. Plus the fish is really fresh, I bought it this morning. And until two hours ago it was still swimming."

"I was wondering why the cargo hold smelled like a fish monger this morning. But you did clean it up well, there is no residual smell." Asana mentioned as she enjoyed her second piece of fish.

"What did you do with the fish guts?" Stacy would ask that wouldn't she.

"The compost bin in the atrium. It's perfect as fertilizer."

"Thank you for dinner Shea, this is delicious." Shiala was impressed with the young human's thoughtfulness.

"Glad everyone likes it. Guess I can make this a regular addition to the menu huh?"

"Yes please, this is almost as better than your pizza!" Stacy said, mouthful of fries.

"Better than my pizza? It must be good then." I joked.

"What is pizza?" asked Shiala.

"I'll make it tomorrow."

The levity of our conversation continued throughout dinner. Afterward, we all gathered in the mess entertainment area to watch a vid marathon of vids Stacy decided we all must watch.

"What are we watching Stacy?" I asked as I wrapped arm protectively around Lenea as we sat comfortably in the plush loveseat.

"Asana and I watched these at the estate this past week. The series is called Resident Evil."

"Zombie movies!" I thought of the irony of watching movies based on a video game in a world that until I found out otherwise, existed only in a video game. "These are kind of gross. Are you sure you want to watch them?"

"Yes! The Alice chick is a real badass, and she kind of looks a little like you. But she's shorter and her hair's the wrong color."

"A badass human who looks like Shea? That might be interesting." Aria quipped.

"What is a 'zombie'" asked Lenea.

"The living dead. Okay, so the basic premise of Resident Evil is this evil multi-national corporation called Umbrella develops an experimental virus, called the T-Virus designed to regenerate cells for injured soldiers on the battlefield. The unfortunate side effect is that is it also reanimates the dead, turning them into mindless creatures who only have one basic impulse, to eat, and they want to eat other people. Anyone who is bitten by one of the infected will turn into a zombie. The movies follow the 'heroine' Alice and her friends as they fight the zombie horde and umbrella stooges while attempting to survive."

"Sounds like some shit that would happen on Noveria!" Aria said, "I wouldn't put it past Binary Helix to do some shit like that."

"How do they manage to escape." Shiala asked, interested in the vids the group is about to watch.

"It isn't easy, but Alice is herself immune to the virus. Instead of the virus turning her into a zombie, it bonds with her and makes her kind of like a super soldier. This helps her escape. But I'm not gonna tell you the whole story. Watch the vids."

Grabbing the bowl of popcorn from the counter, I walked over to the sofa and sat next to Lenea. Putting a throw over both of our legs, with the popcorn bowl in her lap, Lenea lent into me as the first vid began.

"Aww...don't you two look cute." Aria said as she took her seat in a nearby chair.

Rolling my eyes at the jab, "Yea yea, just watch the vid." It didn't take long for me to fall asleep watching a movie I've seen way too much. I woke to a pleasant greeting on Lenea's head resting on my chest, arm drapped across as she too had fallen asleep.

"Now that's just bullshit." Aria barked "Why didn't they just hack the damn server to escape when the lockdown happened. I mean, that would have been the logical decision. And no one would've died!"

"There were too many fail-safe's within the system." replied the young asari hacker "Any attempt to override the red queen's programming would have triggered self-destruct to prevent the virus from breeching the surface."

"And this Alice. Running around killing shit in a damn cocktail dress. What that supposed to be a tactical advantage to distract horny zombies? That made absolutely no fucking sense."

"This coming from the Asari who owns a strip club!" I countered. "You don't seem to mind scantily clad bodies."

"Yes, but there is a time and place for everything. That was just pointless."

"I will have to agree with Stacy's prior observation Shea. That Alice character does favor you." Shiala enjoyed the film, despite Aria's remarks.

I shook my head "She's a bit skinny don't ya think?". The comparison was a silly one. I had at least 40 pounds and four inches on the actress. "Sides, she also suffers from what I'd like to call no-ass-at-all."

"Whats that" Stacy wondered.

"Means she doesn't have much in the ass department." I smiled "Again, something I have no worries about, thank you very much."

A sleepy Lenea smiled "With that I must agree. You do have a rather delicious posterior Shea."

"Get a room!" Aria groaned. The banter continued throughout the evening as we watched the other vids before Lenea and I went to bed.

* * *

Several days later the Tevura docked at a fueling station prior to arriving on Feros. Changing into my leather, Lenea hugged me as I prepared to venture further into the depot.

"Shea, you go ahead and have fun with Masi and Saba, I am going to stay aboard."

"Are you sure babe. I don't need to go out."

"No, this is your 'bonding' time with your friends. Besides, I would like to catch up on reading the Matriarchs Guide to Your Baby book. I've been neglecting that as of late." She said with a knowing glance in my direction.

"Sorry, I just can't resist when you get all analytical. It's sexy as hell. "

"I know, but I would like to finish the book before we reach Feros, so I will read it this evening. Go and have fun. I will see you when you get return." Lenea leaned in and kissed me gently before returning to her chair to finish her book.

* * *

Entering the airlock corridor, Aria and Shiala joined Masi, Saba and I as we headed the dive bar on the second level of the fuel depot.

"When I checked this place out on the extranet yesterday it said they have amateur fight night." Masi had researched the fuel depot's bar upon hearing it had interesting entertainment from a relative who recently visited the Attican Beta Cluster.

"So. I just want to drink." I said.

"Come on Shea," Aria said. "It'll be fun. And don't worry about controlling your biotics. If you get pissed enough you'll be able to use them effectively. Consider this practice."

"No thanks" I said as we found a table in the back of the bar, far from the fight cage.

"You're in shape, what are you afraid of?" Masi asked after ordering our group drinks.

"Lenea will kick my ass if I don't get mine kicked in there."

"She won't kick your ass Don't worry about it. Like I said...it's just practice." Saba continued to goad me into fighting.

Upon reading the amateur fight flyer on the table, the rules were simple, compete against other competitors in a series of three five minute round fights, with the nights winner receiving a grand prize of 60,000 credits.

"Alright, I'll do it but I'll need to go back to the ship to get my gear."

"No you won't" Shiala said as she picked up a bag from the floor. "Aria and I had a feeling you would say yes tonight, so we brought your gear. And do not worry about Lenea's reaction. She already knows. Her and Aria discussed it this morning, and she agreed after Aria promised to keep an eye on you."

"Can I at least drink first?"

"I don't see why not." Shiala replied.

I quickly changed into my fight gear consisting of black compression shorts and cropped tank. Displaying every muscle the outfight left little to the imagination, but it also served a purpose as the tight fit prevented grips that would otherwise be provided by looser clothing.

"Are you going to fuck her or fight her." Aria asked, referencing my Asari opponent, who I would assume is also preparing in the other locker room.

"You gonna keep talkin' shit or can you spare a muscle to hand me the tape" gesturing to the tape in Aria's hand as I stood up from the bench. Hands and feet properly wrapped I was ready. Adrenaline already pumping through my veins, I was looking forward to the thrill of competition. Sparing for fun with Asana and Aria during my morning workouts was one thing. This was the real deal, fighting not only for money, but for pride; my opportunity to prove to myself I can hold my own in a fight against the galaxies most talented biotics.

"You are fighting barefoot?" Shiala asked.

"No other way. Sides, I don't wanna kill the girl." I joked as we left the locker room.

"You may want to rethink that Shea...because they want to kill you." Masi said as she saw Eclipse surrounding my opponents locker room, the dejected DJ who I humiliated at Eternity among them.

"We'll see." I said, confident in my abilities, I patiently walked to the fight cage.

My opponent was an impressive figure, however the Asari did not posses my muscular bulk. I estimated she was roughly my height, but weighed much less. A challenge certainly, but one I was ready to handle.

Spectators began to surround the cage as we entered at opposing ends; wagers placed, it was time to fight.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Dragging in overgrown pyjaks Masi" one of the Eclipse sister's obviously knew the commando, as she spoke to her from across the room.

"Shea may be over grown, but she'll kick Wesea's ass!" Masi countered.

"I certainly hope you did not bet on the alien Masi." the merc laughed.

Zoning out the crowd noise, I focused onthe Asari across from me. I heard nothing but my own heartbeat as I pictured ran threw my attack in my mind. Quick and precise, that's how I will win this. Balancing on the balls of my feet, I uncoiled like spring. Trading blows with the Asari fueled my desire to control the pace of the fight. For each punch she threw, I countered with several body blows, using fists and feet. Obviously the Asari had never seen a fighting style such as Muay Thai. Sure the Asari had their own martial arts, but as I said, I was an unknown.

Dropping my guard lightly as I slipped in sweat which had accumulated on the mat, I took a strike above my left eye, ripping the skin causing red blood to flow as I staggered backward on the mat.

"Oh, the big pyjack is bleeding now. Is she gonna cry now Masi! Take the baby home before she gets hurts."

"Bitch I'll show you a baby!" I growled in response, biotics flaring uncontrollably. Pushing aside the pain from the exposed skin of the cut, I delivered a series of well placed kicks to my opponents torso, breaking several ribs in the process. Unrelenting, I continued to attack until the Asari lay unconscious in a pool of blood, her blue mixed with my own crimson.

"Who's the baby now you pussy ass motherfucker!" I spat as I stood and walked to the corner exiting the cage.

"That was interesting." Aria said, handing me a drink which I quickly downed.

"I think I've had enough for one night." I huffed as I caught my breath. "So, how much money did we make."

"You won your pot, and we pulled about 100,000 betting on you. I knew you'd kick that bitches ass Shea!" Masi replied. "We should probably get out of here before she wakes up."

"That would be a wise decision." Shiala smirked "It seems Shea has a tendency to agitate Eclipse more often than not."

"I told you she was a hot head!" Said Aria as we left the bar, returning to the ship.

* * *

**AN: ** Yea I know, this chapter's kind of all over the place. Apologies if it sucks. But again, any and all reviews are very much appreciated.


	32. Chapter 31

Little more than fifteen minutes had passed since the fight ended, I returned to the locker room. Not giving a damn who saw me naked, I quickly stripped and walked toward the shower stall, bodywash in hand.

"You certainly aren't shy are you Shea!?" Masi joked, looking toward the other Asari in the room as she shook her head.

"Yea Shea, nice ass!" Aria shouted as I walked into the stall.

"Like that's the first time you've seen it!" I yelled as I turned the water, stepping under the cool stream. "So what did you think of the fight?"

"Not bad for your first fight. I think you earned a few admirers in the process. Some Asari across the bar asked Masi if you were single, and the Krogan bouncer asked me how much you were for the night." Aria replied

"Huh!? That makes no sense. What did you say?"

"I told him he couldn't keep up with you." Aria ordered drinks for the party using her omni-tool while laughing at her sister-in-law.

"Your fucking kidding me. Two people tried to pick me up while I was beating the shit of another person. That's just sick."

"You displayed a great deal of strength, stamina and raw physicality. There are many who find those traits highly desirable." Shiala mentioned as she took her seat.

"Just one problem with that though."

"What's that?" asked Aria.

"They can look all they want, but only Lenea gets to touch. Enough about the damn spectators though. How'd I fight?"

"You certainly held your own against a seasoned commando. Wesea is not known for weakness nor mercy, and you brought her down with little effort." Aria was rather impressed with the young humans ability to harness rage, using it to her advantage. "I'm going to have to stop going easy on you in our sparring sessions, get you ready for a bigger challenge."

"Are you talking about straight fighting or using biotics more? Because I still can't control them, not really. Tonight I was just pissed." I said, rinsing the soap from my body. Quickly toweling off, I exited the shower. I quickly dressed and joined the others on the bench.

"With practice you will improve. We may have been born biotics, but we still had to train in order to become proficint. While Aria and I are talented biotics, it is still something we had to practice when we were younger. You are no different." Shiala replied.

"Are you guys ready to go yet?" I asked as I joined the group at our table having changed into the clothing I wore to the bar.

"Sit down, have a drink" Aria handed me a glass of ale.

"Thanks, I had a great time tonight guys, but I think I've had enough excitement for one night. I'm heading back to the ship. I'll see you in the morning. "

"Leaving so soon?" Shiala sipped her wine as she inquired.

"I'm a bit sore, so I going to go get some rest." I replied, feeling every sore muscle and abrasion on my body.

"Right...you're just going to rest." Aria smirked, eyes dancing with amusement as I stood to leave, with Masi following behind close behind.

Exiting the bar, my bravado fell somewhat and I began to walk with a slight limp, favoring my left ankle

"Guess Aria's happy, she won her wager." I said.

"True. Although I think we may be seeing more of Eclipse in the future, considering how badly damaged Wesea's ego is right now. When they finally woke her up, it was clear you knocked a few teeth out. I think you may have broken her jaw the way she was mumbling. Hard to say from the distance. And you just gut a few cuts a bruises."

"Yea well, I think I sprained my ankle. I'll check with the doc in the morning. Done it before, not much can be done except to stay off if for a few days, which will be difficult."

Nearing the lift to the officer deck, Masi and I parted ways to our separate quarters "'Night Masi, I catch up with you tomorrow." I smiled, heading toward my cabin,.

* * *

Quietly opening the door, I tried not to wake Lenea as I entered the dark room. Quickly I shed my clothing and slid into bed, wrapping my arms around Lenea. mumbling

Awakened by my presence, she stirred "Did you have fun tonight Shea?" Lenea purred, resting her hands on my forearms.

"A little banged up but yea. Guess everyone had a good time, they got to watch me fight."

"Aria mentioned a possible fight night but I did not think they were serious about having you actually enter it." Lenea turned slowly. "Goddess Shea. Baby, your eye" she whispered, running her finger along the treated cut above my eye, worry evident in her gaze. "Are you hurt? Do you need to see the doctor?"

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be alright." Lightly caressing Lenea's growing abdomen, kissing her softly "This is all the medicine I need."

"Is it now." She replied in a sultry tone, hands trailing behind my back.

"Mmm hmm." Trailing kisses along the nape of her neck, I sighed heavily as I became enchanted by this simple contact." Do you have anything planned tomorrow?" I whispered

"No, why?" Lenea breathed as her eyes fluttered shut while my hands explored her delicate features

"We should arrive on Feros tomorrow afternoon. I'd like to do a little exploring, with you."

"That sounds wonderful, but aren't you supposed to start working on your rover when we land."

"Callia and I installed the engine and trans yesterday. There's still have a lot of work to do of course, but I'd like to take it for a test drive and see what I need to work on."

"Would that not be dangerous? What it we were to break down? We would be stranded."

"Got it covered. If we break down, Callia will come with the shuttle and 'tow' it back to the ship."

"Spending a day alone does sound enchanting." Lenea ended her statement with a whimper when I firmly grasped her backside, kissing her deeply. Desire ignited the passion within us both as we drifted into ecstasy.

* * *

The following morning, I woke to Lenea laying across my torso, her head nestled on my shoulder while she slept. Glancing down, I kissed the top of her crest, gently stroking the folds on the back of her neck. I could feel her smile grow against my skin.

"Good morning." She whispered, tilting slightly to meet my gaze. "Goddess, I could lay like this with you all day if we didn't have anything to do."

"Who says we can't?"

"Did you not want to explore Feros?"

"I think the idea was exploring each other. But I think we could both use some fresh air." I said, coaxing Lenea to her back, bending my head to her stomach.

"Morning girls." Speaking softly, I smiled, winking at Lenea, her right hand running through my golden locks. "Hope you didn't give Mommy too much trouble yesterday while Daddy was out being silly with her friends and Auntie Aria." Lenea's hand traced over my wounded eye, more prominent with as artificial morning sunrise brightened the previously black room, a look of concern knitted it her brow.

"You should see the Asari I fought. She was on the receiving end of a losing battle." I joked, attempting to alleviate Lenea's concern for my wellbeing.

"Be that as it may, I am not concerned about your opponent. I worry about you. You are my bondmate, I love you and are concerned when you are wounded."

"I love you too babe. And really, I'm okay." Placing my hand over hers, kissing her gently "This was just a lucky punch. She caught me good with the side of her hand and cut me. It looks worse than it feels. Hell, my tattoo hurts more than this does."

Lenea's stomach rumbled, signaling the girls were very much awake. "Time for breakfast?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"As much as I admire your body, I do hope you plan on putting on clothes before going to the mess?" Lenea looked at me coyly, that impish grin I fell in love with lighting up her beautiful face.

"What? I can't make breakfast naked. Everyone would love it I'm sure." I teased, walking toward the bathroom. Lenea herself got out of bed and joined me in the rest room.

"Want to use the whirlpool today? We haven't used it since we left Earth." Lenea motioned to the whirlpool tub I had installed.

"Is that safe while pregnant?" I asked, concerned for my bondmate's safety.

"Quite. As long as the water is not scalding, my own body temperature will regulate to keep the girls safe. Do not worry." She replied as she browsed the selection of bath salts on the counter.

"Go ahead and get the water started babe." I said, slipping on a robe. "I'll be right back."

"What are you doing?" She asked, hand squeezing my own as if she did not want me to leave the small room.

"Just grabbing some fruit and something to drink babe. I'll be right back, I promise." I winked and left our quarters. Walking toward the mess barefoot was something I rarely did, the tile cool to the soles of my feet reminded me why.

* * *

Approaching the kitchen area of the mess, I noticed Aria and Shiala were already awake, enjoyed their breakfast.

"Sleep well Shea?" Shiala asked as she sipped her coffee. After her first introduction to the beverage, she had asked me to show her how I made it. Since then, Shiala became rather good and brewing her own.

"Yes, thank you Shiala. And you too? What time did you guys make it back to the ship?" I asked.

"A little after 2 am, so not long after you left." Aria replied, focused on her datapad, not having glanced over at me as I filled a tray for Lenea and I " Looking over from the table Aria finally caught a glimpse of the robe clad human "You plan on getting dressed today?".

"Maybe not. Maybe I'll work on the rover naked." I smirked, looking between the two Asari. Aria huffed while Shiala merely smiled. "Come on Aria, you know you can't resist my gorgeous ass." I teased. Aria said nothing as a blush darkened her face.

Picking up the tray of food, I turned to leave the mess, stopping at the table. Feeling bad for making Aria uncomfortable, I apologized "Sorry Aria, I'm just fuckin' with you. I'll see you two later" I said, displaying the tray "Momma's hungry."

"Have fun Shea." Shiala replied as the human left the room. "You are too cute when you blush Aria.

"Yeah Yeah." Aria scowled, feeling uneasy after having been aroused by her sister's bondmate.

Shiala sensed this and moved to sit next to her friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Shea may be flirtatious, but it goes no further than her words. It is her nature to try and be humorous, this much I know from the short time I have known her. And it is obvious how much she truly loves Lenea."

"Your right." Aria wasn't about to speak about her reaction to having seen Shea naked the night before "And I'm not going to lie, she does have a nice body."

"So do you." Shiala whispered, placing her other hand on Aria's thigh as she leaned in for a kiss. Aria quickly forgot about the young human as she melted into Shiala's embrace.

* * *

Back in the room, scented candles lit the space. Lenea had already finished filling the tub, having used bubble bath that filled the room with a rich scent of vanilla and cinnamon, matching the fragrance from the candles.

"Found my stash I see." I smiled, setting the tray down on the small vanity within the bathroom. Unlike the bathrooms on the rest of the ship, which were basic in that they had toilets, sinks and shower stalls, our bathroom was a small luxury. Lenea and I made an effort to make our bathroom like the bathroom at the lodge. While obviously not as large, it still shared similar comforts, including a sizeable bathtub, itself unusual but not unheard of on a starship. The bathroom also sported dual vanities and even a separate shower stall with a built in bench along the back of the shower; my idea after discovering Lenea was pregnant.

Hanging my robe on the hook behind the door, I slipped into the tub opposite of Lenea, coaxing her feet to rest on my lap. Gently I lifted one of her legs and began to slowly massage, my movements eliciting a gasp from my lover's lips.

"What prompted such exquisite pampering?" Lenea smiled, leaning back against the edge of the tub, enjoying the strong yet loving touch of her bondmate.

"I love you. You're the mother of my children. " I said as I continued my ministrations. "Do I need any other reason?"

"You do not. What did you bring back for breakfast?" She asked, glancing at the tray.

"Grapes, crackers and some of the cheeses Aunt Li gave me that she said were good for the babies, juice , those bagels you love, and some coffee for me."

"Sounds delectable." Lenea hummed, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Shea's fingers as they deftly glided over every centimeter of her legs, soothing every tense muscle. Breathy moans escaped her lips while the human's actions sent warmth to her azure not caused by the water.

Devious laughter deep in my chest, I moved closer to Lenea. "C'mere'" I spoke hoarsely, voice deepened with desire, grabbing her backside lightly. Lifting her onto my lap, I kissed her deeply, her hands grabbing my hair, pulling me into the kiss as our tongues wrestled for dominance. Groaning at the fierceness of our embrace, I moved my hand toward her slick folds. Feeling her throb from arousal, I circled my thumb over the hardened peak as I slowly slid two fingers inside her warm center. Hips grinding with the rhythm of my hand, Lenea's eyes locked onto mine, swirling to black as she entered my mind, no words necessary as my permission was clearly given.

How much time had passed as we came down from our shared peak, neither one of us could tell, but the water had gotten cold when we heard a loud banging on the outer door as Aria yelled into the door comm "Are you two alive in there. We're about to land in twenty minutes. I'm hacking this fucking door!"

"Goddess." Lenea smiled as she hugged my tightly "We should probably get out of the bath?"

"Yea, I think I've turned into a raisin." I said, looking at my wrinkled fingers as we both got out of tub. Lenea dressed in a pair of jeans and one of my button down shirts. She had found comfort in wearing my jeans and shirts as her pregnancy progressed, the larger clothing more forgiving with her growing belly.

"Lookin' good T'loak'" Lightly smacking her ass after I finished dressing myself, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Let's see what Aria wants."

"Grab the tray." Lenea said. "I am still hungry, even more so after our...workout. Although I am sorry, your coffee has gotten cold."

"It's fine. I'll drink it anyway I need the caffeine. You wore me out."

We left the bathroom to see an agitated Aria tapping her foot as she looked us both up and down. "You two quite done? We were supposed to land two hours ago. Damia has had us orbiting Feros while you too 'bathed'" Aria said, rolling her eyes.

"You know you and Shiala are welcome to use the tub anytime. In fact, you can use it today. Lenea and I are going out." I said as I grabbed the two duffle bags I prepared the day before, placing them on the bed.

"Would you care for some of this Aria, Goddess knows I cannot eat all of it." Lenea mentioned as she ate her breakfast.

"I ate already, thanks." Aria replied, her irritation gone as she looked at the two.

Kissing Lenea on the cheek, I grabbed a bagel, throwing both bags over my shoulder "Babe I'm going to head down to rover and get ready. Meet me down there?"

"I'll be right behind you, just let me grab a few things." Lenea finished the grapes, grabbing a piece of the delicious cheese Shea brought her earlier.

Once Shea had left the room, Lenea shivered with delight, memories of the mornings actions fresh in her mind "Goddess, that woman is insatiable."

"I certainly don't see you complaining. In fact we heard you not complaining rather loudly all morning. I thought this room was supposed to be soundproof?." Aria quipped, intrigued, but uncomfortable discussing her sister's sexual escapades with the athletic young woman. It was obvious both of them thoroughly enjoyed each other, something neither one of them would ever be able to deny. The love and desire for each other oozed from the younger Asari and her bondmate whenever they were in close proximity to one another.

"Indeed. I've noticed you've been spending quite a bit of time with Shiala lately. Have you finally gotten over your anxiety as to whether or not she shared your feelings for her." Shiala and Aria had been friends for centuries, and after the most recent tiff Aria had with a certain Asari councilor with whom she had been dating, their relationship seemed to move beyond mere friendship.

"Yes, you were right. I should have listened to you about Shiala from the beginning. Tevos was a mistake, she made that obvious 'can't be seen in public with a criminal'" She mocked Tevos' reaction to Aria expressed wanting to get serious with the Councilor.

"Shiala has always loved you Aria, you must know that." Lenea replied "You two are good together."

Not wanting to discuss it further, Aria moved toward the door grabbing Lenea's bag "Come one, let's not keep Shea waiting."

* * *

**AN: ** Sorry for switching back and forth on POV, but I figured everyone's smart enough to figure it out. Also, I am one of those addicted to the Aria/Tevos pairing, but I see them as both trying to fight against the feelings they have for one another until the time of Shepard and the Reapers. And as this is more than a century before that, figured a little drama to the mix would be interesting, plus Shiala's hot, and doesn't get enough love (was I the only one hoping she would be a love interest in ME2 after Liara was so cold to Shep, turning her away for her 'work', before LotSB?). Tomorrow Feros, maybe later today if the writing bug hits me.

Anyway, thank you to everyone for the reviews/favs/follows. Keep it up, because it is truly appreciated and tells me if I everyone's still interested or if I need to tweak something. (FYI reminder I am writing this without an editor or beta, so apologies for any typos.)


	33. Chapter 32

**AN:** I can't beleive I'm close to 125k words, never thought I'd write this much when I started, and I'm no where close to being tapped for ideas. Hope I'm not making people sick of my ranmbling.

* * *

Feros was not an aesthetically pleasing planet. The surface of the planet suffocated under mountains of debris from the long forgotten Prothean cities. What remained accessible to the wayward explorer were towering skyscrapers dotting the landscape. Structures which easily dwarfed even the tallest Earthen tower, these pillars stood as testament to the engineering prowess of the Protheans, point proven by the simple fact that they remain standing several millennia after their initial construction.

Remembering the numerous skyways and airborne thoroughfares from the first Mass Effect game, I thought that despite the height, it was a worthy place to test the rover. Details from the game told me that along the roadways, there were numerous 'rooms' in which to seek shelter, so taking a tent wasn't really necessary. This made packing for what I hoped to be a romantic overnight excursion with my bondmate a simple affair.

Not having worked on the interior of the rover yet, the vehicle was devoid of all seating save for the driver and passenger seats. The space provided was big enough to place the queen sized air mattress, with ample pillows and blankets to make the cool evening comfortable. A small cooler contained a variety of crackers, cheeses and fruit, as well as ample beverages for the evening.

A familiar voice spoke behind me as I closed the rear hatch to the rover. "Still planning on going out by yourselves?" Antalya approached, handing me my armor.

"Yea, figured we spend a day just the two of us. Maybe spend the night under the stars. You really think I need to wear this? Probes showed no life signs in the area other than varren and the Thorian we are here to investigate."

"It was this or someone has to go with you for protection, Aria insisted. " Antayla said as I put on the armor, already wearing the appropriate under suit.

"I don't see why, there really isn't any threat, but I'll do it. No sense arguing with the Queen. She's probably right anyway." I grumbled "But I'm not wearing this all night, I hope to get some action."

"Shea, somehow I don't think even armor would prevent you from getting some" Aria's voice called from the lift as she and Lenea approached the rover.

"I think you look very sexy in your armor Shea. The strength and intimidating presence you project when wearing it makes you seem so dangerous." Lenea cooed, helping me with the clasps.

"If anything comes up, you call us and well be there in a heartbeat Shea. Aria spoke, Lenea and I taking our seats in the rover as the cargo hatch opened.

"Thanks. And don't let Stacy stay up to late. Also, make sure she does her homework before she plays any video games. I'll see you guys in the morning." I said.

"Have a good time and stay safe." She added as we drove out of the cargo bay to explore Feros.

Navigating the wide passageways to the skyway's upper levels reminded me of an airport parking garage, only with better lighting and higher ceiling clearance.

"What may we expect to see?" Lenea asked as she looked through the window, taking in our surroundings.

"Peace, quiet, privacy. As far as seeing any animals our plant life, I don't expect much, as we are so far from the surface that all we may run across is the occasional varren. The real show is the view, especially later tonight." I smiled at my bondmate.

"Want some music?" I asked, receiving a nod of approval. With no true sound system installed yet, the only source for now would be my omnitool, but for now, that was enough. Setting my omnitool on the console after selecting my Urban Adult A&C, well adult contemporary for Earth anyway. The sounds of John Legend filled the rover as we drove toward the open skyway.

"This is beautiful Shea." Lenea marveled at the way the skyway appeared to float in the clouds. From our vantage point in the rover, the was no reference for ground, just endless blue skies, puffy clouds, skyline dotted with the occasional skyscaper.

"Told you. Preliminary scans showed the city ruins go on for miles, possibly with a bigger footprint than Nos Astra. It's a shame no one can truly colonize the place, because it is a sight." I smiled, slowly speeding up on the rover.

"Why do you think no one has attempted to colonize the planet? It's certainly large enough to sustain a population, and there are ample water sources at the poles from what we've learned."

"My guess is the cost to simply clean up before any true construction can begin on the surface is the primary reason. We're talking trillions of credits."

"No government, not even the Asari, would be willing spend the credits necessary for such an undertaking on a unknown planet. To do so would be foolish."

"But the Asari went to Earth." I replied.

"Earth is not an unknown, despite our lack of 'contact'. It's a developed planet with ample resources and sentient life, so it was only logical as a source for exploration."

"Speaking of which, feel like going back before the end of the summer? Dunno if we'd go to the lodge per say, but we can go anywhere you want on the planet, as long as we remain undetected.

"We would need to get the doctor's approval as I would be closer to delivery, but I would love to. You mentioned the land around the lodge is beautiful during the summer. That is something I, Stacy as well as I am certain, would enjoy experiencing."

"Cool, but I'll have to disappear a few days." I added, running a hand through my hair "I really need to do some shopping and get a damn haircut."

"I could cut your hair."

"Thank you babe, but even if you could, I would still need the supplies to do it. Proper tools for the job, and Stacy's craft scissors or Doc's scissors aren't really what I had in mind. Sides, my hair stylist is a trained professional. He works wonders with these unruly locks." I scoffed.

* * *

After several hours of driving around, we came upon an open expanse of roadway with a perfect view of a mountain range in the distance. With the sun lowering, the day was escaping us, setting up camp for the evening was now my priority.

"Here we are Lenea," I said, pareking the rover under overhang which protected us from the wind. "Stay in the rover while I do a perimeter check. I want to make sure we don't have surprises while I make dinner." With that, I exited the vehicle to secure the area, taking with me the motion sensors Antayla provided earlier. Satisfied with the location of my motion sensors, not having come across any threat, I turned to head back to the rover.

As I walked toward the vehicle, I swore I saw something move in my peripheral. Without, hesitation I pulled my assault rifle, having brought that along with my pistol-again at Aria's assistance. Using the inferred scope, I scanned the area where I saw the motion, and there it, or rather they, were. Three varren, a small pack to be sure, but a threat none the less. Still far from the varren, I kneeled down behind a mound of rubble and took aim, quickly killing all three. Not wanting to waste an opportunity to obtain fresh meat for the ship, I called Antayla on my comm and asked her to send a shuttle to pick up the remains to be dressed aboard the Tevura.

"What was that commotion Shea, I heard gunshots?" Lenea said as she stepped out of the rover, meeting me at the back door of the vehicle.

"Just some varren. Antalya's on her way with the shuttle to take the carcasses back to the ship to be butchered and stored."

"Always resourceful my love." She said, wrapping an arm around my waist from behind, head resting on my shoulder.

"Couldn't let it go to waste. Besides, tastes like chicken. And you know how much I love chicken."

"Indeed. " Looking at the supplies I had in the rover, Lenea smiled "What did you bring for dinner?"

"Nothing fancy. Some dried meats, crackers, cheeses and juice."

"I see you did not forget your ale." Lenea quipped. Stepping beside me, her eyes widened as she opened one of the overnight bags. Running a finger along the chest plate of my armor, Lenea held up bag of 'goodies', a toy assortment from our night stand. Giving me a look that melts me every time "My my Shea, what might these be for? I do not believe these items do not qualify as research equipment"

Blushing, "It's for uh, recreational activities."

"Mmm hmm." She cooed, kissing me softly "Well, we are alone with a romantic sunset. I guess it could be deemed as research in the study of our heart rate and breathing patterns."

"Hold that thought, I don't want to literally get caught with my pants down when the crew gets here pick up the varren. I'll get a fire started, go ahead and take a seat in the rover babe, I don't want you sitting on the ground here. God knows what kind of shit's crawling around."

I set about gathering several large pieces of rock to serve as a fire pit and soon had a good size fire started. Taking off my armor, but still feeling undressed in the body suit, I also took that off as well, putting on a pair of jeans and sweatshirt. No sooner had I finished dressing did I hear the sounds of the shuttle approaching our location, landing several meters away from the rover.

Antayla exited the shuttle, joined by Aria and Shiala. "Couldn't wait to get your clothes off huh?" Antayla laughed at the armor haphazardly thrown in the front seat of the rover.

"No. Shit's uncomfortable."

"Yea, that's why you took off your armor. It's 'uncomfortable'" Aria slid beside me as I opened to the cooler, offering the three of them an ale, Lenea sparkling water she had grown so found of.

"Heard you took out three varren. Told you that you needed to take a weapon." Aria twisted the cap of her ale as she stared at the fire.

"Yea. I already tied them, they just need to be wrapped and packed into the shuttle." I said, motioning to Antayla for her to follow me.

"Shit Shea, those things are huge. Good thing you took them out when you did." Antayla said as she looked over the kill.

"I guess. Can you do me a favor when you skin them, try to preserve the hide." I asked. The coloring of these particular varren resembled that of a crocodile or alligator hide, perfect for what I had in mind. They would make perfect Christmas presents, such as boots, hand bags or luggage. And if I was lucky enough to bag any more varren while on Feros, I would have more than enough to have leather seats in the rover. We were going to be here for over a week, so it was quite possible.

"What do you plan on doing with the hide?" Aria asked.

"Having it tanned for leather. As for what I'm using the leather for, well that's for me to know and you find out." I joked.

Aria looked between Lenea and I. "You know what, forget I asked" she said, shaking her head, earning a chuckle from Shiala and Antayla.

I smiled and her incorrect insinuation "Nothing like that, but it will be a surprise. Can't give all my secrets away!"

Walking the trio back to the shuttle, Lenea and I thanked them for picking up the varren and said our goodbyes "See you guys in the morning." I said as the shuttle doors closed.

Leaning into my embrace, Lenea sighed, asking "Just what do you plan on doing with the leather."

"Jacket for Aria, boots for you and I. A few belts and hand bags, all depends on how far the hide can go. I think Aria believed I was going to make some S&M bullshit to wear."

"What is S and M?" She asked, turning around.

"Sex shit. Stuff I'm not all that into to tell you the truth. Sure I enjoy the occasional hand cuffs or spanking, but I don't get off on pain, isn't my kink. I'd rather be gentle with you. I'd sooner make you come while the crew watches before I hurt you just to get myself off."

Raising an eyebrow marking suggestively, Lenea looked intrigued at the suggestion "That is something to consider, for the future. But handcuffs? For who?"

"For me. There's something sexy about being at someone else's mercy, if even for a short while, to be fucked senseless." I smirked. "Let's get comfortable, Masi said there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight."

Reopening the rear hatch, I hopped into the rover, pulling the mattress and blankets further toward the end of the rover. The door was wide enough to allow the two of us to sit comfortably, with my back resting on the pile of blankets. Getting into position, I offered Lenea a hand, helping her sit between my legs. Wrapping a protective arm around her, we sat in silence, enjoying the closeness and comfort of each other as we watched the setting sun sink lower in the horizon.

Taking my omnitool off, I restarted the music, smooth jazz this time, setting in beside our makeshift bed.

"You were right." Lenea spoke softly, running her fingers gently over my knuckles, still sore from the last night's activities.

"About what?" I said, nose dipping into the nape of her neck, nuzzling the silky blue flesh.

"Mmm...This is very romantic." She whispered, leaning into me as I ran my tongue lightly along her neck folds, earning a hitch in her breath."How long do we have until the meteor shower starts?"

"A few hours, Masi said it won't start this about 2200, its only 1600 so we have some time to just relax and enjoy the evening. " I said, lowering my hand to Lenea's growing stomach. "You girls behave tonight for Daddy. Let Mommy sleep without waking her up with indigestion tonight. I promise we'll be back in our cabin tomorrow. "

"Negotiations already? I believe our daughters are going to, what is the human term Stacy is always saying, 'have you wrapped around their little finger' Shea. Already determined to please them."

"And their mother." I added, caressing her torso lightly. "I love you Lenea. I can't wait till our girls are born. I get so excited just thinking about them. I can picture the little blue bundles now. I hope they have your beautiful skin tone, those gorgeous eyes, your infectious smile."

Despite her facing forward, I could feel the happiness radiating off of Lenea as she spoke. "The girls will be beautiful that is certain, especially if they look anything like their father. Although they may have Aria's coloration, after all she does look like our mother. But, I would not be surprised if they have your striking green eyes. And those colorful facial expressions will certainly be a blessing."

"You love my smart ass expressions don't you." Embrace tightening, not too much, I leaned back slightly, allowed Lenea to rest her head back against my chest.

"They are adorable. Even when you are 'pissed' as you say. That thing you do with your left eyebrow, Goddess half the time I must restrain myself from wanting to run my tongue the length of it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why restrain yourself, I might like it. Sounds hot." Eyes closed, I imagined Lenea lovingly kissing the cut above the same eyebrow. "Besides, you are my wife. My body is yours to do with as you please." I teased.

"Is that so?" She said, turning around to sit on her knees.

"I'm yours, forever and always." I replied, pulling her into my lap as her eyes swirled black.

* * *

**AN: ** And that's it for this chapter. Pulled a muscle in my neck today (actually muscles on the side of my neck and left shoulder), so I'm suffering with a stiff neck and just took pain killers that are about to knock me out. I always have interesting dreams when I take this stuff, so I may or may not have another chapter up before the end of the day, depending on how long I'm able to sit at the computer and type without the literal pain in my neck distracting me. I think after Feros I'll jump forward in time for the next few chapters, getting to the summer and birth of the girls. If anyone has any objections or ideas, feel free to let me know, I welcome any and all reviews as you know. Keeps me motivated and trust me, it is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading as always.


	34. Chapter 33

Legs entwined, we lay spent, Lenea near sleep, myself grinning like a fool. Groaning as I stretched, Lenea laughed softly against my exposed breasts "Wear you out did I?"

"To say that was fucking amazing would be an understatement" I smiled, still twitching from what had just occurred. Tenderly tracing circles around the base of toy Lenea still wore, I felt another surge of warmth "When I packed that that, I certainly wasn't expecting to uh...to be on the receiving end of it."

"I did not hear you complaining. Goddess, if you had screamed any louder, you may have shattered the glass in the rover. Besides, who said that I did not want to 'fuck you till you babble' as you so eloquently described how you would use it on me when we bought this particular item." Noticing my blush, she continued "Do not be shy about wanting this. I have seen you fantasize about this scenario frequently during our melds, yet you are always focused on pleasing me that you have never expressed it aloud. Do not think I desire to please you any less than you wish to please me."

"hmmm...Did I tell you how much I love you?" I sighed contently.

"Yes, rather loudly. In fact, I believe even the varren heard you this time."

"Very funny" I breathed, lightly stroking Lenea's crest. The night sky of Feros lit the cabin of the rover with a beautiful luminescent glow to Lenea's skin. I was in awe "God your beautiful." I whispered.

"As are you my voluptuous human." She replied, gently massaging my breast.

"How'd I get so lucky. You are like this puzzle piece I didn't even realize I was missing. Now, we're bonded, you're having my children. "

"It is just one of those things that is meant to be Shea. One cannot explain true love, not in words."

"From the time my dad got sick till you crashed on my beach that night, I was lost, no direction. I mean yea, I had a great job, made good money. But no meaning, no connection. Even the people I dated before Dad got sick, none of them come close to you. No one has ever made me feel so fulfilled, so desired, so loved. Damn I sound sappy"

"Speaking from your heart is not "sappy" as you call it. It is an expression of truth. You need not worry about your bravado."

"I guess this is what Dad meant when he told me to follow my heart. You are my heart." Glancing through the window, I notice the shooting star in the distance. "I think the meteor shower is starting." I said, nodding to the distance.

Lenea turned to lay on her back, resting her head on my exposed torso as we watching the celestial display through the open rover hatch.

"Do the Asari have myths about shooting stars like humans do?" I asked.

"Several. Many believe they are sign of fertility. Upon seeing a shooting star, many Asari believe it is the will of the universe that they conceive the night a shooting star is seen."

"That's a different kind of aphrodisiac." I chuckled.

"Indeed, quite a few Asari daughters have been conceived on such a night. What of human culture, how do you view a shooting star?"

"A lot of humans believe they are a sign of good luck. It's said that if you see a shooting star, your dreams and wishes will become reality."

"What is it that you would wish for."

"I want our baby girls to be born healthy, without any complications, for your or them. I want to give them rewarding and fulfilling lives. But most of all, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Those are all very admirable and attainable dreams my love"

"Yea, with you they will be." I said glancing outside. "So...do you still think it was a silly idea to explore on our own?" I asked as I pulled the blanket up, warming Lenea's naked form to ward off the chilly Feros night air.

"No. You were right, this is very romantic." Lenea purred, delicate hands caressing my bare thigh.

"Hmm...Told ya. I didn't think it'd be this cold though. It's maybe Only 7C"

"I do not mind the chill. I think between the two of us we are generating more than enough body heat to ward off the cold." She said, stifling a yawn.

"Tired?" I asked, gently running a finger along her crest.

"Goddess yes. Aria did not say pregnancy would make me this tired."

"Well, you are carrying twins, and you uh...are still rather rambunctious when it comes to foolin' around."

"It is common amongst Asari to have an increase in sexual desire throughout the duration of a pregnancy."

"Cause you can't very well get more pregnant huh."

"No silly. The fact is, to use one of your more childish terms you seem so fond of saying, I am just horny."

Smiling, I pulled Lenea into a tighter embrace. "I'm enjoying every second of it...believe me." It did not take long for the two of us to fall into peaceful slumber.

Early the following morning, we were awakened by a chorus of song birds, feeding on the various plant life rooted along the skyway. An unusual sound to hear a mile in the sky to be sure, but peaceful nonetheless. Feeling the crisp morning breeze I got up to start a fire. Before getting out of the rover, I placed an additional blanket on Lenea to keep her warm while she slept.

The Feros dawn was as beautiful as the moonlit evening. As no civilization has called Feros home for millennia, the clean air was certainly a welcome change from the Los Angeles smog I became so accustomed to the past few years. Such a shame that the only colonists to come to this planet will not be her for more than a century. The air alone is something to certainly make one think twice about settling here.

Amongst the supplies I packed the night before were an old camp-fire style coffee pot. With the fire blazing, I began to brew a pot. No sooner did the water become heating then did I hear.

"Shea, why did you not wake me up?" Lenea sleepy yawned as she called from the rover.

"You needed the sleep. Don't come out here without putting clothes own, it's pretty chilly with the breeze. In fact, put my jacket on babe." I spoke, breath visible in the cool morning breeze..

"Why aren't you wearing it if it is so cold?"

"Human thing, I can wear a sweatshirt and be fine with this. You, on the other hand are pregnant, and need to stay warm." I smiled at a now fully clothed Lenea who looked like a child wearing their parent's coat as she stepped out of the rover. "You're too cute in my jacket." I said, handing her a cup of tea, placing a loving palm on the swell of her stomach "Figured you didn't need caffeine. Don't need to get our girls wired before they get here."

"Thank you Shea. I guess we should probably be heading back soon. Aria will most likely send a search party to retrieve us if we do not return on time."

"True, but we got a few minutes to enjoy the peace and quiet before we do. Lenea, do you want to come with me to get the motion sensors?" I asked, sipping the steaming cup in my hand.

"If you think it is safe to do" Lenea herself wanted to see more of the area around their 'camp', as Shea had insisted she remain in the vehicle when they first arrive. "Yes I would like that."

"Okay then, you finish your tea and I'll start packing this stuff up." I said, picking up the cooler and other items I brought with us. After packing everything into the rover, I decided to have Lenea wear my armor. It would certainly be too big for her, but it would protect my precious blue angel none the less. "Babe, go ahead and put these on" I said, handing her the armor.

Turning around, I quickly doused the fire in our makeshift fire pit. Once everything was cleaned, I grabbed my assault rifle and Lenea and I set out to finish clearing the camp.

"It is so quiet here." Lenea said as well walked along the desolate skyway.

"Kinda the idea babe." I replied as we neared the area of my varren kill, blood still staining the ground.

"How did you even know they were here Shea?" Lenea questioned, leaning into my back, one arm wrapped around my waist.

"I saw them." I replied, picking up the last motion sensor. "I could have let them be, but I wasn't taking any chances with my three Asari beauties."

"Flatterer." She replied, chuckling into the back of my neck, her breath sending a surge of desire to my core. No time for that now though, time to get to work and go 'home' to our ship.

Setting my rifle down, I in the embrace. My hands settling on her hips, I lean down kissing her lightly "Ready to head back to the ship Mrs. Nelson-T'Loak?"

"Yes my love." She said as we turned and headed back to the rover, holding hands like lovesick teenagers.

While the young couple drove back to the ship, the communal mess hall on the officers deck was a hive of activity despite the early morning hour. Stacy was attempting to cook breakfast. She had the idea the previous evening that since Shea was not going to be there in the morning to make breakfast, she felt it duty as her sister would cook for everyone without question rather frequently.

Stacy chose top cook a dish Shea often made. 'French toast' is what Shea called it. Apparently is was supposed to be made with crusty bread soaked in some sort of spiced egg batter. But, if Aria remembered correctly, they certainly weren't green when Shea made them.

"Are you sure you picked the right ingredients?" Aria asked as she looked at the green slices of toasted bread. "I mean, I don't remember Shea's ever looking like that?"

"I couldn't find those 'liquid eggs' she uses, so I just used some Thessian Blue Duck eggs." Stacy exclaimed, carefully turning the toast in the frying pan.

Aria turned to Shiala and Asana, attempting to hide the look of skepticism to not hurt the young Asari's feelings "Well okay, so they're green. But did you otherwise follow the recipe Shea gave you. It said you needed to use 'a pinch of cinnamon, a pinch of nutmeg' but I don't see either on the counter?"

"I used both and put them away already." Stacy replied as she put the finished French toast in the oven to stay warm until the couple returns. Breaking off a small piece of the finished toast before the oven door closed, Aria tasted the finished product.

"This actually tastes pretty good. Although next time you decide to cook, make sure that you have everything you need BEFORE you start." Despite their green coloration, the French toast tasted very similar to what the young human often made.

"Yes, I will try to. Thank you Aria." Stacy smiled at the approval she received from the elder Asari. Looking up, she saw her sister and Lenea exiting the elevator. Lenea was wearing Shea's armor while the human stood next to her bondmate, duffle bags flung over her shoulder. "Shea,Lenea. ComeandeatImadebreakfast."

"Stacy, slow down. Take a breath kiddo." I said shaking my head, catching the scent of French Toast as I inhaled. "Thank you for making breakfast. Let us go put our bags up and change clothes. We'll come eat afterward. Smells great." Stacy smiled at Aria and Shiala, who returned the child's smile with nods of approval.

In the cabin, we quickly disrobed and entered the bathroom. As the water heated to a suitable temperature, we brushed our teeth quietly. Steam filling the bath room, hand intertwined, I lead Lenea into the shower. Standing close to the showerhead to allow the water to flow over me directly to Lenea, I started to lather a poof using the body wash Lenea became so found of.

"That was nice of Stacy to make breakfast. Whatever she made smells great." I said, gliding the poof gently along Lenea's delicate skin.

"I believe she is trying to impress you. She was rather excited when we stepped out of the elevator."

"We gotta work on her patience. I was like that when I was her age though. Mouth moving faster than my brain could process."

"You must have been very cute as an adolescent."

"I guess. Anyway, nothing was smoking so I'm glad Aria and Asana were there to supervise her little experiment. Although I guess I should probably start teaching her how to cook? You think that would be a good idea?"

"I do not see why not. She has certainly showed an interest. This is a way for her to show appreciation for her family without too much difficulty. She is 'cooking with love' as you say."

"Couldn't hurt. Although I'd be more comfortable with you or Aria teaching her Asari recipes. I can cook, but I'm not that good." I likened Asari cuisine to that of French Cuisine. It was delicious but required patience and skill. Certainly something I could figure out, but it took me a lifetime to cook the way I do now, so Asari meals in the household, if you can call a ship that, were prepared by the Asari aboard.

As I continued to lather the Lenea's curvaceous body, I bent low to reach her legs, earning a warm sigh of approval. A pair of blue hands intertwined in my hair, pulling me into a heady kiss. Parting for air, I breathed "Good morning."

"A good morning indeed." Lenea said seductively, turning me to sit on the in shower bench. "I would like to wash these lovely locks, this puts you at a better angle for me."

My face now at eye level with ample breasts, I sighed. "That is an understatement" extending my tongue to circle a nipple as I leaned forward.

"Are you attempting to distract me." Lenea teased as she worked the scented shampoo through my hair, massaging my scalp.

"Just providing incentive." I grinned, sliding my hand around to cup her backside as I continued to suckle.

Lenea leaned into my touch as I continued, however as she had a task at hand she managed to resist. "Goddess Shea, at least let me rinse the shampoo out of your hair before you ravish me. I do not want to get soap in those beautiful green eyes. They were red for some time the last time that occurred."

"The shower nozzle is detachable babe. So don't mind me." I smiled, looking into her eyes, refusing to abandon the ample breasts before me.

We lost track of time in the shower, as when finally returned to the mess hall, we were greeted by an irritated "teenage" Asari and several amused adults.

"I thought you said you would be right back!" Stacy huffed.

"The uh...shower took a little longer than expected. Guess the cold air has me moving a little stiffer than normal." I replied.

"Yeah, the cold is what kept you." Aria said, stepping closer to me, to speak in my ear so young ears wouldn't hear "I thought it might have had something to do with the _'oh Shea, right there...don't stop'."_

I blushed profusely. What exactly did they hear, I wondered to myself. Lenea smiled at my shyness as I so "So what's for breakfast."

"French toast. " Stacy shouted with excitement. We ate together as a family that morning, human and Asari enjoying the company of one another.

**AN: ** Next up...the superplant...


	35. Chapter 34

A week having past since we first landed on Feros, it was now time to find the Thorian. Now, as the idea of sacrificing a member of my crew to satiate a perverted plant certainly disgusted me, I had to think of a way to safely extract the cipher without putting any member of our crew in danger. Debate during the prior included everything from killing the Thorian and dissecting it to freezing it in a stasis field. My choice had been to use a stasis field to trap the Thorian while Shiala melded with it.

The Tevura's Asari crew was full of biotics who were powerful in their own right, but few compared to Aria and Shiala. While Matriarch Benezia was still considered the most powerful biotic in the galaxy, Aria and Shiala were not far behind. There are many amongst the Asari that feel Aria's raw power and control over her biotics may even rival Benezia's, we're it not for her temper and tendency to disregard galactic law.

Having served under the Matriarch for centuries as a dedicated acolyte, Shiala possessed unique abilities seen in few commandos. Her ability to control melds placed her amongst the most respected biotics in Asari space. And while the majority of her time had been dedicated to following the spiritual teachings Benezia, Shiala was also formidable commando.

With this in mind, I approached Aria several days ago, proposing that she and Shiala lead a team of ten crew members who showed the strongest biotic potential to 'confront' the Thorian. When I presented the idea to Lenea, she agreed. However, this morning as we began to prepare, she was extremely vocal in expressing her displeasure of being required to remain on the Tevura.

"Goddess Shea! I am not a child. I do not see why I must remain onboard while the rest of you go and 'prune the bush' as you say."

"This isn't a bush Lenea." I said, standing as I finished putting on my armor. Aria and Shiala continued to put on their armor across the room as they spoke to Dr. T'Lanin. "We don't know what this things spores can do to you. What they will do to our girls. I won't risk something happening to the three of you." Moving closer to Lenea, I pulled her into an embrace. "I want you to be safe, and right now the safest place for you to be is on the ship."

"She is not the only one who feels that way Lenea." Dr T'Lanin spoke as she approached us. "While your pregnancy has been uneventful and very healthy so far, we do not want to risk potential complications to you are your daughters by exposing you to an unknown allergen. It was my recommendation that you remain on the ship, Shea merely agreed."

Learning it was doctors orders and not me simply being overprotective didn't seem to lessen Lenea's displeasure, but she conceded nonetheless. "Do not do anything stupid my love.."

"I'll be fine babe, it's just a plant. Besides, I'll have Aria and Shiala with me. We'll be back before dinner." I said, tilting her chin to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I will hold you to that." She smiled, unable to resist the devilish grin I flashed her "Aria, bring my bondmate back in one piece."

"Don't worry Lenea, we won't let anything happen to the kid. She'll be safe." Aria replied, patting me on the shoulder.

Turning from Lenea, I approached Shiala. "Are you ready for this?" I asked the violet hued Asari.

"As ready as one can be for such an undertaking. Let us get this over with." She spoke with determination.

"Alright, let's do this." The three of us walked toward the elevator, I shouted back to Lenea "If we get back soon enough I'm making pot roast." My only answer was a concerned smile as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Down in the cargo bay, I stood on the steps of the rover as the ground crew assembled.

"Today when we leave the ship we will be searching for a ancient sentient lifeform known as the Thorian. This plant is over 50,000 years old, having survived the Prothean extinction. We are here to obtain information from the Thorian that will aid us in preventing the Asari from falling victim to a similar fate. The exact nature of this information is classified, but rest assured that this is done with the crews safety in mind." I spoke with a thundering voice, easily projecting to the back of the crowd. Who knew my radio days would have lead me to addressing a squad of Asari commandos before a mission. I shook my head in disbelief at the idea, then smiled. This was real, not a fantasy. " We do not know the exact nature of the spores the Thorian excretes, nor the potential damage they may due to the Asari nervous system. As a precaution, all members of the ground crew are required to wear specialized environmental armor coating and respirators. When we return to the ship, everyone will need to first be processed through the decontamination tent in order to prevent any spores getting onto the Tevura."

"Now, we will take the shuttle to the Thorian's location, which we obtained from scans earlier this week. Once at location, we will divide into two teams. The first team, lead by Aria, will contain the Thorian in a stasis field, which will allow the second team, lead by myself and Shiala, to cautiously approach the Thorian. While in stasis, which Aria has assured me will be held for approximately ten minutes, Shiala will meld with the plant to extract the information. After Shiala finishes the meld, the second team will then begin trap the Thorian in a second stasis, allowing the entire ground team to escape unharmed. Does anyone have any questions before we head out?"

Antayla spoke up, "Why is this information so classified."

Looking directly at Antalya, I attempted to address her concerns as best I could without divulging too much "This information that has been classified, to only be disclosed to myself and Aria by the request of Matriarch Lidanya. The information is extremely volatile in nature, and would be very dangerous if it were to fall into the wrong hands. Having it remain classified is done more to protect the crew than anything else, as you cannot be exploited or blackmailed for information you simply do not have."

"Sounds fair." Antayla replied. "What about this plant? Why do we have to wear this specialized armor" the crew grumbled

"I know the bug suits are ugly, but we only have to wear them for a few hours." I replied "You'll have kegs and roast varren tonight after we pull this off." That was met with cheers "Any further questions. No, so let's roll people."

Aria and Shiala each sat on either side of me as the shuttle doors closed. "Sure you weren't military Shea?" Aria asked as she examined her helmet.

"No, I'm just loud. Sorry about that."

"You need not apologize Shea. You may not a formal military training, but you certainly take charge in an effective manager." Shiala replied. "It is rather impressive."

"Yea well, I've got the voice, but you and Aria are really in charge. You guys know what you're doing, I'm just winging it." Looking between the two, despite the months I have been with the Asari, even bonded to one. Little did I know that my actions that fateful night in December would lead me to not only the opportunity to enter a universe I had only imagined, part of a game, but also to get to know powerful individuals, who are now not only friends, but also my family. With this mind set I express my gratitude. "Thank you, Aria, Shiala, for helping, for everything. Don't know how I'd do it without you guys, without Lenea."

Staring at me as I played with my omnitool selecting music to play in my helmet through the mission, Shiala leaned over and asked "Do you need to have music with everything?"

"Helps me focus." Having selected to desired playlist, I sat back, pleased with the music now playing. I've worked with it as a distraction so long I can't 'work' without it." I added. "MP3 players, and in this case omnitools, are a beautiful thing. Otherwise you'd have to listen to me sing."

"You say it like it's a bad thing. You don't sound half bad. Better than alot of folks I've heard."

Over the comm, our shuttle pilot Vilna spoke as the shuttle doors opened "We're approaching the LZ, get ready for departure."

"Thanks Vilna, see you when were done. Alright everyone, helmets on." I shouted, activating the respirator in my own sealed helmet.

"Nervous?" Aria asked.

"A little, but it's just a fucking plant. As long as we stay on our game everything will be fine." I nodded as we stood to exit the shuttle.

Approaching the area that would later be known as Zhu's Hope in the future, we were not met by the same deterrents we would have seen were we here in the centuries to come. The entrance to underground corridor which lead to the Thorian was not blocked by a habitat, and as such we quickly descended the stairs. Cautiously, we approached the chamber containing the immense plant.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. That!" Aria shouted in disbelief as the enormous fichus came into view.

"That my dear Aria is the Thorian. I think it's still hibernating, so I don't suspect it even notices we're here yet." I said as I noticed the lack of creepers in the area. Clearly no other sentient beings had seen this creature for centuries, a blessing our small expedition.

"Shiala follow me. Aria, you and your team stay here and activate the stasis once we're in position on the next level." I said as I readied my assault rifle, just in case.

"Though you said you wouldn't need guns on this one." Aria joked.

"Better safe than sorry." I said as my group headed to the second level, the main chamber containing the 'brain' of the Thorian.

Walking the corridors, Shiala spoke with amazement "How does such a creature sustain itself for such a long period of time. To live for 50,000 is quiet unheard of."

"That is a mystery. My best guess is dormancy or hibernation. Maybe it puts itself is a kind of suspended animation, to come alive only when it needs to?"

"Can you imagine the things something that has lived over 50,000 years would have seen in its lifetime. To call it fascinating would not do it justice."

Shaking my head, "Let's just hope it doesn't have a thing for Asari." My expression was a conflict of disgust and joviality as I tried to maintain my cool exterior. Knowing what this thing did to Shiala in the game caused my blood to boil. Keeping a lid on my emotions was proving a challenge in itself.

"I don't see how a plant can have a thing for Asari. That makes no sense." Saba replied.

"Yea well, I'm ready to torch this thing if it tries anything funny."

"It won't come to that. The stasis will work. Trust Aria, trust Shiala. " Saba made her best attempt to reassure me. "This will be no more difficult than pruning bushes at the estate."

"Yea, let's get this shit over with." Hand to my ear as I activated the comm "Aria, we're in position, start the stasis." With that the monstrous plant was instantly engulfed in a blue biotic field.

"Ready" I asked Shiala.

"Yes, let us get the information we came here for." She replied, approaching the neural node.

The meld lasted only a few minutes before we heard the Thorian make a thunderous noise. Still trapped in stasis it was unable to react as Shiala ended the meld. "I have the cipher, but the Thorian is angry at being awakened. We must get out of here quickly." She shouted at the team as they threw up the second stasis.

"We're done here, everyone haul ass out here before Audrey Two wakes up. MOVE!" I screamed through the comm.

"You heard the woman" Aria said to her team. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Running as fast as our legs would carry us, we all ran toward the exit. Aria led the escape, leading the crew toward our original LZ. Flanking the group, I was the last to exit the corridor. As I approached the LZ, a huge vine came through the stone floor, throwing me into the air. Not expecting to be catapulted, I wasn't prepared for the landing either. I came down with a crunching thud, bones breaking as I hit the stone wall. The pain quickly knocked me out.

"Get Shea and get to the fucking shuttle, move!" Aria screamed at Saba as she and Shiala leveled a series of warps at the vine, shredding it into a unrecognizable mass. The quick action allowed the crew to escape, but the malicious vines were everywhere as the Thorian woke from it slumber.

After decontamination, Aria headed to the Tevura's bridge. "We're leaving. Damia get us the fuck of this planet, now!" Aria shouted before heading back to check on the injured human. Dr. T'Lanin was quickly getting the human out of her armor with Shiala assistance as Lenea looked on from the mess hall in shock.

"What happened Aria?" Lenea asked in a weak voice, unable to speak louder for fear of crying.

"She was thrown against the wall be that thing and knocked out. Our omni-scans didn't show any serious injuries. A few breaks, but she'll be okay Lenea. Don't worry." Aria said as she hugged her sister, consoling the young mother-to-be. "Come on, let's get you something to eat and let the doc do her thing."

"Thank you for taking care of her Aria."

"No problem. She's a tough nut Lenea, she'll be fine, you'll see."

Several hours later, I awoke in the medbay, my right arm wrapped in a cast. Sore didn't begin to describe the pain I felt as if I'd be hit by a truck. Everything hurt. "The fuck happened?" I asked, noticing Lenea and Aria sitting across from me.

"That thing threw you against the wall pretty hard. You have a broken arm, two broken ribs, and got a pretty nasty concussion, that's what knocked you out by the way." Aria spoke first.

"Guess that's what I get for sight-seeing" I joked. "Shit that hurt, I shouldn't laugh." I half smiled, half grimaced as the pain radiated through my torso.

"Dr. T'Lanin says you will need to remain in medbay for 48 hours, but you are fine otherwise." Lenea replied. "Goddess, I was so relieved that your injuries were not more severe. When I first saw you, you were so unresponsive I thought." her voice trailed off.

"Hey," I said, reaching an uninjured hand to caress her cheek "I'm here, its okay. I'll be okay. I told you Aria would watch my back."

"Damn right, but next time, run faster."

"I'll try to remember that." I said, as I smiled losing a battle to fatigue as I fell back to sleep, still grasping Lenea's hand.

* * *

**AN: **I feel honored that one of my favorite authors, T.A. Blackwell, added me as a favorite and gave such a pleasant review Thank you to everyone for the follows/favs/reviews. Not sure how many more chapters I'll have for this particular story, but fear not. Even if I end this one I've got 150+ years of preME1 timeline to cover, so I plan on writing at least one sequel, possibly more. I'm sure everyone would like to see where the family goes and what role Lenea and Shea's kids will have in future events.


	36. Chapter 35

The following morning, I woke up to a skull throbbing headache. This served as a lovely reminder that a plant treated me like a ball bearing in a pinball machine.

"Did I get drunk and not even get laid. What the funk?" I joked as I opened my eyes to look at Lenea, who was seated in the chair next to my bed. "It

"Dr. T'Lanin said you are healing nicely Shea. She suggested you may be able to spend the remainder of recovery in our bed if you behave yourself."

"Yea," I said grinning despite the pain from my headache. "That is going to be difficult considering the temptation. But I guess I can manage to be good one night as long as I get to hold you." I teased, sliding my good hand under Lenea's shirt.

"Oh for the love of the Goddess, you've got broken ribs and your feeling her up. Can't you go a few day without sex you Goddess damned horny pyjak." Aria spouted from the medbay entrance.

"Good Morning to you too Aria." Lenea quipped at her older sister.

"Why Aria, are we jealous." I laughed at the elder Asari.

"Hardly. You need to heal before you actually do damage to yourself."

"I love you too Aria." I huffed. "How's the rest of the crew, everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine. Shiala wants to speak with you regarding the cipher when you're feeling up to it."

"May as well get this over with, send her in." I said, adjusting the bed to sit upright without too much pain.

Shiala entered the room shortly after my request "Lenea, babe, can you go with Aria and scrounge up some breakfast. Shiala and I will need to discuss what happened privately."

"Certainly, would you like some coffee." Lenea asked as she stood.

"No, water's fine. Thanks babe." I replied as the sisters left the medbay.

Turning to Shiala, a look of concern crossed her features as she surveyed the damage to my body. "I am glad you are alright Shea. You gave us all quiet a scare when we saw you dropped after hitting the wall."

"Didn't Aria tell you, I'm a tough bitch."

"Be that as it may, I am still glad that you are alright. I was...concerned."

"Thanks Shiala. So, were you able to get the cipher from Audrey 2?" I asked, thinking to myself we should've killed the fucking plant, but although I am laying ground work to help Shep succeed in the centuries to come, I cannot completely interfere with the future.

"Yes. I will need to meld with you in order for the imprint you received from the beacon on Virmire to make sense."

"Let's do this then." I said without hesitation.

"Are you sure? You are still recovering from your injuries, I do not want to hurt you."

" I know you won't hurt me Shiala. Just tell me what to do so we can get this done."

"Try to relax Shea, slow deep breaths. Let go of all fear, all doubt. Grasp of the ties that bind the universe. We are all connected. Embrace Eternity."

A flash of terror as people are running from mechanized death filling the sky. The pleas of a fleeing people echo through time, a warning to future generations. As Shiala transfers the knowledge of the Cipher the vision from the beacon become as focused as any natural memory, as if it happened to me personally. But this is not the only thing that is viewed in the meld. With all of my barriers lowered to receive the cipher, Shiala sees my life play through her eyes. Losing my mother as a toddler. Growing up in Seattle. Vacations with my father. My rape at the hands of a 'boyfriend' at the age of fifteen. Graduation, my first radio job, watching my father die, through the conception of my children, everything is laid bare.

Every triumph, every accolade, every defeat and every heartache, Shiala sees everything before the meld ends. Feeling tired, as if sedated and I quickly fall asleep. Shiala remains in the medbay, not sure how to process what she has just experienced. This young woman has dealt with so much in her young life. She is amazed but not at all surprised that the initial contact with the beacon did not kill the human.

"The Goddess has plans for you dear Shea. It is up to us to keep you safe and to see that you fulfill your destiny, wherever that may lead you." Shiala exits the medbay with a new found respect for Shea.

* * *

_**Saturday, September 14th, 2013- Lenea and Shea's Place, Nos Astra - Illium**_

"Shea, I am quite sure you do not need to go through so much fuss over this nursery. We are still going to be on the Tevura most of the year until the girls are 9 years old."

I was wearing an old pair of jeans and tshirt, which perfect attire for the job at hand. I had spent the past three days redecorating one of the guest rooms, turning it into a teddy bear themed nursery, complete with a full wall mural of the Teddy Bear Picnic. Stacy came up with the themed idea after coming across my own baby pictures in one of Mom's photo albums. "I want to do this for you, for our girls." I said, sipping my spiked iced-tea lemonade concoction. With a hand gently rubbing Lenea's swollen belly I contiued. "And remember the room is off limits until I get back with Liselle. That means no peaking T'Loak!" Feeling a kick I grinned "See, they agree with me! Daddy's little girls already."

"Goddess, what will I do with you my stubborn human." Lenea, while shaking her head could not resist kissing my cheek.

"Love me forever." I smiled. "What time do I need to go to the spaceport to pick up Liselle?"

"1800 I believe. Don't forget to go by the ship and pick up Aria and Shiala as well. But Shea my love, please change your clothes. As sexy as you are in your painter's attire, I doubt you will get past security looking like that. And you have managed to get paint in your hair. Could you not find the hat I bought you."

"Ah, humans don't wear those kinds of hats painting babe" I said, pulling my old baseball cap out of my back pocket. "I was wearing this but it got a bit hot so I tossed it. I think we need to have the A/C ducts in that room looked at. I don't think the air is flowing in there as freely as it is out here."

"I will call for repairs when we return from Earth. Go take a shower Shea before your late, you have to be at the spaceport in a hour, and traffic will be awful this time of day."

"Yes ma'am." I mock saluted as I headed toward the shower.

Nearing the end of her ninth month of pregnancy, Lenea was finding it difficult to find a comfortable position for any length of time. To remedy this, the couple had spent the last month on Illium, as the atmosphere planet side made it easier for her. While on Illium Lenea was better able ti sleep through the night, something her body desperately needed during the pregnancy's final months. Sitting upon the Shea's easy chair, Lenea smiled at how her bondmate's favorite chair had become her chair. It was one of the few pieces of furniture in their home in which she found comfort.

With the couple settled on Illium, Aria had taken the Tevura to Omega to manage her business dealings prior to their return trip to Earth. Deciding to make it a family affair, Shea asked Aria if Liselle would like to join them, as she was on her university break through the end of November. The young T'Loak jumped at the opportunity to travel to Earth, and was happy to be included in the family vacation. Having taken a commercial transport from Serrice, she would be arriving tonight, the night before the family was to head to Earth. Shea agreed to pick the Liselle up at Aria's request, as they would be spending the night at the family residence in Nos Astra.

Relaxing in the easy chair, Lenea began to drift into slumber when her omni-tool buzzed. It was Aria.

"Hello Aria."

"Hi Lenea. Where's that human of yours?"

"She's in the shower, getting ready to pick up Liselle. Why, is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to tell her Liselle's shuttle's running a bit late, something about a delay in customs. Anyway ask her to pick Shiala and I up first before going to the commercial spaceport."

"Certainly. Do you still want her to have the crew take Liselle's luggage directly to the ship?"

"Yes. Masi will be waiting for it. Alright then Lenea, I'll see you soon."

"Good bye Aria." Lenea replied as she terminated the call.

"Who was that babe." I said, as I walked into the den, towel drying my hair.

"Aria. She asked you to pick her up before heading to the spaceport. Liselle's shuttle was delayed."

"Okay. You sure you don't want to go with me babe? You could use some fresh air."

"No thank you, my feet are bothering me again, so I will wait here for you. You will not be gone long."

"No." I said with a frown, crouching down to my knees. "Tell you what, after I pick the girls up, instead of cooking dinner, I'll get some take out. Then when we get back, you my beautiful blue goddess will receive a Shea Nelson special foot massage. Sound good?"

Lenea smiled gently as she caressed my cheek "Your hands are divine Shea, so yes that sounds very appealing."

Before standing, I kissed Lenea deeply "I'll be back in a few. And you two," I said, hovering above Lenea's stomach "Be good for Mommy and let her rest while Daddy's picking up your cousin and auntie."

Winking at Lenea as I finished combing my wet hair, "I'll be back in a few. Any requests for dinner."

"Yes, get me that Thessian Blue Chowder and those cheese muffins."

"You want the spicy ones?"

"Yes. A double order please."

"Yes ma'am."

Arriving at the Tevura, I was greeted by Aria and Shiala, who patiently awaited my arrival at the dock entrace.

"I see you got my message." Aria said as I pulled up in the charger.

"Yea. Not cooking dinner tonight though. Lenea's not feeling well so were getting take out from Nos Astra Seafood Factory. I've already called our order in. You liked the fried fish and onion rings?"

"Goddess no. The chowder!"

"Good, cause that's what I ordered" I smiled at Aria as I put their bags in the trunk. "Wanna drive?" I asked her.

"You think that is wise, this is not a skycar." Shiala replied.

"How hard could it be." Aria replied as I handed her the keys.

"Just do a shallow meld with me and it'll be a breeze." Aria agreed and we quickly melded as I showed her through my memories who to operate the car. "Oh this is going to be fucking easy." She replied.

"Just don't go too fast." I said as I opened the passenger door, allowing Shiala to sit behind me.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let her pilot this vehicle?" Shiala whispered to me as she sat.

"It's alright, I installed a remote control override last week, so she can't crash it."

Shiala sighed in relief "Thank Goddess."

"What are you bitching about Shiala"

"Nothing Aria, just drive." I said as I put on my seat belt, praying to God Aria wouldn't wreck my car. And I was shocked. She actually drove like she knew what she was doing. Not once on our way to the commercial spaceport did I need to activate the over ride. In fact I would say Aria drove a bit like a little old lady, but I wasn't about to tell her that. She'd warp me six ways till Tuesday.

"See Shiala, I got you here in one piece." Aria said as she parked the car.

"Thank you Aria, I should not have doubted you." Shiala replied.

"Looks like Liselle made it through customs okay." I said, pointing to the young Asari standing in front of the spaceport entrance. I got out of the car and walked over to Liselle, grabbing two of her three bags. "Hey Liselle, how was your trip."

"Fine, we got delays because some stupid volus tried to argue with the stewardess that he required additional _'services'._ Illium police arrested him when we landed for disturbing the peace. Little shit kept feeling up the staff."

"Didn't bother you did he?" I said with an angry over protective tone Liselle easily picked up on.

"No. I'm fine Shea, thank you for the concern." She smiled, squeezing my shoulder.

"Come on, your mom's waiting for us at the car." I said as we turned to the two Asari waiting for us in the Charger. "Liselle, go ahead and sit in front, I'll climb in the back seat."

"Mom's driving?!" She looked at her mother skeptically assessing the safety of the situation as she sat in the car.

"Why is everyone afraid of my driving? Get in the damn car." Aria said, turning the key to start the engine.

"It's okay Liselle, she actually drives this car rather well" Shiala assured the younger Asari.

"Everyone buckled in." I asked, receiving nods "Okay Aria lets go get dinner."

* * *

The four of us waited patiently for our order to be brought to the counter of Nos Astra Seafood Factory. Similar to the human chowder houses or seafood shacks, Nos Astra Seafood Factory was the best place to go in Nos Astra for fast seafood takeout. They had what many considered the best seafood chowder in the city, a bit of a favorite amongst pregnant Asari as I have come to know the past month.

"Hi Shea, Lenea sent you out for chowder again" the young Salarian counter clerk asked.

"Yes Tranik. Mommy's gotta have her chowder. Were you able to get the pickled pepper berries she likes?"

"Yes, I packed three jars for you. Should keep her happy for your vacation. Where was it you were going again?"

"The Citadel." I lied.

"Ah, understandable. They do not carry this particular type on the Citadel. Should make the mother-to-be very happy. Here is the rest of your order. Have a nice vacation Shea, please come back when you return."

Picking up the box of dinner I thanked the clerk "Thank you Tranik."

Aria smirked at me as we walked to the car "Three jars of pickled pepper berries. Lenea's got you whipped."

Blushing, I replied as I set the box of dinner carefully in the floorboard. " She didn't even ask for them, I just know she likes to shack on them."

"That was very sweet of you Shea." Shiala smiled at the human's thoughtfulness in caring for her bondmate.

"Hmm hmm. She's whipped."

"I think it's cute" Liselle added.

"Let's get home before the chowder gets cold." Mumbling under my breath that I wasn't whipped.

Entering the den, I saw a peacefully sleeping Lenea as I walked toward the kitchen, dinner in hand, the other three Asari following close behind me.

"She looks comfortable in your chair Shea." Aria said quietly as we served dinner.

"I had to give it to her. She's been having trouble staying asleep in our bed. I guess the positioning of the recliner elevates pressure on her back or something." I said as I grabbed beers and juice from the fridge. "Let me go wake her for dinner."

Approaching the chair softly, I whispered into her crest. "Wake up babe, Aria and the girls are here. We got dinner."

"Nnnn...Shea it smells delicious. Did you get the cheese muffins?" Lenea yawned as she slowly woke.

"Yes. And I got you those pepper berries you love. Tranik gave me three jars for the trip."

"Mmm mmm. How did you know I wanted those?" Lenea smiled.

"A feelin'. Do you want to eat in here or at the table?" I asked Lenea.

"We can eat in here and watch a vid."

"Okay, let me grab our food. Do you want water or juice?"

"Juice please. Thank you Shea."

"Anything for Mommy." I winked, going back into the kitchen. "We're going to eat in the den, Lenea wants to watch a vid while we eat." I put two bowls of chowder, the muffins, my own order of fries and drinks on a tray and went back into the den. Aria, Shiala and Liselle followed close behind, carrying their own meals on beverages.

"Damn Lenea, your look like you're ready to pop!" Liselle marveled at her very pregnant aunt's condition.

"Thank you for your observation Liselle." Lenea rolled her eyes. "Aria, how in the name of the Goddess did you deal with these back aches and feet pain. I cannot get comfortable for more than an hour at a time."

"Meditation and a doting servant. You seem to have the doting bondmate. Have you been meditating as I taught you?"

"Yes, but it is still rather cumbersome. I cannot wait to have these girls born. I will finally be able to sleep in a bed again."

"Have patience Lenea. You have Shea here to cater to your every need. Let her." Aria replied. "You ready to be a daddy Shea."

"Can't wait. After dinner I'll show you the nursery I've been working on."

"Yes, she and Stacy had this wonderful idea that we needed to completely redecorate the guest room, turning it into a child's play land. Shea has spent the past three days painting and assembling furniture for the project."

"You don't sound enthused about it Lenea" Aria replied.

"Only because we are not going to be here very long. The girls have a nursery on the Tevura already. This just seems excessive."

"This is our home babe, it's not excessive." I said.

"It sounds very sweet Lenea, quit your moping. Your just suffering the grumps of late pregnancy."

"I guess you are right. Shea, can we watch that vid we watched last night, _VACATION _I believe it's called."

Raising an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yes, I found it very amusing. I especially liked the part where Clark punched the moose statue at the amusement park."

"Alright babe." I looked at Aria mouthing _SORRY_. She just shook her head, silently replying _ITS OKAY_, _ITS HORMONES_.

Lenea finished her meal midway through the movie. Leaning into her quietly asked "Still want that foot massage?"

"Goddess yes. Help me up." She said as I extended a hand, helping her stand. Once I was sure she was comfortably seated on the sofa, I sat at the other end with her feet in my lap. Carefully I began to caress her aching feet, causing low moans to escape her lips.

"You are in a room full of people you two." Aria said as she drank her beer.

"And? Her feet hurt." I said. "Liselle can you please grab another beer for me from the fridge? Thanks."

"Aren't you just the sweetest bondmate. Getting her dinner, massaging her feet." Aria smiled.

"There's nothing I won't do. Mommy just has to ask. Ain't that right babe." I said, hitting a particularly sensitive spot on Lenea's left foot.

"Yes, I rather enjoy it too. Rest assured Aria I am not abusing the privilege of having an extremely devoted bondmate."

"Whatever." She smirked. We sat peacefully watching vids for the remainder of the evening before retiring to bed. Tomorrow we travel back to Earth for our last vacation before the girls are born.

* * *

**AN: ** Next week I'll be pretty busy, but hopefully I'll have some more written by Sunday. Thank you again everyone for the reviews, they certainly keep me motivated.


	37. Chapter 36

**AN:** Okay, several things helps inspire this chapter. I've been listening to Toni Braxton, Sade, and other very sexy music all day. A coworker currently on maternity leave brought her newborn to work yesterday and everyone went gaga over the baby, even the guys, imagine that. Thank you to everyone for all your reviews/favs/follows have truly been a blessing I can't begin to express enough gratitude for. That people actually find my ramblings funny and entertaining is very rewarding. And as I said, I am far from out of ideas, but this particular 'book', if I can call it that, is getting beyond long. I think once I hit 150k I'll start on volume 2. But we'll see, maybe I'll change my mind.

As I write this chapter, I am listening to Toni Braxton's latest release, so imagine this is what Shea started to play when she turns the vid off..

* * *

Shortly after finishing dinner, vid at its ending credits, I flipped the entertainment console to its music setting. Deciding it was now time to how off my handiwork that was the nursery.

"Well ladies, Lenea and I will be going to bed shortly, but I have something to show everyone before we do."

"Shea, pleasant as you may be on the eyes, we do not want to watch you two fuck." Aria jested, causing Liselle to blush and Shiala to smile shaking her that.

"Sorry, no show. Anyway smartass, that's not what I meant. Come with me" I replied, standing up, encouraging the group to follow us as I extended a hand to Lenea helping her from the easy chair.

"Shea has been busy the past few days with her project. Goddess she wouldn't even let me come past the second bedroom to see what she was up to." Lenea spoke to Aria as the group made their way toward the nursery.

"Okay, so I may have gone a little overboard, so don't be too harsh." I shrugged as I opened the door to the new redecorated room. From floor to ceiling, the room was decorated in a whimsical childhood fantasy of teddy bears. The Teddy Bears Picnic was one of my favorite nursery rhymes as a child, so this was central to the overall theme. This was reflected in my selection of decor. Rich furnishings made of a Thessian hardwood bore resemblance cherry in coloration and grain pattern. And of course, there was the north wall.

"What are these animals?" Liselle said as she took in the surroundings.

"They're called teddy bears, a human child's toy. I was never a doll girl, always liked my stuffed animals and toy cars growing up. Figured giving the girls my teddy bear collection and going with the theme would make sense."

"You have a teddy bear collection? Where is that, I do not see it in here?" Lenea responded.

"It's still at the lodge in storage. I'll get it when we go. So you like it babe?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her as she backed into me.

"Shea this is absolutely beautiful." Lenea spoke softly, resting her hands over my forearms "Thank you."

"Anything for my ladies." I replied, kissing the back of her crest lightly.

"This mural's impressive Shea. Did you do all of this yourself." Aria surveyed the room with approval, pleased with the very visual display of Shea's dedication to her children.

"Had help. Stacy found the pic in one of a photo album of my baby pictures at Mom's house. She scanned it so I could project it with my omni tool and paint the design. The outlines were the bitch to paint."

"It is very intricate." Shiala critiqued "How did you manage to complete it in only a few days?"

"Lots of coffee." I yawned, the past few days of little sleep and excessive caffeine began to take their toll.

"None of this was among the items you received at the baby shower. Where did you get all the furniture?" Aria wondered. Thessian furniture was not a subject she expected the young human to be knowledgeable of.

"When Lenea had her appointment at the health spa last week, Auntie Li and I went shopping. She picked most of it out. I picked the stains because they resemble hardwoods found on Earth."

"Shea" Lenea said as she looked over the various framed pictures of lining a book shelf in the corner. I was able to obtain a good amount of myself and Lenea as infants. "These pictures, how did you find them?"

"Oh I had help from a certain Asari." Winking at Aria who held her stoic gaze as usual. When I originally told Aria of my idea she was more than happy to dig through her family archives of Lenea as a child.

"Mom, was this you with Lenea" Liselle pointed to one picture that showed a younger Aria with a toddler Lenea sitting on her lap.

"Yes, that was taken during a trip to the Citadel for your grandmother's birthday."

"Goddess, I have not seen these pictures in decades. Thank you Shea." Lenea smiled through tears of joy the memories the pictures brought to mind.

"Well you worked magic Shea. It's a wonderful nursery." Aria smiled at the young human who was nearing exhaustion."But you look dead on your feet kid. You really should go to bed, and resist any extracurricular activities."

"Gee thanks Mom!" I grumbled.

"Goddess Aria, there is no way we would even contemplate that tonight, as uncomfortable as I feel as this moment I will be lucky to fall asleep.

Turning to leave the room, still holding Lenea, I "Good night everybody. Don't forget we're getting up early."

* * *

Normally I would sleep in on a Sunday morning, however today we head back to Earth. This will be the last time we visit my home world for some time. During our stay, not only will we enjoy the outdoor activities the wilderness around the lodge provides, but being a few hours' drive from civilization will give me the opportunity to stock up on much needed supplies, human supplies. After the Tevura lands on the lodge property, using stealth technology making the ship invisible to the naked eye as well as undetectable on radar as well Aria and I will take a shuttle to Mexico.

There are few things on Earth money can't buy. Under the guise of a charity I was able to purchase a clinic-size array of medical supplies including but not limited to blood, medication, treatments - enough to last at least five years. In addition, I was also able to secure an ample supply of fertility treatments, semen and necessary storage apparatus for Lenea and my future plans for additional children. Aria volunteered herself to go with me saying 'she can't let her sister's bondmate get kidnapped or some shit'. With her cloak, she will be able to navigate the streets of Puebla, Mexico alongside me without too much hassle.

"I do not see why we cannot just take the ship to the outskirts of this city prior to going to the lodge. " She asked as we sat in our cabin. Lenea sitting in my recliner, which she has also made her chair for the remainder of her pregnancy.

"We'll only be gone overnight Lenea. Aria is just going with me to make sure nothing crazy happens. I'm just going to buy our supplies, load the shuttle myself and head back here. No worries. I'll even bring you back some souvenirs. "

"Alright, I guess it is not the end of the universe for you to go on an overnight excursion. Just make sure to call me when you arrive and when you are heading back to the lodge."

"Will do." I said, moving my folding chair closer to the recliner, taking one of Lenea's feet into my lap. "Just remember to take it easy. Don't lift anything. Don't do anything strenuous, like trying to carry laundry up and down the stairs. Let Stacy do that. Asana will take care of cooking for the next two days. We'll be back before to know it."

"Are you still planning going to town when you return?" She asked.

"Yea. Got a few people I need to catch up with. I sighed. A few weeks ago I had received an email from one of my closest friends during college, Derek Thomas. He was a defensive tackle for the school's football team. Giant of a man, intimidating, until you got to know him for the teddy bear he really was. We met during a post game party at another friend's house, and just hit it off. Never romantic, we were like brother and sister from the beginning, able to talk about almost anything. We parted ways after graduation, I left to LA in pursuit of my career while he pursued football. Anyway, the email he sent me a few weeks ago mentioned that he was in Oakland and wanted to get together for lunch or something whenever I hit town. "I wish I could take you with me. And Aria, I think she'd like Derek."

"If you're descriptions of him are accurate you may be correct." Lenea did not discuss her displeasure in the situation, but she was uncomfortable with the idea of Shea being alone with the tall and handsome human male. After all,

Shea had shown her a picture of her with the man and several other of their friends at their college graduation. He was very tall, at least six inches taller than Shea, who herself was quite tall. His skin tone was very different than that of Shea's. Derek was much darker than Shea's sun kissed tan. Shea had explained to her that humans were comprised of several different races, ethnicities and nationalities. She said that her friend Derek was African-American, while Shea's family was English on her father's side, and Scottish/Cherokee on her mother's side. Despite Shea's assurances that she had no romantic feelings for this 'Derek', Lenea could not help feel slight anxiety at the situation.

"I gotta go to town to do some shopping anyway, so we'll just hook up for lunch or something." Looking at Lenea, she noticed the furrow in her brow "What's bothering you babe, talk to me."

"Humans were not mono gendered like Asari. Is it not natural for a woman of your species to be attracted to the male From what I have observed of your vids that is often the case. Tall dark handsome male has the females swooning over him?" She said, exacerbation in her voice.

Shaking my head I, I stood, walking closer to Lenea, kneeling in front of her to take her hand. "Honey I know that in our melds you have seen my past, that before you I had not considered a relationship with a woman."

"Well, Asari are not exactly women Shea." she replied.

"Let me finish. That may have been the case before I met you. But now, there is only one individual in this galaxy for me. And that's you, the mother of my children."

"But I cannot impregnate you. You have expressed desire to carry a child yourself, this man would be able to give you what I cannot." Lenea cast her eyes down, averting my gaze.

Gently grasping her chin, I tilted her head as I look her in the eye. "Lenea, let me emphasize this now so were clear. Derek is cute an all, but I could never bring myself to tumble with him, that would ruin our friendship. He is like a brother to me, and that is how our relationship will always be. Yes I want to bear a child myself before I am too old to do so, but there are ways I can be impregnated, medically. As we discussed before, Dr. T'Lanin is certain she can perform the artificial insemination procedure. All I need from a human male is uh, samples. Those will be included with the medical supplies I am picking up in Mexico tomorrow." Kissing her gently, I sighed "I love _you_ Lenea. Don't you ever doubt where that it's you that holds my heart in your hands."

Asari smiled and leaned into my touch "I love you too. Goddess, these mix of emotions must be what Aria was talking about." She laughed quietly.

"If it makes you feel any better, maybe you can go with me to meet Derek. The restaurant we're going to does have private dining areas. I can check about reserving one."

"What will you do with me when you go shopping, will humans not be shocked to see an Asari walking around?"

"Trust me, where were going, a blue Asari is probably the LEAST unusual person one would see. Wonder Con is this week. They'll just think you're someone in a really expensive costume. As for roadside stops along the way, I can ask Asana to give you a cloak."

"What is this Wonder Con you speak of. Is it some sort of political event?"

I answer, choking on laughter "No. How can I put this. It's basically a huge convention for comics and all things science fiction, including video games and memorabilia. Hell, you'd think we were on the Citadel with the costumes I've seen at these things! And the crowd pretty much takes over the Bay Area for the week, so shopping with you on my arm will be VERY easy to accomplish."

"I would like that. To one of your cities first hand." Her face lit up like a blue rose at the suggestion she come with me.

"Ok, I'll make the reservations. I already reserved a large SUV, which is at the property now. It's windows are dark, so you'll only have to activate the cloak when we get close to a stop. Otherwise no one will really notice."

"Will you friend not be shocked to see me?" Lenea asked.

"Not likely. I mean it may come as a shock to him to know I.. I uh...switched teams so to speak, but knowing Derek he'll be pretty understanding of the whole situation once I explain it to him."

"I am glad for that. I am sorry that I was so insecure about this entire situation. I find myself becoming jealous when I think about even the possibility of someone else vying for your affections."

"It's okay. In fact, I think it's hot." I smirked.

"Oh really. Care to show me?" She cooed.

"With pleasure." I said as I carefully picked her up in my arms, walking toward the bed.

* * *

**AN: ** I know this is kind of a short chapter. Next chapter, the group returns to Earth for Shea's supplies and some unexpected surprises. I hope to have that written today or tomorrow. Every review, every favorite or follow is fuel to my creative fire, so thank you again to everyone for following the story.


	38. Chapter 37

**AN:** Anyone who has been shopping in downtown San Fran knows how crazy the neighborhoods can be at certain times of the year. Suffice it to say that our young heroine is not very concerned about drawing any more attention to herself then the locals would draw themselves. They'll be fine. This is the bay area after all, not the paranoiaville. So no craz kidnapping plot twists. Just stoned store clerks :)

* * *

We landed without much fanfare, as everyone on board save Shiala and Liselle had been to Earth during our prior visit. Having properly hid the ship, we departed enthusiastically.

"You have a beautiful home Shea." Shiala spoke as we exited the ship, heading toward the main building.

"Thanks." I said, noticing the SUV parked in front of the lodge. Nodding toward it, I glance at Lenea "That's our truck during the stay. We'll take it to town in the morning to meet Derek, he's got a game tonight, so hopefully he won't be in too much of a bad mood tomorrow."

"Who's Derek?" Aria spoke with an icy tone "And what is this about you taking Lenea into town with you?. Are you fucking crazy!?"

"Relax Aria. Derek's an old friend of mine from college. I'm gonna hook up with him tomorrow for lunch after we go shopping. And yes. Lenea is coming with me." The group looked at me in shock. "Oh don't give me that, I wouldn't have even suggested it if I didn't think it was safe. There's a sci-fi convention in town, Lenea won't draw any more attention than any of the other folks walking around in crazy costumes this week."

"What about traveling to your destination. Are you not concerned about authorities?" Shiala questioned.

"Not really. No one should be able to even see into that truck" I pointed to the SUV "But even if they could, Asana gave her the cloak device, so no one will even see her as we drive down the road."

"I must admit that I am looking forward to our outing tomorrow Aria. Shea has told me of the many specialty shops and clothing stores she plans on visiting. Maybe we will even bring you back a present."

"Can I go with you?" Stacy asked shyly, desperately wanting to go with her sister.

"Stac, I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea kiddo."

"But if Lenea can pretend to be wearing a costume I can too!" She huffed, sticking out her bottom lip, the young Asari was defiant.

"I'm more concerned about your behavior in showing off your biotics and your tendency to use your omnitool everywhere."

"I'll leave my omni here and I promise not to use my biotics." She promised.

Brow arched in contemplation "Let Lenea and I think about it tonight. I'll let you know before you go to bed tonight either way. If you do stay home don't give Shiala, Aria or Asana any lip you understand." I said.

"Yes ma'am."

Entering the lodge, after showing everyone to their rooms, Lenea and I entered lower level kitchen to make lunch.

"So, what do you think about taking Stac with us?"

"I am certain that we can keep an eye on her. Asana has several cloaks in the armory, so providing her one will be simple. And I will be sure that between the two we can make sure she behaves herself."

"Good. I can't wait to show you off to Derek. He's gonna to flip. I can imagine the look on his face when he finds out I'll be a daddy soon."

"You do not think you being bonded to an Asari would make him 'flip' as you say."

"Nah...Well, maybe at first, but after I explain things to him he'll understand."

"You are not concerned that he may disclose our presence on earth."

"Fuck no. I can trust Derek with my life. If I tell him to keep his mouth shut. He will. He'll just be mad I haven't called him in almost a year."

"Was he there when you father passed? If he is as you say like a brother he should have been there for you in your grief." Lenea said,

Finishing the sandwiches I made for lunch, I quickly plated everything and walked to the table. "No, he had a game. They wouldn't very well give him time off because a friend's dad was dying. Besides, he needed to keep his head on straight otherwise he'd get hurt. Can't have that. He did call daily though."

"That is good. It will be nice to meet one of your friends." She continued.

Aria, Shiala and Stacy entered the room, talking amongst themselves. "You just aren't going let this rest are you kid." Aria said as the three sat on the sofa in front of the large entertainment center.

"I wanna go! Just...just talk to Shea. You can convince her."

"Aria can convince me of what Stacy?" I projected my voice through the room, although I wasn't shouting.

"She hasn't shut up about going with you two tomorrow since you came downstairs. For the love of the Goddess take her with you or a swear on Athame's ass that I'll lock her on the ship until you two get back."

"Aria! You will do no such thing." Shiala spoke "Goddess, sometimes I do not know who is acting more like a child in this situation. You or Stacy."

Aria just grumbled in response. She was being petulant, even she couldn't argue that she wasn't.

"It's alright. She's going with us. Three conditions. You do not speak to ANY strangers. You have to leave your omni tool in your room. Lastly, and I cannot stress this enough, _do not_ under any circumstances use your biotics. Think you can handle those?"

"YES!" She said, almost giddy in her response.

The distant rumble of thunder could be heard as the sound of torrential rain began to pound against the windows.

"Guess we're staying inside tonight." I said. "Sorry it's raining the first night here guys."

"It is alright" Shiala replied "I do not mind staying in. Your home certainly has more than enough entertainment available inside to keep us occupied."

"Thanks. I was a bit worried, being your first time hear. Aria, where's Liselle?" I asked, looking at my sister-in-law.

"Enjoying the whirlpool tub I would imagine." She replied. "We don't all have the luxurious bathtub you have on the ship."

"She's making herself at home. Good."

* * *

The following morning we woke to a light drizzle, the heavy overnight thunderstorm having weakened for the time being.

"Sleep well." Lenea asked as we stirred in bed, embracing under the warmth of the covers, neither of us wanting to get up.

"Yea. I usually do during a thunderstorm. " I yawned, pulling Lenea close. Resting my chin on her crest, I softly asked "You sure about coming with me today babe. I would understand if you were apprehensive."

"We will be fine Shea. I am looking forward to it. Besides. I think that the weather may work to our advantage would it not. I doubt people are going to be scrutinizing anyone while avoiding the rain."

"True. I do need to get my haircut though. You two will have to cloak when we're at the salon. Also I think it would be wise to cloak when we arrive at the restaurant, at least until we've been seated in the private dining room. I know the owner, so once we've ordered, he knows better than to disturb me."

"Very well my love. Let's roll as you say." She giggled.

I chuckled at the use of my common phrase. "Don't you think you should get dressed first?" I lightly teased, getting out of bed with a stretch of aching muscles.

"What if I decided to go on our excursion like this? Would you object." She replied, leaning on her side, propped up on one elbow.

"I don't feel like having my woman on display." I answered, features darkening in difficult to hide slight pang jealously of anyone but me seeing my wife naked. Lenea was absolutely gorgeous. Despite her late stage of pregnancy, she never failed to get my blood flowing in the best of ways.

"My my Shea, are you jealous?" Standing from the bed, Lenea swayed her hips as she approached me, seductive smile tugging her lips.

"Fuck yes. Your mine." I breathed in a low sexually charged tone, almost growling.

"As you are mine. You need not worry. I am looking forward to wearing those comfortable jeans and sweatshirt." I grinned stupidly at the thought. The mere sight of Lenea wearing my clothes I found very sexy. I was almost selfish in my insistence that she wore my college sweatshirt.

One hour later, dressed and full from the morning breakfast, Lenea, Stacy and I approached the suv. "Aria, I'll have my omni in the car. Call us if anything comes up, we should be back by dinnertime."

"Have fun and stay out trouble." The elder Asari replied, looking at Stacy while she continued "You mind your sister."

With that we drove off. The trip into town was uneventful. We stopped once for gas, but as the station only had one attendant, he was more concerned about his baseball game than the black SUV at his pumps.

"I'll take $60 on pump four please." I said, handing the clerk $100 for the gas and snacks.

"Hey your Shea Nelson, that DJ in LA." The young clerk spoke. "I haven't heard you on the air lately. They didn't fire you did they?"

"No. Retired a bit after my Dad died last year."

"That's a shame. The new guy, Frost I think his name is, he's not nearly as good as you."

Frost was Rick Frost, my producer. He was great in picking music, and excellent as a producer, he just didn't have a natural radio voice like I did. "He's new, give him time." I replied "Sides, he was my producer so he's got an in when it comes to picking the right playlist. Well, I got to get going. Thanks for being a fan." I said as I exited toward the truck.

Stacy rolled rear window on the driver's side as I fueled the truck, still cloaked remaining invisible to anyone passing by.

"What's that." She asked as I handed her the bag of snacks.

"Snacks. The M&Ms and soda are for you. The apple, sandwich and water are for Lenea. Everything should be healthy for the babies."

"Didn't you get anything?" Stacy grabbed her candy and soda before handing the bag to Lenea.

"The protein bars are mine." I said.

Truck fully fueled, we continued our drive into the great city of San Francisco. Our first stop was the local warehouse store, where I stocked up on everything from shampoo to razors, even a few pairs of jeans, socks and under ware. The girls remained in the truck while I shopped that particular store, as we were not yet within the WonderCon area where they would not be scrutinized.

"That didn't take long." Lenea said as I loaded the truck with my purchase.

"Never does when I know what I want. Got a few new movies we can catch later. Guy must've thought I was crazy when I bought so much shampoo and all the razors. Don't think I'll run out any time soon. Oh, and they had this." I said, as I pulled up a plush teddy bear pillow. "I got two for the girls."

"They will adore them Shea. Let us go to the Salon. Your appointment is in less than an hour."

"Right." I quickly finished packing the rear of the suv and headed toward the salon.

"Okay Stacy, you have to remember to BE QUIET the entire time." I said as I got out of the truck, having parked in a shaded area, far from the street.

"Lips are sealed."

"Good, don't force Lenea to put you in stasis." I joked.

Entering the salon, I was quickly greeted by my flamboyant stylist, Marcus "Shea, darling, it has been way too long. I heard about your father from Devin. I am so sorry."

"Thank you Marcus. So what magic do you want to work with today." I asked as he sat me in the chair.

"Well, highlights are in this season, so we could go with that, but you have such beautiful color naturally I dread changing it."

"Well, how about this. Dye it black, but give me the dye packs to take with me to change it back if I don't like it."

After two hours of styling, my hair was now a beautiful ebony, cut expertly to accentuate my curly hair. I heard a short intake of breath across the room as I walked toward the waiting area to pay.

"Shea, here are the dyes to maintain the color, as well as removals if you decide black isn't your color."

"Oh" sensing Lenea's approval through our bond while she remained cloaked and silent. "I think it'll do just fine. Thank you Marcus." I said as I paid the $200 tab.

"Anytime Shea. Now, don't be a stranger and take another year before you visit me." He said as he hugged me.

"I won't. See you later Marcus."

Walking toward the suv, the cloaked pair followed closely behind me. Once in the truck, Lenea could not resist reaching out to run her hand through my hair.

"Goddess, what did he do to your hair? It is a different color!"

"Humans can dye their hair Lenea." I said "I wanted a different look. Don't want short hair, so this was the change up. Do you not approve?" I smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Goddess no, it is quiet striking." She leaned in to kiss me. Pulling away she sighed "I cannot wait to see Aria's reaction to your dramatic change in appearance."

"It does look nice Shea." Stacy added.

"Thanks. Well, ready to hit the shopping district ladies?" I grinned as we pulled out of the salon parking lot.

"Yes we are." Stacy almost yelled with her excitement.

* * *

While we did receive the occasional double takes as we walked down the street, any hesitation I may have felt earlier quickly faded as we noticed quite a few individuals walking by in full costume. Hell I even saw someone in a full on Chewbacca suit, and few looked at him twice.

We visited dozens of shops throughout the district, arms laden with bags, we returned to the truck to deposit our haul.

"Stacy, for this next store, I need you to stay in the car." I said, closing the truck door.

"Why!?" She pouted.

"Because this is an adults only store, no kids allowed. We won't be long, Watch a vid. We'll be back in a bit."

"Okay."

Walking toward the shop, Lenea inquired as to the nature of the stores products "What kind of store is this exactly?"

"Consider it similar to the Fornax shop on the Citadel, except you're not shopping on a kiosk. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING is on display like the shops we went to earlier. The merchandise is just adult oriented."

She looked at me with a knowing smirk "This should be rather interesting."

"You have no idea." I grinned.

Within the store I shopped with a purpose. Busy behind the counter, the cashier paid us no mind. Apparently her drug of choice had her believing she was hallucinating that a very pregnant blue Asari browsing through the selection of human sex toys.

"That's the last time I try this shit." The clerk said as she dumped the contents of small baggy into the trash. She approched me, ignoring Lenea believing her to be a figment of her imagination.

"Can I help you gorgeous?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm looking for a leather and some new," I coughed "Equipment."

She grinned in a predatory fashion, I didn't care, I was on a mission. "Follow me" She said, directing me to the leather section of the store. After taking my measurements, she provided several garments for me, including several corsets, lingerie, and thigh high boots.

"Would you like assistance trying these on?" The clerk said.

"No thank you, I'm married." I replied, grabbing the assortment, Lenea and I both quickly entering the changing room.

"Goddess, she was certainly 'checking out your rack' Shea." Lenea seethed, biotics gently flaring.

"Relax babe. A necessary evil I'm afraid." I replied as I quickly stripped. Modeling the various garments in front of Lenea was clearly a mistake, as we both had to fight our carnal desire in changing room.

"You look quite edible in that." Lenea purred, noticeably smirking, her eyes raking up and down as I stood there wearing a leather corset, that prominently displayed my breasts by lifting and separating in a very effective manner. The look was accented by thigh high stiletto boots. I decided against purchasing additional toys, as the Turian models on the Citadel were much more effective, and they transmitted sensation, a feature lacking in even the most expensive human designs.

"Glad you like it." I said, as I undressed, putting my street clothes back on. Exiting the stall, I went to the clerk.

"I'll take everything. Also I'd like a cat-o-nine tails, and two of those leather harnesses." I said, handing the clerk cash for the transaction while dumping an assortment of erotic accessories on the counter.

"What no handcuffs?" She smirked.

I looked at Lenea. "Don't need 'em. Just box everything up thank you."

"Your partner is very lucky." The clerk said, looking at Lenea.

"You don't know the half of it lady." I replied, quickly exiting the store.

Depositing the box in the truck, Lenea and I took our seats.

"That clerk was rather forward." Lenea said, eyes narrowing. "But you are cute when flustered."

"Yea, well I'm not single anymore, so bitches like that can flirt all they want. There is only one individual who gets to touch." I kissed Lenea's palm having brought it to my lops. "Alright, time to hit the restaurant. You two ready for this?"

"Looking forward to it Shea." Lenea replied.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant in the late afternoon, I was greeted by the owner who lead me to the private dining room. The dining room provided a stunning view of the San Francisco Bay, the beautiful Golden Gate Bridge visible on the horizon.

"Shea, is that you?" A baritone voice asked from the table as the table man stood.

"Yea, it's me. Told you I'd dye my hair black one day!" I said as I ran to hug my long time friend, who literally enveloped me in his arms.

Kissing him on the cheek while I stood on my tip toes I said "Derek, I have something to tell you. You gotta promise me you won't bug out on me. You need to sit for this."

"Unless you are telling me you got that bullshit disease that killed you Dad it can't be that bad. " He said as he took his chair.

"Well, I'll decide that." I nodded, giving the signal for my Asari bondmate and younger sister to reveal themselves. To my surprise, Derek seemed rather calm.

"Always figured you'd find a way to buck the norm Shea. So who are these lovely ladies?" He asked.

"Derek, this is my wife Lenea and my sister Stacy." I said, introducing the pair.

"Wife? First, I didn't know you were gay. And you have a sister, Jake do something I wasn't aware of?"

"I'm not gay, and Lenea is Asari. Their mono gendered, so she isn't a woman, not really. And Stacy, no my Dad isn't her parent. My mom is."

"What a minute, you said Asari? This is like that video game we played in your dorm room back in '08?" He replied.

"Yes and no. I can't really explain it all here. You just have to trust me when I say humans aren't alone in the galaxy. Anyway you have to PROMISE ME you won't say anything to anybody. This is between us only."

"You have my word Shea, you know that. Lenea is it?" He said, speaking to Lenea, offering her a handshake.

"Yes, Derek, Shea speaks highly of you. She calls you her brother from another mother. I can see why she trusts you so." She said, taking his hand in the gesture Shea had instructed them about earlier. Stacy followed, admiring the tall man.

"Why are you so big?" The young Asari asked.

"Shea's cookin' in college." He joked, smiling at the Asari child.

"Her cooking is good." Stacy agreed.

Everyone sat, glancing at the menus to chose their orders. "You have to cloak when the waiters come girls" I said as I heard the waiter approach the door. The pair quickly followed my instructions.

"So, what's up with the family Derek." I asked.

"You remember my cousin Ericka? Her husband and son were killed a month weeks ago during a robbery, two days after her 40th birthday. Kinda bullshit is that. Anyway, Ericka, Jada and Will moved out here two weeks ago to stay with me." Jada is Ericka's 18 year-old daughter; Will her 28 year-old younger brother."

"So you gotta full house now?"

"Yea. Team's not extending my contract past next season so I don't know what I'm going to do to support all three of them now."

A crazy thought just hit me. "You still want to play?"

"Not really. Knee's been giving me trouble the past two seasons. Though about coaching. But I don't know. Least I took your advice and got some money stashed."

"I told you. Tell you what. And I know this sounds crazy, but why don't you come live with me. All four of you? I've got MORE than enough room."

"Shea I couldn't do that. Besides, you married now, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense. Your my fucking brother. Your family." I insisted. "When we leave here, go to your house, pack up what clothes you want to bring and meet me at the stadium at 9pm."

"You sure about this?" He asked.

"Positive. I'll make arrangements for your furniture and other stuff. Now don't argue with me. But I will say this. I repeat DO NOT TELL ANYONE about Lenea or Stacy. Don't wanna have to get medieval on your ass." I said, have joking, but Derek could tell by the tone of my voice and the way I held his gaze that I was dead serious.

"Okay Shea, Okay." There was no further discussion of the matter as we enjoyed our lunch.

Later that evening, true to his word, Derek and his relatives met me at the stadium , parking their van next to my truck, driver's window to drivers window.

Rolling our window's down, Lenea and Stacy still cloaked, I spoke to Derek "Follow me, were going to my grandparents' place outside Redwood City." With that our small caravan made its way to the lodge to greet the Asari awaiting our return.

* * *

**AN: **As much as I love the Asari, and I truly do, Shea needs some human friends to act a fool with. To be one of only two humans in Asari space would be boring quite frankly. So with that in mind, within the next few chapters we will see a few of Shea's friends joining the crew.


	39. Chapter 38

The drive back was a daunting one. The earlier rainstorms which greeting us upon arrival at the lodge had returned in full force. Now, with the vehicles we were driving, I was confident that fact our truck and Derek's van would handle the weather without issue. My passenger on the other hand, bless her beautiful soul, gives the word side seat driving a whole new meaning.

"Goddess, Shea, can we not simply park and call the shuttle. This weather is only getting worse."

"Lenea, by the time they get in the shuttle and get us will be home." I huffed. "We're only 5 miles away now. Just relax babe. This isn't the first rain storm I've driven in."

"Sky cars do not have this type of adverse reaction to weather. I do not recall it ever being this rough."

Stacy giggled in amusement as our domestic "spat" over my driving ability continue.

"I wasn't talking about the skycar Lenea. I was referring to Derek and myself." I shook my head, flashed the hazards to Derek, our signal that we are almost there. Finally, we reach our private road leading to the lodge from the main roadway. When the lodge came into clouded view, Lenea breathed a sigh of relief "I told you I'd get us here in one piece."

"Yes, yes you did. I am sorry, I should not have doubted you."

"It's alright." Using my cell phone, I call Derek "D, drop everyone at the house and pull the van into the barn." I said as I pulled close to the door to help Lenea out of the truck. Lenea and Stacy quickly went inside to get out of the weather. Aria was waiting for me at the door

"About time you guys got here. Lightening struck nearby not too long ago. Don't think it did any damage but the power flickered." The elder Asari eye at the second vehicle pulling in behind me. "Who the fuck is that." She asked, biotics flaring.

"Relax Aria. It's just my boy Derek and his cousins. I've invited them to stay."

"You think that's such a smart idea, exposing us to more humans? I thought you were trying to keep our presence here discreet. "

"I am. They're coming with us. And don't worry, if I didn't trust Derek with my life we wouldn't even be having this conversation, because I wouldn't have even made the suggestion. You know me Aria, just trust me. Besides..."I smirked as Derek got out his van "I think you'll get along just fine.

"Derek, this is Aria, Lenea's older sister. Aria this is Derek, my best bud from college."

Derek, being the gentleman he is took Aria's hand as he looked directly in her eyes, answering in his rich baritone voice "Nice to meet you Aria. You've been keeping my little sister out of trouble I see."

"Shea does seem to find it, but yes. Come inside, we have dinner waiting."

"Derek, you know your way around, so take everyone to get settled in the lower level guest rooms. Ericka and Jada are going to need to share a room as were kind of full at the moment, but I'll take care of that later. Lenea and I are going to hit the sack, it's been a long day."

With everyone settled, I retired to our bedroom, Lenea having done so as soon as we arrived.

"Hey." I said, walking into the dimly lit room.

"Derek seems to be a nice man. I look forward to getting to know the rest of his family. The young girl? I she is daughter." Lenea was

"No, that's Jada, his niece. She's 18, so not too young, but she's not drinking age. She was supposed to start college this year. I hope we can do something about that. Her future is uncertain for sure with them coming with us."

"Perhaps Aria would consider looking into the possibility of her into university with Liselle."

"Maybe, that's a lot to ask of Aria though." Walking toward the fireplace, I grab several logs from the stand and begin to build a fire. Once ablaze, its warmth fills the room. The dancing flame bathes the room in a comforting light, soothing for both of us. Changing into pajamas, I join Lenea in bed, embracing her, both of us fighting the pull of sleep.

"All the more reason to be safe tomorrow. Are you and Aria still going to Mexico?"

"Yea. The rain delayed me a little bit, but we'll probably head down tomorrow morning. Derek will be here with you guys while I'm gone. I trust him to keep you safe."

"You do not want him to come with you?"

"Not this trip. A few of my Dad friends from back in the day are helping me with the medical supplies. It is going to be difficult on me to see them with Dad's birthday being tomorrow, so I...I just need some time to think. And with Aria piloting the shuttle, I'll be able to do zone out."

"Oh Shea. Baby you do not need to suffer this alone. I am here for you. Share your burden, your pain with me."

"I know Lenea, but I have to work things out on my own. Don't worry I won't go off the deep end, I just...need to be alone for a few hours. I hope you understand." Resting my hand atop Lenea's belly, I smiled, both of us feeling a distinct kick. "It's hard to believe, two months and they'll be here. Our baby girls." I cannot stop the tears from welling as the realization hits me. "I wish Dad was here. He'd have been such a great granddad."

"I do. For what it's worth Aria will be there for you as well should you need someone to talk to during the trip, do not hesitate to ask her."

"I love you." I breath in a drowsy whisper.

"I love you too Shea. Now get some sleep. You have a difficult day tomorrow."

* * *

_Hiking the trails around the lodge is something Dad and I did together every year, always looking for the perfect view. We found it once, a trailhead that looked over the valley, the lodge and nearby lake in full view. Nothing but trees for miles. It was our Shangri-La. It seemed fitting Dad and I would walk this trail once again. _

_"What's bugging you kiddo." Dad spoke as he stood beside me._

_Voice wavering, I turn toward the elder Nelson, his tall frame casting a shadow in the bright afternoon sunlight "I'm going to be a mommy. Well not really a mommy, a daddy anyway. I hope I am as good a parent as you Dad." _

_"You're already a great parent Shea. Look at how you have always been with children. With your pets. With your sister."_

_"My sister? You know about Stacy?" _

_"Shea, I told you, I would always watch over you. You've made quite the life for yourself. A bit unorthodox maybe, but you are a Nelson after all. Unorthodox is to be expected. You and your Asari love each other which such devotion I couldn't think possible. Even deeper than the love your mother and I shared. Lenea is truly your soul mate. You're going to raise beautiful, intelligent and loving children."_

_"I sure hope so."_

_" I know so. Besides, your old man's got your back, don't you ever forget that." _In my slumber, a smile teased my features as my father spoke throughout the dream.

* * *

The following morning I was up early, at 4:30am to be exact. Finding solace in excursion, I quietly got out of bed, not wanting to wake Lenea. Quickly I changed into a one piece bathing suit and headed toward the pool. The quiet of the pool was broken as I dove into the water, beginning my laps. I didn't know how long I swam, having stopped counting after the 12th lap. Taking a quick break, I pulled myself out of the water to drink some of my sports drink when I discovered I was not alone in the pool.

"Good Morning Aria." I spoke to Aria as she discarded her robe, ready for her own swim.

"What's got you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Got a lot on my mind."

"You worried about the twins?"

"No. Lenea and Doc got that covered."

"So what is bothering you?"

"Just thinking about my dad. Today would have been his birthday. I can't help think what he'd think about me settling down, having kids."

"We're the two of you close?"

"Very. His death hit me really hard. And I seriously believe if Lenea hadn't come into my life when she did that I'd probably be dead right now."

"Somehow I think that you would have managed. Your still very young Shea, there still much more to experience in your life."

"No, you don't understand. It's like, I was in a daze right after Dad died. Really, before that even. I think it all started when he was diagnosed and they told me he only had nine months. For the most part I was in denial, dad wouldn't die. But part of me realized he would die and there would be nothing I could do to stop it. I don't know something just snapped. But, Lenea is such a rock for me. I don't think about the loss or the pain when I'm with her. It's us. Our kids, our future, Stacy, mom, hell even you make is easier to deal with. But I'm not going to lie about it. I still have my moments like this morning where I just need some time to clear my head, to think." Aria gave me an appraising look, "By the way, what in Goddess name did you do to your hair?"

"What, you don't like it?" I shrugged "Just wanted to try something different. Does it look ok?"

"It's fine. You can change your hair color just like that?"

"Yea, humans can dye their hair any color imaginable. I've wanted to try black for awhile. People have told me it would make my eyes stand out more. Not sure if that's true, but Lenea seems to like it so I think I made a good choice. Plus I'll take the color out eventually."

Aria held her gaze, her ice blue eyes locked onto my own "They are beautiful." she said, causing me to blush.

I ducked my head in an attempt to hide my embarrassment, but I couldn't resist the tease "Why Aria, are you flirting with me."

"Maybe, Lenea's blessed to have you." Aria spoke in a quiet tone not often heard.

"Yea, she's something perfection. But you and Shiala, you two make a nice couple. Especially when you aren't teasing one another. So let me ask you the same question. Why are you up so early? It's not even 6am yet? Shiala kick you out of bed for hogging the covers or something" I added.

"Of course not. You said we would be heading out at 9am, so I thought it best to get some laps in early. What is this music your listening too, I don't think I've heard you play it before."

"Oh, yeah this is music my Dad loved, the Beatles. Guess playing it is the masochistic side of me rearing its ugly head." I sighed, voice breaking, as I turned, hiding my face from Aria. "After Dad passed, any Beatles song can reduce me to tears in a short time.

Concerned, Aria walked closer toward me, putting a hand on my shoulder "Why do you do this to yourself. Make yourself suffer unnecessarily."

"I don't know. The music still provides found memories for me, so I thought I'd play some this morning." I said quietly

Turning me to face her "I understand wanting to think through grief, feeling as if you are alone. I've been there. But you're not alone Shea. We are family. If you need to talk about this I am here, as is Lenea." Aria spoke as she hugged me.

"Thanks Aria." I sighed "Guess I need to stem the waterworks before we go upstairs huh? Don't need to make a fool of myself."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone is still sleeping, they won't even notice. Let me get my laps in then let's get ready to go. From what your friend Derek said about Mexico, we are going to have a eventful day ahead of us to say the least."

Two words, spring break. Thinking of the many hedonistic things I did in Cabo San Lucas two years ago made me cringe "What exactly did he tell you?"

Aria laughed "Wouldn't you like to know."

This is going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

After our swim, the two of usreturned to our respective rooms. Entering my bedroom I was still in my bathing suit as I didn't take a robe. The look upon Lenea's face was certainly one of approval as my breasts were still doing their best attempt at saluting. While Lenea wasn't drooling, the predatory smirk certainly hid no amount of her desire.

"Good Morning Shea. You went for a swim this morning? Why did you not wake me." She mentioned, hands folded over her belly as she sat up in bed.

"You're in your last months of your pregnancy babe, you need all the sleep you can get. Besides, I just needed some time to think." I replied, tossing my bathing suit into the clothes hamper. Walking naked toward the bathroom, I pause, turning toward the bed, smirking "Care to join me in the tub?" Lenea's answer was to extricate herself from the bed as quickly as she was able, following me into the bathroom. Her hands immediately found their way to my backside, delicate hands firmly grasping both cheeks.

"Happy to see me?" I breathed, bending down to draw the bathwater.

"Goddess Shea, I can never touch you enough." Lenea whispered into my ear, her lips dancing over the sensitive flesh surrounding the lobe.

"Good, because I don't want you to ever stop." Eyes drifting closed, I was tempted to give into Lenea's temptations then and there, but I steeled myself. We still had to bathe after all. I turned, delicately placing a hand on her abdomen after removing her gown "But...we should probably get you into the tub before the girls wake up Mamma."

"Yes, that would be a rather good idea." She answered. "They did kick quite a bit before we went to bed last night. I think your speaking to them before we went to sleep quieted them for the evening."

"Well, it's a Daddy's job to get little girls to go to bed when they fuss." I smiled. Carefully we got into the tub, me taking a seat toward the back, Lenea resting comfortably against me. After putting an ample amount of body wash onto the poof, I gently began washing her body.

A contented sigh escaped her lips before she spoke "What time will you and Aria leave today?"

"After breakfast. I need to speak with Derek alone before we go, well away from his cousins anyway. "

"You are not concerned with him discussion certain, 'classified information' are you?" She replied.

"No, we talked about that last night. He understands he cannot discuss it with anyone other than Aria you or myself. Period. Knowing him though, he simply won't bring it up. It was a close call with Stacy in the room when he mentioned the game. I'm just glad she really wasn't paying attention to are conversation, with her burying herself in the omnitool, which I need to talk to her about. I told her to leave that thing home and she disobeyed me."

"Asana already has addressed it. I believe I heard her say rather curtly something about cleaning the latrines on the ship with a toothbrush. Stacy did not seem pleased about that."

Chuckling at the thought of the young Asari cleaning toilets with a toothbrush, I continued "Well we dodged a bullet with her not really catching onto what Derek and I were discussing. I guess I can forgive her this time. But would you please talk to her. She understands that when we set down rules, she needs to follow them."

"Certainly. She is merely testing you Shea. She is a good young Asari. Intelligent without question, and devoted to her sister."

"Sound familiar?" I smiled, kissing the top of her crest as her head rested on my collarbone

"Quite."

"So, where's that amorous Asari that accosted me when I entered the room go?" I teased, hanging the poof on its hook.

"Oh, I was merely waiting for you to finish." She purred, turning slowly to face me. "But, Goddess" she huffed, standing to get out of the tub "This bathtub is not an ideal location for such activities given my current state. Come, let

is get back to bed."

"Yes ma'am." I grinned, letting the water out of the tub. Almost running behind the naked Asari, I was in awe - she was as beautiful as ever.

* * *

**AN: ** I'm writing the Mexican trip chapter today, and hope to have another chapter up by this evening (Sunday 10/21). Thank you again to everyone. Each review, each follow, each favorite is literary gold for me. As always, it lets me know everyone is still reading my drabble. Thank you thank you thank you! Oh, and I did have a reviewer ask if I will eventually have Shep and her Liara show up. Not in this story, as we're still in the 21st century, but rest assured they will be in future installments.


	40. Chapter 39

**AN:** My anniversary's Wednesday, so I've been distracted today.

* * *

"At least it's stopped raining." I exclaimed, walking toward the barn with Aria.

We were getting ready to board the shuttle for our trip to Mexico when an idea hit me. Now, barn really isn't an appropriate name. It's a glorified garage where Dad and I have kept our toys over the years. Two of Dad's still remain, going unused under their tarps.

"Dad and Mom got these way before I was even born. Never used them much until I was a teenager, but fuck if there not fun." Aria seemed indifferent to my excitement when I pulled the tarps to reveal my parents' Harley-Davidson FXSTC 1340 Soft-tail Customs. "Not bad for family heirlooms!"

"What are these?"

"Motorcycles, but not just any motorcycles. Harley-Davidson. We'll make use of them in Mexico for sure."

"I don't think I am comfortable riding one." Aria replied.

"That's fine. We'll take both, but they're two seaters, so you can ride with me if you don't wanna ride your own." I said starting the first bike. "They're pretty easy once you get the hang of it. If you can ride a bicycle you can learn to ride a motorcycle."

"Why are they so loud"

"They're supposed to be loud." I smiled, patting the bitch-seat as I straddled my bike. "Hop on. " She complied "Put your arms around my waist or hold the grips, whichever is more comfortable for you." I added as I rode out of the barn at low speed, turning toward the shuttle.

At first Aria was content with the side grips, but as I increased speed she quickly slid her arms around my waist, holding on for dear life. "I'm not even going 25 Aria."

"I don't give a fuck, I'm not about to fall off." She snapped, but within moment her tone changed to one that was almost seductive. "Why is this uncomfortable for you?"

"No, just don't get grabby. I don't think Lenea would appreciate that too much."

Aria huffed "You are a loyal bondmate."

"Damn straight." I answered proudly.

Once both bikes were aboard the shuttle, I returned to my bedroom to change and retrieve my overnight bag. Holstering my pistol, I turned to Lenea, pulling her close " We'll be back early in the morning, I'll call you before I go to bed tonight."

"Where will the two of you be staying?" Lenea asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"In the shuttle. It's got a shower and a small sleeping area, so we should be fine. If Aria gets sick of me I'll grab a hotel room."

"Just be careful Shea, I love you."

"I love you too. Walk me to the door?" Holding her hand, insistent. Derek, Shiala and Lenea followed Aria and I to the shuttle to see us off.

"Stay outta trouble Shea." Derek said with a knowing chuckle.

"What me. Nah...No trouble..." I grinned.

Turning to Aria, Derek smiled as he spoke to the Asari "Just don't let her drink the whole damn bottle of tequila."

I narrowed my eyes at Derek, scrunching my face as if he was giving away a secret. "Anything else warden?"

"No, I think Aria and Lenea have got you covered." He answered.

"What exactly did you tell them D!?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I filled Aria in on our last trip to Mexico. You remember...you drank two fifths of tequila and ended up going to that club with those girls and...oww"

I effectively shut him up by smacking him on the back of the neck. "I'm not getting drunk this time. I'm just going to pick up supplies and shit. You act like I can't control myself! That was three fucking years ago. Sheesh."

"Goddess Shea, you act as if no one has ever done stupid things as a kid before." Aria shook her head.

"Yes Shea. I trust you will not...lower your inhibitions this time?" Lenea smiled, although she was being serious.

"I'll be good." Despite my pout, I loved Lenea too much to put myself in that kind of position where I was too drunk to remember what I did. "Ready Aria, let's get to gettin." With that we both entered the shuttle, activating it's stealth mode and departed for Mexico.

* * *

The trip, while it would have taken several hours by plane, took about forty-five minutes by shuttle. We arrived in Puebla de Zaragoza, landing toward the outskirts of town at a small secluded villa I rented. Although calling the place a villa was a bit of a stretch. It was a shack really, barely a modern structure. But it had a large storage building to hide the shuttle and the "house" had a working bathroom and kitchen.

"This place is a fucking dump!" Aria said as we landed.

"And what's Omega?" I jibbed "Sorry, bad joke. Seriously, I know it's not the best accommodation, but it's the only way we can hide in the open. No one will poke around here." Handing both my helmet and leather jacket, "Here, put this on, no one will recognize you wearing this. So you won't have to use the cloaking device all day."

"What will you wear?"

"Don't need the helmet or jacket. I need a tan anyway."

"How long is this meet going to take?"

"Hour, two tops. I'll have everything delivered this evening while we head out to dinner."

"You not worried about people seeing me when we go to a restaurant?"

"No. My dad's buddy owns the place. Owes my dad to many favors to piss me off. He knows how to keep his mouth shut. They've got great food and great booze. Knowing Jose he's got a few cases of his special tequila set aside for me!" I smiled as we got on the bike.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get drunk."

"That's right. I said I wouldn't get drunk. Didn't say I wouldn't drink. I can pace myself. 'Sides, that shit Derek told you about, that was completely different. This is Jose, he won't slip something in my drink like those bitches in Cancun did."

"Well, I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid, if only for my sister's sake."

I smirked as we pulled off the property "You know you love me!"

"Maybe a little." She laughed.

We rode for fifteen minutes en route to the warehouse where we were to meet up with Jose Ortega. Jose went to high school with my dad. Jose moved back to Mexico in 2000 to help take care of his grandmother who was in declining health at the time and did not want to leave her home in Puebla. Whenever I came to Mexico, whether a trip to Cabo or Cancun, Jose would try his best to make sure I was safe.

As we approached the warehouse, the pepper haired figure of the dark-skinned man in his late fifties grinned at my approaching motorcycle.

Shea, estoy feliz de su viaje fue muy fuerte. Siento lo de tu padre, su muerte fue una gran pérdida para todos nosotros. Y como he dicho antes, si alguna vez necesitas algo, nunca dudes en llamarme, no importa dónde en la tierra verde de Dios que eres." He said, pulling me into a warm hug "A mis últimos días, voy a cuidar de la hija de mi mejor amigo como si fuera mi propia hija"

"Gracias Jose, significa mucho para mí. Pero, ¿podemos hablar Inglés, por favor? Mi amigo no habla español." I responded, knowing full well Aria couldn't understand a damn word we were saying.

"No problem Shea. Please, my apologies ma'am. I am Jose Ortega. I've known Shea and her father for many decades. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. " Jose said, extending a hand to Aria in greeting,

"Thank you Jose." She replied returning the handshake.

"You have a lovely voice señorita. Will you not be removing your helmet?" He questioned.

"Let's get inside the warehouse first Jose." I responded.

"Of course, I understand discretion, this way. May I offer you sangria? Rosario made a fresh batch this morning just for you Shea." Jose said as we walked into the confines of the warehouse, away from the prying eyes outside.

"Heh heh, Rosario knows me all too well. Aria you want some? It's really good!" I said, smiling as Jose handed us the chilled sangria.

Aria, now comfortable that were shielded within the warehouse, took the helmet off. Her beauty, despite her and obvious difference in appearance just made Jose smile broadly at the Asari's beauty.

Apparently he could care less that she was blue, lacked hair and was alien. This creature before him, he thought, was absolutely gorgeous. "It is our family recipe sangria. It contains brandy, lemonade, red wine and other ingredients that remain a family secret. It is a of favorite of Shea's, of course she was only allowed the non-alcoholic version of it when she was younger."

Taking a sip of the offered beverage, Aria was impressed with their host's politeness. "Thank you. This is good."

"Told you." I said. "So, Jose, did you have any difficulty with the list. I do appreciate it."

"No, it seems there are few things that cannot be purchased for the right amount of money. Although, I must confess that a few of the items were surprising. Are you opening a clinic or something?"

"You could say that." I grinned. "How about the...uh...other items?"

"Oh, yes of course. It is included with the four cases of tequila you requested. I do wonder why three pounds though."

"It's gotta last awhile." Handing him the address if the villa "Have Carlos deliver everything including my bike tonight at 6pm. Do you mind if I use your pickup Jose , I've got a bit of shopping to do in town for my wife."

"Of, course. Your wife? I did not know you were lesbiana?" He looked at me in shock, handing me the keys to his pickup.

"I'm not gay. It's a long story that I can't go into detail about right now. Anyway, I'll see you for dinner."

"Certainly. It was nice meeting you Aria, I look forward to having you for dinner this evening."

"Thank you Jose." Aria said as we got into the pickup.

"Now, we're going into the market district, so you're going to want to use the cloak. If you want something just tell me."

"So, I get to make you look like a crazy human that's talking to themselves." She smiled.

"Basically." Looking through the rearview as we pulled away "I think you have an admirer. I don't think I've ever seen Jose that flustered."

"Well, I am irresistible." She answered, touching my forearm.

I rolled my eyes in response "Yea, yea, yea. Be nice, I don't want Shiala to get all pissed at me. Anyway I have something else to have fun with tonight!"

"What is that." Aria did not like surprises, but made in exception in the case of the brash young human.

"Unh uhh, you'll find out tonight." I grinned. "Let's do some shopping."

I drove toward the Plazuela de los Sapo, a large flea market and antiques market. Here I was able to purchase several items for our home on Illium, including authentic Mexican pottery, blankets, and an assortment of art and other knick knacks. Aria, not satisfied with seeing me making the only purchases, also selected various items for herself. Her choices included several cases of various alcoholic beverages, for Omega she insisted. I knew better.

We arrived at the villa/shack just as Carlos, Jose's eldest son, arrived with his younger sister and my friend Rosario with our supplies.

"Carlos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado. Y Rosario, todavía stickin en torno a este pendejo, pensé que iban a mudarse a Los Ángeles?!" ! greeted the two as we approached the truck they drove. "Este es mi hermana-en-ley Aria, ella no habla español, por cierto" switching back to english "Aria this is Carlos and Rosario, they're Jose's kids and kind of like my cousins."

Carlos, grinning like a madman acted just like his father in his acceptance of Aria, quickly offering her a hand. "Carlos Ortega Miss Aria, such a lovely name for a lovely senorita."

"Hey, eyes up Carlos!" I said smacking him in the head after catching him staring at her breast. "She's family dumbass!"

Rosario simply shook her head "Carlos is just being Carlos Shea, you know that. Hi Aria, I'm Rosario. Don't mind m y brother, he's suffering from a lack of functioning brain cells at the moment."

"It's alright. So what's this 'surprise' Shea said you had for us this evening?" Aria replied as we went inside.

"Well, Papa closed the restaurant tonight on Shea's request so it will just be us their tonight. And." Rosario said as she pulled a small bag of a certain herbal treat out of her back pocket "I hooked Shea up with a few pounds, but we can try it now if you'd like?"

"What is it?" Aria, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's light one up so you can find out!" I said as I lit one up.

Thirty minutes later, to say we were toasted was an understatement. "This is some good shit Rosario, where'd ya get it?"

"Mexico City."

"No shit. Well Aria, whatcha think. Is it worth the price of admission?" I said, looking at the Asari who was slumped back on the sofa, grinning ridiculously, giggling for no apparent reason every few minutes

"I dunno, but I feel like I can eat a varren. You got anything to eat around here?" She asked.

"Here, got some chips." I said, tossing her the bag I picked up at the market earlier in the day. "Don't eat too much though, we still got to eat dinner in a few. Carlos you drivin?" As he was the only sober one at this point.

"Let's go. Dad will be waiting for us." He said.

* * *

True to his word, Jose did close the restaurant, however a full buffet of my favorite dishes was prepared for our arrival, including my favorite, Rosario's nachos. The chips and salsa were freshly made daily, and I could never get enough of the perfectly sautéed and shredded chicken and spicy queso blanco. And of course, there was plenty of booze.

"Jose, thank you for everything." I said, hugging him as I looked at the table. "Oooh, you made your tamales! These are good Aria, you should try them. Where's the tequila?" I asked.

"Here Shea, but pace yourself." Rosario said handing me the bottle, four shot glasses in hand. "UNless...you plan on doin' shots."

"Lemme eat first then you're on! I'm takin you down this time!" I nodded. Aria just shook her head at my display. _I'm going to have to carry her drunk ass home I see this now_ the Asari thought.

Satisfied that I was properly fed, Jose excused himself for the night, wishing me well as he departed. Carlos joined him, leaving Rosario with Aria and I.

"So, we doin shot or what!" I said, grabbing the bottle as we commandeered another table, having already cleaned up after dinner.

"You sure about this Shea?" Aria asked.

"damn straight. You're drinking to. Ok, same concept as we had on Omega. Person who gets the most without pulling out or falling over wins."

Grinning at my Freudian slip in my choice of word's Aria replied "Well, Asari can handle their liquor well, so I will take that challenge. "

"Bet. Rosario, get some music goin or somethin." I asked as I poured the first three shots. Winking at Aria as the music started grabbed my shot glass "Bottoms up!" Despite my missing as the strong easily went down my throat, I smiled at Aria, who made an interesting face "Too strong for you huh Aria?"

"Fuck no!" She said, pouring the next round. We continued to banter back and forth for two hours, at the end of which we had downed three bottles of tequila amongst the three of us. How we we're still upright was beyond me. Rosario was the first to fold, leaving Aria and I on our last tie breaking shot. She wavered, shaking her head, as I triumphantly downed the last shot.

Standing up on wobbly legs, slurring my words "Ha...I told you I'd drink you under ..." were the only words I got out before everything started spinning.

"Goddess." Aria said, "Guess it's time to get her home. Thank you for dinner Rosario . I think this evening really helped Shea deal with some of the grief she has been dealing with lately with regard to her father."

"Don't mention it. We may not be blood but Shea is family. It would dishonor her father if we did not look after her." Helping Aria pick the drunk human up, Rosario guided the two toward the parked truck outside. "I'll help you get her home."

"Thank you. Well, at least she didn't do anything stupid this time. Well, other than pass out."

"She has people who care about her with her. It is our job to prevent those types of things from occurring." Rosario replied as the three got into the cab.

Shea beginning to snore softly as they drove. Aria smiled at how cute the human looked despite her drunkenness. She could see why her sister was so enamored by the woman. She was passionate about everything she did and was loyal to a fault.

They approached the darkened villa just after midnight. Rosario and Aria carried Shea into the house, setting her on the bed in the main room. "She just needs to sleep it off." Rosario said, handing Aria some herbal tea "Give her this in the morning, it will help with her hangover. Here is my phone number, if you...need anyone else for your, excursion give me a call. Shea was right. I'm sick of Mexico."

"You know what, meet us here in the morning, and you can make that decision back at Shea's place. I'm sure she wouldn't mind more family." Aria responded.

"Thank you Aria. Is there anything in particular I need to bring?" Rosario asked.

"Just whatever clothes and personal belongings you may need. Shea will probably take care of the rest for you. But you must not tell anyone outside of your brother or father of my existence."

"You can trust in our family Aria. We know how to keep things confidential. After all, our father was present during Shea's mother's 'accident'." Rosario replied, no further detail was needed, Aria knew that she was referring to.

"Thank you. We leave as soon as our shuttle is loaded, so be here at 8am." Aria walked Rosario to the door as she left.

Turning around she looked at the sleeping human, who had managed to roll over onto her stomach, hand hanging off the bed. Determined not to let the silly girl sleep in her leather jacket and boots, Aria made quick work of disrobing Shea. She remained unresponsive through most of Aria's actions, not reacting to having her clothing removed, that is until Aria reached her pants.

Shea mumbled, smiling "Lenea not now I'm tired." Aria chuckled to herself, the human was clearly dreaming. What she didn't know is that this is how Lenea often woke the human up.

_'Please...I will use the new model. And you don't have to do any work' That instantly caused heat to build in my core. Despite my recent acclimation to controlling things in the bedroom, Lenea knew my kinks. She knew I loved to be thrown on the bed and fucked till I couldn't form a coherent thought. Raising an eyebrow at the delicious lips hovering above me, I conceded defeat "Maybe not all, but I'll do something" I breathed, grasping the back of her crest, pulling her into a heated kiss._

This was certainly not the reaction Aria expected when she attempted to get the young woman into her nightclothes. But she didn't fight it either, the kiss was hypnotic. The Asari wasn't going to deny that she was attracted to the Shea. Aria leant into the kiss, running her fingers through the still sleeping woman's now ebony locks.

Though clearly still asleep, Shea ran her hands down Aria's body firmly gripping her backside, pulling Aria ontop of her. Aria's hands found their way under Shea's shirt. And at the moment Aria's hands clasped bare breast her eyes swirled black, initiating a meld. Shea woke up.

I'm kissing someone, wait, this isn't Lenea. I'm still in Mexico, with Aria. Shit. Gently pushing Aria off me, I sighed. "I can't do this. I'm sorry Aria. I shouldn't have kissed you. I thought you were Lenea. Guess I drank a bit too much. Aria I'm sorry." I hung my head, still blushing at the heat still in my loins from Aria's touch. I wouldn't give into it though, I would not cheat.

"It's alright. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have lingered over you the way I had. You're a damn good kisser Shea. And if what I saw in the meld, brief as it was, is what you two do on a daily basis, Lenea is one satisfied Asari."

"Thanks. Can we, not tell anyone about this. I mean, I'll tell Lenea of course. But this is a bit embarrassing."

"It never happened. Get some sleep Shea, we have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: ** Don't play drinking games. Well, this is my attempt at steamy almost-sex between Aria and Shea. Ah, willpower. Anyway, hope it isn't too corny for everyone. Let me know what you think. I giigle when my droid lights up with reviews/pm notifications.. Means I'm still managing to be more entertainining than not. Thank you. And to think Rae D likes my story...I can't even describe how cool that is, can't quite wrap my brain around that yet, but I humbly say thank you thank you thank you.

_1st Spanish phrase: __I'm happy your trip was a safe one. I'm sorry about your father, his death was a great loss to us all. And as I said before, if you ever need anything, never hesitate to call me, no matter where on earth green God you are. To my dying days, I'll take care of the daughter of my best friend as if you were my own daughter_

_2nd Spanish phrase__ Thanks __Jose__, it means __a lot to me__. __But can we __speak __English__, please? __My __friend __does not speak Spanish._

_3rd Spanish phrase: Carlos! Been a long time, too long. How've you been. And Rosario, still stickin around this asshole, I thought you were going to move to Los Angeles?! __This __is __my sister__-__in-law __Aria__, __she does not speak__Spanish__, by the way_


	41. Chapter 40

**AN:** Thank you for your patience as I added to this chapter today.

* * *

Throbbing. One word to describe the way my head feels right now. I want to crawl in a nice dark hole in die. Why the hell did I drink so much last night.

"Ugh...am I alive?" I groaned as I covered my head with a pillow to shield my eyes from the morning sun.

"Yes. Barely. However I think you tempted fate last night, I think I may confiscate all of this tequila. It obviously does not like you" Aria spoke softly despite her sarcastic tone. "Here, sit up." She continued, handing me some sort of energy drink. " Rosario said you should drink this when you woke. I also grabbed one of my protein bars for you, that should help with the nausea."

"Thanks. I'm...sorry about last night. I didn't mean to kiss you like that. I wasn't thinking." I blinked, shame of my prior actions, causing me to look away

"It's alright. You were obviously dreaming, and well I just enjoyed it while it lasted. Don't worry about it." Aria leaned back in the chair. "I've already loaded most of the supplies onto the shuttle, but we still need to shower and get some breakfast before Rosario gets here."

"Aria, you didn't need to load all that by yourself, I would have done it. But thank you. And, why is Rosario coming back?" I quizzed, whipping the sleep from my eyes as I sat up in the bed.

"I used my biotics so it's no problem. As for Rosario, well she showed interest in coming with us. I extended the invitation on your behalf."

"Okay. The more the merrier I guess." I yawned, walking toward the kitchen. "Go ahead and take a shower, I'll make breakfast."

Grabbing the eggs, potatoes and chorizo I picked up in the market the day before, I quickly whipped up my anti-hangover breakfast of a potato-chorizo frittata. I decided to make a couple smoothies as well, for caffeine the morning after a hangover is not a wise choice. Aria entered the small breakfast nook as I finished plating our morning meal.

"Smells good. What is it." Aria asked as she sat at the table.

"It's called a frittata. It's basically a flat omelet with the ingredients mixed into the eggs instead of being folded into the omelet. Plenty of protein to fight a hangover."

"You're not eating?" She asked, sipping the smoothie.

"I will in a bit, going to grab a shower first." I said, grabbing a towel. "Let me know if Rosario gets here before I finish."

"Are you sure you want me seeing you naked?" She joked

"Wouldn't be the first time. Besides, I think we both know we can control ourselves after last night. Wouldn't you agree."

"That we can." Aria sighed, enjoying the delicious breakfast.

After showering and eating breakfast, we finished getting everything packed onto the shuttle, including the lone motorcycle. We never did use the second one, Aria didn't want to ride it. Anyway, once that was done, all that was left was to wait for Rosario, who showed up a few minutes after 7am.

"Buenos días Shea, Aria. Sorry I'm late, I had a little difficulty getting the pickup started. " The petite Latina hefted two trunks from the back of her father's pickup.

"What about your dad's truck? We can't just leave it here?" I said.

"Carlos is going to come by at 10 to get it. Don't worry. Estoy cansada de este maldito pueblo"

"English Rosario. I know you hate this place, but remember Aria, and the other Asari don't speak Spanish." I said.

"I guess I'll have to teach you then won't I?" Rosario winked at Aria, earning a smile in return.

"Time to go." I said, grabbing the sucker from my pocket as we left the house.

"What are you eating?" Aria asked, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Blow pop. Got a bag of 'em yesterday. Call it a guilty pleasure."

"What in Athame's ass is a fucking blow pop? You mean you actually eat something that replicates you blowing someone?"

Shaking my head in a poor attempt to contain my laughter "No. It's basically a hard-candy with a bubble gum center. They can be sweet or sour. But, they can have used for sexual innuendoes if your mind's in the gutter. Here, have one" I said, grabbing the bag from my backpack "Careful with the flavor you choose, it'll change the color of your tongue see" I said, sticking tongue out teasing Aria. That definitely did something, because I don't think I've ever seen Aria blush that much. "It's just candy Aria."

Opening the door to the storage building, I turned to Rosario "You sure about this? Once we leave we won't be back until God knows when."

"I'm sure. There's nothing for me here, and with the ways the cartels have been the past few years, now is as good a time as any to leave."

"These cartels. Small change compared to Aria. Small change."

"What are these cartels?" Aria asked.

"Don't concern yourself with them Aria. They aren't even in your league. I doubt they ever will be. Now let's go home."

We landed to a warm welcome, with everyone gathered around the lakeshore as we landed.

"Hey babe, I missed you." Drawing Lenea into my arms for a passionate kiss around as soon I left the shuttle.

"I missed you too. Derek has decided to have a 'cook-out' for you. He and Ericka have been cooking most of the day. Will found your watertoys and is with Stacy enjoying the lake.

"Whatcha cookin D?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Beef brisket, burgers, brats and all the sides."

"Ericka make her mac'n'cheese?"

"You know I did. And before you flip out, Derek and I took the truck and went to town to get supplies, no one was the wiser."

"Thanks. Anyone get a bonfire ready yet?"

"Left that for you Shea. You're the firebug." Derek chuckled.

"Derek you remember Rosario right? She was always went with us on our trips to Mexico and Puerto Rico?"

"Yea, I remember, hi Rosario. So Shea sucked you into her world to?"

"Didn't take much persuasion Derek. Have you been watching the news lately. Mexico's not exactly the tourist mecca it once was with all that shit going on." I answered "Besides, tossing one more chica to mix isn't a bad thing. Ain't like I don't have the room on the ship.

"Where exactly do you plan on putting them on the ship Shea. The officer's deck is pretty much full with the rest of the family." Lenea asked.

"But the crew deck isn't. We have a huge ship designed for way more Asari than are little crew. There is plenty of room. We will have to give the guys separate shower facilities though. That cool with you D?"

"Yea, It'll be no different than the dorms."

"Alright. Oh before I forget." I ran back to the shuttle grabbing four of the blankets "I gotta put these in the machine with some fabric softener so we can use em tonight. Going to get a little chilly." Lenea followed me into the lodge.

"Where these the blankets you were talking about Shea." She asked, sitting on the stool next to the washing machine while I prepped a load.

"Yea. They're kinda rough at first, but once I wash them they'll be very soft. And very warm. Perfect of cuddling in front of a fire." Setting the dial, I sighed heavily and turned to face Lenea. "Baby, I got something to tell you but you have to promise not to get mad."

"I am listening." She said, crossing her arms.

"IkindofkissedAriawhenIwasasl eep." I blurted out.

"What?

"I had a little to much to drink and passed out. I guess Aria put me in bed. She was taking off my jacket and boots. Because all I remembered was dreaming about you on top of me, and being really tired, and you convinced me to give in to your desires and I kissed you. Well I thought I kissed you. But I guess I kissed Aria when she took my jacket off. But as soon as I realized it wasn't you I stopped. I'm sorry. I love yoiu, I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. But I would understand if you hate me now." I squeezed the tears in my eyes shut as turned away.

Hearing a sigh, I thought I was going to receive a nice biotic throw from Lenea, instead I felt her hand tilt my chin. "Shea, look at me. Look at me." I opened my eyes, tears flowing down my cheek. "You did nothing wrong. Goddess if dreaming of me is strong enough to make you kiss Aria then I guess I should consider my seduction of you rather potent. You have nothing to worry about my love. I have joined your very soul, and I know with certainty you would never be unfaithful or do anything to betray me. I love you." She whispered, kissing me gently.

"I love you too."

"Good...Does that door lock?" She raised an eyebrow, looking soft pile of blankets on the floor.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then lock it."

Without hesitation I pulled the door closed, locking it. The laundry would have to wait.

"Now, come here and let me show you just how much I love you" Lenea demanded in her sexiest voice.

"Yes ma'am." I grinned, eyelids drowsy with my building desire as we slowly undressed.

"God I love you." I breathed into Lenea's now bare neck as we settled onto the blankets, hands seeking her ample breasts.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one 'fucking you' this time Shea." She whispered, voice hitching as I slid my hand between her thighs, seeking her warmth.

"I know, but let me do this." Voice almost a whisper as I trail kissing down her collar bone. Just I my hand found its target, I began to suckle gently on Lenea's breast. Aided by ghost sensation as our minds unite through the meld, I feel the shiver of excitement that courses through her body at my tender caress.

Time loses all meaning while passionate cries fill the small room as my Asari writhes beneath me. Her hands firmly grip my shoulders at the increasing tempo of each thrust, the heal of my hand firmly gliding along her firm bud as I pulsate. Feeling her muscles tighten, I back down slightly, a small whimper escaping those delicate lips as I slide down her body.

"Relax, I'm just getting started." I grinned, licking my lips I bent my head down, enveloping her clit with my mouth. Firmly but gently, I take her into my lips, sucking as I hum slightly. After a sharp intake of breath, Lenea lets loose a string of Asari curses. Instinctively, I slide three fingers into her sex, curling to touch her inner wall with each outward motion. Both of our bodies flex, muscles tightening, nerves firing, as we reach our shared peak. There will be no laundry finished this afternoon as we lose ourselves in the moment.

Two hours later, we are roused from our slumber by three loud bangs at the laundry room door. "Shea, you in there. Dinner's almost done." It was Derek. "Get decent and come eat."

Shit, I thought "Give us a minute. Just, go outside, we'll be out in a few."

Wrapped in the blankets, neither of us wanted to get up. "We cannot sleep in the laundry room Shea. And the others are waiting for us, we should not keep them waiting."

"Why not. It's our house." I huffed, pulling Lenea close as we lay in the afterglow of our afternoon of lovemaking.

"Our house?" She asked.

"Yes, what's mine is yours, so its' ours."

"I do like the sound of that. But we should get up Shea. We have guests, it would be rude to leave them unattended. Besides, I am looking forward to this barbeque Derek is making. The whole house has smelled wonderful since they began cooking this morning."

"That's Ericka. She doesn't know how to not cook for an army. You think I'm a good cook. My cooking can't hold water next to Ericka's. The woman can cook just about anything."

"So I have seen." She stretched her long legs much like a cat as she went to get up. Tussling my hair, she smiled "We should really go to our room before we go outside. Your hair could use some attention."

"Why, it just looks like I got some. It's a good look."

"True, but there is a child awaiting us."

"Yea, guess I shouldn't scar Stacy for life yet huh."

* * *

Sitting at the vanity taming my hair, blue hands snaked their way around my neck, seizing the brush. "Let me brush your hair." Lenea whispered in my ear, almost kissing the lobe she was so close. "You're not wearing your earrings?" she asked, not used to seeing my naked ear, I usually had at least one pair in.

"No. Just didn't feel like it."

"I still do not understand the human desire to pierce your skin. I've noticed that Will and Derek have such adornments as well. Is this common among your people, as I was of the impression that only the female of your species had piercings?" Lenea continued to gently work the tangled out of my hair, soothing me with each gently stroke.

"No, piercings are common nowadays, everyone's got 'em. Some people get their kids ears pierced right after their born. As for my other piercings" I said point to my eyebrow, which I haven't worn for some time. "Well those aren't so common. That was a phase. Things humans do as teenagers don't always make sense."

"What brought on this so called phase for you?" She continued to style my hair, pulling it into a loose braid.

"I dunno really. Guess I liked the little bit of pain. The thrill of defiance, although my Dad's reaction really quelled the rebelliousness of the whole thing. he thought it was cute."

"They are cute, but from you tone is sounds as if you no longer find them so appealing?"

"Not really, I mean I'm going to be a parent now, and I don't see a loop through my eyebrow as a particularly good example to set for the girls." Looking at Lenea through the mirror, I smile as our eyes meet "Your becoming quite the hairdresser T'Loak."

"I still am getting used to this new color you have chosen, but your hair is beautiful regardless of it shade."

"Thanks." I replied, resting my hand on hers as it lay atop my shoulder. "Ericka used to be a stylist. She can show you how to cut it if you'd like?"

"I would like that, as I do 'playing with your hair' as you call it."

"You like the reaction you get when you do." I grinned, spinning in the chair, wrapping my arms around her waist, resting my head on her belly.

"This is true, but you enjoy it as well. Come now, everyone is waiting for us." She said, standing back to allow me up.

* * *

Everyone was gathered downstairs in dining area in the basement, the smell of dinner welcoming.

"About time you guys showed up." Antayla smirked. "Aria was about to start taking bets you weren't coming out till the morning."

"Come on, it's not that bad." I blushed.

"Can't keep it in your pants huh Shea." Derek joked, handing me a beer.

"Fuck you. Don't be jealous cause I'm gettin' some" I smiled back "Where's Stacy?" I said glancing around the room, noticing the absence of the young Asari.

"She is grounded Shea." Lenea answered. "She will not be having dinner with us tonight as she is to go to bed early for the next week for disobeying you when we went to lunch with Derek."

"Oh, why so harsh. I thought Asana was having her clean the lavatories on the ship."

"Well, I thought she needed to understand that she needs to mind you and I us much as she would you mother or Delany, and simply having her clean did not seem an adequate solution. She will need to use this time to understand her actions have consequences."

"Damn, your tough Mom." I smiled.

"You love it."

"That I do."

"So Shea," Ericka spoke as we gathered around the table for dinner "Lenea tells me you two are expecting soon. Congratulations. Your father would be proud."

"Thanks. I can't wait to be a Daddy. It's surreal. It's a thought I'd be a daddy, let alone BEFORE Derek." Tilting the bottle toward Derek as I spoke. "How's being uncle feel D?"

"It's a trip that's for sure. You got names picked out yet?"

"Oh yea, did that awhile back, Lenea."

"We have chosen the names Mina and Dana." Lenea answered.

"Both Beautiful names. Whose last name will you use?" Ericka inquired.

"T'Loak. Nelson's too damn generic." I answered.

"It is not generic among Asari Shea." Aria said as she said at the table.

"Well, it is for humans. On official paperwork they'll be Nelson-T'Loak, but as far as what name they will go by, they'll be T'Loak." I insisted, to which Aria smiled.

"That they are."

"So when's the big day?" Ericka continued. "I mean Lenea honey you look as if your ready to drop those two any minute now."

"Goddess it certainly feels like it. But they are not do for another month. We will be returning to Illium for the duration of my pregnancy once we leave here." During my absence yesterday, Lenea spoke at length with both Derek and Ericka, bringing them up to speed as to what I have been up to and our current situation. And true to form, both accepted it like family.

"I'm looking forward to it. And not to say that Shea doesn't have support, as clearly does, it is a blessing that we are able to be there for such a milestone in her life. She's family."

"Thank you Ericka, it is most welcome."

Eyeing Derek's head "What, were you not cutting it for luck or something? Getting a little rough around the edges there big guy."

"Yea well, I was supposed to go to the barber yesterday, but plans changed."

"Ericka can't touch up the fade?"

"I don't have clippers. Will just shave's his head so we didn't bring them."

"Guess we need to do a little shopping tomorrow then, because one we leave Friday getting that type of stuff is going to be difficult to say the least. Speaking of which, Aria, were you able to get everything loaded onto the ship?"

"Yes, despite you getting otherwise distracted, Antayla and I got everything on board and stored." Aria smirked.

"Some of the artwork you purchased was rather interesting." Shiala spoke, referencing the Mayan trinkets I picked up. "Some of it almost looks Asari."

"Well, there have been many legends throughout history of different cultures having been exposed to alien life. The Mayans called them Anasazi. Most people just brush it off as mythology, but knowing what I do now, maybe there is something to those legends." I said, squeezing Lenea's hand. "We can ask Auntie Li when we get back to Illium."

"If the Asari have visited Earth in the past, there would no doubt be a record of it within the military archives. Both your step-mother and Lidanya would have access to such information, as would Matriarch Benezia."

"I'm not too concerned about it. Ancient history being confirmed as fact instead of myth may potentially do more harm to humanity then provide them with enlightenment. Most humans are too emotional in their reactions. After all, receiving confirmation that we are not alone in the universe would rock the very foundations of many religions, throwing long held doctrine out the window. There'd be chaos. Hell, for the most part more than half the planet still has hang-ups with my relationship with Derek, which is complete bullshit. No, the Asari may be ready to embrace humanity and bring them to the rest of the galaxy, but humans aren't. Not yet anyway." I shook my head. "Anyway, changing the subject, I will look forward to having you guys with us when the girls are born D."

"Do you plan on having more children or are you just having the two?" Ericka seemed to be enjoying the concept of Shea becoming a parent._ Maybe she'll finally grow up_ she thought.

"Eventually. But, let's get these two each born with ten and ten first." The light family conversation continued throughout the night, as the camaraderie between our ever growing family reflected our closeness. What a year this has been. And it isn't even over yet.

* * *

AN: I added more dialogue to this chapter (10/23/12). I'm home from work today, so I may or may have another chapter or two completed before the weekend. Keep the reviews coming, I love each one, and can't thank any of my readers enough.


	42. Chapter 41

**AN:** Well, we're nearing the end (maybe) of this installment, not the story. Fear not though, that just means I start the next one shortly thereafter. Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed the story, both new readers and those who have followed from the beginning. Every review, every critique, every pm, every follow is welcome. Hopefully I've made you laugh along the way at my drabble and kept it entertaining.

* * *

The following morning, Derek, Will and I piled into the rental truck and headed toward town to do some shopping. First stop was the local beauty supply shop.

"Money's no object guys, get everything you need. " Said to the men as we entered. Walking to the clerk, I pulled out my credit card "Charge everything they and I pick to me. Also do you have anything for newborns?" I asked.

"We have a few lotions and salves, but you'll want to go to the pharmacy across the street for more of than that. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes." I said, pulling out the list Ericka had given me of the supplies she would need to maintain our hair while on Illium. "A friend of mine and I are opening a salon." No we aren't, but a white lie wouldn't hurt "She said we need a 12 month supply of everything on this list, enough for a five chair salon." I continued, handing the supply list to the clerk.

"We will be happy to fill this, however this will be a rather costly purchase. Do you want to open a credit account with us for future purchases or will this go on your card as well."

"I'll pay cash." I said, pulling out my purse. One of the benefits of good investments is that money was not something I lacked. "When can I pick this up?"

"If you would leave your truck here while you are across the street, I can have our shipping clerk pack the trailer while you finish shopping."

"Thank you, I would appreciate it. Add whatever these two are getting to that." I said as Will and Derek approached, with more shaving and 'beauty' products than they could possible ever use.

"What no cologne?" I joked at Derek.

"Got plenty at the house. You set here?"

"Yea, but they've got to load everything else onto the truck. You guys can stay here or come with me while I get some stuff for Lenea and the babies."

Will answered first " Y'all go ahead. I'll stay with the truck, make sure they don't fuck anything up."

"Thanks Will." I said as Derek and I turned to except the shop. The clear morning breeze carried the scent of burning firewood, evidence of the shifting season. "Getting cold early this year." I said, zipping my jacket up."

"It is. I'm actually glad I'm not playing in this shit that's for sure." He answered.

"Are you okay with this. With leaving your contract I mean? That was your dream." Remembering how exciting Derek was on draft day, to see him walk away from a lifelong passion sparked my hesitation.

"It's time to give it up. I've made a comfortable amount of money. Listened to you, so I still have most of it. But, I am actually glad to walk away when I'm still healthy enough to make the decision myself instead of being forced into retirement. Besides, I'm not giving anything up. Looks like I got instant extended family. I'm looking forward to bein' Uncle Derek. I get to corrupt your little devils. Get em hyped up on sugar, spoil 'em rotten."

"Better not let Lenea hear you say that." I smiled "I don't think she's going to let them anywhere near human sweets after Stacy's reaction to them."

"Well, I'll have other ways to spoil them."

"I'm sure you will figure something out. Everyone seems to be getting along fine with the crew. Are you settling in nicely."

"Yes, what's her name, Antayla. She gave us an extensive tour of the ship while you guys were in Mexico. Showed us where we'll be staying. Explained everything, she was very helpful."

"Antalya's a trip that for sure."

"Yea she's a cutie."

I raised an eyebrow at that, smirking at the big man "Antayla huh?"

" She seems like good people. And what a body. Nice phat ass, big breasteses, mmm mmm. And with how Lenea got you to switch teams, I can only imagine what an Asari would be like in the sack."

I just shook my head smiling. "Alright big Daddy. Just make sure to take things slow. You may be my brother from another mother but Antalya's my friend. Don't fuck up."

"I won't. You know me. Besides, "

"I do, that's why I said don't fuck up. Our I'll fuck you up." I said, raising my glowing right hand as my biotics flared briefly. Over the past year, weekly training with Aria and Asana had helped me to better harness my control. Still nowhere near as adept with my ability as they were, and maybe I never will be, I was able to use them adequately enough anyway.

"Okay, okay. I'll be a gentleman. Just don't rip my dick off." He conceded, raising his hands in defeat.

"How about the rest of the fam, how are they with everything."

"It's a change." He said as we entered the store. "But they seem to be adjusting well. Ericka seems to have taken to Shiala. They're always talking about something."

We continued to talk as we browsed, picking up various baby items including a few outfits with my college logo. I even picked up a few adult sized shirts for myself and Lenea. "I'm not sure about Asari aging, but I would imagine that relatively speaking they may be at similar stages in their lives, and Shiala is more mature. I mean Aria is older than her, but have the time you'd think Aria was my age with how she acts some times."

"Are her and Aria together, they seem to hang around each other a lot more than with anyone else."

"Yea, but they try and keep it low key. They aren't as blatant as Lenea and I are."

"Well, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself with the guys you dated, this is no different. But what I do notice is how much you truly love each other. Even in the short time I've seen you together, it's obvious to anyone who knows you its genuine. You were never like that with Tony."

"No shit. I dodged that bullet didn't I." I shuddered thinking of my ex, the asshole. After paying for everything, Derek and I each grabbed several bags and exited the store

"I told he wasn't worth it. I never understood how you were attracted to that clown."

"I should have listened to you, but he's ancient history now." I spoke to soon, because asshole #1 was sitting next to my truck talking to Will.

"I told you she's moved on motherfucker." I heard Will almost shout as he spoke to Tony.

"Ah, here's she is. What Shea, you leave me and now go running to Derek?" Tony said, looking at the baby stuff, he glances between Derek and I "Knock her up already Derek? I thought she was you 'sister'" Will seethed with anger, but it was I who reacted with a right hook to his jaw, knocking out several teeth.

". I don't have time for your bullshit or groveling anymore."

"You know you still want me, how I made you scream."

"I was faking it dipshit." I said, causing both Derek and Will to smile as they stood protectively on either side of me. "I'm married now, whatever chance you had is gone. I'm not going to tell you again Granderson. Stay the fuck away from me If you ever come at me again I'll fucking kill you."

"Shea, but."

"You heard her motherfucker. She may have restraint, we don't. Test us and find out." Derek said, Will nodding with agreement. Tony quickly left the trio alone, is presence all but evaporating.

"What was that about." I asked Will.

"He was asked who you were shopping with. I guess he saw you in the store, and thought he could get information from me."

"You didn't mention anything about Lenea did you?"

"Fuck no, I'm not stupid. It's none of his damn business anyway. I see what Derek was talking about though. He's a dense motherfucker, thinkin he had any chance with you after that shit he pulled. He's lucky Derek and I weren't around when that shit with him and Gayle went down. He'd be sorry he ever considered sleepin' around on you." Will was calmin, but he was still angry.

As long as I had known them, these two always did act like my brothers, the thought warmed my heart."Yea well, that's over and done with. Let's go home." Clenching my fist, "I think I broke my hand again."

"That was a nice punch though."

"Yea. But I was hitting a brick." I smiled.

Once back at the lodge, Derek and Will moved to take everything we picked up to the ship while I went to see Dr. T'Lanin with Lenea in tow.

"What did you do?" She said, folding her arms, giving me a stern look.

"Had a run in with my ex in town. My fist connected with his face. He looks worse though I think I knocked some teeth out."

"Losing your temper?" Dr. T'Lanin asked.

"He was talkin' shit to Will and Derek, pissed me off. Felt good though. Hopefully we put the fear of God in him."

"Well, I am sure you had a very good reason to punch the man Shea." Lenea smiled, kneading my neck while the doc treated my hand.

"It's not broken but you did bruise a few bones. You'll be sore for a few days but nothing major." Dr. T'Lanin. "Lenea I would like to examine you tomorrow if possible."

"Thank you doctor, we look forward to it. Let me get Shea to bed and we will see you in the morning."

Back in the house, I grumbled as Lenea lead me to our room "I'm to wired to sleep. Let's go watch a movie while I show you the clothes I got the girls." I said, grabbing the two bags with my good hand, my other gently wrapped in Lenea's.

"Alright, it will we be fun to spend some time with the family." The game room was crowded when we entered. Derek and Antayla were sitting on the couch conversing while Shiala and Aria were fussing over which movie to watch.

"I'll go get Stacy, we can lift her punishment for now. It's family night." I said, leaving the room to gather my sister. Knocking on her door, I was greeted by a low "Come In."

"Hey"

"I'm sorry about not listening to you. I won't do it again."

"I know you won't. We're going to watch a movie, so your punishment's over for now. But, if you act up again it will be back on, so behave yourself."

"Yes ma'am." She said as she stood up.

Giving her a hug "Enough of that ma'am bs. I'm your big sister not Mom. Anyway, you don't even wanna know the kinda stunts I pulled when I was a kid, so its okay. Just remember that when Lenea or I give you a rule it isn't to be mean, b ut because we want to protect you. Understand."

Now that we were sitting down as a family, I quickly ended the bickering over the movie selection "It's fall, so let's watch a horror movie."

"Isn't Stacy a bit young for horror movies Shea."

"I'm not a baby, I'm almost 16!"

Seeing the questioning look on Derek's face I answer "Asari don't age like humans D. But hell, I watched Nightmare on Elm Street when I was 5."

"And you had nightmares about it too, remember."

"So."

"Well, what did you pick?"

"Heh heh, Halloween."

"That remake that came out last year?"

"No, the original."

"What is this movie about. Is it about a holiday?" Aria asked.

I smiled wickedly "Just watch the movie." I said, dimming the lights for ambiance. I leaned into Lenea, holding her close as the movie began.

Over an hour later, as the movie ended, the look of surprise on the faces of the Asari were telling. Apparently this was their first experience with a slasher flick. Lenea sought refuge in my arms during the more graphic scenes, whispering it was just a movie more than once.

"That was fucking disgusting. And stupid. Why anyone in that town would have gone around without a gun after the first murder makes no sense at all."

"That's a psycho for you. They don't give a shit. But you know, he didn't die. They made a bunch of sequels to the movie. Even a pretty decent remake. Jamie Lee Curtis became pretty famous afterward."

"The truly frightening aspect of the movie wasn't so much the murders themselves, but the not knowing. To think that Laurie was stalked by her own brother is disconcerting."

"I seriously doubt that could ever happen to an Asari." I replied.

"What makes you say that?" Shiala queried.

"Well, you biotics for one. One flick of you wrist and you could put the asshole in a stasis and escape. Those teens didn't have that option."

"Asari could be taken by surprise though."

"But I doubt that they would be as stupid as these kids. And besides, with our family especially. No psychopath would have a chance to get that close, they'd be killed by commandos or our guards before they even got that far. If they did, they'd meet my fists."

"This is true. But as you said it is only a movie. Now, please show me what you picked up for the twins today."

"Right, well, I got them these." I pulled out several outfits, the majority themed for my university mascot. "So they can rock Daddy's school colors. I got you a sweatshirt too." I added, handing Lenea the hoodie.

"Thank you Shea."

"Oh, I got something for you and Liselle too Aria" I said, tossing each tshirts. We continued to go through the remainder of the items, discussing the upcoming birth with great enthusiasm throughout the evening.

Two weeks later, we returned to Illium. During her last exam with Dr. T'Lanin, the decision was made that Lenea and I return to the estate promptly. This was an excellent decision, for just as everyone had been lead to there guest quarters, Lenea began to go into labor.

"Isn't it too soon? I mean, they aren't due for another couple of weeks?" I asked Aria as she joined me in the delivery room while the doctors attended to Lenea.

"There is no true set time frame during the last two months of pregnancy. At most it is an educated guess, but a guess nonetheless. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Aria said reassuringly as the doctor's prepared for delivery.

Out in the waiting room, the family and friends gathered to welcome the newest additions to the family. Shea's mother and stepmother, having received communication from Asana that morning when Lenea's water initially broke, had made the journey from the Citadel in record time. They sat alongside Stacy and Lidanya, who were discussing the fun the younger Asari experienced while on earth.

Shea's family was joined by Derek and Liselle, with the remaining humans awaiting in the outer waiting room with several Tevura crew members.

The hours ticked by slowly as the group awaited news on both twins and their mother. Just before midnight, an exuberant Aria burst through the doors to greet everyone.

" The delivery went well.. The doctors will allow visitors in about an hour."

"Why are they making us wait."

"Lenea and the girls are resting. Even Shea is a bit exhausted." Aria replied, the smile of pride at the birth of nieces was contagious.

Back in hospital room, I sat on the chair beside Lenea, holding Dana in my arms. Her violet hue color was a few shades lighter than Aria's. A light spattering of pink family markings covered her brow ridge and the edges of her still soft crest. She was gorgeous.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled down at the miracle in my arms, overwhelmed with pride and adoration "Look's like you have Daddy's eyes munchkin"

"They both do Shea." Lenea replied, as Mina latched onto her breast. Where Dana favored Aria in coloration, Mina took after her mother, with that paradise blue hue I adored. Both girls favored me with their noses and cheek bones, but the rest of their angelic features were purely T'Loak.

"We did it Lenea. They are beautiful." I whispered, not wanting to startle either child.

"We did. Our girls."

I sighed, leaning into Lenea to kiss her gently. "Our girls."

Leaning back, I gently supported Dana's crest in my hand as I cooed, speaking in a soft tone I hadn't known existed.

" I wish your grandpa could see you now sweetie. You make Daddy so happy munchkin." I smiled gently at the bundle looking into my eyes, a toothless smile greeting my own as little violet hand grasped my thumb. "Nice handshake their kiddo."

A knock on the door interrupted the gentile silence of the room, "Come in" I said softly. Aria and my mother entered the room. I smiled at both of them before returning my attention to Dana. "Gramma and Auntie Aria are here to you munchkin."

"They're beautiful Lenea, Shea. Congratulations" Aria said.

"Thank you Aria. Do you want to hold Dana. She looks familiar don't you think." I smirked as Aria gently cradled her new niece in her arms.

"Goddess does she ever look like you Aria."

"Well, I do look like our mother, so it would make sense." The Queen of Omega whispered. "You're going to be a heartbreaker little one."

"She has your eyes Shea. They both do." Mom spoke as she looked over Aria's shoulder, taking in the features of both girls.

"Yea, least I can say they got something of their Daddy. Their good looks come from their Momma though."

"I think you have a little to do it too my love." Lenea replied.

"May I?" Mom asked Lenea, who gently placed Mina in her arms, the infant having finished nursing. "Your father would be proud Shea. I am proud of you. Of you both. And my granddaughters."

Thinking to myself the dream I had a few weeks ago, Dad's words echoing in my memory "Yea he is."

* * *

AN: Thank you everyone following this story, both newer readers and those reading since the beginning. It's been a trip writing this. Some weekends words spew out of me with no end, some weekends I have to push through, but knowing everyone is enjoying Shea's story keeps it worth while. This installment is complete, but the sequal, The Turning Tide, is now up. And as of today, 10/28/12, there are three official chapters posted. I'm working on four and five, but I don't know if I'll have those up this weekend, most likely next weekend (alas, today consists of football and laundry).Thanks again for all the follows, reviews, pms and favorites.


End file.
